


מר מתוק מוזר

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), עברית | Hebrew, עלילתי, רומאנס
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

לילי פיהקה ומתחה את רגליה. חברת ילדות מוגלגית גררה אותה אתמול לדיסקוטק, ולילי רקדה עד השעות הקטנות של הלילה. מר וגברת אוונס היו נדהמים לגלות את בתם הבכורה מתגנבת לתוך הבית בעד החלון. המחשבה הכתה בלילי כשמצאה את עצמה תלויה בין שמים לארץ, רגליה כרוכות סביב גזע העץ וידה מושטת על מנת לפתוח את חלון החדר שחלקה עם פטוניה.

פטי, כפי שניתן היה לצפות, ישבה על מיטתה בשיכול רגליים ונעצה בלילי מבט זועף. "אמא ואבא היו יוצאים מדעתם אם היה להם מושג שאת חוזרת בשעה כזו."

עיניה של לילי הבזיקו בשובבות. "אבל את לא תספרי להם, נכון?"

"חוזרת הביתה באמצע הלילה, נכנסת דרך החלון... אם רק השכנים היו רואים את זה..."

"אבל הם לא," הבטיחה לילי. "השכנים, בניגוד אליך, שקועים בשינה בשלוש לפנות בוקר, ולא ממש אכפת להם איך ליליאן אוונס מעבירה את הלילה האחרון של חופשת הקיץ שלה."

פניה הסוסיים של פטוניה התקדרו באחת. "אם לא היית מרעישה כל כך כשאת נכנסת-"

"הש... פטי, את תעירי את אמא ואבא... וחוץ מזה, את יודעת שאני לא עושה את זה בדרך כלל," אמרה לילי בקול מצטדק.

פטוניה הוסיפה לשתוק.

"אז... לא תשאלי אותי איך היה?"

"אני מפחדת לדעת..."

"נו, פט," צחקקה לילי, מתיישבת ליד אחותה. "אל תגידי לי שאת לא רוצה לדעת." האחיות הביטו זו בזו. פניה של לילי זרחו בחיוך רחב, ופטוניה מצאה את עצמה מתקשה לעמוד בפני החיוך המאיר.

"טוב, בסדר," נכנעה לבסוף. "אני מוכנה לשמוע, אם את מתעקשת." היא זזה קלות, מפנה ללילי מקום על המיטה הצרה. כשהן חולקות את שמיכת הקיץ הדקה של פטוניה, שוחחו שתי האחיות בקולות מהוסים עוד שעה ארוכה. ליז אוונס, שבאה להשכים את בנותיה בבוקר המחרת, מצאה אותן מכורבלות זו לצד זו במיטתה של פטוניה.

חילוקי דעות בין לילי לפטוניה לא היו דבר נדיר בבית אוונס. למרות זאת, בדרך-כלל הסתדרו השתיים היטב – לא שפטוניה הייתה מודה בכך אי-פעם. לילי בת השבע-עשרה ופטוניה בת החמש-עשרה היו שתיהן תלמידות מצטיינות, בנות אוהבות להוריהן, מנומסות, מחונכות, וכל תכונה אחרת שג'יימס פוטר, במשיכת כתף אגבית, היה מגדיר כ'יורמי', חשבה לילי.

פטוניה השמיעה צחקוקים מזועזעים כשספרה לה על מאורעות ליל-אמש. לילי וחברתה טענו בתוקף כי הן בנות שמונה-עשרה, ולילי לגמה משקה חריף לראשונה בחייה. ג'יימס פוטר, מן הסתם, נהג לעשות דברים כאלו כל יום.

לילי פלטה פיהוק נוסף, מניחה לשקשוק הרך של הרכבת לערסל אותה. על פני השמשה נתזו נופים ירוקים בעוד ההוגוורטס-אקספרס עשתה את דרכה צפונה. זו תהיה השנה השביעית והאחרונה שלה בבית הספר לכישוף ולקוסמות, הרהרה לילי.

המכתב הרשמי מהוגוורטס הגיע בתחילת הקיץ, נישא על ידיי תנשמת אפורה ששמטה אותו על שולחן המטבח ומהרה להעלם בשמי הערב המכחילים. זו הפעם צורף לרשימת הספרים הקבועה מכתב נוסף. "אני שמחה להודיעך כי נבחרת לתפקיד מדריכה ראשית," כתבה סגנית-מנהל בית הספר בחגיגיות והורתה לה להתייצב בקרון הרכבת האחרון עם תחילת הנסיעה. לילי התקשתה להחליט האם היא שמחה על המינוי או מסתייגת ממנו. בחירתה כמדריכה ראשית החמיאה לה אמנם, אבל מבחני הסיום עמדו בפתח ולילי ידעה כי עליה ללמוד בחריצות אם היא מעוניינת לשמור על ממוצע הציונים שלה. לא נותר לה אלא לקוות שהמדריך הראשי יחלוק עמה בנטל שווה בשווה. היא כתבה אפוא לגוונדולין מילר, חברתה הטובה ביותר בהוגוורטס, בניסיון לברר מי נבחר להיות המדריך הראשי. כפי שנסתבר, הייתה גוון אובדת עצות בדיוק כמו לילי.

"אני לא יודעת הרבה יותר ממך בנושא," כתבה חברתה בתשובה, "אבל אני מתארת לעצמי שדניאל הרינגטון יהיה המדריך השנה. יש לו ציונים מעולים, במיוחד בהתחשב בעובדה שהוא מהפלפאף, הוא אחראי, חכם, והמורים אוהבים אותו. מה עוד צריך?" ולילי שמחה להסכים עם גוון. דני היה בחור נחמד ומנומס, עם חיוך ממיס ועיניים גדולות וכחולות. היא יצאה איתו מספר פעמים בשנה שעברה, והוא אפילו נישק אותה בביקור האחרון בהוגסמיד. אמנם, הנשיקה הייתה מאכזבת מבחינתה של לילי שצפתה לרחף על ענני סוכר מתוק, אבל דני היה איש שיחה מעניין, והיא החליטה שתשמח לצאת איתו גם השנה.

במחשבה שהיא עומדת לפגוש את דני, התלבשה בקפדנות בבוקרו של הראשון לספטמבר, מסרקת את תלתליה האדמוניים עד שהבהיקו. היא התעכבה מול הראי, מתלבטת אם למשוח קמצוץ של שפתון בעת שפטי נכנסה לחדר.

"את מסמיקה, לילי," העירה פטוניה בעליצות.

"אני לא מסמיקה!"

"כן, את כן! ואת רוצה למרוח שפתון!"

לילי הזעיפה את פניה וסירבה לענות לשאלותיה של פטוניה.

"את לא כועסת עלי, נכון ליל?" שאלה פטוניה, כשעמדו שתיהן זו לצד זו בתחנת הרכבת, כל אחת בדרכה לרציף אחר.

"אני לא כועסת," אמרה לילי, רוכנת לנשק ללחייה של פטוניה. "אבל את נודניקית."

שפתיה של פטי התעוו בחיוך זדוני. "אני מקווה שזה ימצא חן בעיניו."

"פטוניה..!!" 

השתיים נפרדו ברוח טובה, מנופפות זו לזו לשלום. 

לילי מצאה את גוון ממתינה לה ברציף תשע ושלושה רבעים. גוון אחזה בכלוב גדול ובו תנשמת אפורה, מחייכת אל לילי חיוך רחב שגרם לעיניה הבהירות לנצנץ בחיוניות. "התגעגעתי אליך," הצהירה גוון כשהיא מתרוממת על קצות אצבעותיה לחבק את לילי, הגבוהה ממנה באי-אלו סנטימטרים.

לילי השיבה לגוון בחיבוק דובי. "טוב לראות אותך שוב."

"אז מה קורה?" שאלה גוון כשהיא נסוגה לאחור, "גילית סוף כל סוף את זהותו של המדריך האלמוני?"

"טרם. אבל אני מניחה שתיכף אגלה במי מדובר בכל מקרה. אז איך עבר עליך הקיץ?"

גוון, שהייתה בת למשפחת קוסמים, העבירה את הקיץ במה שנראה ללילי כשטף של פעילויות מרתקות, החל מפינוי נומים וכלה בצפייה במשחקי ליגת הקווידיץ' האנגלית. כמי שתמיד הייתה השתקנית מבין השתיים, שמחה לילי להאזין לפטפוטה הנמרץ של גוון, שנקטע רק עם כניסתה של ההוגוורטס אקספרס לרציף. צפירה רמה החרידה את תחנת הרכבת, וזרם של תלמידים החל עושה את דרכו לעבר הקרונות.

"תשמרי לי מקום, נכון?" בקשה לילי.

גוון נחרה בבוז. "איזו מן שאלה זאת?" מגי, התנשמת של גוון, העיפה בלילי מבט דומה בלגלגנותו.

"טוב, לכי כבר," נזפה בה גוון. "הם מחכים לך שם, בקרון של המדריכים."

לילי מהרה לציית. היא עשתה את דרכה בין התלמידים, מפרידה בין שני נערים שהכו במרץ זה את זה, מסייעת לכמה מתלמידיי השנה הראשונה להתמקם ומשיבה אוגר סקרן לבעליו החוקיים.

הרכבת הייתה כמו יצור חי לדידה של לילי; הומה ומתנשפת, טובעת בים של צבעים, קולות וריחות. בית אוונס היה מקום בהיר ונקי, אבל לצבעוניות החיונית של עולם הקוסמים לא היה תחליף מבחינתה. במקום, החליטה לילי להביא להוגוורטס משהו מהשלווה הרוגעת של בית אוונס. כמו גמדונת-בית, הייתה משיבה סדר לדברים, מרימה מבט שהושפל, מחזירה חיוך למקומו. המחשבה גרמה לה לחייך, ולילי הבטיחה לעצמה כי היא עתידה להיות מדריכה-ראשית מצוינת.

בקרון האחרון המתינו מספר תלמידים לבואה של לילי. "אוה-" לילי הביטה בדאגה מסביב. "לא איחרתי או משהו, נכון?" שאלה, מעיפה מבט מהיר בשעון היד שלה.

"לא, זה בסדר," חייכה אליה נערה מלאה עם פרצוף מנומש. "אנחנו פשוט החלטנו להקדים."

"לפחות את הגעת. את המדריך הראשי לא ראינו אפילו בסביבה," זעף נער מתולתל וממושקף שישב בסמוך לדלת. לילי זיהתה אותו כמחפש של נבחרת רייבנקלו. משהו... גאלאגר. היא מעולם לא הייתה טובה במיוחד בשמות.

"אתה – אז אתם יודעים מי המדריך הראשי?" שאלה בטון הנינוח והאגבי ביותר שהצליחה להפיק.

גאלאגר משך בכתפיו. "לא. אבל שמעתי שזה פוטר," הפטיר באדישות.

הנערה המנומשת – התג המוצמד לגלימתה העיד כי היא תלמידת גריפינדור – החליפה מבט ארוך עם הנערה הקטנה שישבה לצדו של גאלאגר. ללא כל אזהרה, פצחו שתיהן בצחקוק קולני. לילי התעלמה מהן.

"פוטר?" חזרה בתדהמה. "פוטר כמו בג'יימס פוטר?"

"מסתבר," השיב גאלאגר, משקיף בבוז קל על שתי הנערות. "חברים שלי טענו שראו אותו מסתובב עם תג של מדריך ראשי."

ג'יימס פוטר! כמובן! איך לא חשבה על זה קודם, הרי מי לא ירצה בג'יימס פוטר – פוטר השחצן, היהיר, הבלתי ממושמע והמנופח מחשיבות עצמית – כמדריך ראשי? מצב רוחה הטוב התפוגג באחת. היא וג'יימס פוטר: מדריכים ראשיים. פוטר, למיטב ידיעתה של לילי, ידע לעשות שני דברים: לעוף על מטאטא, ולהסתבך בצרות. במקום שותף אחראי ורציני, היא עומדת לקבל ילד קטן ושובב שזכה לסמכות בלתי מוגבלת. קרוב לוודאי שאת מחצית זמנה תצטרך להעביר בניסיון לתקן את הנזקים שעשה ג'יימס. ובכן, היא סירבה להאמין לכך עד שתראה זאת במו עיניה.

לילי צחקה בקול רם מידי. "ג'יימס פוטר?" גחכה. הנערות הפסיקו לצחקק ותקעו בה זוג מבטים נזעמים.

אט אט החל הקרון להתמלא. עשר דקות לאחר מכן, ישבו מדריכיי כל הבתים במקומותיהם. כולם- פרט למדריך הראשי שאחר להגיע. לילי הוציאה את ראשה מבעד לדלת בפעם השביעית וסקרה את המסדרון; המכשפה שהסיעה את עגלת החטיפים חייכה אליה בחביבות, עושה את דרכה לצדו השני של הקרון, אבל מלבדה לא היה שם איש.

"טוב," אמרה לילי, סוגרת את הדלת. "אני מניחה שניאלץ להתחיל בלי המדריך הראשי." בתוכה כבר החלה לקנן הדאגה כי אולי, רק אולי, היה הצדק עם גאלאגר וחבריו. לאחר לפגישת מדריכים היה דבר ג'יימס-פוטרי מאוד לעשות. 'לא,' הרגיעה לילי את עצמה, 'דמבלדור אולי טיפה לא-שפוי, אבל למנות את פוטר למדריך ראשי? המדריך האמיתי בטח התעכב להפריד מריבה, או אולי אינו מרגיש טוב... פוטר, מדריך ראשי... נו באמת, לילי...'

היא התיישבה במקומה אפוא, והחלה להרצות למדריכים החדשים על תפקידם. השיחה התנהלה בנעימות, במיוחד בהתחשב בכך שמדריכיי סלית'רין נעצו בה מבטים מזלזלים לאורך כל אותו זמן. לילי בדיוק התחילה להסביר בפרוטרוט מהי הדרך הנכונה לטפל בתלמיד שנה ראשונה שנמצא מחוץ למועדון הבית שלו אחרי השעה תשע, כשדלת הקרון נפתחה שוב.

"בוקר טוב!"

לילי סובבה את ראשה בזעזוע לשמע הקול האיום והמוכר. בפתח הקרון ניצב ג'יימס פוטר, בוגר ונאה מכפי שזכרה אותו, שיער שחור נופל על עיניו החומות שנצנצו בשעשוע. שתי הבנות שצחקקו קודם לכן, האדימו בבת אחת. שאר המדריכים התבוננו בג'יימס בסקרנות מהולה בכעס.

"מה?" הוא שאל, מופתע במקצת. "אל תגידו לי ש- אוי, שיט! אמרתי לרך-כף שאני אאחר בגללו!" ג'יימס רטן לרגע ומייד חזר לחייך. "נו, מוטב מאוחר מאשר לעולם לא."

הוא צחק, מעביר יד בשיערו הסתור. שתי הנערות הסמוקות נראו ללילי כמי שעומדות להתעלף.

ג'יימס סקר את היושבים בקרון. "אז איפה ה – אה, הנה את!" הוא חייך אל לילי, שאותו רגע נתקפה צורך עז להכניס לו אגרוף בין השיניים. "ידעתי שזו חייבת להיות אוונס. מצויין, זה אומר שסיריוס חייב לי עכשיו חמש אוניות. אמרתי לו ש-"

"פוטר, אולי תעשה לכולנו טובה ותשב כבר?!" סיננה לילי בזעם. ג'יימס נראה פגוע מעט, אבל אותו חיוך מעצבן לא מש משפתיו.

"כן, המפקדת!" הצדיע, ותוך התעלמות מן החללים הריקים שכל אחת משתי מעריצותיו מהרה לפנות לידה, התיישב לצד לילי.

"ובכן, כמו שאמרתי," אמרה לילי, בנסיון להמשיך את הדיון מהמקום בו נקטע, "אתם כמדריכים חייבים להפגין סמכות, אבל גם להיות הוגנים. אם זו הפעם הראשונה שהתלמיד נתפס בחוץ, עדיף לפטור אותו באזהרה פשוטה שלא לחזור על מעשיו ו – אפשר לדעת למה אתה בוהה בי, פוטר?"

"אוונס, אחרי שהתקשטת כל-כך יפה בשבילי, את עוד תוהה למה אני בוהה בך?"

לילי התאפקה שלא לחבוט בו. "אני? להתקשט בשבילך? אל תהיה פתטי, פוטר!"

"חשבתי עלייך במשך הק-" ג'יימס התחיל, נקטע על ידיי מדריך מבית סלית'רין.

"אני מאוד מצטער להפריע לרומנטיקה," אמר הסלית'ריני בבוז, "אבל חלקנו כאן בשביל לשמוע הסבר על התפקיד שלנו כמדריכים."

ג'יימס ירה בנער מבט רצחני, אולם בטרם הספיק לענות, השתלטה לילי על השיחה. בקול רם וצלול, המשיכה לילי בהסבריה, מקפידה להתעלם לחלוטין מג'יימס פוטר.

זמן מה לאחר מכן נפרדה מן המדריכים החדשים לשלום. עם זאת, המשיכה תחושה מציקה לספר לה כי אותן עיניים חומות ועמוקות עדיין נעוצות בה בעניין. "תפסיק להסתכל עליי, פוטר."

"תני לי סיבה אחת טובה."

"אין מה לראות."

"מה את אומרת, אוונס. כמה חבל שאני לא מסכים איתך."

"כל הקסם האישי הזה פשוט מתבזבז עלי. למה שלא תשמור אותו עבור אחת מהנערות האלה שנוהגות להזיל עלייך ריר אחרי כל משחק קווידיץ'?" הציעה לילי, עיניה נעות לכיוון צמד הנערות הצחקקניות שעמדו והתלחשו מחוץ לקרון, שולחות מבטים מעריצים לכיוונו של פוטר. הוא בחר להתעלם מהן. לראשונה בחייה, זיהתה לילי רצינות בקולו של ג'יימס. "אני יודע מה את חושבת עלי, אוונס-"

"אתה לא יכול להתחיל לדעת."

"את חושבת שאני איזה נאד-נפוח שחושב רק על עצמו, עושה צרות מקצועי שלא רואה שום דבר מעבר לזנב של המטאטא שלו-"

"משהו כזה," מיהרה לילי להסכים, פוכרת את אצבעותיה בעצבנות. "עכשיו, אם תסלח לי..." היא חלפה על פניו ויצאה החוצה.

"תני לי הזדמנות, אוונס!" קרא ג'יימס בעקבותיה, אבל לילי מיהרה להתרחק במורד המסדרון, מעמידה פנים שלא שמעה אותו.

היא לא שבה להתקל בג'יימס משך שארית הדרך, אף על פי שאחת מחובותיה כמדריכה ראשית הייתה לצאת ולסייר ברכבת מדי שעה. לילי הבטיחה לעצמה שכך עדיף וכי אין לה שום עניין לפגוש בפוטר שבטח רבץ באחד התאים וכרסם צפרדעי שוקולד. היא כמעט והצליחה לדחוק אותו ממחשבותיה, למעשה, כשזכרון ליל-אמש שב וצץ במוחה. 'ליליאן אוונס הצדקנית והחסודה, זה מה שאני בעיניו,' חשבה ללא קול. מעניין מה היה חושב עליה לו ידע כיצד העבירה את הלילה הקודם. ליליאן ויולט אוונס לא בלתה בדיסקוטקים עד השעות הקטנות של הלילה והתגנבה לחדרה בעד החלון. ג'יימס פוטר התבונן בה כאילו הכיר אותה טוב משהכיר את כף ידו- או את המטאטא שלו לצורך העניין: כאילו לא היו סודות שתוכל לשמור מפניו. לילי אהבה לחשוב כי היא יודעת משהו שג'יימס פוטר הפרחח לא ינחש לעולם.


	2. Chapter 2

ההוגוורטס-אקספרס נעצרה בתחנת הוגסמיד בשעת ערב מוקדמת. מסך כחול של לילה נפל על כפר הקוסמים הקטן, וירח עגול האיר את רחובותיו המצויירים. לא הרחק הבחינה לילי בשורת הכרכרות הלא-רתומות שציפו לקלוט את תלמידיי הוגוורטס בתוכן. היא תפסה בזרועה של גוון, מכוונת אותה לעבר כרכרה ריקה.

השתיים שקעו בתוך המושבים המרופדים, מקדמות בברכה את פניהן של ג'ולי שטיין ודבי ליקווידגלו שהצטרפו אליהן כעבור מספר שניות. ג'ולי המנומשת וחדת הלשון הייתה גם היא תלמידת גריפינדור וחברה טובה של גוון ולילי, עמן חלקה חדר במגורי הבנות. דבי, לעומת זאת, הייתה תלמידת רייבנקלו חייכנית שהנערות שמחו לצרף לחבורתן. 

"חפשנו אתכן ברכבת," התלוננה גוון. "איפה הייתן?"

ג'ולי נאנחה. "דבי החליטה להצטרף השנה לרשימת המזדנבות של סיריוס בלק. רציתי לשבת אתכן, אבל דבּ נתקלה בסיריוס – רק במקרה כמובן," הוסיפה ג'ולי בלגלוג, "ובמקום לשבת אתכן, מצאתי את עצמי יושבת עם בלק והחברים שלו."

"סיריוס בלק, דבי?" צקצקה גוון, "הוא בליגה של הגדולים, את יודעת."

דבי הרימה גבה. "את מנסה להגיד לי משהו?"

"היא מנסה להגיד לך שסיריוס בלק הוא לא בשבילך," התערבה ג'ולי. "מה גם שאני בכלל לא מבינה מה את מוצאת בו. ראש יפה בלי כלום בפנים. הפנים שלו זה כל מה שיש לו. וחוץ מזה, הוא  _ בלק _ ."

לילי קמטה את מצחה. "בלק..? אז מה אם הוא בלק?"

"שבע שנים בהוגוורטס ולא שמעת על משפחת בלק." גיחכה ג'ולי. "מוגלגית שכמותך. על פיניאס נייג'לוס בלק שמעת?"

"פיניאס נייג'לוס בלק כיהן כמנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס בין השנים 1824 ל1886. הוגוורטס תולדות."

"עשר נקודות לגריפינדור, אוונס," אמרה ג'ולי. "בכל אופן, משפחת בלק היא אחת ממשפחות טהורי הדם האחרונות."

"והסנובית ביותר, אם יורשה לי לומר," הוסיפה גוון. "אבל בלק שונא אותם, לא ידעתן? הוא גר אצל הפוטרים כבר יותר משנה."

ג'ולי נדה בראשה. "יש דברים שעוברים בדם. ובלק הוא סנוב, שחצן ויהיר, בדיוק כמו כל עדר הקרובים שלו."

"הוא דווקא היה נחמד מאוד כשישבנו איתם," מחתה דבי.

ג'ולי התנדבה להסביר: "זה בגלל הפרצוף היפה שלך חומד. שום דבר מעבר לזה. מה גם שבגללך הייתי צריכה לסבול את פטיגרו הקטן והמתלהב הזה כל הנסיעה. אם לפחות פוטר היה מסתכל עלי..."

"פוטר הוא מטרד," רטנה לילי בקול נמוך. שלושה ראשים, זה הכהה של גוון, ראשה השחרחר של דבי והבלונדיני של ג'ולי, פנו לעברה באחת.

ג'ולי צחקקה. "הוא ממשיך להתחנן שתצאי איתו? בחיי, לילי, זה כל כך מתוק."

"זה כל כך... מאוס!" השיבה לילי.

"אולי את צריכה להסכים לצאת איתו פעם אחת ולגמור עם זה," הציעה דבי. "את יכולה להזמין אותו לצאת ברביעיה, הוא, את, סיריוס..."-

"- ודבי!" השלימה ג'ולי את המשפט.

גוון חייכה, משעינה את ראשה על כתפה של לילי המרוגזת. "עזבו את אוונס. היה לה יום קשה. היא בדיוק גלתה שבמקום דני הרינגטון החמוד היא תצטרך לסבול את פוטר כמדריך ראשי כל השנה."

"את עדיין יוצאת עם הרינגטון?" התעניינה דבי.

לילי הסמיקה. "ובכן.. היינו יחד בסיום השנה.. והיה נחמד.. אבל לא דברנו מאז."

"ואת מעדיפה את היורם הזה על פני ג'יימס פוטר." שמץ תמהון נשמע בקולה של ג'ולי. "תמיד אמרתי שאת מוזרה, אוונס."

"זאת לילי שלנו," אשרה גוון בחיבה. "מוזרה וחרשנית."

מגי, שעד לאותו רגע הייתה שקועה בנמנום עצל, התעוררה לפתע ותבעה את תשומת לבה של גוון בנפנופי כנפיים ונהמות חדות. הנערה העגלגלה חייכה חיוך מתנצל ופנתה לפתוח את דלתות הכלוב. השיחה גוועה במהירות לאחר מכן. שקט רך השתלט על הכרכרה המואפלת, ובעדו ניתן היה לשמוע את קרקוש הגלגלים. לילי מצאה את עצמה שוקעת במחשבות: שנת הלימודים הנכחית עתידה להיות קשה ומפרכת. היא לקחה על עצמה מספר בלתי אפשרי כמעט של מקצועות, ורצתה להצטיין בכל אחד ואחד מהם. לילי זכרה את ה- _ מ' _ הענקית שהכתימה את גיליון הציונים שלה, ופירושה הישגים 'מתקבלים על הדעת' במדעי המוגלגים. כיוון שהכירה את החומר על בוריו, הניחה לעצמה להתרשל במילוי מטלות הבית- דבר שלא נעלם מעיניה החדות של פרופסור דיפסי.

שיעורי-הבית, ידעה לילי, יוכפלו השנה. לכך נוספו חובותיה כמדריכה ראשית. מתפקידה יהיה לעזור בשמירת הסדר במסדרונות; לאכוף משמעת על תלמידים שסרחו; לסייע בקישוט האולם הגדול לקראת אירועים חשובים; להנחות תלמידים שנה א' שטעו בנבכי הטירה; לפקח על בקורים בהוגסמיד; לשמש אוזן קשבת לתלמידים שנזקקו לכך ובכלל לשמש דוגמא ומופת לכל תלמידיי הוגוורטס. ואם ישאר לה זמן פנוי – מה שלא עתיד להתרחש, חשבה לילי – 'אוכל לנסות ולהעמיד פנים שיש לי חיי חברה.'

עם זאת, לילי מעולם לא חפשה לעצמה חיים קלים. אנשים מסוימים טענו שהיא קפדנית, מחמירה, וצדקנית בלתי נסבלת. לילי התעלמה מהם כשהיא נחושה בדעתה להגשים כל אחד מהיעדים שסמנה לעצמה בקפדנות. משמעת עצמית הייתה המפתח לכל. נכון, היא עמדה בפני זמן לא קל, אבל לילי ידעה שתפיק ממנו את המיטב.

מחוץ לחלון נצנצה טירת הוגוורטס ככוכב ענקי. לילי התפלאה להיווכח כי הכרכרות הגיעו ליעדן. זוהר עליז הנשפך מחלונות הטירה הבהב על פני האגם, וממרחק, הבליחו אורותיו של הוגסמיד מעבר לחשיכת הלילה.

"אני מורעבת!" שמעה את גוון מודיעה בקול.

הדבר גרם ללילי להזכר עד כמה היא רעבה בעצמה. "בקרוב," אמרה בחיוך מעודד. "נקווה שהם יסיימו מהר עם המיון."

כשעתיים לאחר מכן עשתה לילי את הדרך לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור. ארוחת הערב הייתה משביעה וטעימה כפי שלמד כל תלמיד הוגוורטס לצפות, ולאחריה ליוותה לילי את תלמידיי גריפינדור החדשים לחדר המועדון. היא נצלה את ההזדמנות על מנת לפרוק את חפציה, וכשסיימה, יצאה שוב את מגורי-גריפינדור על מנת לעשות סיבוב אחרון במסדרונות השקטים. היא לקחה עמה תחתונים, כתנת לילה וחלוק לרכוס מעליהם, במחשבה שבתום הסיור תוכל לגשת לחדר הרחצה של המדריכים ולהנות מאמבטיה לוהטת.

בת הים נעדרה מן הציור התלוי מעל האמבט, משאירה בעקבותיה סלע מיותם וחלקת שמים זרועה כוכבים. בוודאי שחתה לציור אחר. בת הים הפטפטנית, חשבה לילי, תצטער לגלות שהחמיצה אורח. היא סגרה את הדלת מאחוריה מבלי להשמיע רחש, וחתמה את המנעול בכישוף מתוחכם.

אור עמום שהפיצו עשרות נרות מרחפים נשבר על מרצפות השיש, ומתיקות מרומזת של נקיון עמדה בחלל, מתערבבת בניחוח הדבשי של הדונג המתמוסס לאיטו. לילי פתחה את ברזי הנחושת, מתפשטת בעוד המים הלוהטים שוצפים על פני החרסינה.

היא צפה באמבט הענקי דקות ארוכות, מניחה לחמימות לזחול בעורקיה ולהרפות שרירים מכווצים. לילי נתנה לעצמה כשלושת רבעי השעה, לפני שהתרוממה, התרחצה, והורתה לאמבט להתרוקן.

כששיערה הלח עדיין נופל על כתפיה בקווצות ארוכות, פסעה לילי מחוץ לחדר. משב רוח אקראי שחלף בין המסדרונות ליטף את פניה ומהר להעלם. מסביב, יכלה לשמוע את פטפוטן החרישי של התמונות.

"אוונס."

לילי קפצה כנשוכת נחש. "ג'יימס פוטר! מה אתה עושה כאן בשעה כזאת?"

הוא חייך, והצביע על התג הקטן שבחזית חלוקו. "מפטרל במסדרונות." שיערו היה פרוע כתמיד, ולילי קיותה שביום מן הימים – מוטב מוקדם ממאוחר – תחדור קווצת שיער מרדנית לתוך אחת מהעיניים החומות הללו ותמחה את החיוך התמידי מפניו של ג'יימס פוטר. "את נראית בספק. למה, אוונס, את לא מאמינה לי?"

"אני לא מאמינה שמישהו שפוי בדעתו נתן לך תירוץ לגיטימי להסתובב במסדרונות אחרי אחת-עשרה בלילה."

"תאמיני או לא, אבל אני הולך להיות מדריך-ראשי מצוין."

לילי בלעה את רוקה. "אין לי חשק לנהל את השיחה הזו, פוטר. עכשיו, אם לא אכפת לך, אני אשמח לחזור לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור."

"להיפך, אוונס. אני אפילו אשמח ללוות אותך לשם."

"ולהגן עלי מפני מתקפה של רוחות רפאים אימתניות?"

ג'יימס צקצק. "פיבס יכול להיות דיי אימתני כשהוא רוצה."

"אתה מטיל ספק בכך שאני יכולה להגן על עצמי?"

"את?" אמר ג'יימס כשהוא נוטל את זרועה ללא התרעה מוקדמת, "את יכולה להקפיא דרקונים במעופם, לנשק סוהרנים למוות, לאכול כל קוסם אפל לארוחת הבוקר... אני מודה שפיבס עשוי להוות אתגר כלשהו בשבילך... אבל בתור התלמידה המצטיינת של השכבה, אני מניח שתוכל לעמוד בזה."

"ועכשיו אני אמורה להודות לך?"

"את יכולה  _ להתחיל _ בזה שתודי לי."

אצבעותיו נחו בקלילות על אמתה. מגע עדין. לא-מאיים. היא שקלה להניח לו להוסיף ולהוביל אותה, וכיוון שהבינה לפתע כי היא מתפתה לעשות זאת, משכה את ידה בזריזות.

הגברת השמנה העיפה בג'יימס מבט של שאט נפש. "תמיד חשבתי שיש לך טעם יותר טוב, ליליאן."

"אנחנו לא ביחד!" מחתה לילי.

"טוב מאוד. הפרחח הזה לא בשבילך."

ג'יימס החזיר לגברת השמנה מבט שווה בחשדנותו. "אל תתערבי."

"ג'יימס פוטר, כדאי שתלמד להתייחס יפה לגברות," הטיפה לו הגברת השמנה. "במיוחד אם אתה רוצה לישון במיטה שלך הלילה."

ג'יימס כחכח בגרונו. "סליחה, גבירתי."

"חן-חן לך, מר פוטר. אולי יום אחד עוד יצא ממך משהו. סיסמא בבקשה?"

"דיאוס-אקס-מכינה," השיבה לילי בחפזון. תמונת הגברת השמנה חייכה חיוך קטן ונעה לצד. מאחוריה, נגלה פתח מעוגל בקיר.

מתוך החדר המואפל בקעו קולות רמים של שיחה; בולי עץ התפצפצו בקמין ואש עליזה הפיצה אור רך על הנערים והנערות שמלאו את חדר המועדון של גריפינדור.

"קרניים! אני ורך-כף חפשנו אותך!" לילי הבחינה בפיטר פטיגרו מתקרב אליהם, וכשהיא מפטירה 'להתראות' ממולמל, מהרה להסתלק.

עיניה של גוון, שהבחינה בלילי מקצהו השני של החדר, זרחו בשעשוע. לילי השיבה לה במבט כפורי ועלתה במדרגות שהובילו לחדרי השינה. היא חלצה את נעליה בזריזות, צונחת על המיטה, ונאנחה קלות למראיה של גוון שלא אחרה להגיע.

"לא קרה כלום..!"

פניה של גוון לבשו ארשת ערמומית. "את חושבת שהוא שם לב שאת בלי חזייה?"

"גוון!" קראה לילי כשהיא מטיחה בגוון כרית תפוחה. "זה הדבר האחרון שאני רוצה לחשוב עליו!"

"אני בטוחה שג'יימס פוטר לא חושב כמוך. שמת לב איך הוא התבגר במשך הקיץ? הוא ממש נראה טוב."

לילי גנחה. "לא. לא שמתי לב." והיא באמת לא שמה לב,  _ עד לרגע זה _ . ג'יימס פוטר, שלילי זכרה כנער צנום וממושקף עם שיער פרוע, השתנה במהלך הקיץ, והפך... היא שנאה להודות בכך, לגבר. גבר מושך, אפילו. בעל כורחה, נזכרה לפתע שעיניו נראו לה עמוקות יותר, פניו מחוטבים יותר. והיו לו שפתיים רכות...- לעזאזל. זה היה בסך הכל ג'יימס פוטר הנודניק שרדף אחריה עוד מהשנה השלישית! לילי התעלמה בנחישות מצחקוקיה של גוון, וקברה את עצמה בשמיכות.


	3. Chapter 3

"אתה אידיוט, פיטר," הפטיר ג'יימס וצנח לתוך הכורסא.

"מה?" שאל פיטר בבלבול.

"לא שמת לב ש-...לא חשוב," מלמל ג'יימס, מניד בראשו לעבר סיריוס בלק שהגיח מחדר המדרגות בדיוק באותו רגע, כשהוא לבוש בגלימה קרועה מעט.

"ג'יימס! אולי תזיז את התחת שלך? רמוס כבר בצריף!" לחש בכעס.

ג'יימס קפץ על רגליו. לעזאזל! מכל הדברים שיכלו לפרוח מזיכרונו...! הוא טיפס במהירות אל החדר שחלק עם סיריוס, רמוס ופיטר במגוריי הבנים והתנפל על המזוודה שלו. הוא שלף ממנה גלימה כסופה וחלקה והזדרז לחזור לחדר המועדון. פיטר וסיריוס המתינו לו בתחתית גרם המדרגות כשמבט של קוצר-סבלנות מרוח על פניהם.

"בואו," אמר ויצא מהמועדון כשפיטר וסיריוס בעקבותיו.

"אצל מי המפה?" שאל פיטר.

"אצלי." ג'יימס הוציא את מפת-הקונדסאים מכיסו ופרש אותה.

"צדת מדריכות-ראשיות?" צחקק סיריוס וחטף את המפה מבין אצבעותיו של ג'יימס.

"לא," הכחיש ג'יימס בתוקף. "צדתי סלית'רינים שיצאו מהמיטה."

"אני לא מאמין שאתה מדריך ראשי," מלמל פיטר.

"היי... אני הצטיינתי בבחינות הבגרות ואני קורע את עצמי בקווידיץ'," ג'יימס הגן על עצמו.

"כן.. ואתה גם הצטיינת בלהיכנס לצרות וקרעת את עצמך בעונשים," סיריוס הוסיף.

"טוב נו...כולנו יודעים שלדמבלדור יש יציאות מוזרות," ג'יימס נכנע ומשך בכתפיו. 

הם הגיעו לגרם המדרגות הראשי בעת שסיריוס עצר אותם.

"מקגונגל," לחש בקצרה. ג'יימס מיהר לפרוש מעליהם את הגלימה הכסופה שלקח עמו, ולפתע נעלמו שלושת הנערים כלא היו. שניות ספורות לאחר מכן הופיעה פרופסור מקגונגל בראש גרם-המדרגות, מעיינת בפיסת קלף. היא נעצרה באחת, כאילו עמדה להתנגש בקיר. אישונייה התרחבו. שלושת הנערים עצרו את נשימתם והביטו אחד בשני באימה.

"לא...רק לא..." – מלמלה מקגונגל וכיסתה את פיה ביד רועדת – "רק לא...פוטר." היא סיימה את המשפט ונעלמה בקצהו של המסדרון. הנערים המתינו מספר שניות, ורק לאחר שנועצו במפת-הקונדסאים על מנת להיות בטוחים לחלוטין כי מקגונגל איננה משוטטת בקרבת מקום, הסירו מעליהם את הגלימה. שלושתם נראו מבולבלים ומבוהלים, וג'יימס היה המבוהל מכולם. פניו היו חיוורים כסיד.

"היא לא אמרה את זה בגלל שהיא ראתה אותי... נכון?" שאל.

סיריוס ופיטר נדו בראשם לשלילה.

"היא אמרה את זה בגלל שהיא קראה משהו במכתב... נכון?"

שני הנערים הנהנו בחיוב.

ג'יימס בלע את רוקו. "חשבתי ככה."

"אממ... קרניים... רק בהנחה שמשהו באמת התרחש, אתה לא חושב ש... יש סיכוי קלוש שמקגונגל או דמבלדור יבואו לחפש אותך? בחדר שלך... למשל? במיטה שלך?" הציע סיריוס בחשש.

לרגע חטוף, הביטו השלושה זה בזה. ברגע שלאחר מכן, דהרו שלושה נערים מבועתים לאורך המסדרונות, נכשלים בניסיון להיות זריזים וזהירים בו-זמנית. 

"מכאן!" קרא ג'יימס כשהוא מושיט את ידו לפתוח דלת-סתרים שהתחבאה מאחורי שטיח קיר מדיאוולי. הם טיפסו בגרם מדרגות תלול, ויצאו דרך תמונה שניצבה לא הרחק מתמונת הגברת השמנה.

"ג'יימס!" סינן סיריוס. "דמבלדור בדרך לכאן! זה לא הזמן המתאים להתחיל להעריך את יצירות האמנות!"

ג'יימס, סיריוס ופיטר רצו כל עוד נפשם-בם לעבר הגברת השמנה. "דיאוס-אקס-מכינה!" התנשף פיטר, והגברת השמנה (פניה מכורכמים באי-שביעות רצון) סבה על ציריה.

הבנים חצו את חדר המועדון בריצה, מטפסים במדרגות בדילוגים של שתיים-שתיים. בדיוק כשסגרו את הדלת, שמעו את הדיוקן נע על ציריו שנית.

הם טיפסו במדרגות בחפזון, ממהרים להפטר מבגדיהם ברגע שהגיעו לחדר שחלקו במגדל גריפינדור. למזלם, נהגו ללבוש פיג'מות מתחת לחלוקיהם במטרה להקדים תרופה למכה (סיריוס, שהיה אופטימיסט מושבע, התנגד בתקיפות לרעיון, אולם רמוס היה נחרץ בדעתו: עליהם ללבוש פיג'מות. ג'יימס היה בטוח שברגע זה, היה סיריוס מוכן ליפול ארצה ולנשק את רגליו של ירחוני). רגע לאחר שהסיטו את הכילות ונשכבו במיטותיהם (ג'יימס הסיר את משקפיו ברגע האחרון): הדלת נפתחה.

ג'יימס קבר את פניו בכרית וניסה להסדיר את נשימתו. קולות פסיעה מדודים סיפרו לו כי דמבלדור נכנס לחדרם.

אלבוס דמבלדור, מנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס, הסיט את וילונות האפיריון שהצל על מיטתו של ג'יימס פוטר. "ג'יימס...? ג'יימס?" קול רגוע ומחושב הדהד באוזניו של ג'יימס, שרק בחלוף דקה ארוכה העז להניע את ראשו.

"מממ....אוה..." ג'יימס השמיע פיהוק. "פרו... פרופסור...?" הוא פקח את עיניו, משתמש בכל כשרון המשחק שעמד לרשותו על מנת להראות מופתע וישנוני.

מבטו הצלול והסלחני של דמבלדור גרם לקרביו של ג'יימס להתהפך באשמה.

"אנחנו צריכים לדבר, ג'יימס," אמר מנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס ברוגע. "אשמח אם תואיל להתלוות אלי למשרדי." דמבלדור, להערכתו של ג'יימס הנבוך, ידע עוד מהרגע הראשון כי הוא איננו ישן באמת.

בזמן שדמבלדור חקר בעניין-רב את המלתחות, הספיק ג'יימס להתלבש, להרים את גלימת ההיעלמות ואת מפת הקונדסאים (שהתגוללה בצורה מביכה ביותר על הרצפה) ולהשליך אותן לתוך הארון.

"נלך?" שאל דמבלדור ופתח את הדלת.

ג'יימס עזב את החדר בתחושה מעיקה של חוסר-אונים. כשדמבלדור פוסע בשתיקה נחושה לצידו, הרגיש ג'יימס כנידון למוות המובל לעבר הגרדום. יללתה של הרוח הסתווית הפרה את דממת הלילה; פס-קול מוזר קמעה, הרהר ג'יימס, ללוות בו את המסע המוכר אל משרדו של מנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס. משרד בו היה לג'יימס את התענוג לבקר פעמים כה רבות בעבר.

"שב בבקשה," הציע דמבלדור משהגיעו למשרד, והתיישב בעצמו מאחורי שולחן העבודה רחב הידיים שלו. דיוקנאותיהם של מנהלי עבר שקישטו את הקירות ישנו שינה עמוקה; חלקם נוחרים בקול. פוקס, עוף-החול של דמבלדור, ישב על מתלה-מעילים והסתכל על ג'יימס בעניין. ג'יימס עצמו הביט מחוץ לחלון המשרד, אל הירח המלא התלוי בשמי הלילה. הוא חשב על זאב אפור, משחר לטרף בין עצי היער האסור, אורו החיוור של הסהר מכסיף את פרוותו.

"יש לי בשורות רעות ג'יימס-"

'בבקשה, בבקשה, בבקשה שהכל יהיה בסדר,' מצא את עצמו מתחנן ללא-קול.

"הוריך נפגעו בהתקפה של אוכלי מוות לפני זמן קצר," סיפר המכשף העתיק.

"הם בסדר?" קולו של ג'יימס היה צרוד.

"אביך נפצע באורח בינוני, ואילו מצבה של אמך קל," הסביר דמבלדור ונראה כמי שנטל גדול רובץ על כתפיו.

שריר זע בלסתו של ג'יימס.

"שניהם מאושפזים בבית החולים על שם הקדוש מונגו," המשיך מנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס. "אני מניח שתרצה ללכת לבקר אותם; רשותי נתונה לך."

ג'יימס הנהן. ידיו רעדו קלות.

"ג'יימס... האם אתה יודע למה בחרתי בך כמדריך ראשי?" שאל דמבלדור, נועץ בג'יימס מבט עז מעבר לעדשות חצי-הסהר של משקפיו.

ג'יימס התבונן בעיניו הכסופות והחכמות של האיש הזקן, וקמט את מצחו. "אני משער שחשבת שאם תטיל עלי את האחריות הזו אני אעשה פחות שטויות..." הודה בכנות.

"לא ג'יימס. בחרתי בך משום שאני סבור שיש לך יכולת מדהימה לפעול תחת לחץ. אלו זמנים קשים, כפי שאתה יודע. אומץ אמיתי ג'יימס, הוא היכולת להתמיד. היכולת לרצות, ולהרגיש ולפעול, גם כשהעולם מסביבך משתגע. לכן בחרתי בך - ואני מצפה שתצדיק את הבחירה שלי. ועכשיו, ההורים שלך זקוקים לך. אני יודע שתהיה חזק."

ג'יימס בלע את רוקו והנהן. "איך אני מגיע אל בית החולים?" שאל בנחישות.

אלבוס דמבלדור חייך לעבר הלהבות המרצדות באח, והושיט לג'יימס שקיק מלא באבקת פלו.

"תודה פרופסור," אמר ג'יימס וקם על רגליו. הוא לקח קמצוץ מהאבקה והטיל אותה לאש. הלהבות שינו את צבען לירוק. ג'יימס פסע לתוך הקמין. "בית החולים על שם הקדוש מונגו!" אמר בקול.

מערבולת מוכרת של אפר ולהבות ירוקות אפפה אותו. רגע לאחר מכן נחת באח הראשית של בית החולים כשהוא משתעל קלות.

מכשפה לבושה במדים לבנים כיוונה אליו את שרביטה. "אסתטיו!"

פניו המפויחים של ג'יימס התנקו באחת.

"אז מה יש לך לחפש בבית החולים בשעה כזו של הלילה?" שאלה, מחייכת לעברו חיוך עייף. שיערה החום והעבה היה אסוף ברישול.

"אני ג'יימס פוטר – ההורים שלי אושפזו לפני זמן קצר. ג'ון ואמילי פוטר..."

היא פיהקה והביטה ברשימת המאושפזים שנחה על דלפק סמוך. "ג'ון פוטר ואמילי פוטר... אבא שלך נמצא כרגע בטיפול נמרץ, אבל את אמא שלך תוכל למצוא בקומה הרביעית; המחלקה לטיפול בפגיעות-לחשים; לחשים אפלים מחלקה א' חדר שלוש-עשרה."

ג'יימס הודה לפקידת הקבלה ומיהר לעבר המעליות. בדרך למעלה הצטרפו אליו שני ילדים צעירים, מלווים במכשפה שמנמנה, אמם- סביר להניח. הילדה הקטנה הצמיחה מחושים ארוכים ואף חזיר, וממכנסיו של הילד השתלשל זנב-שועל אדמוני.

"גם את קליסטה!" קראה האם בכעס. "אני נשבעת שבפעם הבאה שתגעו בשרביטים שלי ושל אבא, אשאיר אתכם בדיוק כמו שאתם!"

הילד חרץ לשון סגולה לעבר אחותו.

המעלית נעצרה בקומה הרביעית. המכשפה השמנמנה וילדיה פנו לעבר מחלקת התאונות, ואילו ג'יימס פנה בכיוון הנגדי. רגליו נעשו כה כבדות בדרך למספר 13, שג'יימס החל תוהה האם הרצפה תקרוס תחתיו. הוא מצא את עצמו בכניסה לחדר.

"לילה טוב," ברכה אותו מְרָפְאה תורנית בחיוך חם. נראה כי כרגע החלה את משמרתה, משום שהאישה נראתה ערנית לחלוטין.

ג'יימס פתח את פיו על מנת להסביר את מטרת בואו, אך היא הקדימה אותו.

"אתה חייב להיות הבן של ג'ון ואמילי פוטר." אמרה כשהיא סוקרת את ג'יימס בעיניים גדולות וצהבהבות.

"כן," השיב ג'יימס.

המְרָפְאה הנהנה, מסמנת לו להתלוות אליה.

היא הסיטה את המחיצה שהסתירה את מיטתה של אמילי פוטר, רוכנת מעל אמו של ג'יימס. "גברת פוטר, בנך כאן."

ג'יימס נשך את שפתיו חזק. אמו ישבה על מיטה, מחוברת למה שנראה כזוג ראות מכושפות. עיניה התכולות היו אדומות ונפוחות, ופניה היפים עטו גוון ירקרק. אמילי פוטר משכה באפה וחייכה אל ג'יימס חיוך קטן.

ג'יימס התכופף, מחבק את אמו בעדינות.

"אני מצטערת שאתה צריך לראות את זה." קולה היה חיוור ורועד.

ג'יימס נאבק בעצבות הנוראית שגאתה בתוכו. "מה קרה?"

היא נאנחה בכבדות. "אביך ואני, ועוד כעשרים הילאים הוזעקנו לכפר מוגלגי בדרום לונדון... מסתבר שאדון האופל צבר יותר כוחות משחשבנו. היו שם עשרות אוכלי מוות- צבא שלם. אני מתארת לעצמי שהם חשבו שמשרד הקסמים יהיה עסוק בהכנות לקראת פתיחת שנת-הלימודים. מה שנכון למדי."

ג'יימס משך לעצמו כיסא והתיישב בכבדות.

"הם אנשים רעים, ג'יימי. אני מתפללת שלעולם לא תצטרך לפגוש אותם," אמרה וליטפה את שיערו. 

"לא היית צריכה להיות שם," אמר ג'יימס בזעם. "אני לא מבין איך אבא הרשה לך ללכת. וולדמורט הוא אדם מסוכן-"

מגש מתכת נפל מידיה של המרפאה שעמדה בקרבת מקום. "אבקש אותך לא לחזור על השם הזה," אמרה בכובד ראש והרימה את המגש.

"למה לא?" התלהט ג'יימס. "אם אקרא בשמו, הוא יופיע? הוא בכלל לא שומע אותי."

"אדון צעיר, אני עובדת במחלקה הזאת כבר עשר שנים. אם היה לך שמץ של מושג מה אדון האופל מסוגל לעשות- לא היית מעז להיות... כל-כך יהיר." קולה של המרפאה נשבר.

"אני רואה בעצמי מה הוא מסוגל לעשות," אמר ג'יימס, אך בקול רך יותר.

"הו לא," אמרה ובעיניה חלפו צללים שחורים של פחד. "לאמך היה מזל רב, מר פוטר. אפילו אביך במצב טוב יחסית לשער הניצולים."

"היא לא הייתה צריכה להיות שם," מלמל, ספק אל המרפאה, ספק אל עצמו.

אמילי הזעיפה את פניה. "אני הילאית, ג'יימס. זה המקצוע שלי. זה מה שאני עושה למחייתי."

"אני לא הייתי נותן לך ללכת."

"גם אבא שלך לא רצה שאלך," סיפרה אמילי.

ג'יימס חשק את שפתיו. "אז... למה?"

"כי זו הבחירה שלי, ג'יימי. ואבא שלך אוהב אותי מספיק כדי להבין ולכבד את זה. לא שהייתה לו ברירה," הוסיפה אמו כשניצוץ ממזרי מרצד בעיניה.

"אני לא הייתי מסכים לתת לאישה שאני אוהב לסכן את עצמה."

אמילי חייכה. "אתה מאוד חכם היום ילד. אבל אתה צעיר. אתה תלמד."

המרפאה שניצבה לא הרחק מהם, שפכה שיקוי שינה אל תוך גביע נמוך והגישה אותו לאמילי. "אני חושבת שאמא שלך תרצה לישון קצת עכשיו," אמרה לג'יימס, וכשהיא פונה לאמילי: "זה שיקוי שינה, גברת פוטר. הוא יעזור לך לישון. אם תצטרכי משהו כשאת מתעוררת, רק תלחצי על הכפתור האדום שעל השידה, כאן, ומישהו ייגש אליך. ו...אדון פוטר, מר אלבוס דמבלדור מוסר שלא מצפים לראות אותך בהוגוורטס עוד יום שלם לפחות." המרפאה עזבה את החדר כשהיא נזהרת שלא להקים רעש.

"ג'יימס," אמרה אמילי לבסוף, "המרפאה צודקת, בקשר לאדון האופל. אין לך מושג מה הוא מסוגל לעשות, חלק מהאנשים צריכים להסתייע בהגיגית... כדי שיוכלו להתגבר על הנזק שנגרם להם," הוא שמע את האומללות בקולה, לצד קורטוב של ציניות.

ג'יימס איתר את הקערה הרחבה שניצבה על כן מיוחד בפינת החדר והפיצה סביבה אור זוהר.

"אתה כל כך צעיר, ג'יימס," אמילי הוסיפה, "כל כך חסר זהירות. אני רוצה שתבטיח לי לשמור על עצמך."

הוא הנהן. "אני אשמור על עצמי אמא. אני חושב שכדאי שתקחי את השיקוי שלך עכשיו..."

"כן, כן...אתה צודק." היא התרוממה קלות, וג'יימס מהר להגיש לה את השיקוי.

"אני שמחה שבאת, ילד," אמרה אמילי כשהיא לוגמת מהנוזל הסמיך. "ואתה יודע, שאם יקרה משהו-"

"שום דבר לא יקרה."

"אם יקרה. אני ואביך-"

"גם אני אוהב אתכם, אבל שום דבר לא יקרה," מהר ג'יימס להסות אותה. דבריה עוררו בו את אותה בחילה נוראית שתקפה אותו בדרך לשם. "בפעם הבאה ישלחו כוחות מתוגברים," הוסיף בביטחון מזויף.

"בוא הנה, אני יודעת שתהיה כאן גם מחר אבל אני רוצה להפרד ממך כמו שצריך לפני שארדם."

ג'יימס רכן, מניח לאמילי לנשק את מצחו. כעבור דקה, ישנה אמילי פוטר שנת ישרים. המיטה – שעד כה היה מקופלת על מנת לתמוך בה – התיישרה למצב שכיבה. השמיכה המכושפת גם היא עטפה את גופה של אמילי, והאורות בחדר כבו. ג'יימס מחה את פניו ונשם עמוקות. סביבו, נשמע קול נשימותיהם הסדירות של הישנים.

האור הבוקע מן ההגיגית לכד את תשומת לבו. הילה מיסטית של לובן ערפילי הקיפה את הקערה הנמוכה, מאירה בקלישות את סביבותיה. הוא יכול להבחין בקווי המתאר של שידת המהגוני עליה נצבה ההגיגית, וברמז לוילון שהתנופף ברוח הסתיו הקלילה. ג'יימס סקר את סביבותיו, מעביר מבט בוחן לארכו ולרחבו של החדר. כל החולים ישנו בשלווה במיטותיהם. הוא קם על רגליו וצעד לעבר ההגיגית. 'האם הוא מספיק פזיז לעשות את זה?' מסתבר שכן, משום שרגע לאחרי מכן נשאב ג'יימס לתוך ההגיגית.


	4. Chapter 4

הוא מצא את עצמו בכפר מוגלגי. כמה בתים בערו בקצהו המרוחק של הכפר, ובשמיים החשוכים התנוססה גולגולת עצומה שנחש משתלשל מפיה. הנוגה הירוק שהפיץ האות האפל שטף את הכפר הקטן, נמהל באורו החיוור של הירח.

אוגדת מכשפים מבורדסים צעדה לעברו של ג'יימס, מסיכות לבנות מסתירות את פניהם. המראה היה משתק. הם גרמו לו לחשוב על חיות טרף האורבות בחשיכה, משחיזות את ציפורניהן, מוטרפות מניחוח הדם.

לימינו ניצבו כחמישה-עשר הילאים מוכנים לפעולה. גופם דרוך, שרביטיהם שלופים.

כמו על פי הוראה שניחתה מלמעלה, הניפו אוכלי המוות את שרביטיהם. אורות אדומים שרקו לאורך הרחוב. לרגע אחד בערו הבתים בזהרו הלא-ארצי של כוכב שביט שותת-דם. שניה לאחר מכן, התרסקו הקללות כנגד שיריון ההגנה הבלתי נראה של ההילאים. חלקן ניתרו לאחור, חלקן התפוצצו ברעם מחריש אזניים.

ג'יימס צעד בנחישות לעבר פלוגת אוכלי-המוות. לחשים שנורו משני צידיי הרחוב חלפו בעד דמותו הצנומה. ערבוביה של קללות, צעקות ופקודות, הצטלצלה באזניו. אישה גוססת נעצה בג'יימס זוג עיניים עכורות, ממש כאילו יכלה לראותו, והתחננה לעזרה. הוא חשק את שיניו, יודע שאין דבר שביכולתו לעשות למען האישה הגוועת. והוסיף לצעוד.

הוא חצה את קהל אוכלי המוות ופילס את דרכו לעבר הכיכר. באמצע הרחוב הראשי, נהנה ללא עוררין מהמחזה, ניצב וולדמורט בכבודו ובעצמו. עיניו האדומות הבהבו בשעשוע, ורק האישון הדק והנחשי העיד כי אכן היו אלו עיניים ולא נקבים שטופי דם. פיו – קו דק ומרושע – דמה לפיו של סוהרסן. באותו הרגע, חייך וולדמורט חיוך מעוות מלא שיניים חדות. ידיו העכבישיות ליטפו את ראשו של קוברה מלכותי שהתייצב לצידו ככלב נאמן. הוא נראה כמו דמות מתוך חלום בלהות שחצתה את הקו הדק המפריד בין דמיון למציאות. מאחוריו, פשטו אוכלי המוות על הכיכר.

אוכלי מוות יצאו ונכנסו מבתים, מרחיפים בעקבותיהם גופות מוגלגים שכושפו. אישה וגבר – נתונים תחת השפעתה של קללת האימפריו – רקדו באויר, ואז עלו באש שחורה, לפקודתו של אחד מאוכלי המוות. זעם חלחל בעורקיו של ג'יימס, מלווה בתחושת קבס. וולדמורט, מאידך, נראה כמי שזכה במשאלת לבו היקרה ביותר.

ג'יימס נשך את שפתיו, עיוור לכך שפצע את עצמו. לדם שזרזף משפתיו הפצועות היה טעם חמצמץ של חלודה. היה זה הד קלוש לזעם החולני שהרגיש. סביבו, התרחשו הדברים הטמאים והמכוערים ביותר. הוא רצה לצאת, ובעל כורחו, מצא את עצמו מהופנט לדמותו הגבוהה והכחושה של וולדמורט.

ג'יימס פוטר היה נער אמיץ. חלק כינו זאת פזיזות לשמה, אבל אפילו הם לא יכלו להכחיש כי ג'יימס פוטר מעולם לא איבד את עשתונותיו בשעת משבר. הוא לא האמין בפחד. פחד היה סוג של שעבוד. לפחד ממשהו, פירושו לתת לו כח עליך, להיות עבד של מגבלותיך האנושיות. ג'יימס פוטר התכוון להיות חופשי לעשות כרצונו. כעת, ניצב לפני האימה בהתגלמותה.

הוא קמט את מצחו, מתבונן בוולדמורט, נקרע בין גועל למשיכה. לא היה זה הכיעור המחריד שגרם לקרביו להתהפך. גם לא ההכרה בעצמת הכח שעמד לרשותו של האחד שאין לנקוב בשמו, והשימוש האיום שעשה בכח ההוא. הוא התבונן בפניו של אדון האופל, בעיניי הנחש שנדמו להכחיש כל שריד לאנושיות. בגרוטסקה המהלכת, מטילת האימה, שהיה וולדמורט. והבין. וולדמורט היה אנושי. אנושיות כה מעוותת, כה מחליאה, שג'יימס נחרד לרעיון שהוא חולק את עצם היותו אנושי עם היצור הזה. 'הייתי רוצה לחשוב שהוא משוגע,' הרהר, 'אבל הוא לא. הוא שפוי לחלוטין. וזה בדיוק מה שמפחיד אותי כל-כך.'

רק אז, הבחין ג'יימס בנערה שעמדה לא הרחק ממנו והשקיפה על סביבותיה בסקרנות. 

"בואי הנה, בלה." אמר וולדמורט, כאב הפונה אל בתו. הנערה קדה עמוקות, והתייצבה לצידו של וולדמורט.

לסתותיו של ג'יימס נשמטו באחת.

הנערה נשאה את גופה התמיר באותו הילוך אריסטוקרטי שאפיין את בני משפחות הקוסמים הותיקות. שיער שצבעו שחור כפחם נפל על גווה הדק, ממסגר פנים שהיו יפות בדרכן הייחודית. עורה היה חיוור כשיש; שפתיה, מלאות וארגמניות, כמו דם שניתז על השלג. עיניה הגדולות, שהיו מוקפות עיגולים כחלחלים, דמו לעיניו של סיריוס.

"הביטי בלה," אמר וולדמורט, "יום הנצחון הולך ומתקרב, היום שבו יראה העולם כפי שעליו להיראות. למוגלגים אין מקום בעולמנו, זו דרך הטבע. החזקים ביותר שורדים... ואילו החלשים... נידונים לכלייה. אנחנו רק מאיצים את התהליך." הוא הרצה ברוגע, בקולו הנמוך והמצמרר.

בלה נתחייכה, אולם חיוכה היה כפורי ונטול חמימות, כמו משב של רוח חורף קטלנית. ג'יימס חשב על לילי, שעיניה הירוקות ניצתו כאילו השמש זורחת בהן כאשר חייכה. לילי. התמונה רצדה במוחו, כמו קרן אור בודדת שנשלחה להאיר את הסיוט האפל הזה.

וולדמורט הושיט את ידו וליטף את שיערה השחור של בלאטריקס במחווה אבהית. הנערה היפה הביטה בו בעיניים מעריצות. "את, בלה, היא בת המזל שתזכה להנות מפירותיו של השינוי הזה," אמר בסיפוק. "עכשיו לכי לך והצטרפי לחגיגות."

בלה חייכה, קדה, ופנתה לעבר מדורה גדולה שבערה בקצהו המרוחק של הכפר.

אותו רגע התרומם קול מוכר בצעקה. ג'יימס נשם עמוקות, וכשהוא מעיף מבט אחרון בוולדמורט, רץ לכיוון ההפוך. כמה ממשרתיו של וולדמורט שכבו משותקים על הקרקע וכמה נראו מתים. ועדיין, הוסיפו למעלה מעשרה אוכלי-מוות להלחם. לעומתם, נצבו חמישה הילאים. השאר מתו, או היו פצועים מכדי להמשיך בלחימה. בכאב נוראי, הבין כי חלק מהדמויות השרועות ללא ניע על הקרקע היו אנשים שהכיר. בין המתים היו חברים של הוריו – אנשים שהתארחו בבית משפחת פוטר; סעדו ארוחת ערב עם הוריו ושלחו כרטיסי ברכה בחגים.

דם כהה ניגר אל תוך הקרקע, מפעפע באיטיות מאיברים מרוטשים. הגופות שנותרו שלמות סומנו בירוק הזוהר של קללת האבדה-קדברה. אביו ואמו עדיין נלחמו באומץ מול אוכלי המוות. ג'יימס ידע היטב שאילו נעצרו לרגע על מנת להתעתק מן המקום היו אינספור קללות פוגעות בהם. אביו ניצב לצדה של אמו וניסה לחסום חלק מהקללות שנשלחו לעברה. שניהם סבלו מחתכים וחבורות.

"אני רוצה שתסתתרי מאחורי עוד עשר שניות, ואז תתעתקי לבית החולים-" שמע את אביו צועק.

"אני לא משאירה אותך כאן לבד!" החזירה אמו.

"אני לא שואל אותך! חמש שניות, אמילי," אמר אביו באותה תקיפות שאפיינה אותו כל-כך. "עכשיו!" צעק. מאחוריו, התעתקה אמילי פוטר לבית החולים על שם הקדוש מונגו.

הזיכרון נמוג. היה זה הזמן לצאת, אך ג'יימס מיאן לעשות זאת. לפניו, החל זכרון שני להתממש. קול נפץ עז נשמע, וג'יימס מצא את עצמו עומד לצד הילאי שמנמן שזה עתה התעתק למקום. ג'יימס זיהה את האיש כסגן-שר הקסמים, קורניליוס פאדג'. אביו ואמו עדיין נלחמו באוכלי המוות. קללה נורתה מקצה שרביטו של פאדג', שסייע לחפות על אמילי פוטר המתעתקת. הלחימה לא פסקה לרגע.

קללות נורו משני צידיי המתרס. קרן אור אדומה החטיאה אך בסנטימטרים בודדים את ג'ון פוטר הנאבק בחירוף נפש. זעקות נשמעו מקצהו השני של הרחוב – שם פשטו וולדמורט ואוכלי המוות שלו על האוכלוסייה המוגלגית – בעת שההילאים, חבולים אך נחושים בדעתם, הדפו את אוכלי המוות לאחור. ג'יימס נשם עמוקות, ושפשף את עיניו למראה הדמות הגבוהה שהתעתקה הישר אל זירת הקרב.

כשעוף החול המרהיב שלו יושב על כתפו, פסע אלבוס דמבלדור לעבר שורת אוכלי-המוות. רוח צוננת בדרה את גלימותיו הכחולות, פורעת את שיערו הכסוף. הילה של כח אפפה את דמותו הסמכותית של הקוסם החזק ביותר עלי-אדמות.

אוכלי המוות נעצרו על מקומם, שורת טורפים דמומים מאחורי מסכותיהם הלבנות.

דמבלדור שלף את שרביטו. שלו בתכלית, התקדם לעבר קהל אוכלי המוות.

נתיניו של וולדמורט הניפו את שרביטיהם בפעם השנייה. מטח של קרני אור ירוקות האיר את הרחוב החשוך.

ג'יימס צעק.

פוקס ספג את גל הלחשים הראשון ועלה בלהבות, מגיח כגוזל מתוך האפר. דמבלדור הרים את שרביטו, ומהאדמה קמו ועלו אריות חֹמר עצומים. גל שני של לחשים הכה באריות החֹמר, מנתץ אותם לאבק. אריות נוספים באו בעקבותיהם.

דמבלדור הניף את שרביטו בקלילות. הלחש שהגה הפיל את אוכלי המוות מרגליהם, חוצה את קהל הדמויות המבורדסות לשניים.

אריות החמר התנפלו על אוכלי המוות, מאפשרים לאלבוס דמבלדור לצעוד בניחותא במורד הרחוב החשוך. ג'יימס ליווה אותו בעיניו, עוקב אחרי המכשף הזקן שהתייצב ללא מורא מול אדון האופל.

וולדמורט הרים את ראשו, נועץ זוג עיניים ארגמניות בפניו של הקוסם המבוגר ממנו. "דמבלדור," ירק, ובתנועה חלקה, שלף את שרביטו.

"טום," אמר דמבלדור. "אני רואה שאתה משתעשע. למרבה הצער, הגעתי כדי לפזר את המסיבה." קולו היה עליז וחסר-דאגות, כאילו תיכף יזמין את יריבו לכוס תה מהביל, אז יוכלו לשבת ולהעלות זכרונות מעבר משותף.

"תמיד בזמן לקלקל מסיבה טובה," הסכים וולדמורט. "יום אחד תבין עד כמה טיפש היית לנסות ולעצור אותי. זו ההזדמנות שלנו, הקוסמים והמכשפות, ואתה הורס אותה. ובשביל מה? בשביל הבהמות האלו?" שאל והניד בראשו לעבר גופות המוגלגים.

דמבלדור צחק. צחוק כן, חזק ולבבי, שהרעיד את גופו הצנום. "כשיום יבוא ורצח חפים-מפשע יביא פריחה ושגשוג- אודה שהייתי טיפש ושגיתי. לצערי, אתה הוא זה שעושה טעות חמורה. הלוואי ויכולתי להניא אותך מהנתיב ההרסני הזה, טום, אבל אני חושש... שאחרתי את המועד." קולו היה שקט ועצוב כשאמר זאת.

עיניו של וולדמורט התלקחו בשנאה. "אתה חושש... ובצדק."

"חשבתי כך," אמר דמבלדור. "ובכן טום, לצערי, אתה פועל בצורה שלא אוכל להרשות. אין לי ספק שתבין מדוע אני חייב לגרש אותך."

אוכלי המוות שבכיכר נטשו את עיסוקיהם. הם הביטו במנהיגם, שרביטיהם שלופים, בכוונה לחוש לעזרתו אם רק יזדקק להם. אריות החמר נעצרו גם הם, צופים במתרחש בעד עיני חרס ענקיות.

"אתה יכול לנסות," אמר וולדמורט בקול קפוא.

שני המכשפים החזקים ביותר בעולם נצבו זה מול זה כששרביטיהם שלופים. האחד זקן, שיערו הלבן מכסיף לאור הירח, ספק עצוב, ספק משועשע. השני צעיר ממנו, גופו השדוף נדרך בציפייה, מבטו בוער בשנאה ארגמנית ומעוותת.

הקוברה המלכותית של וולדמורט זחלה לכיוונו של דמבלדור, מלחששת בזדוניות.

המתח גבר מרגע לרגע, מחשמל את אוויר הלילה הקריר.

"אבדה קדברה!" צעק וולדמורט לבסוף. אור ירוק הבליח משרביטו. אריה חמר קפץ על נחש הקוברה, חוסם בו זמנית את לחש המוות ומתנפץ לרסיסים.

בה בעת נורתה קרן אור זהובה משרביטו של דמבלדור, וכמו חוט השני, התלפפה סביב לבו של אדון האופל.

זה לא היה הגיוני, לא הגיוני בכלל.

אוכלי המוות זעקו באימה, אולם וולדמורט נותר שקט. דומם למעשה. עיניו האדומות נפערו בחוסר-אמון.

אוכלי המוות הביטו במחזה, מאובנים.

לפתע, ריצד בוהק נוזלי בעיניו של וולדמורט.

ג'יימס שכח לנשום. האם זו...? אך בטרם יכול להיווכח, התעתק וולדמורט מהמקום. אנקה נפלטה מפיותיהם של אוכלי המוות המבוהלים. רגע אחרי כן גם הם נעלמו, בהשאירם מאחוריהם גופות וחורבן. הילת הכוח שסבבה את דמבלדור דעכה במהירות, מאחוריה, ראה ג'יימס איש זקן ועייף שהשינה נדדה מעיניו העצובות. דמבלדור הביט סביבו ונאנח. ג'יימס יכול להישבע כי ראה את אותו חומר נוזלי נוצץ גם בעיניו.

הזיכרון התפוגג. פאדג', מן הסתם, התעתק למקום אחר. ג'יימס החליט כי זה הזמן לצאת. "החוצה!" קרא. המראות התערפלו והסתחררו סביבו. נשימותיהם הסדירות של הישנים מלאו את החדר החשוך בריתמוס המרגיע שלהן. עיניו שוטטו בחשיכה הנוזלית, ונפלו שוב על הקערה הנמוכה שזוהר לבן בוקע ממנה. האם עשה טעות כשהסתכל בתכולתה של ההגיגית? לא, החליט לבסוף. למרות הזוועה שבדבר, ספק אם יכול ללמוד ולהבין כל כך הרבה לולא ראה את הדברים שראה. .

"אתה תהיה הילאי מוצלח מאוד יום אחד," אמר קול שקט. ג'יימס נדרך, מסתובב על מנת לפגוש במבטו השלו של דמבלדור. "אבל היום אתה תלמיד, והיה עדיף לולא היית ממהר לסבך את עצמך בעניינים המורכבים ממילא של העולם שבחוץ. אולם הבחירה כבר נעשתה," הוסיף בקול רך יותר.

"פרופסור, אני רק-"

דמבלדור הניף את שרביטו, וזימן לעצמו כורסא נוחה למראה. "אני מבין ג'יימס, אך הסקרנות הרגה את האייל," אמר.

"סליחה?" שאל ג'יימס בבהילות מה.

"הסקרנות הרגה את החתול," הסביר דמבלדור, "זה פתגם שאמור להזהיר מפני סקרנות."

"אה...כן, כמובן." מלמל ג'יימס. "אמ... אתה צודק, הסקרנות שלי לא הייתה במקום, ואני מתנ-"

"לא אמרתי שסקרנותך לא הייתה במקום, אמרתי שהיא מסוכנת. החלק האפל של עולם הקסמים הוא לא מקום לנערים בגילך."

"או לנערות," מלמל ג'יימס בגועל.

דמבלדור קימט את גביניו העבותים. "אני משער שאתה מתכוון לעלמה בלאטריקס."

"והיא עוד הייתה בהוגוורטס לפני שנה. אני זוכר שהיא אהבה להקניט את סיריוס..., אבל בחיים לא חשבתי שבחורה יכולה להתקלקל ככה," הודה ג'יימס.

"ועכשיו אתה מבין מדוע החשיפה לעולם הזה היא כל-כך מסוכנת?" שאל דמבלדור.

"אבל אני אף פעם לא הייתי מרשה לעצמי להגיע למצב כזה," ג'יימס מחה.

דמבלדור נאנח בכבדות. "עדיין לא ראית את מלוא כוחו ועוצמתו של וולדמורט," אמר בשקט. רגע ארוך חלף. "את זכרונותיו של מי ראית?" שאל דמבלדור לבסוף.

"אחד של אמא שלי וזכרון אחר של קורניליוס פאדג'," ענה ג'יימס.

דמבלדור הנהן. "אני יכול למחוק את הזכרונות הללו אם תרצה," הציע לאחר התלבטות ממושכת.

"לא. אני מתכוון, ורוצה, לזכור את זה," אמר ג'יימס בחדות.

זיק סמוי של אהדה התגנב לעיניו של דמבלדור. הם נשתתקו פעם נוספת.

"סליחה, פרופסור, אבל אם מותר לי לשאול- מה בדיוק היה הלחש שהבריח את וולדמורט?" זו הייתה השאלה שג'יימס רצה לשאול עוד מהרגע הראשון.

דמבלדור נשם עמוקות וחייך חיוך נוגה. הוא ברר את מילותיו בקפידה. "יש דברים, ג'יימס, גרועים יותר ממוות."

ג'יימס שתק, יודע שלא יקבל תשובה מפורשת מזו. למנהל הוגוורטס, היו בוודאי סיבות משלו לשמור על המידע. "איך ידעת ש... איך הספקת להגיע בזמן?" שאל ג'יימס כעבור מספר שניות.

"שמעתי אודות ההתקפה מדיוקן שבחדרי, גם שמעתי שהיא נוטה לטובת וולדמורט. פוקס הביא אותי לכפר. אחרי שסיימתי את תפקידי וארגנתי כמה דברים, חזרתי בעזרת אבקת פלו להוגוורטס. שם התברר לי כי ראש משרד הקסמים שלח למינרווה מכתב בהול, ובו הוא מדווח על פציעתם של הוריך. פגשתי אותה בחצי הדרך למגדל גריפינדור... ההמשך ידוע לך."

ג'יימס שחזר את סדר האירועים במוחו ולפתע הרגיש מאוד, מאוד עייף. כמה כוח צריך אדם זקן כדי להמשיך לתפקד אחרי כל זה?

כמה רגעים לאחר מכן נפתחה דלת החדר, ובעדה נכנסו שני מרפאים. השניים הרחיפו מיטה בעקבותיהם, וג'יימס קפץ על רגליו. במיטה שכב ג'ון פוטר, חיוור וחלוש מאבדן דם.

"ג'יימס לב-הארי," בירך אותו אביו בקול נוקשה מכאבים שעדיין שמר על ניצוץ של הומור.

"איך אתה מרגיש?" שאל ג'יימס.

"הכאבים הורגים אותי, אבל חוץ מזה- אני מרגיש מצוין," ענה ג'ון בחיוך עקום. ראשו היה חבוש ומרקחת בגוון ירקרק נמשחה על צווארו. "ומה שלומך, בחור צעיר?" שאל, ובקושי רב, הושיט את ידו על מנת לפרוע את שיערו השחור של ג'יימס.

"הדאגה הורגת אותי, אבל חוץ מזה- אני מרגיש מצוין," השיב ג'יימס בכנות.

"יהיה בסדר ג'יימס, לא חשוב מה יקרה, יהיה בסדר," אמר אביו בכובד ראש. "עכשיו... אני בטוח שפרופסור דמבלדור ירשה לך להישאר אתנו מעט....?"

דמבלדור הנהן.

"-אז נוכל לדבר עוד בהמשך, אבל כרגע אני צריך לדבר עם דמבלדור...בפרטיות."

ג'יימס חייך בהבנה. "נתראה."

הוא שקל אם לצותת להם, אך וויתר על הרעיון – החתול ראה ושמע מספיק ליום אחד. 

הוא התקשה להירדם באותו לילה. המרפאה התורנית ליוותה את ג'יימס לחדר פנוי באגף הלחשים והשאירה אותו לבדו מול המיטה המוצעת. הוא חלץ את נעליו, ומבלי לטרוח להתפשט, נשכב על הסדינים הלבנים. ירח עגול – אותו ירח שזרח על רמוס המשוטט ביער ועל גופותיהם של המוגלגים שנרצחו באכזריות – האיר את החדר הקטן.

ג'יימס שחזר בראשו את המראות. ילד צעיר זועק באימה. אישה מבוגרת, מסוככת על עיניה, רגע לפני שקללת האימפריו פגעה בה. אוכל מוות שהרחיף את גופתו של גבר מזוקן והעלה אותה בלהבות. עיני הנחש האדומות של וולדמורט, ובלאטריקס בלק שנצבה לצדו, תמירה וחיננית. ופעם נוספת, חשב על לילי. לילי; טובה ומוארת. לילי, שהייתה בעיניו כל מה שנקי וטהור ונכון. אנטיתזה לכל הזוועות שראה הלילה.

היא תמיד הייתה שם, רודפת את מחשבותיו. צוחקת, מזדעפת, גוערת בו בארשת של חשיבות עצמית שגרמה ללילי להיראות כמו ילדה, ולג'יימס, לרצות לנשק אותה. התחושה הזו, הידיעה המוחלטת שהרגיש בפעם הראשונה שהניח עליה את עיניו, הייתה משהו שג'יימס מעולם לא הצליח להסביר. לא לחבריו ולא לעצמו.

ג'יימס פוטר היה בן אחת-עשרה ביום שבו פגש את ליליאן אוונס. גשם כבד ניטח על תלמידיי הוגוורטס החדשים שחצו בסירות את האגם, וג'יימס היה ספוג עד לשד עצמותיו בעת שהגיע לאולם הגדול. סיריוס, חברו הטוב ביותר, היה בטוח לחלוטין כי הוא וג'יימס יתמיינו לבית גריפינדור. ג'יימס היה קצת פחות בטוח.

פרופסור מרקורי אותו פגשו בכניסה קרא בשמו של אדאמס, דונקן.

המיון החל.

סיריוס היה התלמיד הרביעי לחבוש את מצנפת המיון. שניות ספורת לאחר מכן, נופף אל ג'יימס בעליזות משולחן גריפינדור. אחריו, הגיע תורו של דרימבל, קולום. דרימבל התמיין לבית הפלפאף. הבאה בתור הייתה ילדה צנומה בשם ליליאן אוונס. מים טפטפו מצמתה הכבדה, קווצות של שיער אדמוני, מדובלל, נדבקות לפניה. היא הביטה סביבה בחוסר וודאות רגעית, ובדיוק באותו רגע, פגשו עיניה הירוקות בעיניו החומות של ג'יימס.

עיניים גדולות. נוצצות. בירוק כה עשיר וכה מלא חיים שג'יימס עצר את נשימתו. היא לא הייתה יפה, לא אז, אבל הוא זכר כל תו וקימור של פניה החיוורים. האף הארוך, המעודן, הנמשים הבודדים שעל לחייה. הסנטר המעוגל והתקיף, והשפתיים שהיו ורודות ורכות ופעורות קמעה, במעין תמהון ילדותי. הוא הביט בה, משך רגע אחד חטוף, וזה היה כמו אגרוף בבטן. כאב מוזר, מסחרר, שהעתיק את נשימתו והשאיר את ג'יימס חסר-אונים.

הוא חיזר אחריה החל מהשנה השלישית, לקול מצהלותיהם של שלושת חבריו הקרובים. סיריוס, רמוס ופיטר התקשו להבין מדוע הוא מתעקש לחזר אחרי הנערה היחידה שמסרבת ליפול בקסמיו. ג'יימס עשה כל דבר שיכול להעלות בדעתו על מנת לזכות בלילי אוונס. הוא שלח לה פרחים, הזמין אותה לצאת איתו להוגסמיד, שלח לה כרטיסיי ברכה מזמרים ביום ולנטיין הקדוש והשתטה מול כל בית הספר כשבסיום משחק הקווידיץ' האחרון של השנה הרביעית – אז עדיין שיחק בתפקיד המחפש – ריחף הישר אל לילי והגיש לה את הסניץ' המוזהב.

ליליאן אוונס נותרה אדישה. הוא זכר את התקרית ההיא, בשנה החמישית: הוא וסיריוס השתעשעו מעט עם סניוולוס סנייפ, כשלילי, כולה אש וגיצים, הגיחה משום-מקום והתרתה בהם לעצור מיד. היא הייתה יפה, אפילו סיריוס, שהחליף חברה כל יומיים, נאלץ להודות בכך. והיא רתחה מזעם. הוא ראה את התיעוב בעיניה כאשר הביטה בו. זה הכאיב. וזה לא היה הוגן. מה עוד הוא צריך לעשות כדי לזכות בליליאן אוונס?

הוא רצה אותה כל-כך עכשיו. רק להסתכל עליה ולדעת שעדיין יש בעולם תמימות וטוהר ורוך. לדעת שהיא ישנה, בחדר שבמגדל גריפינדור, וחולמת על דברים בנאליים. על חדי-קרן לבנים, על הביקור הבא בהוגסמיד... ועל חופשת הכריסטמס. לדעת שהיא נמצאת שם ומחכה לו. אבל היא לא חיכתה.

ג'יימס חזר להוגוורטס יומיים לאחר מכן. מצבה של אמילי פוטר השתפר במהירות, אבל אביו, כך ידע ג'יימס, יישאר בבית החולים לפחות חודש נוסף. הביקור השאיר אותו עייף ועצוב.

בחוסר-חשק, הטיל קמצוץ אבקת פלו לאח הענקית שבערה בבית החולים על שם הקדוש מונגו, מצווה על האש הירוקה לשאת אותו לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור. מגדל גריפינדור היה ריק. בשעה זו של הבוקר סעדו התלמידים באולם הגדול. ג'יימס שטף את פניו, ואחרי שלבש מדים רעננים, הרגיש כי הוא יכול להראות את פניו באולם הגדול.

סיריוס, רמוס ופיטר קדמו אותו בברכה, צהלותיהם גוועות במהירות ברגע שראו עד כמה הוא תשוש ועייף. פיטר נסוג למקומו, רמוס הנהן בהזדהות, ואילו סיריוס, נאמן כתמיד, טפח על כתפו של ג'יימס והבטיח, ללא מילים, שהכל יהיה בסדר. לילי, מקצהו השני של השולחן, הביטה בו בעיניים מלאות רחמים. לעזאזל איתה. הוא לא רצה שתרחם עליו. הוא לא רצה לראות את הצער הפטרוני שמילא את עיניה הזוהרות. הוא רצה שתרוץ אליו ותחבק אותו והוא רצה לקבור את פניו בשיערה המשיי... ולנוח. סוף כל סוף לנוח.

ג'יימס לקח שאיפה חדה, ובכעס, התיק את עיניו ממבטה של לילי. 


	5. Chapter 5

המבט ההוא, בעיניו של ג'יימס פוטר, המשיך לרדוף את לילי זמן רב לאחר מכן. עייף. דאוג. פצוע. מאשים: כמו ילד שנתקל בתוצאות אכזריותם של המבוגרים ממנו. היא רצתה להושיט את ידה, להסיט קווצת שיער סוררת שנפלה על פניו: לגרום לפוטר לחייך בזחיחות, כמו הנער השחצן וחסר הדאגות שהכירה. עולם הקוסמים הפך לפתע למקום קודר ומפחיד – אבל אם ג'יימס פוטר יחייך, תדע לילי שהכל בסדר. הוא לא חייך, והדאגה הוסיפה להקדיר את עיניו כשהפנה את מבטו ממנה.

"הנביא היומי" – שמאז התקרית הפך פופולארי מאוד בקרב תלמידיי הוגוורטס – החל להתמלא ידיעות וספקולציות בנוגע למסדר האות האפל וחבריו: משרד הקסמים נאלץ למחוק את זכרונם של מוגלגים שנפלו קורבן לקללת האימפריו; מכשף בן להורים מוגלגים נמצא בסמטת נוקטורן כשהוא חבול ומדמם; שר הקסמים קובע תקנות חדשות הנוגעות להתמודדות עם אוכלי-מוות; לורד וולדמורט נושא ונותן עם משרד הקסמים...

בין התלמידים עצמם התגלעו חילוקיי דעות בנושא. בגריפינדור שררה התנגדות נחרצת ללורד וולדמורט ותומכיו, אולם בשאר הבתים, סלית'רין במיוחד, נשמעו תלמידים שצדדו בדעותיהם של חברי מסדר האות האפל. המסדרונות התמלאו ויכוחים רעשניים, והללו נהפכו לקטטות אלימות שדרשו את מעורבתם של לילי וג'יימס. הם מצאו את עצמם מפחיתים נקודות במרץ, וזאת בשעה שלא נאלצו להפריד בין תלמידים המשגרים קללות האחד לעבר השני. על תומכי אדון האופל נמנו גם כאלה שלא בחלו בשיטות מכוערות יותר: לילי הייתה מתמלאת זעם בכל פעם מחדש נוכח קורבן תמים, בדרך כלל תלמיד השנה הראשונה או השנייה, שהותקף על ידיי חבורת תלמידים בוגרים ממנו רק מפני שלא היה טהור-דם. בלילי, שהייתה מדריכה ראשית, לא העז איש להתעמר, אבל היא ראתה את הבוז בעיניהם של כמה תלמידים שחשבו כי היא נחותה מכדי לנשום עמם את אותו האוויר. 

אף על פי כן, למצב העניינים מחוץ להוגוורטס לא נודעה כל השפעה ממשית על עומס הלימודים. לילי שתמיד הייתה תלמידה חרוצה, התחילה לעשות חלק גדול מהשבתות בשינון חומר ומילוי מטלות בית. ג'יימס, כך הבחינה, היה עסוק לא פחות ממנה. היא הייתה מורגלת בנסיונותיו להרשים אותה, והעובדה שמאז היום הראשון ללימודים לא חזר והציע לה לצאת איתו, הפתיעה את לילי. לא שהיא התגעגעה, חס וחלילה, לתשומת הלב שהרעיף עליה פוטר. היא פשוט... דאגה לשלומו. כן. זה הכל.

דני הרינגטון, לעומת זאת, שמח לפגוש את לילי לאחר חופשת הקיץ. כשהוא מתנצל מקרב לב, סיפר לה באריכות על הטיול שערכו הוא ומשפחתו בגרינלנד והבטיח שחשב עליה משך כל הנסיעה. לילי הסמיקה והודתה שגם היא חשבה עליו במהלך הקיץ.

"אז... בסוף אוקטובר יש ביקור בהוגסמיד," אמר דני כשהוא מבזיק אליה חיוך מבויש. "תרצי לבוא איתי?"

הם ניצבו בקצהו של מסדרון מואר, לא הרחק מכתתה של פרופסור וקטור, המורה לכשפומטיקה. שניהם למדו עם הפרופסור לבחינות הכשפומטריות, ונצלו את ההפסקה הקצרה שבין שלושת שיעורי הכשפומטיקה על מנת לשוחח.

לילי הנהנה. "אני אשמח מאוד לבוא איתך להוגסמיד. אם לא אכפת לך שאני צריכה לבדוק מדי פעם מה קורה עם התלמידים..."

"מה פתאום? אני גאה ללוות מדריכה ראשית של הוגוורטס להוגסמיד."

"תודה. נחמד מצדך להגיד את זה."

"על לא דבר-"

"היי אוונס!" שמעה לפתע מישהו קורא לעברה. "זה החבר שלך?"

לילי הרימה את עיניה על מנת להתקל בחיוכו השחצני של פוטר, גם הוא תלמיד של פרופסור וקטור.

"זה לא עניינך-"

"כן, אני החבר שלה-"

אמרו היא ודני בו-זמנית. לחייה של לילי התלהטו. "דני מלווה אותי להוגסמיד," השיבה כשהיא זוקרת את סנטרה.

ג'יימס גיחך לעברו של דני. "תשמור עליה יפה בשבילי, הרינגטון."

לילי נעצה בדני מבט חד שמנע ממנו לפתוח את פיו. "אני לא שלך, פוטר, ולכן דני לא יכול לשמור עלי יפה  _ בשבילך _ ," אמרה בקול קר כקרח, "בוא דני, השיעור מתחיל."

בתוך הכיתה המתינה פרופסור וקטור, מעיינת בספר עב-כרס שלילי זיהתה כ-'כשפומטיקה ליניארית', ומהנהנת לעבר התלמידים שתפסו את מקומותיהם. "יש כאן לחש שאת אפשריותו אתם צריכים להוכיח באמצעות שבירת ההתנייה על מספרים שלמים," אמרה ובהינף שרביט רשמה משפט מתמטי מסובך במיוחד על הלוח. "אני מצפה מכם למלא את המטלה הזו עד סוף השיעור ולא לבוא אלי בכל פעם שאתם מצמיחים יד נוספת או בוהן שישית בכף הרגל. מי שמסיים מוקדם, מוזמן ולנסות ולרשום הוכחה ללחש 'רפארו'. אלה יהיו שיעורי הבית שלכם ליום שלישי. שאלות?"

אף יד לא הונפה.

"יפה. אם כך, לעבודה."

לילי התבוננה במשפט. לחש ה"אציו" שתיקף קבוצת מספרים בלתי מוגבלת בניסיון להגדיר טווח אינסופי של אפשרויות-זימון, היה לחש מורכב למדי. כשהיא מזדעפת, ניסתה לילי להזכר בנוסחה להרחפת עצמים. "דיסוציאציו פראקשן," פקדה בקול, צופה במספרים שנערכו מחדש על פני הדף בשברים רגילים.

"פראקשיו דסימאלו!" אמר דני היושב לצדה. דניאל הרינגטון, בדומה ללילי, היה תלמיד מצטיין, והמשפט ציית לו בנינוחות, מתגמש בהתאם לתמונת המציאות שכפה עליו. עם זאת, לא כל התלמידים היו מדויקים באותה מידה. ג'פרי דייויס – כדרך שחזתה פרופסור וקטור – הצמיח עין שלישית על מצחו וכעת עשה מאמצים כבירים להעלים אותה. הכישוף של טניה שרוסברי גרם למציאות להתפצל, וטניה מצאה את עצמה מוכפלת ומתפזרת כפי שקרני האור נשברות על פני מנסרה. פיטר פטיגרו הקטן גרם לכף ידו להתחלק לשש, וכעת נעזר בג'יימס פוטר שבעזרת כישוף 'מולטיפליקאציו סקסטה' לא-מסובך השיב את ידו של פטיגרו למצבה הנורמלי.

פוטר, מאידך, פתר את התרגילים בקלילות מעצבנת.

לפעמים נדמה לה כי הלימודים באו לג'יימס פוטר בקלות יתרה. הוא מעולם לא התאמץ על מנת להשיג משהו. במקצועות האהובים עליו התחרה בלילי על עמדת התלמיד המצטיין. בשאר המקצועות, הסתפק ב'כמעט-טוב' וב'מתקבל על הדעת'. זו הייתה הבעיה עם פוטר. הוא עשה מה שהתחשק לו, ציית לחוקים שהלמו את צרכיו באותו רגע, ומהשאר: התעלם. לג'יימס פוטר לא הייתה תחושת חובה – לג'יימס פוטר היו גחמות.

לילי קמטה את מצחה, והתרכזה בפתרון משוואה מסובכת במיוחד.

נדרשו לה חמש-עשרה דקות נוספות על מנת להוכיח את המשפט. לילי סמנה לעצמה וי מנטלי, ופנתה לעבוד על המשפט השני. "קלקולטוס," הורתה בקול. הלחש הפשוט, אותו למדו בשיעור הכשפומטיקה הראשון שלהם, סייע בעשיית כל הפעולות הפשוטות של חיבור, חיסור, כפל וחילוק. היא לא הבחינה בג'יימס פוטר המתבונן בה מקצהו השני של החדר, ולא הבחינה במבט הארסי שירה לעבר דניאל הרינגטון.

סופת רעמים משתוללת שיסתה טיפות גשם וגרמה להן להחבט בשמשות. ברק מסנוור שטף את חדר המועדון של גריפינדור באור פלורסצנטי והחלונות הזדעזעו ברעם כביר. לילי, ישובה בשיכול-רגליים מול האח, רכנה מעל שיעורי הבית בחקר לחשים-עתיקים וניסתה לפענח קומבינציית-רוּנוֹת מורכבת.

"מסתדרת?"

"האמת היא שלא כל-כך," השיבה לילי מבלי לחשוב, אחר נשכה את שפתיה כשראתה כי הדובר הוא ג'יימס פוטר.

"אני אשמח לעזור לך..."

"אה...אממ-"

פוטר, שלא הפגין הססנות תואמת, החליק לכורסא סמוכה. "תני לי לראות."

היא בלעה את רוקה, והניחה לג'יימס לסרוק את שורות הכתב הצפוף.

"יש לך כאן את מאנאז, אודילה אינגווז וג'רה.. אודילה ראשונה, מצומדת למאנאז, הייתי אומר שמדובר בברכה של בעל אדמות לאנשים שלו, אולי דרואיד... או ראש-משפחה גדולה, אודילה מרמזת לפיריון וג'רה ליבול.. זו יכולה להיות ברכה לקציר מוצלח בחגיגות הבאלטאן, או חלק מטקס פיריון של האלה אינג."

"כן...- אבל תראה את הזווית של מאנאז..."

"אולי יש כאן ניסיון לשים דגש על הציבור שהדובר פונה אליו. אולי הברכה נאמרת לחוג מצומצם של אנשים ולא לקהל גדול, אולי מדובר ביותר מדובר אחד, אולי זה נציג של קהל מסוים, חלק מהציבור ולא מנהיג שלו. פענוח רוּנוֹת הוא הרבה פעמים עניין של אינטואיציה..."

"כן, אבל... המשמעות שאתה מציע... היא פשוטה כל-כך. כל-כך... מתקבלת על הדעת. אני לא יכולה להפסיק לשאול את עצמי איפה העוקץ." לילי נאנחה והתבוננה בג'יימס.

_ טעות _ .

עיניו החומות שבו את שלה, והיא הרגישה כמו שפירית לכודה בענבר, מאובנת לנצח בתוך רגע קפוא של זמן עומד.

"אולי אין עוקץ," אמר ג'יימס לבסוף. "לא תמיד חייב להיות עוקץ. זאת הבעיה שלך אוונס; שאת כל הזמן מחפשת אחד. החיים הם לא תמיד כאלה מסובכים."

ברק שבעקבותיו רעם מתגלגל שברו את המקסם המתעתע של קולו.

לילי מצמצה. "באמת?! אני מניחה ש _ אתה _ יכול להתעלם מכל מגבלה חיצונית שלא מוצאת-חן בעיניך ולחיות חיים פשוטים."

פניו של פוטר התעוו בבוז. "זה צריך להיות מאוד נוח עבורך, להיות מוקפת בכל-כך הרבה כללים ותקנות. עולם שלם של חוקים שנועד למנוע ממך לפקוח את העיניים ולראות שהדשא ירוק והשמש זורחת. אף אחד לא מכריח אותך לחיות אוונס, אבל אל תבקרי את אלו שכן."

לילי טרקה את ספר הלימוד. "מה שתגיד פוטר." כשהיא מסרבת להתבונן בג'יימס, אספה את חפציה, ומבלי לומר מילה נוספת, יצאה את חדר המועדון.

המסדרונות, בניגוד לחדר המועדון המוסק, היו קרירים וטחובים. לילי עזבה בחפזון כה רב שלא טרחה ללבוש סוודר, או לכל הפחות לקחת גלימה. שיניה נוקשות, אמצה את ילקוט בית הספר אל חזה, תוהה לאן תלך. לא היה לה ספק כי ג'יימס פוטר יושב בכורסא החביבה עליו בחדר המועדון, ממתין שתחזור וזנבה בין רגליה. טיפשה שכמותך, חשבה בכעס. למה בחרה לצאת החוצה, במקום לעשות את הדבר ההגיוני ולהסתלק למגורי הבנות?

היא רצתה להתרחק ממנו. להציב מרחק מוחשי, כזה שניתן למדוד במטרים, בפעימות לב ונשימות מפלחות של אוויר קפוא, בינה לבין המילים שאמר. מילים שהוסיפו להצטלצל באזניה ולחסום את גרונה בגוש של דמעות.

מה הוא יודע? הוא לא הכיר אותה בכלל. היא חשבה על היום האחרון של חופשת הקיץ, שלפתע נראה פתטי ומעורר רחמים. לילי אוונס, 17, שקרה לסלקטור בכניסה במועדון, עשנה סיגריה וחצי ושתתה משקה חריף לראשונה בחייה. לילי אוונס.  _ ילדה רעה _ .

היא פתחה את הדלת הראשונה שנקרתה לפניה, מועדת לתוך כיתת הלחשים. החדר היה ריק מאדם. ירח מעוקל שהבליח מעבר לענני הסופה הטיל צללים מוזרים על הקירות. הללו נעו והתערבלו כמו רוחות רפאים. לילי עצמה את עיניה, וכשדמעה בשרנית מתגלגלת על לחייה, קרסה כנגד הקיר. היא לא תחשוב על זה.

ברק לבן פילח את השמים. לילי התכווצה, מכינה את עצמה לרעם המתגלגל שלא אחר לבוא. הקור חלחל בעצמותיה. השעון המוגלגי על פרק ידה הורה על אחת עשרה ועשרים. זמן להתכרבל בשמיכות ולהאזין לרוח המייבבת. הרוח השורקנית ייללה את שמה, ולילי שמעה את הדלת נפתחת בחריקת צירים. לבה עמד מלכת.

"אוונס...את פה?"

היא נאנחה, ראשה צונח לאחור ונחבט קלות בקיר.

"לילי..?" ג'יימס התנשא מעליה, שולי גלימתו מלחכים את הרצפה.

"עזוב אותי," אמרה בקול צונן, נועצת את מבטה בחלון- מסרבת להביט בעיניו.

"לילי-"

"עזוב אותי! אני לא רוצה לדבר איתך."

ג'יימס נד בראשו. "כמעט אחת עשרה וחצי. אנחנו צריכים להיות במגדל גריפינדור."

"כאילו שאכפת לך."

"לא באתי לכאן כדי לריב אתך," אמר בקול שקט, מיואש כמעט.

"יופי. כי אני רוצה להיות לבד. עכשיו לך מפה," אמרה לילי בהחלטיות והמתינה שיסתלק. ברק נוסף האיר את החדר.

"קחי." ג'יימס פוטר פשט את גלימתו והתיישב לצדה ללא גינוניי טקס מיותרים. "תתכסי בזה."

היא הדפה את הגלימה שהושיט לה.

"אל תהיי כל כך עקשנית," אמר והניח את הגלימה בחזרה על כתפיה. לילי ויתרה לבסוף. לא היו לה שם כוונות להניח לכעסה על ג'יימס פוטר להפוך אותה לארטיק. ידו של ג'יימס נשלחה להסיט תלתל סורר מפניה, כפי שנהג לעשות תמיד כשתפס אותה בלתי מוכנה. הוא נעצר, ממולל את אצבעותיו. "את בוכה?"

"אני לא בוכה."

הוא חפן את פניה בכף ידו, סוקר אותם לאורו הקלוש של הירח. "העיניים שלך דומעות."

"אני אלרגית לברקים."

פוטר חייך חיוך עקום. "זה בגלל מה שאמרתי לך קודם?" שאל. בזהירות, כמעט בחשש, הושיט את ידו למחות את הדמעות מפניה. אצבעותיו, קשות ומסוקסות משנים של אימוני קווידיץ' על מטאטא, רפרפו על עורה. הוא נגע בה כאילו הייתה סוג של פרפר נדיר, יצור אקזוטי ויפהיפה שעתיד להתמוסס לאבק-פיות כסוף אם לא יזהר. 

לילי נעה בחדות לאחור, ומחוץ להישג ידו. "לא!" אמרה בכעס. "ואני לא בוכה."

ג'יימס נאנח ושמט את ידו.

"אני, אוונס...- באתי להגיד לך שאני מצטער. לא הייתי צריך להגיד את מה שאמרתי," אמר לבסוף.

"נכון. ועכשיו אתה יכול להניח לי."

"אמרתי שאני מצטער!"

"אמרתי שאני רוצה להיות לבד!"

ג'יימס קפץ את שפתיו, פגוע בעליל. בלי מילה נוספת, ניתר על רגליו והסתלק.

הוא טרק בזעם את דלת כיתת הלחשים, לא טורח להביט לאחור. במעומעם, יכלה לשמוע את ההד הקלוש של צעדיו ההולכים ומתרחקים. לילי הרימה יד רועדת למחות את דמעותיה, ולפתע, הבינה שכבר לא קר לה. ג'יימס שכח לקחת את גלימתו. כשהיא מכורבלת בגלימת החורף החמה של ג'יימס פוטר, בכתה לילי עוד קצת, ואז קמה על רגליה וחזרה למגדל גריפינדור.

ג'יימס לא היה שם. היא לא רצתה לגשת לחדרו, ולכן קפלה את הגלימה והניחה אותה על הכורסא החביבה עליו מול האח המבוערת.


	6. Chapter 6

לעזאזל עם ליליאן אוונס. מה עוד היה עליו לומר כדי להבהיר לה שהוא מצטער? מה עוד הוא יכול לעשות על מנת להוכיח ללילי כי חל בו שינוי? ג'יימס נשם עמוקות, רוכן קדימה על מנת להגביר את מהירותו של המטאטא.

מסביבו, ריחפו חברי נבחרת הקווידיץ' של גריפינדור.

דונסטן טווירל, השומר, פספס בפעם החמישית את הקוואפל שנזרק לעברו, מאדים כאשר בטי-בופ דימלייט, הקפטן, גערה בו באכזריות. החובטים – צ'נדלר קולדוול ואנאבת' גרומשפיץ – הכו במרביצנים בעליזות, בעת שהרודף הנוסף, ג'וליאן פרואיט, נותר פחות או יותר חסר תעסוקה. דיינה מק'קיני, המחפשת, ריחפה אי שם סמוך לפני הקרקע.

ג'יימס לעומת זאת ריחף סביב המגרש, כשהוא מנסה לחשוב על כל דבר פרט לליליאן אוונס.

ללא הצלחה יתירה.

"אתה צריך לשכוח ממנה, בנאדם," ייעץ לו סיריוס שלושה לילות לפני כן, כשחזר עצבני ומדוכדך לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור. "אין בחורה שפויה בבית הספר הזה, בבית ה _ זה _ , לפחות, שלא מזילה עליך ריר-"

"חוץ מאלו שמזילות ריר  _ עלייך _ , רך-כף." אמר פיטר בסרקאזם.

סיריוס חייך חיוך שדוני, והמשיך, "למה אתה צריך את האוונס הזאת? אתה רודף אחריה כבר ארבע שנים בלי ששום דבר יקרה. והיא אפילו לא הטיפוס שלך! לילי אוונס היא סתם חרשנית, משעממ-"

"עוד מילה אחת על לילי," נהם ג'יימס, "ואני מפוצץ לך את הפרצוף."

"אתם רואים מה הבחורה הזאת עשתה לו?" קרא סיריוס כשהוא פונה אל רמוס ופיטר.

רמוס כחכח בגרונו. "אני יודע שהיא מוצאת חן בעינייך קרניים, אבל אתה לא חושב... שהגיע הזמן לעבור הלאה?"

ג'יימס נאנח, שולף את סניץ' הזהב המיניאטורי מכיסו. "יצאתי עם מספיק בנות, בסדר?" אמר כשהוא זורק ותופס את הסניץ'.

"ירחוני לא מנסה לסדר אותך עם מישהי," הסביר סיריוס בקוצר-רוח, "הוא פשוט ניסה לרמוז שאולי אוונס היא לא בשבילך."

"שתוק כבר, רך-כף."

סיריוס המשיך בשלו. "אני מכיר נערה ממש חמודה, קנדי סילוורהרט, מרייבנקלו-"

"מכיר?" השתעל פיטר, "חשבתי שאתה יוצא איתה."

סיריוס מצמץ. "נפרדנו שלשום. בכל מקרה, קנדי היא באמת נהדרת... כולכם יודעים שהיא יפה, והיא... אהממ... תשמח מאוד לגרום לג'יימס שלנו לשכח את אוונס."

רמוס, שלרוב היה מרוצה לשבת במקומו ולהאזין לשלושה מתווכחים, התפרץ לפתע. "תגיד לי, רך-כף, אולי העלית פעם בדעתך שהסיבה שג'יימס נמשך ללילי היא בדיוק בגלל שהיא לא כזאת?"

"הוא מתכוון, לא מתמסרת בקלות," תירגם פיטר ללא צורך.

סיריוס העמיד פנים כאילו הוא מתקשה לתפוס את הרעיון. "כן," הודה לבסוף, "ואף פעם לא הצלחתי להבין את זה."

"וזה בגלל שאתה לא טורח להבין שום דבר בקשר לחברות שלך- חוץ מאיך לפתוח את החזייה שלהן," אמר פיטר.

"אני חושב שלדיון הזה נחזור כשרך-כף יעבור את שלב התפרצות-ההורמונים של גיל שלוש-עשרה. השלב הזה שהוא עובר כבר כמעט ארבע שנים," סיכם רמוס ביובש.

"זו הבעיה עם סיריוס," הסביר רמוס לאחר מכן, בטון שנשמע כמעט מתנצל. "הוא חכם מדי ויפה מדי ממה שטוב בשבילו. הוא אף פעם לא למד להבין איך זה כשהדברים לא מסתדרים איך שאתה רוצה."

"אבל מה בקשר למשפחה שלו? את יודע איך העניינים  _ הסתדרו _ איתם." הם שכבו כל אחד במיטתו, בחדר שבמגורי הבנים. סיריוס ופיטר נחרו קלות, ועד לאותו רגע, נטה ג'יימס להניח כי רמוס ישן גם הוא.

ירחוני השמיע גיחוך חרישי. "לזה בדיוק אני מתכוון. סיריוס רגיל לקבל מה שהוא רוצה. ולכן, כשזה לא קורה, הוא מיד שובר את הכלים ובורח. משפחה זאת משפחה, אחרי הכל. ממשפחה לא בורחים כל-כך מהר. לא הייתה לרך-כף שום הזדמנות... שום סיבה בעצם, לנסות להכיר מישהי באמת. אתה יודע. באמת לאהוב מישהי. ולכן הוא לא יכול בשום אופן להבין את העקשנות שלך, בקשר ללילי."

"איך נעשית כזה חכם, ירחוני?" שאל ג'יימס ללא שמץ של סרקאזם. רמוס דיבר לעיתים רחוקות, אבל תמיד לאחר מחשבה. בנער הצנום והחיוור למראה היה יותר מן הגלוי לעין.

"אתה יודע," גיחך רמוס, וג'יימס היה מוכן להשבע כי הוא מסמיק. "להיות איש-זאב מוציא את הצדדים הטובים ביותר באישיות."

ג'יימס שתק שניות ארוכות. "אז אתה חושב שאני צריך לוותר עליה?" שאל לבסוף.

"אני חושב ש... אולי אתה צריך לתת לזה זמן. לקחת מרחק. אם זה נועד לקרות... זה יקרה."

כעת, שחזר את השיחה בראשו, מתעלם מגערותיה של בטי-בופ שטענה כי הוא איננו מרוכז מספיק.

"אתה לא איתנו, פוטר!" קראה הקפטן. "תזיז את המטאטא שלך לכאן ותתחיל לשחק קווידיץ'."

היה צורך במרביצן תועה ואלים במיוחד על מנת ללכוד את תשומת לבו של ג'יימס.

הוא רחף לעבר מרכז המגרש, שיגר את הקואפל לעבר הטבעת המרכזית, וצפה בדונסטן טווירל מחמיץ את מטרתו פעם נוספת.

שיעור גילוי העתידות שהתקיים למחרת היום לא סייע להפיג את מצב רוחו העכור של ג'יימס. מישהו צריך היה להזהיר אותם שלא לקחת גילוי-עתידות ברמה מתקדמת. אבל הם נדרשו לעשות את הבחירה שלהם בשנה החמישית שהייתה עמוסה וגדושת-מאורעת במיוחד, והארבעה בחרו את מקצועות הלימוד שלהם מתוך שאיפה לעשות את חייהם קלים ככל הניתן.

רמוס, בניסיון לראות את חצי הכוס המלאה, טען כי משרד הקסמים שואף לצייד את תלמידיי הוגוורטס בכלים מועילים, שיסייעו להם בהתמודדות עם העולם שמחוץ לכתלי בית הספר. עם זאת, אפילו רמוס הודה כי יעילותם של הכלים שנרכשו בכיתת גילוי העתידות הייתה מועטת עד בלתי-מורגשת לחלוטין. ופרופסור אסטראליס היה קריקטורה מהלכת. פניו העגלגלים, המוסתרים תמיד מאחורי צעיף כבד (להגן עליו מפני צינת החורף, ש-מתקפת שיעול מתמשכת- חוללה דברים איומים לריאותיו החלושות), היו בני בלי גיל; קווצות של שיער מדובלל מכסות את פדחתו הורדרדה. ידיעותיו של הפרופסור בגילוי-עתידות השתוו רק לידיעותיו בתחום צמחיי המרפא, שכן פרופסור אסטראליס נודע בגין בריאותו הרעועה, או כפי שסיריוס נהג לומר: "ההיפוכונדריה שלו."

"ובכן," אמר רמוס בדרכם למגדל הצפוני, לשיעור גילוי עתידות, "לפחות עכשיו, אחרי חמש שנים עם אסטראליס, אתה יודע אין לטפל בשעלת, נזלת, נשירת שיער, ברונכיט, שפעת, שחפת, אדמת, וירוס במעיים, אנגינה, דלקת מפרקים, ו, אממ... שנית."

סיריוס הזדעף. "איכשהו נראה לי שאם מישהו באמת היה סובל מכל המחלות האלה הוא כבר היה מת מזמן."

ארבעת הקונדסאים, ביחד עם שאר תלמידיי גריפינדור שלמדו דיווינציה מתקדמת, טיפסו לראש המגדל הצפוני והתיישבו על ארבע מהכורסאות הרכות-מדיי שמלאו את החדר. הטמפרטורה בכיתת גילוי העתידות הייתה גבוהה מתמיד. ריחו החמצמץ של שורש ריברה ומתיקותם החולנית של פרחי הסואביס דגדגו את אפו של ג'יימס. הן הריברה והן עלי הכותרת של פרח הסואביס שמשו לא פעם לרקיחת שיקויים משקמים.

"ממה נראה לך שהוא נהנה הפעם?" שאל סיריוס, ממרפק את ג'יימס במשובה.

"הרחתי ריברה וסואביס... אבל אתה הכלב שבחבורה ולרמוס יש את חוש הריח הכי מפותח. תאמרו לי אתם."

סיריוס רחרח בסקרנות. "נכון. ריברה וסואביס... רוזמרין של קוסמים... זה טוב לשפעת, זוכר? וקצת אינפלואנזיס. זו חייבת להיות שפעת, אם ככה."

שיעולו החלול של פרופסור אסטראליס סימן את פתיחת השיעור. הפרופסור, שישב עד לאותו רגע לפני האח המבוערת, קם על רגליו, ופנה לעבר התלמידים. "בוקר טוב לכולם," מלמל הפרופסור בקול חלוש. "כפי שאתם וודאי יכולים לראות, אני סובל משפעת איומה..." הוא השתעל, מכסה על פיו בכף ידו. "הקול שלי צרוד מאוד, ולכן תצטרכו להתחשב בי ולהיות-" דמותו הגוצה של הפרופסור התעוותה בגל נוסף של שיעולים וכחכוחים, "להיות שקטים וקשובים במיוחד היום. החורף אינו מיטיב עם-" שיעול-

"בריאותי הרופפת..." לחש סיריוס.

"-בריאותי הרופפת," המשיך פרופסור אסטראליס. "הלחות באוויר מחמירה את הברונכיט שלי והקור..." הפרופסור השתעל בייצוגיות, "מעורר מחדש את דלקת הפרקים... לשם כך, אתם זוכרים בוודאי, צריך להשתמש ברטיות חמות של יקינטון ונימפטיס... מישהו זוכר מה עושים עם ברונכיט?"

ג'ולי שטיין הניפה את ידה באוויר.

"כן העלמה שטיין?"

"כדי לטפל בברונכיט מגרגרים תמיסת גרניום מכושף עם מוגלת פרונקלשטונקלים מהולה במים, ואפשר גם לבלוע שיקויי מכייח." הרצתה ג'ולי בשלווה. "זאת ועוד, חזרת הוא פותח-סינוסים מעולה ולריח החריף של צמח הנרבונדל יש השפעה טובה על הליחה שמצטברת בגרון. מומלץ להשתמש בשניהם בטיפול קבוע בברונכיט."

פרופסור אסטראליס חייך בשביעות רצון. "חמש נקודות לגריפינדור."

השיעור התנהל בעצלתיים. לקראת סוף השיעור, ידעו תלמידיי גריפינדור כיצד יש לטפל בברונכיט ונזלת מוגלתית, ומהם החומרים הטובים ביותר להכנת שיקוי משקם לטיפול בתופעות הלוואי של העונה הקרה. בין לבין, נלמדו חלק מיסודות הכירומנטיקה, וג'יימס וחבריו שננו את הכללים המנחים לקריאה בכף היד. ג'יימס ניצל את השיעור על מנת לשלוח מבטים חטופים בלילי שישבה בקצהו המרוחק של החדר. אותו מבע של ריכוז נרשם על פניה היפים, כפי שקרה תמיד כאשר התרכזה במטלותיה. הוא תהה האם היא עדיין כועסת עליו, ומה לעזאזל הוא יכול לעשות על מנת לשנות את פני הדברים. אולי סיריוס צדק, וכל הנושא היה חסר סיכוי מלכתחילה.

הוא חשב על הביקור בהוגסמיד שיתקיים בעוד ימים אחדים. כמדריך ראשי, מן הסתם יזדמן לו להימצא בחברתה של לילי... ובחברת גדוד מפטפט ופעלתני של תלמידיי שלישית. הסיכוי לאינטימיות היה סביר בערך כמו הסיכוי שיוכל לנהל שיחה פרטית בלב חדר המועדון של גריפינדור בשעות שלאחר ארוחת הערב. ג'יימס נאנח. אולי תהיה לו הזדמנות להציל את לילי מאיזו דלקת פרקים נוראית וכך לזכות בהוקרת התודה האינסופית שלה? לפחות יהיה לג'יימס היתרון שבידיעה כיצד לטפל בדלקת פרקים, מפני שמרלין יודע שאין לו שום מושג כיצד לכבוש את ליבה של ליליאן ויולט אוונס.

הביקור הראשון בהוגסמיד לווה באותה התרגשות כל שנה מחדש. תלמידיי השנה השלישית, שזו להם הפעם הראשונה לבקר בכפר הקוסמים הקטן, המו וזמזמו כמו גדוד של דבורים פעלתניות. השוטטות המוגברת במסדרונות הטירה הטריפה את דעתו של ארגוס פילץ', והשרת, כמנהגו בקודש, בקש את רשותו של דמבלדור להצליף בתלמידים שסרחו. דמבלדור הגיב בסירוב חד-משמעי. שני המדריכים הראשיים נדרשו גם הם להקדיש מזמנם להשבת הסדר הטוב על כנו.

בערך בפעם השלושים בה נשאל לשעת היציאה המדויקת, איבד ג'יימס את עשתונותיו וצעק על תלמיד הרביעית המסכן שטעה לפנות אליו בזמן ארוחת הערב. תלמידיי הוגוורטס, החליט ג'יימס במרירות, מעולם לא טרחו להעיף מבט שני בלוח המודעות שבחדר המועדון שלהם. הם העדיפו להטריד את הרשויות, ונצלו כל הזדמנות להתעלל במדריך הראשי.

הוא תהה כיצד לילי מתמודדת עם העומס, סוקר את שולחן גריפינדור בחיפוש אחרי ראש אדמוני. ג'יימס איתר אותה לא הרחק במורד השולחן, שקועה בשיחה ערנית עם דניאל הרינגטון.

הרינגטון!

ההפלפאף הפוץ, המשעמם, הצדקן, האיטי והמייגע הזה! מה לעזאזל היא מוצאת בו?? 

"מישהו יכול להסביר לי מה בנות מוצאות בדניאל הרינגטון?" רטן ג'יימס בקול נמוך.

"הוא בלונדיני," אמר פיטר תוך כדי לעיסה.

"הוא חתיך משגע," אמרה נטלי דה-וינטר שישבה כמעט-בחיקו של סיריוס.

"הרינגטון? הוא פוץ," אמר סיריוס, נושך ברכות את שפתה התחתונה והמלאה במקצת של נטלי. "את לא רוצה להגיד לי שאת חושבת שדניאל הרינגטון נראה טוב?"

"הוא מעריץ את העפר ש _ היא _ דורכת עליו," מלמל רמוס.

ג'יימס הזדעף. "זה לא היה מועיל במיוחד."

הוא זכר את לילי אומרת כי הרינגטון ילווה אותה להוגסמיד. אין שום סיכוי שיוכל לצפות בשניים האלה לאורך זמן מבלי לפלוט איזו הערה מרושעת. ג'יימס היה נחוש בדעתו להוכיח ללילי כי הוא איננו אותו פרחח חסר אחריות שהיא זוכרת. חילופיי הדברים בשיעור הכשפומטיקה היו תקרית שלא תחזור על עצמה. הוא היה מופתע לראות את לילי בחברתו של הרינגטון, והקנאה הפתאומית שהשתלטה עליו גרמה לו להיות עוקצני. יותר מאוחר, ניסה להתקרב אל לילי ששקדה על הכנת שיעורי הבית שלה, אבל איכשהו, הצליחה לילי להכעיס אותו, ואז הוא התנהג כמו אידיוט ופגע בה... אולי רמוס צודק. מוטב שיניח לדברים. כל מה שהצליח לעשות בינתיים היה להחמיר את המצב. 

אותו לילה, החליט סיריוס כי טיול ביער האסור עשוי להיטיב עם כולם. הם ילכו לחפש קצת צרות, ואולי אפילו יצטרפו לחלק מהפָאוּנים הידידותיים יותר, שניצלו את התקופה הקצרה שבטרם השלג הראשון כדי להבעיר מדורות ולקפץ מתחת לכוכבים.

ג'יימס הוביל בראש, כשסיריוס ופיטר מאחוריו. רמוס, שהיה הערני ביותר לרחשיי היער, צעד במאסף. ביער האסור, כך למדו שלושתם, לעולם אין לדעת מה עלול להגיח מאחוריך.

הם נתקלו בזאב-כסוף, גודלו כמעט כפול מזה של זאב רגיל, שנתגלה כידיד טוב של רמוס. החיה הנבונה שמחה להראות להם את הדרך למדורתו של טומנוס הפאון, ולאחר ששבעה ליטופים, הסתלקה בחזרה אל תוך חשיכת היער.

אותו לילה, קבעו הפאונים את מדורתם בקרחת יער רחבה. פאון שמנמן נשף בחלילו, אחר נגן בכינור קטן ופרימיטיבי למראה. פאון שלישי תופף על בודאהרם שנראה גדול למידותיו. הניגון העליז חלחל בין העצים המסוקסים ולתוך האפלולית.

סיריוס, נמרץ כתמיד, הצטרף ללא שהיות אל מעגל הרוקדים. פיטר החליט ללכת בעקבותיו. ג'יימס ורמוס, מנגד, העדיפו להשתרע על הדשא לצד מדורה קטנה יותר, שם ישבו הפאונים ופטפטו.

"אז מה מתחולל בעולם שמחוץ ליער?" שאל פאון עגלגל שהיה שקוע בשיחה עם רמוס וג'יימס.

ג'יימס דיווח בקצרה אודות אירועי החודשים האחרונים, החל מהקרב הגדול שהתרחש בליל הראשון לספטמבר וכלה בהיעלמותם המסתורית של שני הילאים.

הפאון, פיטקין שמו, הנהן בעצב. "אדום החזה מביא לנו בשורות קודרות מתמיד, וידידינו הקנטאורים אינם יכולים להתיק את עיניהם ממפת השמים."

"מה יש להם להגיד?" שאל רמוס.

"מאדים זורח בבהירות רבה הלילה," אמר פיטקין בחיקוי אמין מאוד של קנטאור.

רמוס וג'יימס צחקקו.

"הם לא יכולים לגוון מדי פעם?" שאל ג'יימס כעבור מספר שניות.

פיטקין נד בקדרות. "הם יודעים," אמר. "וכעת, הבה נחדול מהשיחה המעציבה הזו. לונה מחייכת אלינו הלילה. בואו עמי ונחלוק לה כבוד."

פיטקין הרים את מבטו, להתבונן בירח שהיה מעוקל כאילו בבת-צחוק.

השלושה קמו על רגליהם. פיטקין הידס על טלפיי הפאון שלו לעבר המדורה הגדולה; ג'יימס ורמוס בעקבותיו.

אש מסתחררת התוותה את דמויותיהם השדוניות של הפאונים כנגד חשיכת הלילה. לא הרחק משם הבחין ג'יימס בסיריוס, עיניו עצומות למחצה, מתנועע לקצב המוסיקה.

ג'יימס לקח נשימה עמוקה והצטרף למחולות.

לונה חייכה אליהם את חיוכה המסתורי והעקום, ומאדים, אם להאמין לדבריהם של הקנטאורים, זרח בבהירות רבה מתמיד. הם רקדו עד שתיים לפנות בוקר, וחזרו לטירה עייפים אך מרוצים. מאז שרטטו את מפת הקונדסאים בשנה החמישית ללימודיהם, הפכה ההתחמקות מפילץ' וסגל המורים ששוטט בטירה בשעות מוזרות, לפשוטה מתמיד.

ג'יימס איחר לקום בבוקר שלמחרת. עדיין מנומנם, גרר את עצמו לחדר הרחצה. הראי, שהיה בלתי-אדיב כתמיד, דיווח לג'יימס כי הוא זקוק למקלחת ולתספורת.

"אני אפסיד את ארוחת הבוקר," השיב ג'יימס בריטון.

"אתה לא מנסה לומר לי שאתה מתכוון להגיע להוגסמיד במצבך הנוכחי?" הראי שאל בתדהמה.

"לכל הרוחות," קילל ג'יימס. "כמעט שכחתי מזה."

"אדון פוטר, אני מזכיר לך שעליך לשמור על שפה נקיה."

"לך להזדיין."

"ולנהוג בכבוד במבוגרים ממך," הוסיף הראי. "אני נמצא פה כבר כמעט מאתיים וחמישים שנים."

בסופו של דבר, החליט ג'יימס להשמע לעצתו של הראי. הוא התקלח בזריזות, בתקווה להספיק ולאכול משהו בטרם היציאה להוגסמיד, וירד לאולם הגדול. רמוס, סיריוס ופיטר, הסבו כולם לשולחן ארוחת הבוקר.

"אתה רוצה שנבוא איתך?" שאל סיריוס, מניד בראשו לעבר התלמידים שהחלו לזרום לעבר אולם המבוא. 

ג'יימס חייך בעקמומיות. "תודה על ההצעה רך-כף, אבל אני חושב שאני יכול להסתדר לבד. לא מתחשק לכם להגרר מאחורה עם כל תלמידיי השנה השלישית."

"היי," אמר פיטר, "בשביל מה יש חברים?"

"כפי שאמרתי – תודה. אבל אני אסתדר." הוא גיחך, מקיש על התג המוצמד לחזהו. "גבר צריך לעשות, מה שגבר צריך לעשות."

פיטר צחק. "בהצלחה... גבר."

ג'יימס השיב לפיטר בניד ראש עגמומי ונפרד מחבריו לשלום. שלושת הקונדסאים הנותרים יעשו את דרכם להוגסמיד בראש החבורה, בעוד שהוא, ג'יימס, יאלץ לפקוח עין על התלמידים ולצפות בהרינגטון מנסה להניח את ידיו המיוזעות על לילי. הו, גורל אכזר.


	7. Chapter 7

אוונס – שבכל יום אחר הייתה מעיפה מבט חטוף בשעון-היד המוגלגי שלה ומודיעה לג'יימס כי הוא מאחר – התעלמה ממנו במופגן. כפי שהקפידה לעשות מאז הלילה בו רדף אחריה לכיתת הלחשים. לא הרחק ממנה ניצב הרינגטון, שבסבר פנים יפות ענה לשאלותיהם של תלמידיי השנה השלישית – ובאופן כללי נראה כמו גרסא גברית של אמא אווזה. 'יפה מאוד, הרינגטון,' הרהר ג'יימס ללא קול. 'אם אי-פעם אצטרך לבחור אומנת לילדיי, אתה תהיה האדם הראשון שאחשוב עליו.' וכשהוא לובש את הארשת החינוכית ביותר שלו, פסע ג'יימס אל לב המהומה.

הצעידה להוגסמיד התנהלה בצורה מתקבלת על הדעת. ג'יימס חבש את רגלו של נער שמעד, דיבר על קווידיץ' עם מספר תלמידיי גריפינדור שבלעו בשקיקה כל מילה שיצאה מפיו של ג'יימס פוטר הרודף האגדי, והרצה בקלילות על ההיסטוריה של הוגסמיד בפני עדר הנערות סמוקות הפנים שנדמה להתקבץ סביבו לאורך כל הדרך. בסופו של דבר, החליט ג'יימס, הייתה המשימה פחות מסובכת מכפי שהעריך מלכתחילה. לילי, מנגד, צעדה בנינוחות לצדו של הרינגטון. השניים נהלו שיחה ערנית, כשמדי פעם בפעם עזבה לילי את חברתו של הרינגטון המסונוור על מנת לראות לשלומם של התלמידים.

היא הייתה יפה כל-כך. שמש חורפית התיזה ניצוצות אש משיערה הערמוני, רוח צוננת מאדימה את לחייה הסמוקות. תלתל סורר חמק מן הצמה ההדוקה בה קלעה אותו, כתם ארגמני כנגד הלובן של פניה. הוא העריץ את קור הרוח שלה, את העדינות והסבלנות האינסופיים שהפגינה כלפי הצעירים יותר. היא הייתה-

-"ג'יימס פוטר, אדוני?" היה זה קולו של תלמיד רביעית סקרן, שנער את ג'יימס משרעפיו. "בדיוק ספרת על פונדק ראש-החזיר במלחמת השושנים," אמר בן הארבע-עשרה.

ג'יימס כחכח בגרונו. "כן, רוברט. אז כפי שאמרתי, ג'ופרי הוסטר, שהיה הבעלים של הפונדק באותה תקופה, היה ברנש חובב מוגלגים וגילה עניין יוצא דופן במיוחד במלחמה בין בית יורק לבית לאנקסטר. מספרים שבתקופה מסוימת נהג הוסטר להחביא מרגלים ב-'ראש החזיר' – מובן שלא היה לו שום מושג לטובת מי הם פועלים, ולכן, בשנת 1467, פרץ קרב עקוב מדם בין שני אצילים זוטרים של בית יורק לבין מרגל של משפחת לאנקסטר. ראש הכפר היה צריך להטיל קסמי זכרון על כולם והוסטר אבד את הזיכיון שלו למשך שישה חודשים. יש מי שטוען שכמעט עשרים שנה אחר-כך, הגיעו לכאן משלחות מבית יורק ולנקאסטר כדי להסדיר את נישואיו של הנרי טיודור, שתפס את כסאו של ריצ'ארד השלישי, לעלמה מבית יורק."

כפי שעשו רבים מתלמידיי הוגוורטס, פנה ג'יימס לפונדק שלושת המטאטאים עם הגיעו להוגסמיד, בציפייה למצוא את סיריוס, רמוס ופיטר ממתינים לו שם.

"קרניים!" קרא פיטר מצדו השני של הפונדק, מנופף לעברו בהתלהבות. השלושה ישבו בקצהו השני של החדר, בשולחן שהיה מוסתר למחצה מאחורי שיח-נוי. השיח, כפי שידעו אורחיו הקבועים של הפונדק, היה מסביר פנים כל-זמן שהניחו לו ללגום מעט מן הבירצפת שלהם. הוא נטה להשתכר במהירות ואחרי מספר לגימות עזב את האורחים לנפשם.

"איך הסתדרתם בלעדיי?" שאל ג'יימס כשהוא מקרב לשפתיו את בקבוק הבירצפת שהגיש לו פיטר.

סיריוס גיחך. "השאלה היא איך  _ אתה _ הסתדרת  _ בלעדינו _ ."

"הא. תתפלא לשמוע איזה מדריך למופת הייתי. אפילו סיפרתי לתלמידים על ההיסטוריה של הוגסמיד."

"אני באמת מתפלא," השיב סיריוס.

רמוס הרים גבה.

"אז מה אנחנו עושים היום?" שאל פיטר.

"מממ..." סיריוס חכך בדעתו. "אנחנו צריכים לחדש את מלאי ההפתעות שלנו. כבר מזמן לא הבהלנו את פילץ' כמו שצריך..."

ופיטר הוסיף: "או ערכנו קרב פצצות סרחון ראוי לשמו."

"או הסתבכנו בצרות עד מעל לראש," ציין רמוס ביובש.

"מה שאנחנו צריכים," אמר ג'יימס לאחר מחשבה, "זה להכניס מעט רוח חיים לתוך הטירה העתיקה והרטנונית הזאת."

עיניו של סיריוס נדלקו בניצוץ זדוני. "אוונס לא תאהב את זה."

ג'יימס בעט בו בכעס. "שתוק."

"אז מה אנחנו עושים?" חזר פיטר בקוצר רוח.

"הולכים לזונקו וקונים כמה פצצות סרחון וזיקוקים של ד"ר פיליבאסטר," אמר ג'יימס, "אחר כך אפשר ללכת לדובשנרייה, ואז... נראה כבר."

הם בילו שעה מענגת בזונקו, בוחנים את מלאי התעלולים וההפתעות שהציעה החנות. פיטר נתקל באוסף בולים מכושפים שהביאו הזיות על כל מי שטעם מהם – "אני לא מבין למה שמישהו ירצה לטעום בולים," רטן סיריוס – ואילו ג'יימס העלה בחכתו בובת פלסטיק מהלכת ומזמרת, שעל פי המוכר, נקראה 'בובת רינגו-ג'ון' והייתה חפץ מוגלגי מכושף.

"מה הבובה הזאת אמורה להיות?" שאל ג'יימס, בוחן בסקרנות את פניו של הרינגו-ג'ון.

"קבלתי אותה מספק שעובד הרבה עם מוגלגים," הסביר זונקו כשהוא ממולל את קצה שפמו. "זה איזה זמר מאוד מפורסם מלהקת מוסיקה מוגלגית שנקראה... מממ... תן לי להזכר, החפשפושים."

"החפשפושים? נשמע מוזר..." היגג ג'יימס. "אבל הוא מדליק. אני חושב שאקנה אותו."

זונקו הנהן. "זה חרמש ושני גוזים. לארוז אותו יחד עם השאר?"

הם סיימו את ענייניהם בחנות התעלולים של זונקו ויצאו לרחוב הראשי שהיה מוצף בתלמידיי הוגוורטס. דלתות נפתחו ונסגרו, מלוות בדנדון עליז של פעמונים; נערות בצעיף צבעוני כרסמו מאפה מתוק; קוסם מזדקן מכר ערמונים קלויים בפינת הרחוב, והאוויר נשא עמו הבטחה לגשם.

ג'יימס השתעשע בבובת הרינגו-ג'ון שלו, מתעלם מסיריוס שניסה ללכוד את תשומת לבו. יצור הפלסטיק הקטן זמרר בעליצות, מילים שנשמע כמו: 'אנו חיים בצוללת צהובה, צוללת צהובה, צוללת צהובה...'

"תראו-תראו מה יש לנו כאן," שמע את קולו של סיריוס מתרומם בשעשוע. "סניוולוס סנייפ. לנביא היומי יש משהו מעניין לומר?"

ג'יימס הרים את ראשו. סוורוס סנייפ ושני סלית'רינים נוספים ניצבו לא הרחק מהדובשנרייה. סנייפ אחז בעותק של הנביא היומי, ממנו קרא בקול, ככל הנראה, עד לאותו רגע ממש.

"מה יש, זב-חוטם," קנטר סיריוס, "לא נאה לך לדבר איתי?"

סנייפ זקר את סנטרו, ותוך התעלמות מופגנת מדבריו של סיריוס, חזר לקרוא מן העיתון. "דין בלצ'לי, כתב הנביא היומי, מדווח כי שני המוגלגים שהותקפו מתאוששים כעת בבית החולים על שם סט. מונגו, לאחר מכן ימחקו זיכרונותיהם-"

סיריוס הקיש באצבע צרדה. "אני מדבר אליך, יללני. אמא שלך אף פעם לא למדה אותך לענות כששואלים אותך שאלה?"

"אני לא מדבר עם בוגדים בדם," השיב סנייפ בהתנשאות, מנסה להסוות את הרעד בקולו.

"למי בדיוק אתה מתכוון כשאתה אומר 'בוגדים בדם'?" חקר סיריוס. עיניו הכהות הבליחו בזעם. הוא שלף את שרביטו, מתקרב באיטיות לעבר הנער הצנום ששיער שחור ושמנוני הקיף את פניו הגרומים. הניגוד בין השניים היה מטריד. שניהם היו גבוהים וכהים, אולם בעוד שסיריוס היה חזק ובנוי היטב, היו כתפיו של סנייפ צרות ומזוּותות וגופו שברירי למראה.

שני הסלית'רינים שעד לאותו רגע ניצבו לצדו של סנייפ, נסוגו לאחור.

זה לא היה קרב הוגן, חשב ג'יימס.

לפני שנים אחדות היה פוטר את המחשבה הזו במשיכת כתפיים וזורק את עצמו בהתלהבות לתוך הקטטה. הוא לא ידע מה חולל את השינוי, או מתי, אלא רק... שהמראה עורר בו תחושה נוראית של אי-צדק, וכי הוא איננו מסוגל להתעלם מהתחושה הזו. "סיריוס!" קרא ג'יימס. "מספיק עם זה!"

סנייפ חשק את לסתותיו. "אני לא צריך את העזרה שלך פוטר. ובקשר אליך, בלק," סינן בקול נמוך, "כשאני אומר 'בוגדים בדם', אני מתכוון לאנשים שהיו שפלים מספיק כדי להפנות עורף למורשת ולמשפחה שלהם."

"כן?" נהם סיריוס. הוא הניף את שרביטו, ובתנועה איטית, הצמיד את קצהו לגרונו החשוף של סנייפ. "יש עוד משהו שאתה רוצה להגיד... סניוולוס?"

נחיריו של סנייפ הרטיטו בזעם. "על ראש הגנב בוער הכובע."

"הזדמנות אחרונה, יללני. תחשוב טוב-טוב על מה שאתה עומד להגיד, וכדאי מאוד שזאת תהיה התנצלות."

"סיריוס, מספיק!" קרא ג'יימס. קהל של סקרנים התאסף סביבם, נמשכים לניחוח הסקנדל כשם שניחוח הדם מושך אליו את הת'סטראלים.

"אל תתערב בזה, קרניים!" קרא סיריוס.

ג'יימס קפץ את אגרופיו. "סיריוס... אני מזהיר אותך!"

"לך לעזאזל, בוגד מטונף," ירק סנייפ.

סיריוס הוריד את השרביט, בעת שסנייפ שלח יד גרומה לאחוז בשרביט שנח בין קפלי חלוקו. הוא לא הספיק לעשות זאת, שכן שניות לאחר מכן התפוצץ אגרופו של סיריוס בפניו החיוורים של סוורוס סנייפ.

'אנו חיים בצוללת צהובה,' זמררה בובת הרינגו-ג'ון.

הקהל צעק בהתלהבות. נערה זהובת שיער צווחה בפחד.

ג'יימס לא הבחין בליליאן אוונס שהגיעה למקום בריצה, או בהבעת התמהון וחוסר האמון שהייתה נסוחה על פניה. הוא שלף את שרביטו. "אל תגיד שלא הזהרתי אותך, רך-כף!  _ פטריפיקוס טוטאלוס _ !" קרא בקול ושילח בסיריוס זרם של ניצוצות כסופים.

הלחש פעל את פעולתו באחת. סיריוס בלק קפא על עמדו, אצבעותיו עדיין קפוצות לאגרוף, עיניו השחורות מרצדות בזעם.

סנייפ הסתלק מבלי לחשוב פעמים.

ג'יימס לקח נשימה עמוקה. סיריוס אף פעם לא ידע לעצור בזמן. 'לא הייתה לי ברירה,' חשב בשקט, ועם זאת, פחד מהרגע בו יאלץ להסיר את לחש השיתוק שהטיל על חברו הטוב ביותר. הוא בלע את רוקו והניף את השרביט בכוונה להפעיל את כישוף-הנגד.

נסתבר כי אחת מעדר המזדנבות של סיריוס הקדימה אותו. רך-כף, ערני וזועם מתמיד, פסע בנחישות לכיוונו של ג'יימס. "אמרתי לך לא להתערב, קרניים," נהם סיריוס.

"אמרתי לך לעזוב את סנייפ," השיב ג'יימס בכעס. "הוא לא עשה לך שום דבר."

סיריוס צעק. "הוא קרא לי בוגד בדם!"

"רק אחרי שאתה התגרית בו!"

"וממתי זה מפריע לך?"

"מעכשיו!"

"נדמה לך שאם אתה מסתובב עם הסיכה הקטנה הזאת זה הופך אותך ליותר טוב מאתנו?" ירק סיריוס. "אני לא זוכר שהיחס שלי לסנייפ הפריע לך קודם – אדוני המדריך הראשי. להיפך. אני אפילו זוכר מקרים דומים שבהם  _ אתה _ היית מעורב."

ג'יימס בלע את רוקו. "נכון," אמר בכנות, "ועכשיו אני יודע שטעיתי. זה לא היה הוגן מה שעשית שם."

"זה לא היה הוגן מצדו של סנייפ להסתובב עם הפרצוף המכוער הזה במקום שקורבנות תמימים עלולים לראות אותו."

גל של צחוק עלה מכיוון הקהל. ג'יימס העביר את אצבעותיו בשיערו הסתור, מודע לפתע לכל אותם אנשים שעמדו והתבוננו בהם. הוא וסיריוס היו נתונים לתצפית וג'יימס לא התכוון לנהל את השיחה הזו במעמד פומבי כל-כך. "אני חושב שזה לא הזמן המתאים, רך כף," אמר בקול נמוך.

"כן?" שאל סיריוס. "כי הזמן הזה דווקא מתאים לי מאוד."

ג'יימס בלע את רוקו בזעם. "אני לא מתכוון לריב איתך עכשיו."

"באמת?"

"איזה חלק מ-אני-לא-מתכוון-לריב-איתך-עכשיו לא היה ברור?"

"החלק שבו תקפת אותי עם לחש שיתוק. החלק הזה לא היה ברור בכלל."

"אתה עמדת להכות יריב שהיה חלש ממך פי שניים!"

"בחייך, ג'יימס. אתה שמעת איך הוא דיבר!"

"וגם שמעתי מה בדיוק אמרת שגרם לו לדבר בצורה כזאת. אני לא מנסה להצדיק את ההתנהגות של סניוולוס, אבל הוא לא היחיד שטעה כאן," אמר ג'יימס. "תראה, רך-כף, אני לא מתכוון לעמוד פה ולבדר חצי מבית הספר, במיוחד שכמדריך ראשי מצפים ממני לשמש דוגמא  _ חיובית _ . אם תרצה לדבר יותר מאוחר, אני אשמח ללבן את הדברים."

הוא לא טרח להמתין לתגובתו הנזעמת של סיריוס. הכעס והעלבון עיכלו אותו כמו עכברושים קטנים של כאב. 'עשיתי את הדבר הנכון,' חשב ג'יימס, 'ואני שונא כל רגע.' 


	8. Chapter 8

היא נשכה את שפתיה בחזקה. ג'יימס פילס את דרכו באגרסיביות דרך קהל הצופים ולילי עקבה אחריו בהשתאות. סיריוס בלק, שניצב לא הרחק משם, פלט נחרה של בוז. אנחתן הקולקטיבית של לא מעט מתלמידות-הוגוורטס ליוותה את גבו המתרחק של סיריוס כאשר פנה לכיוון השני. דני לעומת זאת נראה המום.

"אני צריכה ללכת לדבר עם פוטר... בקשר לבלק," שמעה את עצמה ממלמלת בחפזון. "סלח לי." לילי קיוותה שדני יאמין לתירוץ הקלוש שהציעה לו, או אולי... יעצור בעדה. היא העיפה בדני מבט אחרון, ומבלי לחכות לתגובתו, הסתובבה, ויצאה בעקבותיו של ג'יימס פוטר.

כפי שנוכחה לילי, הספיק ג'יימס לעשות כברת דרך מכובדת. פוטר נעלם מאחורי חנות כלי הבית שנצבה בשולי הוגסמיד, צעיף גריפינדור אדום מתנופף מאחוריו, והיא החישה את צעדיה. הצמה שקלעה אותו בוקר טפחה על עורפה של לילי עם כל צעד, וקווצות-שיער ארגמני שהשתחררו מן הצמה הצליפו בפניה. היא שמעה את הרוח שורקת בחדות: צליל קר, גבוה ומלעיג. 'מגיע לך,' חשבה לילי- 'כמה שהיית עיוורת.'

ג'יימס פוטר השתנה, כל כמה שניסתה להכחיש זאת- הוא השתנה. לילי נזכרה לפתע בפעם ההיא שהתנדב לסייע לה בשיעורי הבית. ג'יימס פגע בה, נכון, אבל הוא לא התכוון לכך. לא התכוון להכאיב לה. והיא סירבה לקבל את התנצלותו. היה הייתה... עוינת כל כך. אכזרית כל כך. פוטר לא סיפק לה שום סיבה אמיתית להתייחס אליו ברשעות. הוא נתן לה את הגלימה שלו... והוא הצטער. הוא בכנות אמר שהוא מצטער... 'איך יכולתי להתנהג בצורה כזו? להיות כל כך קרה... ומתנשאת?'

היא רצה, מתנשפת, דמעות של תסכול צורבות את עיניה. הרחוב הסתיים ולילי פנתה ימינה, מוחה מתרוקן מכל מחשבה קוהרנטית ברגע שהבחינה בג'יימס. היא נעצרה ושפתיה נפשקו, קריאה חנוקה של בלבול וחוסר אמון נמלטת בעדן.

ג'יימס נשען כנגד קיר לבנים אדומות, כתפיו שמוטות ביאוש. גשם דוקרני שהחל לרדת מהשמיים הקודרים נפל על שיערו הפרוע. הוא הרים את מבטו כששם לב לנוכחותה, מתקשח באחת. זוג עיניים חומות, כבויות, הביטו בלילי.

"אני מבטיח לך שלא עודדתי אותו להכות את סנייפ... לא הפעם." קולו היה ענייני וקר. הוא מעולם לא פנה אליה בנימה כזו. "אז לפני שאת מאשימה אותי," המשיך, "תדעי שעצרתי בעדו-"

"-אני לא באתי להאשים אותך," אמרה לבסוף, מוצאת את קולה. למילים היה טעם מוזר בפיה.

ג'יימס הרים את גבתו. "את לא?" שאל, נבוך מעט.

לילי נדה בראשה לשלילה, נושכת את שפתיה.

הוא מצמץ, מביט בלילי בספקנות.

"אני באתי להגיד לך שאני...-" לילי נשמה עמוקות.

עיניו של ג'יימס נדלקו. אש נוזלית, חמימה, מרצדת בתוך האישונים הכהים. הוא נתן בה מבט שואל, מקווה, כמעט... נכסף.

"אני מצטערת," אמרה בחפזון, חוששת שאם תתעכב ולו רגע אחד נוסף תאבד את אומץ לבה ותברח. "-על ה... אתה יודע... בקשר ל... שאני הייתי..."

הוא הרצין לאט, והאפקט היה כמעט בלתי נסבל. המילים גוועו על שפתיה. חסרות ערך וחסרות משמעות; הן התנדפו באוויר החורף הקר. עיניה נלכדו במבטו. היא הבחינה בטבעת של זהב ענברי שהקיפה את האישונים השחורים. זהב מותך, עמוק, מרצד. עיניו ליטפו אותה, גמאו אותה בצמא. כל תו בפניו המזוותים התחדד לפתע. העיניים האגוזיות. האף הישר, האריסטוקרטי. השפתיים: רכות ועדינות ולא משורבטות. סחרור מתוק אחז בה- כמו לחזור מערב חורפי ומושלג ולמצוא אש עליזה בוערת בקמין. שפתיה התייבשו והיא לחלחה אותן, מבחינה לפתע בקרבתו של ג'ימס. הוא היה קרוב... קרוב מדי. כה קרוב שיכלה להרגיש בחום העולה ממנו. לילי הסיטה את עיניה.

"אני צריכה לחזור," גמגמה. לילי סבה על עקביה, כמעט מועדת בעת שיד נחושה, כמעט אגריסבית, נשלחה על מנת למשוך אותה בחזרה. היא מצאה את עצמה לחוצה אל חזהו של ג'יימס, לבה הולם בפראות, נשימתה מואצת. היא נרתעה קלות כשחפן את פניה בכף ידו, שפתיו נצמדות לשפתיה של לילי בנשיקה אלימה, מיואשת. היא נאנקה, אחר, אינסטינקטיבית, כרכה את זרועותיה סביב צווארו של ג'יימס; שוכחת כיצד לנשום, שוכחת כיצד לחשוב, כשאימץ אותה גופו. פיה נפשק ללחץ הקל ביותר של שפתיו, והיא הרגישה כיצד לשונו חומקת בין שפתיה, חוקרת את המתיקות של פיה בליטוף עדין. איש מעולם לא נישק אותה כך. איש מעולם לא הביט בה כמוהו, בכנות ובאינטנסיביות שחלחלו עד עמקי נשמתה וגרמו לה לרעוד.

אצבעותיה נשלחו בהיסוס, מרפרפות על הקו החד של לסתו, בלבול ועונג וחוסר-אמון מתנגשים בתוכה. זה היה... כאילו נולדה על מנת שינשק לה. המגע של שפתיו, הקרבה של גופותיהם, המתיקות הרטובה של פיו – היו הדבר הכי טבעי, והכי נכון והכי הגיוני בעולם.

אבל... זה היה ג'יימס פוטר...! היא אפילו לא חיבבה אותו! ולמה- למה זה הרגיש נכון כל כך? היא ניתקה את עצמה מג'יימס, מבולבלת ונסערת מכפי שהייתה מימיה. גשם קריר צינן את פניה המלוהטים, כמו נשיפה של כפור על ורד שהתעכב לפרוח.

"לילי-" ג'יימס קרא אחריה, אך היא כבר רצה במורד הרחוב, לבה דוהר בקצב מטורף. הגשם הפך את שביל העפר לבוצי והבוץ נדבק לנעליה, מכתים את שולי חלוקה. צמתה התפרקה, גלים של שיער אדום מסתחררים סביב פניה, ראשה מזמזם ולחייה סמוקות.

כרבע שעה לאחר מכן הגיעה לילי לטירה כשהיא מתנשמת ומתנשפת. 'האם אני, ליליאן ויולט אוונס, כרגע נישקתי את ג'יימס פוטר?' התרוצצו המילים בראשה. 'איך דבר כל כך מטורף הרגיש כל כך...' היא הייתה כה שקועה במחשבות, עד ששכחה לגמרי כי כי הוגוורטס איננה טירה תמימה.

"אח!! הצילו!" המדרגה הזדונית שתחת רגליה נעלמה מבלי להשאיר סימן, ממעידה את לילי שרגלה הימנית שקעה עד מעל לברך ברווח שנוצר. "לכל הרוחות..." סיננה בשקט, מנסה לחלץ את עצמה.

"יד, אוונס?" הציע קול קריר וחלקלק. לילי הרימה את ראשה והביטה באוגוסטוס אייברי. המבט הלעגני שבעיניו רמז כי לא ציפה ליותר מזה מבת-מוגלגים. מאחוריו הופיע טיטוס נוט, ארשת של בוז נסוכה על פניו.

"יש לי שתיים, תודה," השיבה לילי בקפאון, גם שידעה היטב עד כמה טיפשי יהיה לדחות את הצעתו של אייברי. 

"את חוסמת לנו את הדרך למטה, בוצ-" החל נוט לאבד את סבלנותו, בדיוק בשעה שדמות שלישית הופיעה בראש גרם המדרגות.

"צֳהריים טובים לכם." אייוורי, נוט ולילי הרימו את עיניהם בהפתעה. פרופסור אלבוס דמבלדור, לבוש בגלימת חורף סגולה וצעיף מפוספס לצווארו, חייך אליהם בחביבות. 

"צהריים טובים פרופסור," החזירו שלושתם כשמבט מלאכי על פניהם.

דמבלדור הנהן. "אם תועיל לעזור למיס אוונס, מר אייברי, נוכל כולנו להמשיך בדרכנו," הציע.

אייברי הושיט את ידו ללילי, שתפסה בה באי-חשק גלוי. בלפיתתו של אייברי ניכר כוח של חובט, והוא חלץ אותה בקלילות מרשימה. השניים מהרו למשוך את ידיהם ברגע שהדבר נתאפשר להם. פקק התנועה השתחרר אפוא, ואייברי ונוט עשו את דרכם לעבר המדשאות שטופות הגשם. 'שיטבעו,' חשבה לילי.

דמבלדור פנה אליה. "מדוע אינך נהנית עם השאר בהוגסמיד, העלמה אוונס?" עיניו הכסופות נצנצו בשעשוע מעבר לחצאי הסהר של משקפיו.

"אה...אני רק רציתי...אמ...ללבוש מגפיים חמות." שיקרה לילי במצח נחושה. מוטב לשקר, החליטה, מאשר לנסות ולהסביר כי היא מנסה להתחמק מן המדריך הראשי.

"אז איך את וג'יימס מסתדרים?"

'לא יתכן שהוא ראה משהו... נכון?' חשבה לילי בפאניקה. 'לא, זה בלתי אפשרי.'

"הו...נפלא," השיבה לילי בקול גבוה מהמתוכנן. 'מה הסיכויים שדמבלדור לא קורא מחשבות?' הרהרה ללא קול.

"אני שמח לשמוע," אמר דמבלדור בנועם. "שיהיה לך יום גשום ונעים."

"גם לך פרופסור," חייכה לילי.

השניים פנו איש איש לדרכו. בדיוק כשנדמה היה לה כי היא רשאית לפלוט אנחת רווחה, שמעה לילי קול צרוד.

" _כשיתייצבו הארי והאייל תאומים על מאזניים כנות-, יקום אויב עקרב האופל_ ," אמר הדובר בנשיפה שורקנית. ברק שהאיר את החדר באור פלורסצנטי התווה את דמותו הכפופה של קשיש בא-בימים. הוא היה עטוף בגלימה שחורה, זקנו ושיערו שהיו לבנים כשלג מסתירים חלקית את פניו. עיניו – שני חורים אפלים בפנים חרושות קמטיי-זקנה – היו עטופות בקרום לבן של עיוורון, אולם מבטו היה נעוץ בלילי.

הישיש נשם בחרחור דרך אפו הנשרי ודידה הישר לכיוונה של לילי. הוא הושיט את ידו, גרומה ומגוידת מרוב שנים, ולקח את ידה של לילי, בוחן אותה בענין. "יד ארוכה, יציבה וגמישה," מלמל לעצמו. "הקמיצה ארוכה יחסית ופרקי האצבעות בולטים. חוליית הבוהן עבה, קו הראש ישר וקו הלב קרוב לאצבעות. אולם ההילה שלך כולה ירוק וזהב," סיכם הישיש. קולו, על אף שהיה צרוד ומאובק, חלחל עד לשד לעצמותיה.

בעיניי לילי, היו המילים חסרות משמעות לחלוטין.

לבסוף, הניח האיש הזקן חפץ עגול בידה של לילי, סוגר את אצבעותיה סביבו. הוא הסתובב, וכשהוא מזמזם לעצמו מנגינה איטית, החל לפסוע בכיוון ההפוך. לילי הצטמררה ופתחה את ידה. בכף ידה נחה דיסקית עץ קטנה, צבועה שחור-לבן. לילי זיהתה את החפץ כסמל היין והיאנג. הרעם הכה בקירות הטירה, מעביר בנימיה הזקנים רעד של מגור. 

צמרמורת עברה בגופה. דוקטור מישל דה נוסטראדמוס שנולד בעיירה הצרפתית סט. רמי בשנת 1503, הטיל אימה אפילו על תלמידיי סלית'רין. כמו כל ילדיי המוגלגים, התפלאה לילי לשמוע על נוכחותו של הנביא העתיק בטירת הוגוורטס. אלו מחברותיה שגדלו במשפחות קוסמים ותיקות נהנו לצחוק לאידה. נוסטראדמוס – שגילו למעלה מארבע-מאות ושבעים שנה – היה ידידו הטוב של פרופסור אלבוס דמבלדור; ראש בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות. הלה, הזמין את חברו משכבר הימים להעביר את שנותיו האחרונות באנגליה, והחוזה הישיש שמח להיעתר להזמנתו – לאימתם הרבה של תלמידי הוגוורטס.

לילי אמצה את מוחה. 'כשיתייצבו הארי והאייל תאומים על מאזניים כנות, יקום אויב עקרב האופל?' מה זה אמור להביע?' היא העיפה בדיסקית מבט נוסף, אחר הניחה אותה בכיס החלוק. כשהיא עמוסה בחומר נוסף למחשבה, המשיכה לילי לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור. היא טיפסה אל מגורי הבנות, ואחרי לחש יבוש מהיר, זרקה את עצמה על המיטה. נבואותיו של נוסטראדמוס קשישא התגשמו תמיד. על פי השמועות, הוקדשה ארונית שלמה במחלקת המיסתורין לנבואותיו של זה.

לילי התיישבה, שולפת עט ומחברת שורות מהשידה שלצד מיטתה (היא תמיד מצאה את החלופות המוגלגיות כנוחות יותר לשימוש). שקועה במחשבות, העלתה את דבריו של נוסטראדמוס על הכתב.

_ "כשיתייצבו הארי והאייל תאומים על מאזניים כנות יקום אויב עקרב האופל." _

היא נשכה את קצהו של העט, מהורהרת. מבלי שתתכוון לכך, נדדו מחשבותיה. היא שמעה את הגשם ניטח כנגד שמשות החלון, וחשבה על טיפות המים שנצנצו בשיערו הסתור של ג'יימס... הוא כרך את זרועותיו סביבה, והצמיד אותה אליו... היא נאלצה לנשוך את שפתיה בכח על מנת למנוע מתחושת העונג להתפשט שוב בגופה.

'הארי והאייל,' הזכירה לעצמה. 'הארי והאייל... את צריכה להתרכז, אוונס. הארי והאייל, טורף וקורבן, ניגודים אחד של השני,' חשבה ורשמה מתחת למשפט, מותחת קווים בין המילים לפירושן האפשרי. 'תאומים, שווה לזהים, כלומר, שווים?!' היא קמטה את גבותיה. ומאזניים כנות... 'איך מאזניים יכולות להיות שקריות?' מחשבות על ג'יימס שבו והתגנבו לראשה. הוא נישק אותה כאילו רצה לעשות זאת שנים... בעצם, הוא באמת רצה לעשות זאת שנים. 'אבל הוא בסך הכל הילד המטורף והמפונק שרודף אחרי מאז השנה השלישית,' חשבה לילי ברוגז. 'הוא מאמין שיוכל להשיג כל דבר? ובכן... הוא טועה!'

היא השתרעה על המיטה, מהרהרת באומללות בכל השעות שיצטרכו לבלות יחד. זה לא היה הוגן. זה לא היה הוגן שינשק אותה כך... זה לא היה הוגן מצדו לגרום לה לערוג לתחושה של שפתיו על שפתיה... לטעם של פיו, לרוך של אצבעותיו, ל-אוף! לילי נאנחה ביאוש וקברה את פניה בכר.

_ ילד פעוט שכב בעריסה. עיניו, גדולות וירוקות כזוג איזמרגדים, נבטו אליה בסקרנות. הוא פיהק, פוכר את אצבעותיו הזעירות, וכשהוא משמיע קול קטן, עצם את עיניו ושקע בשינה עמוקה. פיו הרך נפער קלות, כאילו בבת שחוק. ראשו, כך ניתן היה לראות, היה מכוסה בפלומת שיער שחור כלילה, ועל מצחו... היה... ברק....? _

רעם כביר התגלגל במסדרונות הטירה, שואג כמו ענק הרים צמא לדם. לילי התעוררה באחת. היא זכרה תמונה מעורפלת של תינוק... ומשהו בנוגע לברק, יודעת שהחלום ימשיך לרדוף את מחשבותיה עוד ימים רבים.

שקיעה אפרורית האירה את מגורי הבנות. בחוץ הוסיף הגשם לרדת בטפטוף חדגוני ובלתי-נגמר. הביקור בהוגסמיד נסתיים לפני שעות ארוכות. תלמידיי הוגוורטס יהיו ספונים לבטח בין כתלי הטירה, הרהרה לילי, הרחק מהגשם ומן הקור הצורב. 'לכל הרוחות!' נזכרה לפתע, 'השארתי את ג'יימס לנהל את העניינים בעצמו! כמה חסר אחריות מצידי!' 

היא שטפה את פניה, קלעה את שיערה הארוך לצמה רופפת וירדה לחדר האוכל בחפזון. מהחלונות הפונים מערבה ניתן היה לראות את האגם הגדול שעלה על גדותיו. המים, שלאור השקיעה לבשו גוון ארגמני, לחכו את שולי היער, מאיימים להטביע שורות של עצים זהובי עלווה.

"לילי! ג'ולי, תראי מי חזרה מהמתים!" הכריזה גוון. לחייה של לילי האדימו. היא התיישבה לצד חברתה, חוששת להביט סביב.

"פוטר כאן?" שאלה בזהירות.

גוון העיפה מבט סביב האולם והנידה בראשה לאות לאו.

לילי נאנחה בהקלה. "כולם חזרו בשלום מהוגסמיד?"

"כן..." השיבה ג'ולי כשעיניה מצומצמות בחשדנות. "חוץ מסנייפ, שחזר עם חבורה ענקית על הלחי."

"שמגיעה לו בכל מקרה," גוון ציינה ביבושת. 

לילי נתנה בשתיהן מבט חמור של מדריכה ראשית. "אתן בטוחות שזה הכל?"

גוון וג'ולי הביטו זו בזו והנהנו.

"המריבה בין סיריוס לג'יימס לא נחשבת," אמרה גוון לבסוף, "אף אחד לא נפגע... עדיין."

לפתע חדלו השתיים לאכול, מבט חולמני בעיניהן.

"על מה אתן חושבות?" שאלה לילי וכיבדה את עצמה במנת ירקות מבושלים.

"על סיריוס, וג'יימס-"

"מתגוששים," השלימה גוון את דבריה של ג'ולי. לילי זרקה עליהן אפונה ושלושתן צחקו.

לאחר ארוחת הערב, גמרה לילי בדעתה לעבוד על פרויקט המחצית עבור פרופסור מקגונגל. מינרווה מקגונגל, ראש בית גריפינדור והמורה לשינויי-צורה, הייתה המורה החביבה על לילי. כיוון שכך, החליטה לילי להגיש לפרופסור עבודה שתזכה אותה בציון שמקגונגל הקפדנית מיעטה להעניק: "יוצא מן הכלל." הנושא: אנימאגוס לעומת מטאמורפמאגוס, זכה לתמיכתה המסויגת של הפרופסור. לילי ירדה לחדר המועדון כשערימת הספרים ששאלה לצורך המחקר מרחפת לפניה והתיישבה בפינה מרוחקת. היא הייתה שקועה בניסיון להגדיר את טיב השוני בין קסם-שרביטים לקסם-רצוני, בעת שתמונת הגברת השמנה סבה על ציריה על מנת לאפשר לשלושה נערים להיכנס. הם התיישבו ברעש-גדול לא הרחק ממנה, וכפי שנוכחה לילי לדעת, היו בלתי מודעים לנכחותה.

"אני לא מאמין על קרניים! האוונס הזאת ממש עלתה לו לראש." קולו הטרוד של סיריוס בלק עלה מאחת הכורסאות. לילי הפסיקה לכתוב באחת, מרותקת לדבריו בעל-כרחה.

"ואולי, רך-כף, הוא פשוט מתבגר," הציע רמוס.

פיטר גיחך. "לא חשבתי שאזכה לראות את היום שזה יקרה."

"כבר לא כיף איתו," רטן סיריוס בטון ילדותי למדי.

"אי-כיפיות היא אחת מתופעת הלוואי של התאהבות," רמוס הסביר בסרקאזם. לילי שכחה לנשום לרגע.

פיטר צחקק. "הו כן...אני כבר רואה את השלט על הדלת: כאן חיים בריב ומדון לילי וג'יימס פוטר."

לילי עקמה את אפה ברוגז- אם כי... נאלצה להודות, לפטיגרו הקטן הייתה נקודה.

"מה פתאום זנב תולע," חלק עליו רמוס. "אתה מתעסק פה בחוק הישן של יין ויאנג. אתה יודע, הם משלימים אחד את השני."

גבותיה של לילי התרוממו. היא הושיטה את ידה לכיס החלוק ודגה את הדיסקית הצבעונית שהעניק לה נוסטראדמוס. 'הנביא הזקן ידע שג'יימס מעוניין בי?' תהתה '...ובעצם, מי לא יודע?' מספר דקות לאחר מכן, פרשו הבנים לחדרם. לילי סיימה לכתוב פסקה מורכבת, ואספה את חפציה. כשהיא נושאת את הספרים תחת זרוע אחת, השתמשה בשנייה לאחוז בקלף הדק לנגד עיניה, סוקרת את השורות הצפופות שנרשמו בכתב ידה המעוגל. הייתה זו טעות, מסתבר, כיוון שלילי לא הייתה האדם היחיד במקום שלא ראה לאן רגליו מוליכות אותו. מבלי שתתכוון לכך, נתקלה בתלמיד אחר.

כל הרשימות שערכה בקפדנות נשמטו מידיה בערבוביה של גיליונות-קלף, נייר, ספרים ומכשירי כתיבה. "סליחה... אני ממש מצט- ג'...ג'יימס...?", קולה נשבר ברעד מסגיר.

"לילי," החזיר ג'יימס במבוכה. הוא אחז בפיסת גוויל מכוסה כתב צפוף וזוויתי, וברגע שהבחין כי הוא עדיין מחזיק בה, מהר לקפל ולהניח את המכתב בכיס חלוקו.

המבט שנתן בה השאיר את לילי קצרת נשימה. היא פקדה על עצמה להתעשת.

"הספרים שלי..." עצבנית, כרעה על ברכיה, מלקטת את הספרים שהתפזרו לכל עבר ועורמת אותם זה על זה. ג'יימס סייע לה בשתיקה.

שוב על רגליהם, הוסיפו לעמוד זה מול זו בדממה מורטת עצבים. לילי הרטיבה את שפתיה.

"לא הייתי צריך לעשות את מה שעשיתי," אמר ג'יימס לבסוף. היא הביטה בעיניו, כמעט בעל כורחה. 'לא הייתי צריך לנשק אותך,' סיפר לה מבטו, 'אבל כל-כך רציתי.' ובזאת, הפנה לה ג'יימס את גבו וחזר למגוריי הבנים.

בבוקר המחרת המתינו ללילי לשעתיים מפרכות של שינוי-צורה.

"בוקר טוב," בירך אותה ג'יימס שישב בקצה הכיתה לצדו של רמוס לופין. סיריוס בלק ופיטר פטיגרו, כך הבחינה לילי, ישבו בקצהו השני של החדר. 

"בוקר טוב," השיבה בטון הענייני ביותר שיכלה לגייס. גוון, מצחקקת, נעצה מרפק מחודד בצלעותיה. השתיים התיישבו בקדמת הכיתה, לצדה של ג'ולי שהמתינה להן במקום כשאפה תחוב בין דפיו של רומן סנסציוני בשם " _ אהבה מכושפת _ ."

"אני לא מאמינה שאת קוראת את הזבל הזה," הפטירה גוון, בדיוק בעת שפרופסור מקגונגל נכנסה לכיתה.

"בוקר טוב," בירכה אותם מינרווה מקגונגל בחן של ציפור טרף. שיערה האדום היה אסוף לאחור, בתסרוקת נזירית שהדגישה את תווי פניה המחודדים. "אני רוצה לעבור על כמה תרגילים פשוטים כדי לרענן את זיכרונכם," אמרה בקיצור. "התחילו בכך שתהפכו את כל החרציות לורדים." בהינף שרביט, התעופפו החרציות מהסל שעל שולחנה ונחתו על שולחנותיהם של התלמידים. הכיתה השתתקה באחת. כמה מן התלמידים עיינו במחברותיהם בחיפוש אחר לחש מתאים בעת שאחרים אמצו את זיכרונם או העדיפו להשתמש במספר קסמים פשוטים יותר על מנת להגיע לחולל את השינוי הנחוץ.

לילי יכלה להרגיש את מבטו של ג'יימס נח על עורפה, אך כפתה על עצמה ריכוז. תוך שניות, הצמיחה החרצית שלה קוצים והאדימה.

"פוטר!! לתשומת לבך בקשתי להפוך את החרצית לורד, לא לחבצלת!" אמרה מקגונגל בקור. לילי בלעה את רוקה והביטה ביצירתו של ג'יימס. בהינף שרביט נוסף, הפך ג'יימס את החבצלת לורד מושלם. 

"סליחה פרופסור," אמר בהתנצלות, מביט בלילי באותן עיניים חומות וגדולות שלו. מקגונגל בחנה את התוצר המוגמר והנהנה באישור. לילי פנתה בחזרה אל הורד שלה, ממוללת עלה כותרת רך בין אצבע לאגודל. אותו שיעור הספיקו להפוך נמלה לעכבר, צלחת נוי לפמוט ואת העכבר לפמוט תואם.

שעה וחצי לאחר מכן, אספה לילי את חפציה, ויחד עם כל תלמידיי גילוי העתידות – ג'יימס ביניהם – פסעה לעבר המגדל הצפוני לשיעור נוסף של גילוי עתידות.

"חשבתי שפרופסור אסטראליס חולה," מלמלה גוון, מקמטת את מצחה.

"באמת?" שאלה ג'ולי בלהיטות.

לילי נאנחה. "אמרתי לכן שאנחנו לא צריכות להמשיך בגילוי-עתידות אחרי השנה החמישית."

"אל תתחילי," רטנה גוון.

"אז מה עם אסטראליס?"

גוון משכה בכתפיה. "אני מתארת לעצמי שתיכף נדע."

לשמחתם של מרבית תלמידי הדיווינציה, נסתבר כי פרופסור אסטראליס אכן חלה ולא יוכל ללמד בימים הקרובים. לחרדתם – נמצא לו מחליף זמני. מישל דה נוסטראדמוס הסב אל שולחן המורה, אור הנרות מרצד על פני הקרום הלבן שזיגג את עיניו. הוא המתין לתלמידים שיתיישבו במקומותיהם, ורק כעבור דקות ארוכות הרים את מבטו מעורר החלחלה. "פרופסור אסטראליס סובל משפעת," הפטיר בקיצור ענייני. "לבקשתו של דמבלדור, אני אחליף אותו היום." ומבלי להמתין לתגובתם של התלמידים, החל מחלק אותם לזוגות. "...סקרלט פימפרנל ורמוס לופין, ג'ולי שטיין וגוונדולין מילר, לילי אוונס עם ג'יימס פוטר..."

'הוא עושה את זה בכוונה,' הרהרה לילי ברוגז. היא וג'יימס התיישבו זה מול זו על שתיים מהכורסאות הרכות-מדיי שמלאו את החדר. היא השפילה את עיניה, מבטה נופל על ידיו של ג'יימס שהיו שמוטות בחיקו. הוא ישב בזחיחות, שעון קדימה, מרפקיו נסמכים על ברכיו ושיערו השחור נופל על מצחו בקווצות סתורות. לילי – שחבבה בדרך כלל את האפלוליות הנינוחה של המקום – מצאה את עצמה מתגעגעת למכתבות העץ מצופות הלקה של כיתת הלחשים.

"אז מה כתוב בספר הטיפשי ההוא שלכם..." המהם נוסטראדמוס, ספק לעצמו, ספק לכיתה. "מקצוע מגוחך, גילוי עתידות... שישאירו את העתיד לנביאים ולאנשי המקצוע... כמה פעמים אמרתי לשוטים הללו בבובאטון... והם סירבו להאזין לי... המ... הו, כן... הנה זה. השיעור תתחילו קריאה בכף היד. עמוד ארבע מאות וחמש." הוא נופף בידו הגרומה, וללא מילה נוספת, חזר לעיסוקיו הפרטיים.

בכל רחבי הכיתה פתחו תלמידים את ספריהם. לילי הניחה את הספר על ברכיה, וכשהיא עושה כמיטב יכולתה להתעלם מנוכחותו של ג'יימס, שקעה בקריאת ההקדמה הארוכה לפרק. היא לא הייתה מוכנה לכך כשנטל את ידה בידו, אצבעותיו מלטפות את אצבעותיה בשעה שהתאמץ להשוות בין כף ידה לנתונים שבספר הלימוד.

"הכל הפוך," מלמל, וללא התראה מוקדמת, התיישב לצדה. הכורסא שהייתה רחבה מדי הכילה בקלות את שניהם, אך לילי הרגישה כיצד היא שוקעת לעברו: ירכה נצמדה אל ירכו של ג'יימס, כתפיהם נוגעות בשעה שרכן קדימה להתבונן בספר. אגודלו ליטפה את הקו האנכי החוצה את ידה לשתיים, אצבעותיו מברישות את אצבעותיה כמעט מבלי משים. היא שמעה את ג'יימס מציין את אותם דברים שנוסטראדמוס עצמו ציין, אך הפעם הייתה שמיעתה מעורפלת מתמיד.

"להחליף תורות." קולו של נוסטרדאמוס גרם ללילי להתעשת. ג'יימס, לעומת זאת, המשיך לאחוז בכף-ידה. לילי התפלאה להבין שגם היא איננה מעוניינת לנתק את המגע ביניהם.

"מוזר," הוא אמר לבסוף.

"מ-מה?" גמגמה לילי.

ג'יימס קימט את מצחו. "גם את קו החיים שלי חוצה קו באמצע."

לילי חזרה לעשתונותיה. היא לקחה את ידו של ג'יימס, הופכת אותה כלפי מעלה. הייתה לו יד גדולה, גברית ומחוספסת מעט. ואכן, גם קו החיים שלו נחצה באמצע.

"אני חושבת שזה אומר שלשנינו מצפה משבר בעתיד...נראה שלך כבר היה אחד-" לילי עצרה את עצמה. היא חשבה על מתקפת אוכלי המוות בתחילת השנה- על הוריו שנפגעו בתקרית. ג'יימס לא הגיב. היא הרימה את עיניה, וקלטה לפתע עד כמה הם קרובים זה לזו. הוא רכן מעבר לכתפה, פניו סנטימטרים ספורים מפניה. זרועו השמאלית הייתה כרוכה ברישול סביב גבה, כף ידו הימנית אחוזה בידיה של לילי. היא שמטה את ידו כאילו הייתה מחושמלת.

"אנחנו צריכים לכתוב את זה," אמרה בעקשנות והחלה לשרבט משפטים על גיליון הקלף שלה.

"אמ... לילי-"

ראשה התרומם בחדות. "כן?" 

"...את משתמשת בעט-הנוצה שלי."

הוא צדק. לילי הבחינה כי היא אכן כותבת בעט הלא נכון. ללא אומר ודברים הניחה את עיטו של ג'יימס וטבלה את נוצתה-היא בדיו. לילי כתבה בנחישות כה רבה שפלא כי הגוויל הדק עליו שרבטה נותר שלם. החדר למזלה היה אפלולי כתמיד, משום שלחייה הספיקו לעטות את אותו גוון אדמוני של שיערה המתולתל. 

"אם כולכם סיימתם, אתם יכולים לעבור לתיאום מזלות עם תכונות כף היד," הורה נוסטראדמוס בחוסר עניין גלוי. כתם דיו התפשט על גיליון הקלף של לילי. 'שום מגע לא נחוץ בשביל זה... נכון?'

"איזה מזל אתה?" שאלה את ג'יימס, מתבוננת בעצב בחיבור המוכתם שלה.

"תאומים." התשובה שנתן צרמה לאזניה של לילי. "ואת?"

"מאזניים..." התשובה שלה הייתה צורמת אף יותר.

"היי! תראו!" שמעה לילי את קריאתו הנלהבת של פיטר פטיגרו הקטן, "יש כאן תיאום מיני מבחינה אסטרולוגית! ממש פה, בדף ארבע מאות ותשע-עשרה!"

דף 419, כדבריו של פיטר, עסק בתיאום מיני בין המזלות, או כפי שהעידה הכותרת היבשושית: אסטרוסקסולוגיה. אף על פי שאמרה לעצמה שלא לעשות זאת, נכנעה לילי לפיתוי והעיפה מבט חטוף בתחזית האסטרוסקסולגית לבני מזלות תאומים ומאזניים. עיניה של לילי נפערו לרווחה. היא העבירה דף בחדות, נמנעת מלהסתכל בג'יימס.

"היי, קרניים! אתה מזל תאומים נכון?" צחקק פיטר שישב לא רחוק מג'יימס. "אני בכנות שוקל לשדך לך בת מזל מאזניים."

ג'יימס ירה בפיטר מבט רצחני. לילי הסמיקה במבוכה. לא היה לה שמץ של ספק שכל כיתת גילוי העתידות בוחנת את עמוד 419 ברגע זה. נוסטראדמוס מאידך, הפגין אדישות תהומית לנעשה בחדר. הנביא הזקן עיין אותה שעה בעותק ישן-נושן של 'פטיש המכשפות', ונדמה כשקוע בזכרונות נוסטלגיים.

ג'יימס כחכח בגרונו. "אממ... ובכן, אני בהחלט רואה התאמה בין תכונות מזל מאזניים למה שמופיע בכף היד שלך. כתוב שאת אינטליגנטית ומעודנת, בעלת חוש צדק מפותח, אממ, עקשנית ונחושה בדעתך. התכונות הנשיות של המזל מעידות שיש לך קסם אישי רב, את רומנטית ורגישה," הקריא מן הספר. "אבל את כל זה יכולתי להגיד גם בלי להסתכל בכף היד שלך." שפתיו התעקלו בחיוך שובה-לב.

הפעמון צלצל. פניה היו כה מלוהטים כשיצאה מהשיעור, עד שלילי התחילה לשקול ברצינות טבילה קצרה באגם הגדול – שהיה קפוא כמעט לגמרי. 'תאומים ומאזניים..תאומים ומאזניים' הזדמזמו המילים בראשה.

"לילי... לילי...! ליליאן!"

לילי התנערה בחדות. "כ-כן. מה?"

"אני קוראת לך כבר שנים...! מה קורה אתך?" התלוננה גוון שפסעה לצדה.

"תיאום מיני בין מזלות תאומים ומאזניים," הפטירה לילי בזעף. גוון נתנה בג'ולי מבט שואל.

ג'ולי, מעשית כהרגלה, שלפה את ספר גילוי העתידות מתיקה של גוון. "ובכן... באמת כתוב שיש תיאום," אמרה ג'ולי כשחיוך זדוני על פניה.

"כתוב בקצרה שיש תיאום," הסכימה גוון שהציצה מעבר לכתפה.

"בקצרה מדי..." הסכימה ג'ולי. "מחסור איום בפירוט."

"ג'ולס!"

"את בת שבע עשרה אוונס," אמרה גוון כשהיא ממרפקת את לילי בחיבה. "תתעשתי."

תגובתה הקנטרנית של ג'ולי לא אחרה לבוא. "לילי, את מזל מאזניים נכון...? אז מי מזל תאומים?"

גוון וג'ולי עצרו על מקומן והביטו בלילי בחשדנות. "ובכן?" הן דחקו בה.

"פוטר," מלמלה לילי בשקט. שתי הנערות החליפו מבטים מבינים.

"הוא קרא את ה...המ...משפט האינפורמטיבי הזה?" שאלה ג'ולי.

לילי נאנקה. "הוא היה בן הזוג שלי לשיעור."

גוון וג'ולי עטו שתיהן חיוך תמים- שלא הצליח לרמות את לילי. בעיניי הדבש של ג'ולי ובעיניה החומות של גוון ריצד ניצוץ של רשע טהור.

"אז עכשיו יש לו עוד סיבה לחזר אחריך," צחקקה ג'ולי, שללא ספק סקרה בעניין את דף 419.

לילי העיפה בג'ולי מבט ארסי.

"היי בנות!" קראה דבי שדרכה הצטלבה בשלהן. "מה קורה?" כמותן, עשתה דבי את דרכה לשיעור היסטוריית הקסם, אותו למדו תלמידיי גריפינדור ורייבנקלו יחדיו.

"ללילי עומדת להיות 'מערכת יחסים מצוינת הכוללת סקס נהדר'!" הסבירה ג'ולי בהתלהבות.

"באמת?" דבי, שהייתה סקרנית, התעלמה לחלוטין ממחאותיה הנזעמות של לילי.

"הו, כן... ככה כתוב בספר," אמרה ג'ולי והעבירה את ספר הלימוד לדבי.

"מזל טוב, לילי! מי התאומים?"

"כשתסיימו לדסקס את חיי המין שלי, אני אשמח לדעת," סיננה לילי ונכנסה לכיתת ההיסטוריה של פרופסור בינס.

תוך חצי שעה שקעו מרבית התלמידים בנמנום קל. אפילו לילי, שברגיל התעקשה לסכם את הרצאותיו המתישות של בינס, החלה לקשקש ולשרבט בשולי גיליון הקלף שלה. לפתע, שמה לב כי היא מציירת את סמל היין ויאנג.

לילי צמצמה את עיניה. מחשבה מטורפת עברה בראשה, או לכל פחות, מחשבה שנשמעה מטורפת. כשהיא משתדלת למשוך תשומת-לב מועטה ככל האפשר, חיטטה לילי בתכולתו של ילקוט בית הספר שלה, מחפשת אחר מחברת אחת קטנה. 'שתהיה פה...שתהיה פה...כן!' היא שלפה את מחברת המחשבות שלה ושטחה אותה בשקט על השולחן. פרופסור בינס המשיך בשלו, ונראה משועמם לא פחות מתלמידיו.

" _ כשיתייצבו הארי והאייל תאומים על מאזניים כנות, יקום אויב עקרב האופל _ ." היא הביטה במשפט שכתבה לפני מספר שעות. 'מה הסיכוי ש...?' לילי נשכה את שפתיה, ואף על פי שמצאה את הרעיון מקומם, מתחה קו מהמילה 'תאומים' ורשמה: 'ג'יימס פוטר' בקצהו. לאחר מכן מתחה קו נוסף מהמילה מאזניים וכתבה: 'לילי'.

היא סקרה את הדף בכובד ראש. 'נגיד...רק נגיד,' הרהרה, 'שהאריה והאייל הם היין והיאנג, שמתייחסים למערכת היחסים שלי עם ג'יימס. המאזניים, כמובן, מסמלות אותי... אז... ברגע שהאייל והארי יתייצבו על מאזניים כנות... ברגע שאהיה כנה עם עצמי ו... האם נוסטראדמוס טוען שאני לא כנה עם עצמי?' שאלה את עצמה, בוחנת את המשפט מכל זווית אפשרית. 'ואם כן אהיה כנה עם עצמי... יקום אויב עקרב האופל...?' עקרב האופל נשמע כמו יצור מכיתת טיפול ביצורי פלא, החליטה לילי במיאוס.

'המילה 'תאומים' יכולה להתייחס גם לשלמות בין היין ליאנג וגם למזל של ג'יימס... מתוחכם. או שאני פשוט הוזה...?? והארי מסמל גם את גריפינדור – אולי כדי למקד אותי דווקא בג'יימס ולא בדני למשל... אבל למה דווקא אייל? מכל החיות...? הרי בפסוק נאמר: ואריה עם  _ גדי _ ירבץ...' היא קמטה שוב את גבותיה. 'ומצד שני, יכול להיות שאני טועה לחלוטין.'

פרופסור בינס סקר בפירוט מייגע את מהלכי מלחמת הענקים בפרוסיה, ולאט לאט, שקעה גם לילי בתרדמה מבורכת. 


	9. Chapter 9

מאז בישר דמבלדור על נשף המסיכות שיערך לכבוד הסוויין, המה בית ספר הוגוורטס כמרקחה. "הנשף יהיה פתוח לתלמידים החל מהשנה הרביעית," אמר דמבלדור (וזכה לגל של מחאות נזעמות מצדם של תלמידיי השנה השנייה והשלישית), "תזמורת קטנה ונחמדה תנעים לנו במבחר יצירות קלאסיות, ועל כולם להגיע כשהם מחופשים." הוא המליץ להם בתוקף להמנע ממפגש עם רוחות המתים שנצלו את פתיחת השער שבין העולמות על מנת לערוך גיחה קצרה לעולם החיים (לבקר את קרוביהם או סתם להשתלט על גופן של בריות תמימות), וסיים באיחולי פסטיבל-אש שמח.

"נשף מסיכות!" קרא סיריוס וצנח בכבדות על מיטתו. "זה נשמע כל כך... מוגלגי!"

"אל תהיה קטנוני," אמר פיטר כשהוא נוגס בצפרדע שוקולד שבדרך פלא שרדה בתיקו מאז הביקור בהוגסמיד, "אני חושב שנשף מסיכות יכול להיות דרך מאוד נחמדה לחגוג את הסוויין."

סיריוס רטן. "ואתה חצי מוגל."

"כן," השיב פיטר תוך כדי לעיסה, "אבל אבא שלי מת לפני שנולדתי."

"אנשים צריכים להדליק מדורות כדי לחגוג את היום הקצר ביותר בשנה!" אמר סיריוס בהתלהבות, "ללכת להטריד את רוחות המתים! לבקר בטיר-נאן-אוג!"

"אתה יודע שזה מסוכן," העיר רמוס, "אתה עלול שלא לחזור משם."

"אתה פחדן מאוד בשביל אדם זאב," העיר סיריוס בזעף. "ובכלל, מה זה 'נשף מסכות'?"

ג'יימס הסביר. "זה מן נשף כזה שבו כל המשתתפים מגיעים כשהם מחופשים למשהו... אתה יודע, חובשים מסיכות כדי שלא יזהו אותם."

סיריוס, שעדיין נטר טינה לג'יימס מאז התקרית בהוגסמיד, התעלם במופגן מהסבריו של זה.

"רך-כף!" התרגז רמוס, "אתה לא יכול להמשיך עם הקטע הטיפשי הזה לנצח."

"איזה קטע?"

רמוס פלבל בעיניו. "בכל מקרה, אתה חייב להודות שנשף מסיכות בסוויין יכול להיות מבדר."

"טוב... אולי," מלמל סיריוס לבסוף. "לפחות אנחנו לא חוגגים את הגרסא המוגלגית המעוותת הזאת של החג."

"קוראים לזה ליל כל הקדושים," אמר פיטר, ורמוס הוסיף: "אחרי שש וחצי שנים בהוגוורטס, אולי עדיף שתפסיק להעמיד פנים שאתה לא זוכר איך קוראים לחגים המוגלגיים או שאף פעם לא נהנית כשיצאנו לסיבוב של ממתק-או-תעלול." 

סיריוס נראה מהורהר. "ממ... אתם זוכרים את הפעם הזו שהעלמנו את כל הכסאות בחדר המועדון של סלית'רין?"

"או כששחררנו שלושה אווזים מטורפים בטירה..." נזכר ג'יימס.

"או כשגרמנו לרוח רפאים של מקגונגל להסתובב במסדרונות ולצעוק שבחינות הבגרות התבטלו..." הרהר רמוס. "בכל אופן, לדעתי זה אחד מהרעיונות היותר מוצלחים של דמבלדור."

"אתה מתכוון: יותר מוצלח מלנסות ללמד כדורגל בהוגוורטס-"

"-או לשיר את המנון בית הספר מהסוף להתחלה," הציע ג'יימס.

"-או למנות את קרניים כמדריך-ראשי!" התלהב פיטר.

"-או לתת לאדם זאב ללמוד בהוגוורטס," פניו של רמוס לבשו ארשת קדורנית.

פיטר מהר להתנצל. "בכל מקרה," שאל, "את מי אתם מתכוונים להזמין לנשף?"

סיריוס שיכל את זרועותיו תחת ראשו ופיהק. "עוד לא החלטתי. חשבתי להזמין את אסטלה פולצ'ר, אבל סטל מתחילה לשעמם אותי... וכבר יצאתי עם כל הבנות השוות בגריפינדור ורייבנקלו. אז אולי לשם שינוי אני אקח מישהי מהפלפאף... או סלית'רין."

"איכס," חיווה ג'יימס את דעתו. "רק אתה יכול לחשוב על להזמין מישהי מסלית'רין לנשף."

"ורק אתה תלך לנשף לבד אחרי שאוונס תגיד לך לא," נהם סיריוס. "למה אתה מחייך כמו דביל, קרניים?"

"אתה קורא לי קרניים. זה סימן חיובי."

"אל תפתח ציפיות. אני פשוט סקרן לדעת מניין החיוך האידיוטי הזה שמרוח לך על הפרצוף."

ג'יימס בחן את סיריוס בהרהור ממקומו שעל אדן החלון. הניתוק מחברו הטוב ביותר הכאיב לו, וג'יימס שמח על השינוי האיטי שחל בגישתו של סיריוס. יותר מכל האנשים בעולם, סיריוס היה האדם עמו העדיף ג'יימס לחלוק את רגשותיו כלפיי לילי. הוא חיבב מאוד את פיטר, ורמוס היה ידיד טוב שתמיד יתן לך עצה נבונה... אבל סיריוס.... אם היה לג'יימס פוטר חבר אחד אמיתי בעולם כולו, הרי שהיה זה סיריוס בלק. סיריוס היה האח שלא היה לו. הקשר ביניהם היה חזק לא פחות ואולי אף יותר מקרבת-דם אמיתית. אבל סיריוס יכול להיות מרגיז במיוחד כשרצה בכך, ו...ובכן, סיריוס לא היה מסוגל להבין כיצד הרגיש כלפיי לילי. הוא רצה לספר לו, חשב ג'יימס, אלא שלא כך... ולא כרגע. סיריוס התקשה להיות רציני לחלוטין בחברת אנשים. הוא היה כבול מדי לתדמית הפרועה שאימץ לעצמו. אבל כשיזדמן להם לשוחח בנפרד מכל החבורה- אז, החליט ג'יימס, יספר לו על מה שקרה בהוגסמיד. 

"קרניים-" שמע את קולו המאנפף משהו של פיטר. "אתה מתכוון לספר לנו או לא?"

להפתעתו של ג'יימס, היה זה סיריוס שעצר בעד פיטר. "הוא יספר לנו כשהוא יהיה מוכן," אמר, וג'יימס ראה בכך הצעה לא-רשמית לשביתת נשק.

בנקודה הזו, החליט ג'יימס לנצל את ההזדמנות על מנת להחזיר את השיחה למסלול בטוח, ושאל את רמוס את מי הוא מתכוון להזמין לנשף. רמוס, שהיה ביישן ובדרך כלל מעט להתרועע עם בנות, סיפר לנערים שהזמין לנשף את אלקסיס רוס.

"אלכס רוס?" שאל ג'יימס. "היא, אמ... קצת יוצאת דופן."

רמוס הנהן. "אני יודע. ומה איתך זנב-תולע?"

"ממ..." פיטר ליקק את שאריות השוקולד שדבקו באצבעותיו. "אני חושב שאני אזמין את נלי."

נלי רדמונד היפה והביישנית הייתה ידידה מרוחקת של פיטר ובת-זוגו הקבועה לאירועים חברתיים. הסידור הלם את שני הצדדים שמעולם לא אזרו דיי בטחון עצמי על מנת להזמין אדם אחר. כיוון שכך, החזיק ההסדר מעמד למן השנה החמישית ועד עצם היום הזה.

"לא נמאס לך מרדמונד?" שאל סיריוס.

פיטר קמט את מצחו. "אממ... לא ממש. למה אתם מתכוונים להתחפש?"

ג'יימס האזין לתשובותיהם של חבריו, מבטו נודד מעבר למדשאות הירוקות והלאה מזה, ליער האסור. ערפילים תכלכלים זחלו מחוץ ליער, לעבר חלקת הדלועים הענקיות שטיפח שומר הקרקעות של הוגוורטס לכבוד חגיגת הסוויין. עליו למהר ולהזמין את לילי לנשף, הרהר ג'יימס: דמבלדור השמיע את הבשורות המרעישות עוד באותו בוקר. אם לא ימהר, יקדים אותו דניאל הרינגטון. אלוהים יודע שהבחור השתגע אחרי לילי. ג'יימס התקשה להאשים אותו.

ג'יימס העיף מבט בשעון-הקיר לא הרחק מהקמין. השעה הייתה עשר וחמישים. הוא יוכל לתפוס את לילי באחת עשרה, במסגרת הסיור הלילי שלהם בטירה. היא לא תוכל לסרב לו, נכון? הוא זכר את הדרך שהביטה בו בשיעור גילוי עתידות. את הרעד הקל שאחז בה. היא נשקה אותו בחזרה, ביום ההוא בהוגסמיד. הוא עדיין יכול היה לזכור את הטעם של שפתיה. מתיקות עדינה, של דובדבנים ותות-שדה וקיץ וגשם. אצבעותיו עקצצו כשנזכר איך היה לאחוז בה, להרגיש את גופה צמוד לגופו... את ריח האביב של שיערה.

"קרניים? אתה בסדר?" שאל פיטר.

ג'יימס התנער משרעפיו. "מה? כן, בטח. כמובן. אני פשוט צריך לצאת תיכף ולשחק את המדריך הראשי... תעשו חיים."

"אנחנו נעשה שיעוריי בית בטיפול בחיות פלא," רטן סיריוס, "אלא אם כן תמצא מישהו שייתן לנו להעתיק."

ג'יימס הרהר בנושא כשהוא לובש את גלימת החורף החמה שלו. "מה בקשר לירחוני?"

"הוא לא מסכים."

ג'יימס נאנח. "אולי הוא חושב שאתה ופיטר צריכים להתאמץ לשם-שינוי במקום שהוא יעשה את כל העבודה בשבילכם." הוא שלף את מפת הקונדסאים מן הארון ותחב אותה בין קפליי חלוקו.

"אמרתי לך שאנחנו צריכים ללמוד את כל המקצועות ביחד," אמר סיריוס, "אבל אתה התעקשת ללמוד חקר לחשים עתיקים עם אוונס."

"תפעיל מדי פעם את הראש שלך רך-כף," רמוס הציע. "זה בריא, ואולי זנב-תולע ייקח ממך דוגמא חיובית."

ג'יימס גיחך ויצא את החדר, משאיר את רמוס, פיטר וסיריוס המתנצחים מאחוריו.

חדר המועדון היה עמוס ושוקק חיים. בעד לפתח שבקיר נכנס זרם דליל של תלמידיי שביעית שהורשו להסתובב במסדרונות הטירה עד אחת-עשרה בלילה. ג'יימס נופף לדיינה מק'קיני שבדיוק נכנסה לחדר, ועזב את מגדל גריפינדור. 

מסדרונות הטירה היו שקטים מתמיד. אפילו הרוח הפגינה התחשבות בלתי רגילה וייבבה בשקט. ג'יימס פרש את מפת הקונדסאים ונשבע בחגיגיות כי בדעתו לחפש אך ורק צרות. שלושה תלמידיי סלית'רין עשו את דרכם למרתף באיחור קל- הראתה מפת הקונדסאים. שתי נקודות שחורות התגפפו בראש מגדל האסטרונומיה. פילץ' ומרת נוריס ארבו לתלמידים משוטטים בקומה החמישית, ועמדו לתפוס תלמיד רייבנקלו חסר-מזל. ג'יימס נשא תפילה קצרה לשלומו של הרייבנקלו המסכן. לילי, לעומת זאת, סיירה בנחת בקומה השנייה, נודדת בין החדרים. 'אוקיי, אוונס,' הרהר בסיפוק. 'מצאתי אותך. את שלי עכשיו.'

הוא עשה את דרכו לעבר גרם המדרגות הקרוב, דילג במדרגות שתיים-שתיים וקפץ בזריזות לגרם מדרגות נוסף שבדיוק אותו רגע ניתק מהקיר והחל לנוע לעבר הקיר הנגדי. בדרך, חלף ג'יימס על פני פרופסור אסטראליס שבירך אותו לשלום. הפרופסור הדיף צחנה קלושה של שיקוי רפואי, וג'יימס מהר לאחל לו החלמה מהירה ולהסתלק מהמקום. כשהגיע לקומה השנייה, עיין פעם נוספת במפת הקונדסאים – לילי חלפה על פני כיתת הכשפומטיקה ונכנסה לתוך חדר תצוגה אינסופי של חליפות-שריון וכלי נשק מימי הביניים. ג'יימס פנה ימינה, פתח דלת שהובילה לגרם מדרגות סודי שטיפס אופקית במקום אנכית והגיח שוב סמוך לכיתת הכשפומטיקה. מכאן ניתן היה לשמוע רחש עמום של צעדים.

המסדרון בו ניצב ג'יימס נסתיים בזוג דלתות אלון ענקיות עשירות בפיתוחים. הללו, ידע, נפתחו לאולם המאורך בו פסעה לילי ברגע זה. ג'יימס חלף בעד הדלתות העצומות, נעצר לרגע על מנת לסרוק את החדר האפלולי.

לפידים שהיו קבועים בקירות הטילו אור רך, שנראה נוזלי כמעט כשהתרפק על חליפות השיריון הרבות מספור שמלאו את החדר. מטרים אחדים ממנו, קלט ג'יימס הבהוב של שיער ארגמני. "לילי!" קרא בקול, מתבונן בלילי שנעצרה על מקומה.

"ג'יימ- אני מתכוונת, פוטר..." החלה לומר. "מה אתה עושה כאן?"

הוא חייך. "חיפשתי אותך."

"ובכן... מצאת אותי." ידיה מוללו את שוליי גלימתה. לילי מהרה לשמוט אותן ברגע שהבחין בכך. "אה, אממ... אני יכולה לעזור לך, פוטר?"

"האמת היא שכן." ג'יימס הביט בלילי. אור הלפידים שיחק בשיערותיה ושיווה להן גוון אדום כדם. תלתל בודד חמק מן הצמה ההדוקה שבה התעקשה לילי לקלוע אותו – ג'יימס מעולם לא הצליח להבין מדוע עשתה זאת. היה לה שיער יפהפה. היא הייתה צריכה לפזר אותו, כפי שעשו שאר הבנות. במקום, בחרה לילי להסתיר את שיערה בתסרוקת נזירית.

"אתה מסתכל עליי," מלמלה בקול חיוור.

"את יפה."

"כן. כבר אמרת לי את זה. אז... מה רצית ממני?"

הוא בלע את רוקו. "חשבתי... קיוויתי שתסכימי לבוא איתי לנשף."

"אני... אמ..." לילי נשכה את שפתיה, מתפתלת במבוכה. "כבר התחייבתי למישהו אחר. דני הזמין אותי קודם... הסכמתי לבוא איתו."

ג'יימס הרגיש כיצד האויר מתרוקן מריאותיו. "הרינגטון?" שאל בקול חלול.

"כ...כן."

"אני לא מבין..." התחיל בכעס, ואז השתתק. "- לא משנה."

"דני בחור נחמד!"

ג'יימס הנהן. "כן, דני בחור נחמד."

"אבל?"

"אין אבל." הוא משך בכתפיו. "תבלו יפה בנשף."

לילי השפילה את עיניה. "תודה."

"על לא דבר." הוא הציע לה חיוך קלוש, ואז, רק מפני שרצה לעשות זאת, שלח את ידו והסיט את קווצת השיער שצנחה על פניה, תוחב אותה מאחורי אוזנה. "נדבר."

ג'יימס לא טרח להשלים את הסיור שלו, אף על פי שהמפה המכושפת הצביעה על נכחותם הלא-הולמת של שני תלמידים – שוודאי קיוו לחלץ איזו בירצפת מגמדוני הבית – במטבח. גם הוא יכול היה להסתייע באיזו בירצפת, הרהר ג'יימס. המשקה, כעקרון, לא היה משכר, אבל אולי אם יתאמץ  _ ממש _ ... הא! זה היה עלוב. רק אנשים נואשים באמת הצליחו להשתכר כתוצאה משתיית בירצפת. אבל הוא היה נואש... או שלא?

"קרניים?" שאל סיריוס, "קרה משהו?"

ג'יימס הרים את ראשו. הוא חזר לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור וזה עתה צנח בכורסא החביבה עליו. סיריוס ישב לצדו כשהוא בוהה בלהבות ואילו רמוס ופיטר נעדרו משום מה.

"ירחוני עוזר לזנב-תולע עם שיעוריי הבית," מלמל סיריוס בתשובה לשאלתו האילמת של ג'יימס.

"ומה איתך?"

"אין לי כח לחיות פלא היום." 

"על מה בדיוק אתם לומדים?"

"קניזלים," השיב סיריוס.

"נשמע מגניב."

"הם עושים לזנב-תולע אלרגיה. הוא התעטש עלי כל השיעור. אבל עזוב, קרניים. מה קורה איתך? אתה נראה הרוס."

ג'יימס נאנח. "לילי הולכת לנשף עם הרינגטון."

"כן... אבל..." ניכר בסיריוס כי הוא מנסה לברור את מילותיו. "זה היה... דיי צפוי, אתה לא חושב?"

"ל...לא. לא לגמרי."

סיריוס נשען לאחור. במקום לחייך בערמומיות אפיינית, עטו פניו ארשת קשובה.

"אני נראה עד כדי כך גרוע?" שאל ג'יימס.

"למען האמת... כן. מה שלא הופך אותי לפחות סקרן," מיהר סיריוס להרגיע אותו.

"הו, תודה."

סיריוס גחך ואז הרצין. "אז מה גרם לך לחשוב שלילי תצא איתך לנשף?"

"נישקתי אותה. אממ... בהוגסמיד."

"אחרי... התקרית?" הייתה זו התייחסותו הראשונה של סיריוס לנושא מאז הבקור בהוגסמיד, והיא לא נעשתה בעוינות. ג'יימס ידע להעריך את המחווה.

"כן," אמר.

"נו, לפחות יצא לך משהו טוב מכל העסק," סיריוס הפטיר." ואיך זה היה?"

ג'יימס קימט את מצחו, מחפש אחר הדימוי המתאים. "זה היה כמו... כמו ללכת במדבר, כשאתה מת מצמא... ואז פתאום לגלות מעין של מים צלולים... וקרים וטהורים.. ואני ארצח אותך אם תצחק."

סיריוס נד בראשו. "לא. ממש לא. האמת היא שאני אפילו מקנא בך. שאתה מסוגל להרגיש משהו... בעצמה כזאת."

"למה? אתה חושב שאתה לא מסוגל?"

"אני לא יודע." השיב סיריוס בכנות. "אולי אני פשוט לא כזה. זה לא בדם שלנו... הבלקים, לאהוב באמת אדם אחר. אתם חשובים לי, אתה... ופיטר... אבל זה לא כמו... אתה יודע, אהבה רומנטית."

"אולי זה פשוט עוד לא קרה לך."

סיריוס נחר בבוז. "ואולי זה גם לא יקרה. אל תדאג לי. אני לא דואג לעצמי, כך שאין סיבה שגם אתה תדאג. בכל מקרה... אמרת שנישקת את אוונס."

"דגש על  _ נישקתי _ . זה היה הכל. פשוטי.. היא באה, והיא אמרה שהיא מצטערת- בקשר לאיך שהיא התייחסה אלי, והיא הייתה יפה כל-כך והייתי חייב לנשק אותה. והיא נשקה אותי בחזרה. כאילו היא רצתה אותי לא פחות ממה שאני רציתי אותה. ואז היא אמרה שהיא צריכה לחזור וברחה ממני."

"ממ... זו התקדמות משמעותית בהתחשב בעובדה שכבר ארבע שנים אתה דורך במקום... נו, ומה הלאה?"

"היא כבר לא..." גמגם ג'יימס, "היא מודעת לעובדה שאני שם... אתה מבין? זה כאילו שהיא מתחילה סוף-סוף לקלוט."

"כן. אז חשבת שהיא תסכים ללכת איתך לנשף?"

ג'יימס הנהן. "זה נראה כמו רעיון מתקבל על הדעת... אבל היא יוצאת עם הרינגטון."

"הבן-אלף." סינן סיריוס. "אולי אנחנו צריכים לטפל בו... אתה יודע, להוציא אותו מכלל פעולה."

"מה אתה אומר!" צחק ג'יימס. "רק זה חסר לי עכשיו. לילי תרצח אותי אם היא רק תשמע על הרעיון. לא שזה נשמע רע כל כך..."

"דניאל הרינגטון הוא מטרד," סיכם סיריוס בלאקוניות. "אז מה אתה מתכוון לעשות?"

"מה זאת אומרת- מה אני מתכוון לעשות?"

"אתה הרי לא תיתן לו לגנוב לך אותה, לא?"

"מה אני כבר יכול לעשות?" גנח ג'יימס. "היא רוצה אותו, זו הבחירה שלה!"

סיריוס הזדעף. "איך נעשית לי תבוסתני כזה? ככה חינכתי אותך, קרניים? תגיד לי שאני טועה ושאתה עומד לעשות משהו בעניין. אחרת אני הולך ומנסה להקסים את לילי בעצמי."

"אתה אפילו לא מחבב אותה!"

"זאת לא הנקודה, אידיוט," נהם סיריוס. "אוונס היא הבחורה הכי יפה במחזור, למה אתה חושב שלא התחלתי איתה עד עכשיו? בגלל שהיא שלך, קולט?  _ שלך _ . ואני לא פולש לטריטוריה של חברים. ככה שאם אתה מתכוון לתת לחמור הזה הרינגטון לקחת אותה, אתה לא הקרניים שאני מכיר."

"אתה צודק," הודה ג'יימס לאחר רגעים ארוכים של שתיקה.

"ברור שאני צודק. אני מכיר אותך מאז שהיית פספוס קטן וירוק בגובה מטר ועשרה."

ג'יימס גיחך ובעט בסיריוס בחביבות. "באמת, איך הייתי מסתדר בלי שתגיד לי כל הזמן מה לעשות?"

"היית מן הסתם הולך לאיבוד והופך לעוד תלמיד שביעית אומלל וחסר חיים."

"כן, בטח. תמשיך להשלות את עצמך רך-כף."

הלהבות שבאח נגהו על פניו של סיריוס ושיוו להם מראה שדוני. סיריוס מעולם לא הכחיש את השמועה לפיה זורם בעורקיהם של בני בלק דמם של אלפים אפלים. הוא ניחן ביופיו של הגזע, ובמידה מסוימת, במשהו מאכזריותו. ג'יימס לא התקשה להבין מדוע מצאו אותו בנות הוגוורטס מושך כל-כך. אבל היה בו יותר מברק חיצוני גרידא. כמו הכלב השחור לצורתו השתנה כאנימאגוס, סיריוס היה יצור נחוש, חסר-פניות ונאמן עד לשד עצמותיו. ללא שמץ של ספק, סיריוס אוּבּרֶיי פטריק בלק ידע להיות חבר טוב. 'וג'יימס פוטר,' חשב ג'יימס פוטר, 'צריך להתחיל לחשוב על תכנית.'


	10. Chapter 10

'טיפשה, טיפשה-טיפשה-טיפשה,' לילי גערה בעצמה.

"תתלבשי."

"לא!"

"נו...מה אכפת לך?" הפצירה ג'ולי. "כולם מחופשים, אף אחד לא ידע שדווקא את באת לבד."

לילי נאנחה ביאוש. "אני לא מאמינה שסירבתי לדני... מה חשבתי לעצמי?" הרהרה בקול.

-"שג'יימס יותר שווה?" הציעה גוון בסרקאזם.

לילי נתנה בה מבט חמור, ובינה לבין עצמה, חששה כי יש מן האמת בדבריה של גוון. "כן...מאוד חכם מצדי, במיוחד בהתחשב בעובדה שיום לפני כן אמרתי לג'יימ...לפוטר, שאני יוצאת עם דני."

"ואז אמרת לדני שאת יוצאת עם ג'יימס?" שאלה ג'ולי שנדמתה למצוא את השתלשלות העניינים משעשעת להפליא.

"אמרתי לך שלא הייתי הגיונית באותו רגע!" אמרה לילי בזעם. "את לא עוזרת!" היא התיישבה על מיטתה, משכלת את זרועותיה בעקשנות.

"תתלבשי." ג'ולי חזרה לשגרת השכנועים שלה, נצמדת לדוקטרינה הגורסת:  _ התש את יריבך ואז ערוף את ראשו _ .

"לא חבל על השמלה?" שאלה גוון כשהיא מתיישבת לצדה של לילי. רק לפני שבוע הלכו שלושתן להוגסמיד, במטרה לשכור תחפושות לקראת נשף הסוויין. "אני בטוחה שמישהו יציע לך לרקוד עם השמלה הזאת... תשכחי מג'יימס ומדני."

"וחוץ מזה," הוסיפה ג'ולי, "את בעצמך אמרת שמדריכים ראשיים חייבים ללכת. תפסיקי להיות כזאת חמוצה אוונס... בואי, נעזור לך להתארגן."

ג'ולי, שלא המתינה לאישור או לתשובה, משכה את לילי על רגליה וסייעה לה להתפשט. כמעשה הציפורים שהלבישו את לכלוכית, הלבישו גוון וג'ולי את חברתן. גוון קשרה את המחוך: מכשיר-עינויים שהצר את מתניה של לילי, הבליט את שדייה, ובעשותו זאת: ארגן מחדש את איבריה הפנימיים. ג'ולי סייעה לה לעטות את שמלת הנשף, סוגרת בזריזות את הרוכסן הנסתר שבגב השמלה. לילי הרגישה כמו בובת סמרטוטים בידיהן של צמד ילדות קטנות. גוון וג'ולי שלא חדלו לפטפט משך כל אותה שעה, סירקו ואפרו את חברתן העקשנית, הידקו מסיכה שחורה לפניה, ואלצו אותה לנעול זוג מגפיי עור מבריקים. במהירות מפתיעה, הייתה לילי לבושה ומוכנה לדרך.

היא נגשה אל המראה, חוששת מפני הגרוע מכל. אישוניה של לילי התרחבו בחוסר-אמון.

מחוך משי ארגמני עטף ברכות את גזרתה הדקה, שוליה של חצאית השיפון נופלים על רגליה של לילי ברשרוש עדין. מסיכה קטיפתית הסתירה את עיניה: השחור העמוק, הלילי של המסיכה, מקושט בעיטורים אדומים. שפתיה המלאות נמשחו באדום עשיר, וקסם קוסמטי עדין הדגיש את ירוק האיזמרגד של עיניה, מכהה את הריסים ומעגל אותם. התלבושת עצמה הייתה צנועה יחסית, פרט למגפיי העור השחורות, גבוהות-העקב והגזרה שלרגליה.

"זה נחמד..." הודתה לילי לבסוף.

"עדיין לא סיימנו." גוון גיחכה ושלפה את שרביטה. היא עיינה בפתק הקטן שצורף לשמלת הנשף, אחר קפלה אותו והניחה אותו במקומו. "אפרנסיום רוזה!" אמרה בקול, מלווה את מילות הלחש בניע מדויק של שרביטה. 

התוצאה הייתה מצמררת. בהינף שרביט, התעוררה שמלתה של לילי לחיים. כבליי משי עדינים, דמויי-זמורות, השתרגו משולי המסיכה וכרכו את עצמם סביב שיערה של לילי, מגביהים ומעצבים אותו בתסרוקת אלגנטית. שריגיי משי צמחו משוליי המחוך וגלשו לרצפה מאחוריה בשובל אוורירי ומלחשש. עוד בטרם הסתגלה לילי לתחושה המצמררת, החלו שושניי בָּקַרָה לצמוח משובל השמלה.

לילי הסתובבה בחיישנות, בוחנת את האישה הזרה שנבטה אליה מן הראי. ברגע שזזה, ניתקו השושנים ממקומן, צונחות על הרצפה בנתיב עלי כותרת אדומים כדם. עלי הכותרת נמוגו תוך שניות ספורות, בעת שורדים חדשים פרחו משובל השמלה. "אתן בטח צוחקות עלי..." מחתה לילי, "אני לא יכולה ללכת ככה!" היא נראתה מרושעת ומושכת. יותר-מדי מרושעת ומושכת. 

"את צודקת. את לא יכולה ללכת ככה. את נראית יותר טוב מאתנו!" אמרה גוון. האריג של שמלתה כושף כך שיראה כמצע של עליי-שלכת. מסיכה תואמת כסתה את פנייה העגלגלים. ג'ולי התחפשה לפיה, ואפילו חיברה לשכמותיה זוג כנפיים מכושפות.

"וואוו...לילי, זה ממש מקסים!" קראה ג'ולי בהתפעלות.

המראה הסכימה גם היא. "את יפיפייה מותק."

"כן...כלומר," גמגמה לילי. "אני...תודה." 

"טוב... עכשיו אחת-עשרה." הכריזה גוון, וביעילות אפיינית, תפסה בזרועה של לילי המהססת. "אפשר לרדת למטה."

חדר המועדון שקק חיים וצבעים. תלמידים התפארו בתחפושותיהם המפוארות, נערות צחקקו והתפעלו מאוושוש שמלות הנשף שלהן. עד מהרה, מצאה לילי כי היא נסחפת לכיוון האולם הגדול, כחלק מקבוצה רעשנית של תלמידיי גריפינדור מחופשים. עוד מהקומה השנייה ניתן היה לשמוע את צליליי הכינורות שמלאו את האולם הגדול. לילי זהתה את ואלס היפהיפייה הנרדמת של צ'ייקובסקי, ותהתה האם המלחין הרוסי הידוע היה גם הוא מכשף. בשלב מסוים אבדו לה עקבותיהן של גוון וג'ולי. ההמולה במסדרונות הוגוורטס הייתה גדולה מכדיי לסגת לאחור.

לבה של לילי החסיר פעימה למראה האולם הגדול. בדים שחורים, אדומים וכתומים, כיסו את קירות האבן, ועליהם נוסף אנסמבל התחפושות שרצדו והבהבו במחול מכשף של צבעים ובנות-גוון. דלעות עצומות ועליהן משטחים עגולים שהכשירו אותן לשמש כשולחנות נצבו בכל רחביי האולם הגדול. הנרות הלבנים שבדרך כלל רחפו באוויר שינו את צבעם לשחור. ערפל מכושף כיסה את הרצפה, טפר-ירח עקמומי מאיר את העטלפים הקסומים שעופפו הלוך ושוב. שלדים אמיתיים למראה השתלשלו מן הקירות, והחזירו מבט חלול-עיניים לעבר התלמידים שהתבוננו בהם. לפתע, נעשתה לילי מודעת לכל אותן עיניים מעריצות שעקבו אחריה. נער גבוה וחסון חייך אל לילי, מציג לראוה את זנב הטווס המפואר שצץ מתחפושתו.

'שחצן.' היא זקרה את סנטרה והחליטה לנסות להתמזג בקהל. תשומת הלב שהייתה מחמיאה לכל נערה אחרת, גרמה ללילי להרגיש שלא בנוח. מתי יבחינו כי הגיעה לבדה לנשף? ומה יקרה אם דני יזהה אותה... או גרוע מזה... ג'יימס?

זוג מאוהב החל להתנשק ולהתגפף סנטימטרים בודדים ממנה, בלתי-מודע לחלוטין לנכחותם של בני אדם נוספים. היה זה הקש ששבר את גב הגמל. לילי הסתובבה בחדות ופנתה לצאת מן האולם הגדול. המדשאות, הבחינה, קושטו גם הן לכבוד החג. בית קברות מסתורי הופיע משום מקום, מוקף ערפל וצמחי בר. על המצבות הבארוקיות נחרטו שמותיהם של מנהלי-עבר, מורים ותלמידים בהוגוורטס. רוחות התאספו בשולי היער האסור, גופן הפניני מתמוסס בהבל התכלכל שהתאבך מבין העצים. עציי טקסוס, ערמון ואלונים רחביי עלווה צמחו בין לילה במדשאות הוגוורטס והתכסו מעטה דקיק של קיסוס. הלילה היה ערפילי, קר וכמעט נטול ירח - אווירה מושלמת לחגיגות המתים.

מצע רך של עליי-שלכת כהים ורטובים כיסה את הקרקע, והתפצפץ תחת רגליה כאשר דרכה עליו. צמרמורת פתאומית אחזה בלילי- הרוח הצוננת הקפיאה את זרועותיה החשופות. היא נרעדה, נושמת את האוויר הקר. תחושה מוזרה השתלטה עליה, כאילו נלכדה בדמעת זכוכית של מציאות אחרת; אגדת ילדים אפלולית, ולילי היא המלכה המרשעת המעוניינת להרוג את שלגייה. היא מצאה את הרעיון משעשע. במשיכת כתפיים, פסעה לילי אל תוך הלילה.

פסליהם של מנהלים מתים, מקושטים בזריי-אבל, עמדו ליד מצבות-שיש נושנות. דלעות קטנות שרוקנו מתוכנן וגולפו בפרצופים מעוררי זוועה, האירו את השבילים. לילי החלה ללכת במורד השביל הראשי. ינשוף אפור חלף מעליה בטיסה. עיניי הטורף הכתומות שלו הבזיקו באפלולית. היא שמעה סדרה של צחקוקים אנושיים למדיי מכיוון אחד השבילים, והחליטה לפנות לשם.

מאחורי פסל המתאר את מאבקו של ג'ורג' בדרקון, התקבצו יחדו מספר מכשפים ומכשפות. בני שש עשרה לכל היותר, העריכה לילי, דבר שלא מנע מהם להבריח אלכוהול לטירה. לעת עתה, חגגו הקוסמים הצעירים על בקבוקיי שנאפס-מלון, צ'יבאס מוגלגי וויסקי-אש.

"סוויין שמח." אמרה והקפיצה אותם ממקומם. נער בלונדיני עשה ניסיון נואש להחביא את הבקבוק שאחז בידו, מחליף מבטים עם נערה תכולת עיניים שפניה החווירו.

לילי פצתה את פיה על מנת לגעור בהם. משהו עצר בעדה. האם הייתה זו התחפושת? הקסם המסתורי שרחף באוויר הלילה? ואולי הייתה זו היא עצמה? היא לא יכלה לומר מדוע, אך משום מה, מאנו המילים להאמר. "אם תתנו לי להעלים את המשקאות האלה עכשיו, אני מבטיחה שלא אעשה לכם צרות."

"אוונס?" קולו המוכר של תלמיד סלית'רין בקע מאחורי אחת המסיכות.

לילי לא טרחה להשיב. היא הניפה את שרביטה, ולמחאתם הקלושה של הנערים והנערות והעלימה את בקבוקיי המשקה.

"הורסת מסיבות," מלמל הסלית'ריני בריטון.

"באולם הגדול יש פונץ' פירות לא-אלכוהולי ובירצפת, השיבה לילי בחיוך. "תהנו מפסטיבל האש שלכם."

הערפל המכושף הִסמיך והתעבה ככל שהרחיקה מטירת הוגוורטס. לילי זרקה את ראשה לאחור, מניחה לערפל ללטף את גופה באצבעות כפור עשנות. היא הייתה לבד, או לכל הפחות, אמורה הייתה להיות, אבל התחושה הלא-מוגדרת כי מישהו מביט בה, גרמה ללילי לפנות לאחור. היא הסתובבה על עקביה, ומצאה את עצמה עומדת מול נער גבוה, עטוף בזגוגית דקה של ערפל. הוא היה לבוש כולו בשחור, למן המגפיים המאובזמות שלרגליו ועד לברדס גלימתו האוורירית. מסיכה שחורה, נטולת עיטורים, הסתירה את עיניו.

הוא צעד לעברה, לקח את ידה בידו העטויה בכפפת-עור, והצמיד את שפתיו לגב ידה. "האם תעניקי לי הכבוד, ותרקדי איתי את הריקוד הזה?" שאל בקול חרישי. קול אותו הכירה היטב.

האם היה זה אור הירח שגרם לה להיות כה נועזת וחסרת דאגות?

לילי קדה.

הנער השיב לה קידה.

צלילי הפתיחה של וואלס הפרחים נישאו מן האולם הגדול, מתערבלים ביללתה החרישית של הרוח. משב קפוא לטף את פניה, ולילי, בחן טבעי של רקדנית, הסתחררה לקצב הואלס.

היא מעולם לא רקדה ככה.

ליז אוונס עמדה על כך ששתי בנותיה תדענה לרקוד היטב. לפיכך, נשלחה ליליאן למורה פרטית לאחר שמלאו לה שמונה. את הכישורים שהקנתה לה העלמה דייויס נצלה לילי פעמים ספורות בלבד. היא התפלאה להיווכח כי היא זוכרת את הצעדים: רגליה נעו מאליהן, ללא מחשבה. אחת-שתיים-שלוש, אחת-שתיים-שלוש, צעד קדימה, צעד הצידה, סגירת מעגל לאחור, אחת-שתיים- שלוש...

הלילה נשא עמו שכרון מתוק. קרניי ירח זלגו בתוך האפלולית, כפי שריח הסחלבים נמהל בנשימתו הרכה של יער טרופי. היא הייתה שיכורה. היא הייתה ערנית לחלוטין. מודעת עד כאב לנקודות החיבור הרופפות שבין גופו לגופה, לאופן בו האיר הירח את העיקול של לסתו. הוורדים שנפלו משמלתה עלו בלהבות שחורות ונעלמו. לילי התרכזה בקימור היציב של שפתיו בעת ששאר העולם הסתחרר סביבה. האם היה זה מי שחשבה שהוא? שבריר הירח, והאור שהפיצו הדלעות, חשפו בקלישות את המחצית התחתונה של פניו.

הריקוד נסתיים, אך הוא הוסיף להחזיק אותה בזרועותיו. לילי התנשמה קלות. ורדים של סומק פרחו בלחייה. אף על פי שציפתה לכך למן הרגע הראשון, עדיין הייתה מופתעת כאשר רכן ונשק לה. לילי השליכה את זרועותיה מסביב לצווארו, מושכת את הברדס שהצל על פניו. היא זהתה את רעמת השיער השחור ואת עיני הזהב שנבטו אליה בפליאה. לילי נשכה את שפתה התחתונה, המלאה יותר. אש מסתחררת בערה בתוכה.

"למה אתה מענה אותי ככה פוטר?" מלמלה כנגד שפתיו.

"כי את מענה אותי," אמר בקול חנוק, והצמיד את שפתיו לשפתיה.

אצבעותיו לטפו את עורפה- בעד לכפפת העור שעטה עליהן. לילי נתקה את עצמה מג'יימס, נטלה את ידיו ובמשיכה אלימה אחת הסירה מהן את הכפפות. ידיו היו חמימות ומחוספסות משהו למגע כששזרה את אצבעותיה באצבעותיו. ג'יימס התבונן בה מלמעלה. החושך הפך את הנסיון לפענח את מבטו לבלתי אפשרי. סכר נפרץ. לילי משכה אותו אל שפתיה, משקיעה בנשיקה את כל הרגשות, התהיות והפחדים שהיו אצורים בתוכה. היא זכרה את הטעם. את המרקם את פיו. הליטוף העדין של לשונו.

ידיו של ג'יימס החליקו על מתניה, מושכות אותה אליו. לילי נאחזה בחולצתו של ג'יימס. האריג היה דק במפתיע. אצבעותיה שוטטו על מפתח הצוארון, מרחפות על פני עצמות הבריח המעוצבות לעבר השקע העדין שבבסיס צווארו. סקרנית, החליקה את ידה לתוך החולצה, פורמת כפתור ראשון ושני. העור של בטנו וחזהו היה רך, חלק וחמים. אגודלה הברישה את אחת הפטמות הזעירות, ולילי התענגה על הרעד שחלף בגופו של ג'יימס. לרגע, יכלה להרגיש את הצורך שעורר בו מגעה, אך ג'יימס נאנח וחשק את שפתיו, מקמט את מצחו בכבד ראש. כשהוא נסוג לאחור, נטל את ידיה ונשק להן, מתבונן בלילי המבולבלת.

"כשנהיה מי שאנחנו באמת," אמר ברוך, וללא הסברים נוספים, נעלם מאחורי מצבת-שיש אכולת עובש.

"רגע..!" קראה אחריו, ממהרת לעקוף את המצבה. אבל פוטר הספיק להעלם. עיניה נפלו על אייל זהוב שנצב בשולי היער האסור. האייל ברח אל תוך היער ברגע שהבחין בה.

לילי נשמה עמוקות, והניחה את ראשה על המצבה. מזווית העין, הבחינה בזוג כפפות עור שנחו על הקרקע. היא אספה אותן והתיישבה על ספסל קרוב.  _ כשנהיה מי שאנחנו באמת? _ תהתה ולבה נמס. האיפוק שהפגין השאיר את לילי מבולבלת ונבוכה. 'האם רציתי אותו כלכך מפני שלא הייתי עצמי? האם לילי אוונס האמיתית יכולה להתעמת עם ג'יימס פוטר פנים אל פנים מבלי לברוח?' ראשה החל לכאוב. היא הזכירה לעצמה את כל התעלולים שנזקפו לחובתו, את הזלזול שהפגין כלפי חוקים ותקנות, את חוסר האחריות האפייני... אך כל מה שהצליחה להעלות במוחה היו תמונות מעורפלות מן העבר. הג'יימס היחיד שריצד לנגד עיניה היה זה שהרגע שהרגע נשקה לו.

"מהרהרת באהבה?" שאל קול מאובק משנים. לילי קפצה בהפתעה. רוח-רפאים שקופה למחצה של ישישה לבושת סחבות רחפה לכיוונה של לילי. שיערה הלבן של הרוח גלש למתניה, והיא נתמכה במקל הליכה מעוקל. עינייה היו כהות, שדוניות ושובבות, אך עמוקות משנים ומחוכמה.

"אמ..א.. בערך," גמגמה לילי.

הקשישה השיבה בחיוך חסר שיניים. "טינה, ילדתי, מסמאת את הדעת כפי שענן קודר מסתיר את פני החמה. האם תפחדי מיום שטוף שמש?" שאלה בקול צרוד.

לילי מצמצה, מקמטת את גבותיה. "אני לא מפחדת מהאושר אם לזה את מתכוונת," השיבה בזעף.

הרוח צחקה צחוק יבש ומתפרק. "גם אם האושר טמון בויתור ובמחילה?" הזקנה התקרבה אל לילי, בוחנת אותה במבט שהיה מוצק ויציב להפליא בהתחשב בהיותה רוח. "עד לכאן אני יכולה לשמוע את גלגליי השיניים העובדים במוחך!" הזקנה כסתה על אזנה ביד שברירית, מחייכת חצי חיוך מטורף.

לילי עצרה את נשימתה בפחד.

"היגיון הוא לפחדנים!" ספרה הישישה לרקיע האפל, וריחפה לדרכה כשהיא צוחקת וממלמלת.

לילי הביטה ברוח, מוכת סנוורים. נדרש לה זמן ארוך על מנת לעכל את דבריה של הישישה. 'זקנה מטורפת,' חשבה בכעס, אלא שבתוך תוכה ידעה היטב כי יש אמת בדבריה של הרוח. לילי הדקה את אחיזתה בכפפות וצעדה אל הטירה, משאירה מאחוריה שובל ארגמני של עלי כותרת. האולם הגדול נותר כפי שהיה כאשר עזבה אותו, אך היא לא הנידה עפעף.

מבולבלת, עשתה את דרכה לשירותי הבנות, בתקווה שמירטל - רוח הרפאים שאכלסה את המקום - חוגגת בחוץ עם אחיותיה. לילי ניגשה אל הכיור הקרוב ביותר ופתחה את הברז בתנופה. זרם חזק של מים קרים ניתז על אגן החרסינה.

לילי משכה את המסיכה מפניה. שורשיי המשי נסוגו לתוך האריג, מניחים לשערה האדום לגלוש. היא שטפה את פניה במים הקפואים, מאפשרת למים למחות את האיפור ואת העייפות שדבקו בה. מרימה את ראשה, הביטה בראי שמעל הכיור: האיפור נזל מעינייה בקילוחים דקים של נוזל צבעוני. לילי נטלה מגבת מגולגלת ומחתה את פניה. כשהביטה בעצמה שוב, נכחה כי היא זוהרת בצורה מוזרה .

_ 'כשהמאזניים יהיו כנות' _ הרהרה ללא קול, מעקמת את שפתיה. 'על מי את עובדת ליליאן אוונס? את מאוהבת בו. וזה לא קשור למצב הירח, או לתחפושת, או לעובדה שזה הלילה הארוך ביותר בשנה. ושלא תעזי להכחיש שאהבת את מה שהיה כתוב בספר ניבוי עתידות.' לילי נאנחה וחייכה חיוך עייף. כנות הייתה עניין מתיש לכל הדעות. 'ואת צריכה להפסיק להתחבא מאחורי התירוצים שנתת לעצמך ולהפסיק להעמיד פנים ששום דבר לא השתנה. כי הכל השתנה.' היא ישרה את כתפיה, זוקפת את קומתה בנחישות. 'לדבר אל עצמך בגוף שלישי, זה דבר מאוד מועיל,' החליטה. ובבטחון מחודש, אספה את הכפפות ויצאה מהשירותים. בצעד מלא ביטחון, פסעה לעבר מגדל גריפינדור, יודעת- מבלי שתדע כיצד היא יודעת, כי שם תמצא את ג'יימס.

והוא אכן היה שם, גוחן מעל הקמין, מבטו נעוץ בלהבות. הברדס הכהה שהצל על פניו קודם לכן היה משוך לאחור. 

"שכחת את הכפפות שלך," אמרה בקול שהתיימר להיות יציב. כל אותו בטחון שמלא אותה קודם לכן אזל במהירות. היא חשה בודדה וחסרת-אונים.

ג'יימס הסתובב בחדות, מופתע בעליל. היה תמהון בעיניו. תמהון וערגה. הוא הביט בה כאילו לא ראה אותה לפני כן מעולם. 

שיערה המרהיב גלש על כתפיה ברעמה של תלתלים אדומים. פניה היו נקיים מאיפור- עורה בוהק, סמוק ורענן. לא נשאר דבר שיחצוץ ביניהם, לא מסכות ולא מעטה של חושך. אפילו לא תספורת נזירית, שמות משפחה או מדי בית-ספר. ג'יימס הושיט יד מסורבלת לקחת את כפפותיו, אך לילי מיאנה להרפות. "כמדריך ראשי, אני יודעת שיש לך חובות, אך אודה לך אם תתעלם מהעובדה שהנחתי לכמה סלית'רינים להתחמק ללא עונש אחרי שהבריחו אלכוהול לתחומי הטירה."

"זה בהחלט מפתיע אותי, לא חשבתי ש..." החל לומר אך עצר בעצמו. "אני מתכוון, אני...א..." ג'יימס פוטר, נאבק למצוא את המילים הנכונות. ג'יימס, שלפתע לא נראה כל כך בטוח בעצמו.

"אני יודעת... שאני יכולה להיות קשוחה וקפדנית..." אמרה באיטיות, בוררת את מילותיה, "אבל הלילה הזדמן לי להיות מישהי אחרת... כלומר, אני... אבל... משוחררת יותר. סובלנית יותר." היא שפכה לפניו את כל מה שעל לבה. "היה לי קשה להבין שאנשים כן יכולים להשתנות לטובה. וזה כולל אותי." היא הביטה בעיניו של ג'יימס, שהחזיר לה מבט שווה בעצמתו. אלו לא היו המבטים המקנטרים או המבוישים שהכירה, אלא משהו אחר. כנה, וחף מהסוואות. "פשוט....אוך...היית כזה בלתי נסבל."

"אני יודע," צחק ג'יימס, ללא סרקאזם הפעם. "אבל דברים משתנים. כנראה שהתבגרתי."

"תודה לאל." מלמלה בשקט.

"אז...?" ג'יימס הביט בה בחוסר וודאות.

לילי נאנחה. חיוך קטן התגנב לשפתיה. "לילה טוב ג'יימס."

"לילה טוב ליליאן," השיב ג'יימס בקול ריק מהבעה.

לילי העבירה יד בשיערה השופע ופנתה לעבר מגוריי הבנות. 'מה את עושה לעזאזל?' המחשבה תפסה אותה בחצי הדרך. היא חזרה על עקביה, התייצבה מול ג'יימס וכשהיא כורכת את זרועותיה סביב צווארו, נשקה לו באריכות ובלהט. כשניתקה את עצמה מג'יימס, היו שניהם קצרי נשימה. 

"אני מתאר לעצמי שזה היה כן."

לילי לקקה את שפתיה והנהנה באישור. בחיוך מסופק אחרון, עלתה לחדרה, משאירה את ג'יימס מוכה ההלם מאחור.


	11. Chapter 11

היא נשקה אותו. ליליאן ויולט אוונס נשקה אותו. רגע אחד התבונן בגווה המתרחק, ורגע לאחר מכן נצבה מול ג'יימס, זרקה את זרועותיה צווארו והצמידה את פיה לפיו. ג'יימס נאנק, וכפי שרצה לעשות מזה שנים, קבר את אצבעותיו ברעמת השיער הנפלא הזה, ותבע את ליליאן אוונס לעצמו. שדיה, רכים ומלאים, נלחצו אל חזהו, לשונה מחליקה כנגד שלו. שפתיה העדינות נפשקו, פה מבריש פה לח. כאב מתוק. מסעיר. חסר-תקנה. אלים. הוא התנשף, ואז משך אותה אליו, לחמוס את פיה בפיו, לאבד את עצמו בשכרון הרטוב והאפלולי של שפתיה. גופה רעד, ולילי עצמה את עיניה, משחררת קריאה חנוקה של תענוג וזעזוע מהולים זה בזה. ג'יימס הרגיש כיצד היא נסוגה לאחור ושחרר את לילי באי-רצון.

"אני מתאר לעצמי שזה היה כן," אמר לבסוף, קולו צרוד ומחוספס מכפי שהיה רוצה. ליליאן אוונס הנהנה, מלקקת את שפתיה, ואז הסתלקה לה מן המקום מבלי לומר מילה נוספת.

ניחוח האביב והורדים של לילי הוסיף להשתהות בחדר עוד דקות ארוכות. ג'יימס יכול לשמע את דיוקן הגברת השמנה סב על צירו והחניק את הדחף להסתער על שני תלמידיי רביעית מותשים ולהודיע להם שליליאן אוונס נשקה אותו. זה  _ לא _ היה מכובד. ג'יימס בלע את רוקו, וכשחיוך אווילי מרוח על פניו, טיפס במדרגות שתיים-שתיים לחדר שבמגוריי הבנים.

"קרניים, טיפש שכמוך!" התעורר ג'יימס לקול נהמתו של סיריוס, כשעתיים לאחר מכן. "הפסדת את כל הכיף!"

הוא התרומם באיטיות, מופתע לגלות שצנח על מיטתו בלבוש מלא. "אוה... כן. מה באמת הפסדתי?"

"מסתבר שפרופסור פליטיק שתה קצת יותר מדיי ולא נזהר," דיווח פיטר בעליזות.

סיריוס הרחיב: "איזו רוח מטורפת של אשמאי זקן שקרא לעצמו סיר אוטיס דה קאנטרוויל נכנסה בפליטיק וגרמה ליצור האומלל להטריד קבוצה של תלמידות הפלפאף. מקגונגל ממש הייתה צריכה לגרור אותו משם בכ-... קרניים... ג'יימס... אתה לא מקשיב לי..."

ג'יימס כחכח בגרונו. "כן, מצטער. אממ... איפה היית? אמרת שפליטיק נאלץ לגרור את הקאנטרוויל ההוא בכח?"

"אמרתי שמקגונגל- אתה יודע מה, לא משנה," אמר סיריוס ביובש. "איפה לעזאזל היית?"

"אוונס יוצאת איתי."

"ואני אגרטל מכושף... רגע, תחזור על זה שוב?"

"אוונס הסכימה לצאת איתי." ג'יימס פיהק והתמתח, ואז שיכל את זרועותיו מאחורי ראשו.

פיטר שרק. "הגיע הזמן."

"אני מניח שמגיע לך מזל טוב?" גיחך סיריוס בטוב-לב.

ג'יימס הסכים לחלוטין. "אני מרגיש כמו ילד שקיבל את המטאטא הראשון שלו."

"המ.. זאת רק בחורה, אתה יודע." רך-כף תמיד הרגיש כי מתפקידו לאזן את הסיטואציה במעט ציניות.

ג'יימס משך בכתפיו. יתכן כי בשנים קודמות הייתה הערתו הסרקאסטית של סיריוס מקוממת אותו, אולם הזמן החולף הביא את שניהם לראות את הדברים בצורה בהירה ומפוכחת יותר. סיריוס חייך אל ג'יימס בעקמומיות, וג'יימס השיב לו בחיוך מעודד.

"כל הכבוד קרניים," שמעו שניהם את מלמולו החרישי של פיטר. "רק חכו שרמוס יגיע..."

נדמה כי סיריוס מצא את ההערה משעשעת. עיניו רצדו ברשעות. "לירחוני יש דברים טובים יותר לעשות הלילה."

"הו, באמת?"

"ראית פעם את אלכס רוס?"

ג'יימס קימט את מצחו. "פעם או פעמים."

"תמיד ידעתי שלרמוס שלנו יש טעם טוב, אבל רוס היא ברמה אחרת לגמרי."

"אתה באמת חושב שקרניים מסוגל לראות מישהי אחרת כשאוונס נמצאת בסביבה?" העיר פיטר.

סיריוס קמט את מצחו. "יש לך נקודה."

פיטר הנהן באדישות. "כן, זה קורה לי לפעמים. אל תזקפו את זה נגדי."

"לא נחלום על זה אפילו," הבטיח סיריוס, בדיוק בשעה שרמוס לופין צעד לתוך החדר.

הנער הגבוה מצמץ בהשתאות. "אני לא מאמין שאני האחרון שחזר מהנשף."

"גם אני לא," הסכים סיריוס. "אולי זה הסוויין- כל הנשמות שמתרוצצות בלי השגחה. אבל עזוב שטויות ירחוני, יש לנו עבודה: מישהו צריך לענות את קרניים עד שיספק לנו הסבר מתקבל על הדעת לעובדה שליליאן אוונס הסכימה לצאת איתו."

ג'יימס התעורר מוקדם אותו בוקר, מפתיע את רמוס שניצב מול הראי במלתחות וכפתר את חולצתו.

"קרניים!" רמוס מצמץ בתדהמה. "לא חשבתי שנזכה לראות אותך לפני אחת עשרה."

הראי שהיה נבזי כתמיד, הביע את הסכמתו לדברים. "אדון פוטר... בשמונה בבוקר, ועוד ביום ראשון..." התפלא הראי שמעולם לא נודע בחיבתו היתירה לג'יימס.

"אתה שתוק," השיב ג'יימס מוכנית. "בוקר טוב ירחוני."

"בוקר מצוין. מה גרם לך להתעורר בשעה כזו?"

"אוה.. ממ.. עודף אדרנלין במערכת?" הציע ג'יימס.

הראי נחר בבוז. "אדון פוטר חשב לפגוש את החברה שלו לפני ארוחת הבוקר."

ג'יימס קפץ בהפתעה. "איך לעזאזל  _ אתה _ יודע מזה?"

"גם לי יש עיניים ואזניים, נכון?" קנטר הראי. "אם תדקור אותי- האם לא אדמם, אם תעלוב בי"-

"שייקספיר היה מוגל," העיר רמוס. "איך אתה מכיר את היצירות שלו?"

הראי קימט את מצחו, או לכל הפחות, כך היה עושה לוּ היה לו מצח. "בניגוד לחבורת הפרחחים שהוא מאכלס כעת- החדר הזה כבר ראה דיירים מהוגנים יותר. היה כאן בחור נחמד מאוד, בן למוגלגים, שאהב לצטט לי שירה וספרות מוגלגית, וידע,  _ בניגוד _ לאדון פוטר מיודענו, להעריך חברה אינטליגנטית."

"הא!" מחה ג'יימס. "ולך אין אזניים ועיניים. אתה בסך הכל ראי."

הראי החזיר לרמוס מבט שטען:  _ אמרתי לך _ .

"אז.. קיווית לפגוש את לילי?" השיב רמוס את השיחה למסלולהּ המקורי. 

"אממ.. חשבתי שזה יכול להיות רעיון נחמד," מלמל ג'יימס. הוא סיים לצחצח את שיניו, וכעת ניסה - ללא הצלחה ניכרת - לסדר את רעמת שיערו המבולגן.

"השיער שלך הוא מקרה אבוד, אדון פוטר," אמר הראי בקור.

"לא בקשתי את דעתך, אז אין צורך שתנדב אותה." הידיעה כי הצדק עם הראי לא הועילה לשכך את רטינותיו של ג'יימס. הוא העביר את המסרק בשיערו פעם נוספת, אחר משך בכתפיו ונכנע.

ג'יימס התלבש בזריזות, מתעלם מהערותיו של הראי שטען בתוקף כי עליו להעלות במשקל, וירד לחדר המועדון בחברתו של רמוס. "מתי אתה חושב שהיא קמה?" שאל ג'יימס את ידידו שהתיישב בכורסא מרווחת.

"לילי וגוון בדרך כלל יורדות לכאן בשמונה וחצי."

גבותיו של ג'יימס התרוממו בשאלה.

"אני אוכל איתן ארוחת-בוקר," הסביר רמוס. "אם הייתי מחכה לכם שתתעוררו, הייתי גווע ברעב."

השעון שעל פרק ידו הורה כי השעה היא שמונה עשרים וחמש. ג'יימס התיישב לצדו של רמוס, רוכן לעבר הלהבות שהסתחררו בקמין. מבעד לחלון ניתן היה להבחין בקבוצת עננים קודרים שהתאספו בשולי השמים והתריעו על גשם אפשרי.

"בוקר טוב רמוס!" גוון מילר, חייכנית כתמיד, דלגה במורד המדרגות. "הלו ג'יימס!" קראה כשהבחינה בו, "איזו הפתעה נעימה. אני מתארת לעצמי שאתה מחכה לליל'ס? כי היא כבר יורדת."

"בוקר טוב גוונדולין."

גוון צחקקה ברשעות. "הנה היא יורדת. אוונס! יש לנו חברה הבוקר."

ג'יימס הרים את ראשו. ליליאן אוונס - פניה היפים קורנים בזוהר רך - ירדה במדרגות, סומק ורדרד מכתים את לחייה, שולי חלוקה השחור מסתחררים ברכות. שיערה האדמוני היה אסוף ברישול לזנב סוס, תלתלים רכים מקיפים את פניה בהילה חכלילית.

"לילי." ג'יימס קם על רגליו, ובשני צעדים, חצה את המרחק שהפריד ביניהם. לילי נעצרה על מקומה. עיניה, גדולות ונבוכות, חפשו את שלו: תערובת של בלבול ועונג משתקפת באישונים הירוקים. ג'יימס חייך. היא רעדה קלות כשהרים את ידו להבריש קווצת שיער אדמוני שנפלה על פניה, אך לא נסוגה לאחור.

"היי," קולה היה חלש ובלתי-יציב.

"היי. בוקר טוב." 

"בוקר טוב."

"אמרתי לך כבר שאת יפה?" שאל ג'יימס.

לילי חייכה חיוך נבוך. "כל יום מאז שהייתי בת שלוש-עשרה."

"העקשנות משתלמת, לא?"

"אהממ-אהממ," כחכחה גוון בגרונה. "כדור הארץ ללילי וג'יימס."

לילי קפצה כנשוכת נחש. ג'יימס, לעומת זאת, נעץ בגוון מבט סרקאסטי. "יש משהו שרצית להגיד מילר?"

"שארוחת הבוקר מחכה לנו?" היא שלבה את זרועה האחת בזרועו של רמוס, תופסת את לילי בידה השנייה. "בואו, יקיריי. ותפסיק לרטון פוטר. אוונס לא הולכת לשום מקום."

הארבעה פסעו בעליזות לאולם הגדול. קרני שמש חורפית הסתננו בעד חשורת העננים שהעיבה על התקרה המכושפת, מאירות את האולם שהשיב לעצמו בין לילה את מראהו הרגיל. שולחן הפלפאף היה מלא יחסית בניגוד לשולחנות גריפינדור ורייבנקלו שהיו שוממים כמעט לחלוטין, ואילו בקצהו השני של האולם הגדול הסבו שלושה סלית'רינים אל שולחן הבית שלהם. פרופסור ספראוט ישבה בשולחן הסגל, פוקחת עין על התלמידים שיצאו ונכנסו מהאולם בזרם דליל.

"לחם מטוגן!" קראה גוון בהתלהבות, מתבוננת באוכל שהופיע על השולחן.

"אממ.. פוטר- אני מתכוונת, ג'יימס...?" שמע את לילי שישבה לצדו. "אתה יכול להעביר לי את הסלט?"

ג'יימס חייך, מושיט את ידו לקערת הסלט שנצבה לא הרחק במורד השולחן.

"מישהו רוצה מיץ?" שאל רמוס. הוא אחז בקנקן של מיץ דלעת צונן, ומילא בשמחה את כוסותיהן של גוון ולילי.

ג'יימס רטן, מעדיף להצמד לספל הקפה השחור שלו. לילי ישבה סנטימטרים ספורים ממנו, שיערה מדיף את הניחוח האביבי שתמיד גרם לו לחשוב על ורדים ספוגיי שמש ביום קיץ עצל. הוא רצה להושיט את ידו, להתיר את הסרט שהחזיק את שיערותיה במקומן ולקבור את פניו בשפעת התלתלים הארגמנית. הוא רצה לדבר איתה. לשאול את כל השאלות שמעולם לא הייתה לו הזדמנות לשאול. להאזין לצליל הרך של קולה בעת שתשיב לו. במקום, ישבו שניהם בדממה מעיקה, מאזינים לשיחתם הערנית של רמוס וגוון שדיברו, ככל הנראה, על אסטרונומיה.

"לילי?" החופש להשתמש בשמה הפרטי היה מוזר ומענג בד בבד. 

"כן, ג'יימס?" הוא אהב את האופן שבו הגתה את שמו: את הניע הקל של שפתיה, כמו רמז לחיוך.

"אממ... חשבתי... שאולי אנחנו יכולים לעשות משהו ביחד, אחרי ארוחת הבוקר."

"הייתי שמחה... אבל... כבר הבטחתי לגוון וג'ולי שאלך איתן להוגסמיד, להחזיר את התחפושות לחנות." היא התבוננה בו בחוסר בטחון, מלחלחת את שפתיה. "אנחנו יכולים להפגש אחר כך."

ג'יימס החזיר ללילי חיוך מעודד. "זה יהיה נהדר."

"איך אתה מתכוון... להעביר את הבוקר?"

"אני מתאר לעצמי שאגרור את סיריוס מהמיטה ואקח אותו למגרש הקווידיץ'."

"הו... בהצלחה עם זה".

"אני בהחלט אזדקק לכל העידוד שאוכל לקבל כדי להעיר את סיריוס".

"קשה להעיר אותו?"

"קשה?" גיחך ג'יימס, מחליף עם רמוס מבט מבין. "בלתי-אפשרי תהיה הגדרה יותר מדויקת."

"סיריוס לא אוהב בקרים... וזו לשון המעטה," הבטיח רמוס ללילי.

ג'יימס ורמוס נפרדו ביציאה מן האולם הגדול. רמוס פנה לספרייה, ואילו ג'יימס המשיך עם הבנות למגדל גריפינדור. הוא שמע את גוון ולילי משוחחות בקולות מהוסים, לאחר מכן נעלמה מילר במעלה המדרגות כשהיא משאירה את ג'יימס ולילי לבדם. 

"את לא מצטרפת אל גוון?"

"כל כך מהר פוטר?" התפלאה לילי, עיניה בורקות בשעשוע. "אני צריכה להתעכב למטה לפחות חמש דקות כדי לתת לה ולג'ולי משהו לנגוס בו."

ג'יימס עיקל גבה, סוגר באיטיות את המרחק שהפריד ביניהם. "לא הייתי רוצה לאכזב את מילר."

"לא הייתי רוצה שתאכזב את גוון," לחשה לילי.

"אממ... אתם לא אמורים לנצל את מגדל האסטרונומיה למטרות כאלה?" הציע תלמיד חמישית חצוף שזה עתה הגיח ממגוריי הבנים.

ג'יימס נהם. "חמש נקודות מגריפ- הו, לעזאזל. פשוט עוף מכאן ספינט." 

"בשמחה, אדוני המדריך. אממ. והמדריכה."

ספינט הצעיר נעלם מאחורי דיוקן הגברת השמנה. לילי השפילה את עיניה. "אני חושבת... שאלך לראות מה קורה עם גוון וג'ולי."

"הו.. נתראה אחר כך?"

לילי חייכה. "אני מתארת לעצמי שנהיה כאן בסביבות ארוחת הצהריים. להתראות ג'יימס." היא התרוממה על קצות אצבעותיה, שפתיה מברישות את לחיו במגע שהיה קליל כנוצה.

"להתראות לילי."

הוא צפה בלילי המתרחקת, ולאחר מכן פנה למגוריי הבנים.

פיטר – שהתעורר כשעה וחצי לפני כן – ישב על מיטתו וניסה להשלים חיבור לפרופסור אסטראליס, שהחלים ממחלתו כעבור ימים אחדים ושב ללמד את תלמידיי הוגוורטס כיצד לטפל בתחלואי החורף. ספר גדול נח למרגלותיו, ופיטר העיף בו מבט מדיי פעם בפעם, משרבט מילים על גיליון הקלף שלו. סיריוס לעומת זאת, היה שקוע בשינה עמוקה. בעוד שאנשים רגילים נהגו לישון _לאורך_ המיטה שלהם, ביכר סיריוס להשתרע באלכסון. ראשו היה שמוט בפוזיציה בלתי-טבעית, איבריו מסובכים במה שנראה כשדה-קרב נטוש של מצעיי מיטה. פיו היה פעור קמעה והוא נחר קלות, באופן בלתי-רומנטי בעליל.

"רך-כף!" קרא ג'יימס, מניף את שרביטו על מנת להרחיף את כוס המים שנחה על השידה לצד מיטתו של פיטר. "זמן לקום." הוא צפה במים שנתזו על פניו של סיריוס, מתבונן בחברו הטוב שזינק למצב ישיבה.

"לכל הרוחות פוטר! רול מטומטם שכמוך. בשם ארבעת המייסדים, אני נשבע שתצטער על זה!" סיריוס קפץ על רגליו, מסתער על ג'יימס בשאגה אימתנית.

ג'יימס מעד קלות, התחמק מאגרוף קפוץ, ושלח אגרוף מכוון היטב ללסתו של בלק. "סיריוס, חתיכת רול מכוער, בסך הכל ניסיתי להעיר אותך."

"תראו מי שמדבר, ראש-ניפלר-פוטר," קילל סיריוס. "בוא הנה ותלחם כמו גבר."

פיטר התעצבן. "אולי תפסיקו? אני מנסה להכין כאן שיעוריי בית!"

ג'יימס נאנח "מצטער פיטר."

סיריוס ניצל את ההפוגה הרגעית על מנת לחבוט בפרצופו של ג'יימס. "עכשיו השתווינו. אז מה רצית קרניים?"

"אנחנו הולכים למגרש הקווידיץ'," הודיע ג'יימס, מעסה את המקום הפגוע. "אין גשם ואני יכול לנצל את התרגול הנוסף. זנב-תולע, אתה מצטרף?"

פיטר סירב להצעה, וכך הכתיפו ג'יימס וסיריוס את המטאטאים שלהם ויצאו למגרש הקווידיץ'. הם רחפו שעה ארוכה, מתמסרים בקוואפל אותו שאל ג'יימס ללא ידיעתה של בטי-בופ דימלייט, חגים סביב המגרש. סיריוס בדיוק העביר לג'יימס את הקוואפל, בעת שקול נפץ נוראי נשמע מכיוון הוגסמיד. ג'יימס דומם את הקלינסוויפ, עיניו עוקבות אחרי נתיב העשן המסתלסל. הוא בלע את רוקו, מתאבן בזעזוע למראה הגולגולת הירוקה שזהרה על פני הרקיע האפור.

" _ לילי!!! _ "

סיריוס הבחין ברוכב המטאטא המתרחק ופנה לעקוב אחריו. "לאן אנחנו עפים קרניים?", שאל בצעקה.

"לילי נמצאת בהוגסמיד!" קרא ג'יימס. הדאגה הייתה כמו שוק של אדרנלין. לבו דהר כמטורף, פרקיי אצבעותיו מלבינים כשסגר אותן בכח סביב ידית המטאטא. "אנחנו הולכים לוודא שהכל בסדר איתה."

שני מטאטאים פלחו את האוויר בשריקה חלולה, חולפים מעל היער האסור לכיוון הוגסמיד. הם עפו במהירות מטורפת. ג'יימס יכול לחוש בעשן הירקרק ממלא את ריאותיו בעת שטס סמוך לאות האפל, נאבק בתחושת הבחילה שאיימה להכריע אותו. מתחתיו, השתרע הרחוב הראשי של הוגסמיד. אנשים מבוהלים רצו לכל עבר, כמו אלפי נמלים קטנות שילד אכזרי רמס בדרכו. ג'יימס נשך את שפתיו והנמיך את הקלינסוויפ, סוקר את הרחוב הראשי בחיפוש אחר ראש אדמוני. טעמו החמצמץ של הדם מלא את פיו. הוא עצר את נשימתו, לבו כמעט ועוצר מלכת כשהבחין בנערה דקה, אדומת שיער, רצה במורד הרחוב. אוכל מוות הניף את שרביטו, מכוון לחש מעלף לעברה של לילי.

" _ ליליאן _ !!!" קרא ג'יימס בכל כוחו, מטה את הקלינסוויפ ומבצע צניחה חדה, כמעט בלתי-אפשרית לתוך הרחוב ההומה. הוא הדף מכשף גבוה שעמד בדרכו, מפיל אוכל-מוות אחר מרגליו. קללת העלפון פגעה בגבה של לילי בזרם של ניצוצות סגולים. שנייה לאחר מכן אסף אותה ג'יימס בזרועותיו כשהוא מונע ממנה לצנוח על הקרקע. המטאטא התרומם באחת, נוסק לתוך הרקיע האפור.

פחד ואומללות חנקו את גרונו של ג'יימס בשעה שטס לעבר טירת הוגוורטס. לילי המעולפת נחה בזרועותיו, ראשה שמוט כנגד כתפו, חסרת-הכרה וחסרת אונים. הוא הבחין בזרזיף של דם שניגר על מצחה, זולג לאורך עצם הלחי האריסטוקרטית ומכתים את שפתיה המלאות. 'הו, אלוהים, לילי. את תהיי בסדר, אני נשבע שאת תהיי בסדר,' ניסה לשכנע את עצמו, נאבק בדמעות ששרפו את עיניו.

ג'יימס נחת באולם הגדול, משאיר את הקלינסוויפ שלו מרחף באוויר. פרופסור מקגונגל שניצבה בפתח, ככל הנראה בדרכה להוגסמיד, העיפה מבט אחד בו ובלילי חסרת ההכרה, וציוותה עליו לשאת את לילי למאדאם פומפרי.


	12. Chapter 12

קרני ירח שטפו את אולם המרפאה, מתערבלים על הקירות בכתב מטושטש של אור חיוור וצללים עקמומיים. לילי פקחה את עיניה בזהירות. הירח המעוקל שהציץ מן החלון הבריח את החשיכה. אורו החיוור התרפק ברכות על עפעפיה. היא התרוממה קלות, נאבקת בכבדות הפתאומית שאיימה לשתק אותה. לילי נאנחה. התשישות הלא מוסברת שהשתלטה עליה הייתה כמו צביטה של רעל מתוק, איטי ומסמם. תחושה שהזכירה במשהו את הריחוף העדין שגרם לך שוקולד רפואי. לילי מצמצה, סוקרת את סביבותיה.

פרגוד צנוע הסתיר את מיטת בית החולים הצרה, מעניק אשליה של פרטיות באולם רחב הידיים. פרחיי בר: חרציות, סביונים, אפונה ריחנית ואל-תשכחיני, נחו באגרטל חרסינה שניצב על שידה חסרת-ייחוד. היא הבחינה בגיליון קלף, משורבט בכתב ידה המחודד והקפדני של גוון, שאחלה ללילי החלמה מהירה.

_ החלמה מהירה _ ?

הזיכרונות הציפו אותה באחת, מאיימים להכריע את לילי תחת כובד משקלם. היא, גוון וג'ולי, יצאו להוגסמיד מיד לאחר ארוחת הבוקר. הגשם שירד משך הלילה נקווה בשלוליות עמוקות בשולי הדרך, והאוויר היה צונן ומתוק מלחות. הן פטפטו בעליזות. גוון עדכנה את לילי בנוגע למעלליו הנועזים של פרופסור פליטיק, וג'ולי דאגה לספר בפירוט על שני הוואלסים בהם רקדה עם סיריוס בלק השחצן אך ההורס. הבנות הגיעו להוגסמיד כחצי שעה לאחר מכן. השלוש נפרדו משמלות הנשף היפיפיות באי-רצון, כמי שנפרדות מצרור זכרונות מתוקים, אחר המשיכו לפונדק של רוזמרטה, ללגימה של בירצפת ועוגת פאדג' עשירה.

הסיוט החל דקות בודדות לאחר שעזבו את פונדק שלושת המטאטאים. בקצה הרחוב, הופיעה אוגדה של אוכליי מוות. את פניהם הסתירו מסיכות לבנות, שהזכירו ללילי את מסיכות המוות הריטואליות של הנורדים. קללת שיתוק נורתה במתז של אור אדמדם, לאחריה השתלט הכאוס על הרחוב. מכשפה מבוגרת חצתה את הרחוב בצעקות, מכשף מזוקן שלף את שרביטו להלחם באוכלי המוות. לילי שמעה את ג'ולי צורחת בכאב לאחר שקללת קרושיאטוס פגעה בה, וללא היסוס, שלפה את שרביטה ושילחה לעבר אוכל המוות שפגע בג'ולי את הקללה הראשונה שיכלה להעלות בדעתה.

קללת רגליי הג'לי נראתה מגוחכת בהתחשב בנסיבות, אולם שיתקה את אוכל באותה יעילות של קללת קרושיאטוס. מישהו צעק, מורה לבנות להסתתר, ולילי - תופסת את ידה של ג'ולי ולאחר שנכשלה לאתר את גוון - החלה לשעוט במעלה הרחוב. מטחיי אור כחולים ואדומים דלקו בעקבות השתיים. קללת שיתוק פגעה בג'ולי, מתז אור נוסף, תכלכל, דוהר בעקבותיה של ליליאן. היה עליה להמשיך לנוע. היא מעדה קלות מעל גופו של ילד צעיר ששכב על הקרקע, וחסרת אונים נוכח הידיעה שלא תוכל לעזור לו כשצרור קללות טסות בעקבותיה, המשיכה לרוץ. היא עמדה לפנות ימינה לתוך אחת הסמטאות בעת שקללת עלפון פגעה בגבה של לילי.

לילי התרוממה בחדות, מוחה את מעטה הזיעה הצוננת שזיגג את פניה. עיניה נפלו על הנער הצנום שישב במהופך על אחד מהכיסאות הלבנים של המרפאה, והקיץ באחת למשמע הרחש הקל שהקימה. 

"ג'יימס!"

"אוה, לילי, אלוהים," הוא שפשף את עיניו, ורק כאשר שלח את ידו לעבר השידה, הבחינה לילי כי הוא איננו מרכיב משקפיים. איכשהו, גרם לו הדבר להראות פגיע יותר. עיני השקד הגדולות שלו, היו שטופות בדאגה. "את בסדר, לילי? תגידי לי שאת בסדר," הפציר בה. "את לא יודעת כמה דאגתי לך."

"אני..." היא לחלחה את שפתיה, נאבקת בדמעות שחנקו את גרונה. "אלוהים...!"

הוא לא היסס. תוך שניות ספורות, ישב ג'יימס לצדה, מושך אליו את לילי המתייפחת. "או, ג'יימס..! זה היה כל כך נוראי. הצעקות והרעש, וכל האנשים שרצו ברחוב בלי לדעת לאן..., אני וגוון וג'ולי יצאנו משלושת המטאטאים, ואז הם היו שם- ג'יימס," נעצרה לפתע, משתנקת, "איפה גוון וג'ולי?"

"גוון וג'ולי בסדר גמור." אמר ג'יימס ברכות. "מקגונגל ודמבלדור ועוד כמה מורים יצאו להוגסמיד להדוף את אוכלי המוות. גוון וג'ולי חזרו איתם." לילי נצמדה אל ג'יימס כמו גור חתולים אבוד, מניחה להולם של לבו- איטי, יציב ומנחם - לחצוץ בינה לבין זיכרון התופת בהוגסמיד. בכי שקט טלטל את גופה של לילי. היא שמעה את ג'יימס ממלמל; מילים רכות, לחושות, חסרות משמעות, נאחזת בצליל הנמוך, המרגיע של קולו.

"הכל בסדר לילי. אני כאן עכשיו... הכל יהיה בסדר..."

ג'יימס הצמיד אותה אליו, משעין את ראשה כנגד חזהו. זרועותיו החזקות היו כרוכות סביב לילי במחווה מגוננת, והוא ערסל אותה בעדינות, כאילו הייתה תינוקת. לילי משכה באפה, נצמדת אל הביטחון והחמימות שהציע ג'יימס בעצם נוכחותו. אי-שם בחוץ המתינו להם משרתיו של וולדמורט במסיכות מוות לבנות, ומלחמה עמדה בפתח, כמו רעם הנתלה בקצה השמים וממתין לגשם שיחל לרדת. העולם הבטוח של ילדותה הלך ונעלם, כמו שרידים אחרונים של קיץ עצל שהתמוססו עם נשיקת הכפור הראשונה. ואיכשהו, כששכבה כך בזרועותיו של ג'יימס, חום גופו נמהל בשלה, ידעה לילי כי היא נמצאת בבית. ששום דבר ואף אחד לא יוכל לפגוע בהם.

נאחזת בוודאות הזו, משכה לילי באפה, מנסה לארגן את מחשבותיה. "אם ג'ולי וגוון...," אמרה בשקט, משחזרת במוחה את מהלך האירועים, "אם ג'ולי וגוון הגיעו עם הסגל, איך אני הגעתי לכאן?"

ג'יימס נשם עמוקות. "רך-כף ואני תרגלנו קצת קווידיץ' כשהכל התחיל. שמענו פיצוץ, ואז ראינו את האות האפל מעל הוגסמיד.אמרת לי... אמרת לי שאתן הולכות לשם, בארוחת הבוקר. להחזיר את התחפושות מהנשף." הוא לחלח את שפתיו. לילי יכלה לשמוע את הכאב והדאגה בקולו העליז בדרך כלל של ג'יימס. "אני ידעתי שאת שם, את מבינה... אז הלכנו, לראות שהכל בסדר."

"כן." היא עצמה את עיניה, נושמת את שרף האורנים, המתיקות המרומזת של אדמה אחרי הגשם, ושמץ הזיעה הגברית שהיו ג'יימס. "באת להציל אותי."

"זה לא היה עד כדי כך הירואי." אמר בשקט.

לילי נאנחה. "זה הירואי בשבילי. ג'יימס... אני... אני שמחה שאתה כאן."

היא שמעה את ג'יימס צוחק ברכות. "את לא חושבת שהייתי מסכים שישאירו אותי בחוץ בזמן שאת שוכבת במרפאה מעולפת, נכון?"

"מה שבאמת מביא אותי לתהות, איך גרמת למדאם פומפרי להסכים שתישאר כאן?"

"מי אמר שגרמתי לה להסכים לי להשאר כאן?" שאל ג'יימס בחיוך זדוני.

לילי מצמצה בתמהון. "אתה רוצה להגיד ש...?"

"התגנבתי פנימה. בדיוק. ואני לא מתכוון לעזוב אותך, אז אין טעם לומר לי שאני מתנהג בצורה בלתי הולמת."

לילי נשכה את שפתיה, שקועה במחשבות. "אני... ג'יימס.. למה זה כל כך קשה לומר שאני צריכה שתחזיק אותי עכשיו... למה זה כואב לי, להזדקק לך ככה? אני רוצה להיות... מסוגלת להגיד את הדברים האלה."

"אני לא חושב... אני לא בטוח שאני יודע איך לענות לך בלי שזה ישמע טיפשי."

"אני לא אחשוב שזה טיפשי."

ג'יימס קמט את מצחו, מחפש את המילים הנכונות. "אולי, את מפחדת להיות חלשה. את יודעת... את תמיד... חד משמעית, ואת יודעת מה נכון ומה לא נכון לעשות, ואת טובה ואוהבת ומוכנה לעזור לכולם אפילו לסניוולוס," הוסיף בחיוך זדוני. "זה יראה מוזר, אם תזדקקי למישהו אחר."

"זה מוזר  _ לך _ ?"

"לא. לא בדיוק. אני צריך שאת... תזדקקי לי. את מבינה למה אני מתכוון?"

"כ-כן... אני חושבת שאני מבינה." לילי עצמה את עיניה. "ג'יימס, למה חיכית לי? אחרי שהייתי כל כך עקשנית ומטומטמת כל השנים האלה?"

הוא עיווה את פניו. "מחר תתחרטי על כל הדברים שאמרת לי הרגע ותנסי למחוק לי את הזיכרון."

"אוף. איזה טיפש אתה," אמרה לילי ברוך.

"וכך חוזרים להם העניינים למסלולם הרגיל," אמר ג'יימס בלאקוניות. "עכשיו אני יודע שאת באמת בסדר."

"שוויצר."

"צדקנית."

"פוטר!"

"אוונס."

"הא!" קראה לילי בכעס מזויף. "מדאם פומפרי תהרוג אותך."

"אני מוכן למות למענך."

"אל תהיה קודר כל כך. אני עוד אחשוב שאתה מתכוון לזה."

"אני מתכוון לזה," אמר ג'יימס בכובד ראש.

"אני לא רוצה שתמות למעני."

"אז בואי נקווה שלא תהיה לי הזדמנות."

"אתה כזה ילד קטן," מלמלה כנגד חזהו. "איך לעזאזל מצאתי את עצמי עם הנער היהיר והנודניק שחושב כמו דון-קיחוטה וישמח להלחם בכל טחנות הרוח בעולם אם רק תהיה לו אפשרות."

"מי זה דון קיחוטה?"

היא התלבטה האם לומר לו כי דון-קיחוטה דה לה מנצ'ה הוא דמות ספרותית, ולבסוף הסתפקה ב:"איזה מוגל אחד. והחברים שלך יכולים להיות גרסא מורחבת של סאנצ'ו פאנצ'ו. סאנצ'ו הוא נושא הכלים של... המוגל."

"הו. אולי רמוס ידע על מה את מדברת."

"אולי."

ג'יימס חייך, וליטף את שיערה של לילי. "אני חושב שכדאי שתנוחי עכשיו. מדאם פומפרי אמרה במפורש שאת זקוקה לשינה." הוא התרומם מעט, בכוונה לחזור לכסא הלבן שהוסיף לעמוד לצד מיטת הברזל הצרה.

לילי עצרה בעדו. "אל תלך. בבקשה. אני רוצה שתישאר איתי."

"הו, אני לא הולך, פשוט התכוונתי.."

"אתה לא יכול לישון לידי?"

"אה, אממ. אני מניח שכן."

לילי זזה קלות, מתבוננת בג'יימס בשעה שנשכב לצדה על מיטת בית החולים הנזירית. הוא הסיר את משקפיו, מניח אותם בזהירות על השידה הנמוכה, ומשך מעליו את שולי שמיכת החורף שהציעה לו לילי. "צפוף מעט," אמרה בלחש, נצמדת אל ג'יימס מתחת לשמיכה, "אבל אני בטוחה שזה יותר נוח מהכסא ההוא."

"כן." הוא נשק למצחה. "לכי לישון."

לילי התמתחה קלות, והצמידה את שפתיה לשפתיו. "לילה טוב ג'יימס."

"לילה טוב לילי."

הפצועים הקשים ביותר ממתקפת הפתע בהוגסמיד נשלחו לסנט מנגו באמצעות אבקת פלו. אלה הסובלים מפציעות קלות, מצאו את עצמם נישאים באלונקות מכושפות למרפאת הוגוורטס, שם העניקה להם מדאם פומפרי טיפול מסור. פופי העבירה את מרבית שעות האור בטיפול בפצועים. רק סמוך לאחת-עשרה בלילה, יכלה פופי לעזוב סוף-כל-סוף את המרפאה וללכת לישון.

היא צנחה מותשת על מיטתה, ונרדמה רגעים ספורים לאחר שהניחה את ראשה על הכר. השוקולד הרפואי שכרסמה טרם לכתה לישון הקל מעט על הסיוטים, אולם פופי עדיין יכלה לשמוע את זעקות הכאב שמלאו את מרפאת הוגוורטס. ארבעה הרוגים... המספרים חלפו בראשה. היא ידעה שכמה מתלמידיי הוגוורטס בקרו בכפר אותו יום. היה זה מזל גרידא שמנע מהם להצטרף לרשימת הקורבנות המתארכת. הבעת פניו של ג'יימס פוטר בשעה שהפקיד בידיה את ליליאן אוונס המעולפת, המשיכה לרדוף את פופי. יגון, פחד וחוסר אונים מלאו את העיניים שהיו חומות וצוחקות. היא שילחה את פוטר הצעיר החוצה, לא מופתעת להיווכח כי התיישב לצד דלתות האלון הגדולות של המרפאה, וסירב לזוז ממקומו.

היא הבחינה ברמוס לופין ופיטר פטיגרו שהגיעו מדי פעם בפעם לבקר את ג'יימס. היורש לבית בלק, לעומת זאת, הגיע למרפאה מספר דקות לאחר פוטר וישב לצד חברו לאורך כל אותו זמן. פוטר ובלק עזבו את המקום רק לאחר שהצביעה על השעון ואיימה להזעיק את פילץ'. השרת, הרהרה פופי, ישמח לתפוס זוג תלמידיי שביעית המסתובבים מחוץ לחדר המועדון שלהם בשעה זו של הלילה. פוטר ניצל את הסמכויות שהעניקה לו סיכת המדריך על מנת לערוך ביקור נוסף במקום, אולם בסופו של דבר, לא נותרה לו ברירה כי אם לשוב למגדל גריפינדור. 

פופי נאנחה. היא קמה באיטיות, עדיין מטושטשת כתוצאה מאכילת השוקולד הרפואי, ועשתה את דרכה לחדר הרחצה הקטן. יעילה כתמיד, שטפה את פניה, התלבשה, ואספה את שיערה המכסיף בתסרוקת מעשית. לאחר מכן, עזבה פופי את הדירה הקטנה שבאגף מגוריי הצוות, וירדה למרפאה. 

שמש חורפית האירה את האולם באור לימוני של זריחה. מספר נרות עדיין הבהבו בכניהם. מרביתם, התמוססו לגוש רך של שעוות דבורים. פופי חלפה בין המיטות, רוכנת על מנת לבדוק את חומו של חולה אחד, נעצרת על מנת לטפטף מרקחת מעוררת לפיו של אחר. ליליאן אוונס, ידעה פופי, תזדקק למעט שיקוי משקם. השפעותיה של קללת העלפון שהוטלה על הנערה האדמונית לא היו חמורות,  _ היה וטופלו בזמן _ . לילי, שהגיעה דקות ספורות לאחר שנפגעה מהקללה, זכתה לטיפול מתאים. פופי מהלה מעט מן השיקוי המשקם בתוך כוס נמוכה, והסיטה את שולי הכתנה של פרגוד סגור.

ג'יימס פוטר וליליאן אוונס שכבו זה בזרועותיה של זו, מכורבלים על מיטת הברזל הנזירית כשהם שקועים בשינה עמוקה. פופי נאנחה. 'הייתי צריכה לדעת שפוטר הצעיר ימצא דרך להתגנב פנימה'. ובכן, לכל הפחות הגיע הזמן שהשניים האלה יהיו ביחד. פופי חייכה חיוך קטן ופנתה לעבר המשרד הצנוע שבקצה המרפאה. היא תשוב בעוד מספר דקות כשהיא מופתעת ונזעמת, ותדרוש מפוטר לעזוב את המקום ברגע זה. 


	13. Chapter 13

רמוס, סיריוס ופיטר, עיינו בכותרות הנביא היומי בשעה שג'יימס נכנס לאולם הגדול. היה זה פיטר שהבחין בנער הגבוה והממושקף, ונופף לו בהתלהבות.

"קרניים!" קריאתו הנרגשת של פיטר הביאה את רמוס וסיריוס להרים את ראשם. סיריוס הנהן לעברו של ג'יימס באיפוק לא-שגרתי, ואילו רמוס קיפל בדייקנות את העיתון שבידיו והניח אותו על השולחן.

"הלו חבר'ה." מלמל ג'יימס כשהוא צונח בכיסא שפינה סיריוס למענו. "בוקר טוב."

סיריוס טפח על כתפו של ג'יימס במחווה מעודדת. "מה שלום אוונס?"

"לילי בסדר. פומפרי אומרת שהיא תצטרך לנוח בשעות הקרובות, ושאם היא תראה שהכל בסדר עם לילי, היא תשחרר אותה עוד היום בערב."

"אז היא תפסה אותך?"

ג'יימס הסמיק. "הייתי עייף... ירחוני, תעביר לי בבקשה את הבייקון..."

רמוס, רציני כהרגלו, העביר לג'יימס את מגש הבייקון. "מה איתך, קרניים?" עיני הדבש של איש הזאב הצעיר היו כהות ועייפות.

"אני בסדר כל זמן שלילי בסדר," השיב ג'יימס בתשישות. 

"אתה צריך שיעורים בכשפומטיקה?"

פיטר וסיריוס הרימו גבה נוכח הצעתו חסרת התקדים של רמוס.

שפתיו של ג'יימס התעקלו ברמז לחיוך. "כן, אני מניח שכן." אמר לבסוף. "תודה ירחוני."

רמוס משך בכתפיו. "אין בעד מה."

"מה הם אומרים בנביא... בקשר לאירועים של אתמול?"

רמוס הושיט לג'יימס את העיתון שקודם לכן הניח בצד. "מתקפה פתאומית של אוכליי-מוות... היו התראות, אבל אף אחד אחד לא חשב שהם יתקפו בהוגסמיד.."

ג'יימס פרש את הנביא היומי, אוחז בעיתון לנגד עיניו. תמונותיהם של ההרוגים, ארבעה במספר, נבטו אליו מהעמוד הראשי. עיניו של ג'יימס נפלו על אישה צעירה, אדומת שיער, שהזכירה לו את לילי. _'מרדית' בייקר, בת תשע-עשרה וחצי, נרצחה על ידיי אוכליי-המוות'_ זעקה הכותרת. _'הילאים בלמו את מתקפת אוכליי המוות בהוגסמיד...'_ _'דובר משרד הקסמים: נגיב בזמן ובמקום המתאימים לנו. הציבור מתבקש שלא להיכנס לפאניקה. המשרד מבקש להזכיר כי השימוש בתוצרי פרח הפרג לצורך רקיחת שיקויי ארגעה איננו חוקי... '_ ג'יימס נאנח. "לחבר'ה במשרד הקסמים אין שום מושג מה לעשות, נכון?"

"וזה לא הכל." הוסיף פיטר בטון ידעני.

סיריוס הנהן בקדרות. "משרד הקסמים לחץ על הנביא היומי לטייח את העובדות בקשר למתקפה בהוגסמיד. ההילאים הגיעו באיחור רציני. מי שבאמת בלמו את המתקפה היו דמבלדור ומקגונגל בשיתוף עם צוות המורים וחלק מתושביי הוגסמיד. אפילו אני נלחמתי באוכליי-המוות. מרלין יודע שהיינו צריכים כל קוסם שמסוגל להניף שרביט."

"דמבלדור אמר משהו בקשר לזה?"

"שום דבר חדש מאז ארוחת הערב." אמר רמוס. "ספרנו לך אתמול."

"כן. ההגנות בהוגוורטס גבוהות, צוות המורים משגיח עלינו, אין שום סיבה לפחד." רטן סיריוס בלעג. "לשבת בשקט ולהתעלם מהעובדה שכמה קילומטרים מאתנו אנשים נרצחים. אנחנו תלמידיי שביעית, לעזאזל. חייב להיות משהו שאנחנו יכולים לעשות."

רמוס הזדעף. "המלחמה לא הולכת לשום מקום, רך-כף."

"וזה גם לא יעזור אם נשב בחיבוק ידיים ולא נעשה כלום." סיריוס נהם.

"זאת לא עוד הרפתקאה חדשה ומלהיבה, רך-כף!" קרא רמוס בכעס. "לפעמים נדמה לי שאתה פשוט נלהב לקפוץ על כל הזדמנות אפשרית להרוג את עצמך!"

"אתה מנסה להגיד שהייתי צריך לחזור לטירה, נכון?"

רמוס חשק את שפתיו. "אני מנסה להגיד שהיית עלול למות!"

"אלה החיים שלי, אז זאת הבחירה שלי. נכון?" שאל סיריוס בזעף.

השיחה נסתיימה בטון קודר. סיריוס החליט להתרכז בארוחת הבוקר שלו, מבתר לגזרים את קתלי החזיר בנקמנות חסרת-פשר. רמוס שקע במחשבותיו, ופיטר ניצל את ההזדמנות על מנת לאכול את מנת הפודינג של רמוס. ג'יימס לעומת זאת, הוסיף להביט בתמונתה של מרדית' בייקר – תנוח על משכבה בשלום – עוד דקות ארוכות.

הוא המשיך לחשוב עליה גם במהלך שיעור השיקויים שהתקיים לאחר ארוחת הבוקר. הדמיון ללילי היה יוצא מן הכלל. אותן פנים מאורכות, רציניות. אותו שיער אדמוני ושופע. מה מנע מאוכל המוות לכוון אל לילי קללת אבדה קדברה במקום את קללת העלפון הפשוטה? מה גרם לו להרוג דווקא את מרדית' בייקר, ולא את את ליליאן אוונס? גורל. או כח עליון. או סתם, מזל טהור... 'ומה היה קורה אם לא הייתי מגיע לשם בזמן? אם לא הייתי מחליט להתאמן בקווידיץ'...'. ג'יימס בלע את רוקו, מתחלחל למחשבה. עולם בלי לילי היה... שגוי. היה משהו שגוי בעולם שבו מותה של נערה בת תשע-עשרה וחצי מקללת אבדה-קדברה נהפך לאפשרי. לילי תהיה בת שמונה-עשרה בקיץ, והוא עוד לא... עשה את כל הדברים שרצה לעשות. הוא לא דיבר איתה כמו שהיה רוצה לדבר, הוא לא שאל אותה מה הצבע האהוב עליה, ובאיזה מקצוע היא רוצה לעסוק. הוא לא ישב איתה מתחת לשמים שחורים וחיכה לשמש שתזרח. הם עוד לא עשו אהבה.

"אתה צריך להוסיף שורש אספודל," העיר רמוס בלחש, מנער את ג'יימס ממחשבותיו.

"הו, אה... כן. תודה ירחוני."

כיתת השיקויים התנהלה בעצלתיים. התלמידים תרגלו את הכנתו של שיקויי ממריץ לקראת הבחינות הכשפומטריות, תחת עינו הפקוחה של פרופסור רנפרו. המורה לשיקויים היה אדם חביב, לפחות עד לרגע שבו העיף מבט בקדרתו של פיטר, בתוכה בעבע נוזל בצבע ירוק זוהר. הוא השתעל קשות לאחר שנשם את האדים הארסיים שעלו מן הקדירה, העלים את השיקוי המקולקל, וציווה על פיטר להתחיל מחדש.

ג'יימס ניצל את שיעור תולדות הקסם שבא לאחר מכן על מנת להעתיק את שיעוריי הבית בכשפומטיקה. פרופסור בינס, שהתפלא לראות תלמיד ערני כל-כך בכיתתו, הביט בג'יימס בחשדנות לאורך כל השיעור. כיתת הכשפומטיקה לא הייתה טובה בהרבה. תמונתה של מרדית' בייקר המחייכת הוסיפה לרדוף את ג'יימס. הוא בצע את לחש הקאלקולטוס בצורה כל כך מזעזעת שפרופסור וקטור נאלצה להניח את הספר שלה ("משפטים בכשפומטיקה של שינויי צורה") ולגשת לשולחנו על מנת לתקן את הנזק.

"הכל בסדר, קרניים?" שאל סיריוס בדאגה.

ארבעת הקונדסאים עשו את דרכם לאולם הגדול. ג'יימס, שקוע במחשבות, היה שקט וקודר שלא כהרגלו. הוא הרים את עיניו להתבונן בסיריוס ונאנח בכבדות. "חשבתי על מרדית' בייקר... זו שנרצחה אתמול בהוגסמיד. היא כל כך דומה ללילי."

סיריוס נשך את שפתיו. "נכון, אבל... זאת לא לילי. אתה הגעת בזמן. לילי בסדר. היא שוכבת עכשיו במרפאה, ואם הכל ילך כמו שצריך, היא כבר תשן הערב במגדל גריפינדור. אתה לא יכול לענות את עצמך בצורה כזו, קרניים. זה חסר טעם."

"כן, אני יודע, ובכל זאת... המחשבה שאני עלול לאבד אותה... מאז הראשון לספטמבר אני חי עם הידיעה שמשהו עלול לקרות להורים שלי. אני יודע שהם מסכנים את עצמם, ושמשהו עלול לקרות להם, ואני אהיה... מזועזע והמום וכואב אם משהו באמת יקרה... אבל איכשהו, זה הגיוני. כלומר, אני מסוגל להתמודד עם הרעיון. אבל לאבד את לילי... זה בלתי נתפס. אני לא מסוגל לחשוב על זה. אני לא מסוגל לחשוב על החיים שלי בלעדיה. זה פשוט... לא נכון. ואני לא אוהב להיות קשור למישהו בצורה כזו. לא שאני יכול או רוצה לשנות את זה, אבל זה מטריד, וזה... מכאיב."

סיריוס נאנח ביאוש. "ג'יימס פוטר מאוהב. הו, לעזאזל. למה שלא תלך לראות אותה? נשמור לך אוכל. תקים מהומה כזאת שפומפרי תהיה חייבת להכניס אותך."

ג'יימס חייך. "תודה רך-כף. אתה חבר אמיתי."

"הו, כאילו שיש לי ברירה?" נחר סיריוס בבוז. "לך כבר. עוף מכאן. לך ותבלבל לאוונס את המוח."

ג'יימס גיחך. "ביי קרניים! ירחוני, זנב-תולע!" אמר כשהוא מנופף להם לשלום. "הלכתי לראות את לילי. שיהיה לכם בתיאבון."

"שלום אדון פוטר." מדאם פומפרי נעצה בג'יימס מבט קודר.

"שלום מדאם פומפרי!" אמר ג'יימס בעליצות מזויפת. הוא ניצב על סף המרפאה, עדיין אוחז בילקוט בית הספר, והרעיף על מדאם פומפרי את החיוך המשכנע ביותר שלו. אותו חיוך שהיה שמור במיוחד לאמילי פוטר, בהזדמנויות בהן התעייפה מתעלוליו האינסופיים של בנה היחיד. "באתי לראות את לילי," סיפר למדאם פומפרי.

"העלמה אוונס ישנה כרגע."

ג'יימס לחלח את שפתיו. "אממ. טוב. זה גם כן בסדר. אני לא אעיר אותה, אני מבטיח. אני פשוט... צריך לראות את לילי. בבקשה?"

מדאם פומפרי נאנחה בכבדות. "חמש דקות, אדון פוטר. ואם אתה מעיר את הפציינטית שלי, זו תהיה הפעם האחרונה שאתה מבקר חברים חולים ששוכבים במרפאה. מובן?"

"מובן לחלוטין," השיב ג'יימס. "אני יכול לראות את לילי עכשיו?"

"אתה חסר תקנה אדון פוטר," אמרה פופי, מחייכת כנגד רצונה. "קדימה, תכנס. היא שם, בדיוק איפה שמצאתי אתכם בבוקר."

"תודה." ג'יימס חייך, וללא שהיות, חלף על פניה של מדאם פומפרי ונכנס לאולם המרפאה.

ג'יימס מצא את לילי באותה מיטת בית-חולים נזירית. היא הייתה שקועה בשינה מכושפת, פניה היפים שלווים וחפים מדאגה. היא הזכירה לו ילד קטן שנרדם על הדשא בצהרי יום קיץ חמים. ג'יימס התיישב בכסא הלבן שניצב לצד המיטה, משלב את ידיו על המשענת. לילי הייתה בסדר. אולי העולם היה בסדר, ככלות הכל. ג'יימס נשם עמוקות, וכשהוא מניח את ראשו בכלוב זרועותיו, התבונן בלילי הישנה.

"למה אסור להוסיף לשיקוי דם של דרקון מיד אחרי ששמתי ארס של פיוניות?"

פיטר, סיריוס, רמוס וג'יימס ישבו ארבעתם מצופפים מול האח בחדר המועדון וטרחו על שיעוריי הבית שלהם. "חומצה ובסיס מנטרלים אחד את השני, קרניים," השיב סיריוס בעייפות. "אפילו מוגלגים יודעים את זה. ארס הפיוניות הוא חומצי ואם תוסיף אותו לשיקוי מיד אחרי ששפכת לתוכו דם של דרקון, שהוא, בניגוד לרוב סוגיי הדם, בסיס, שני הנוזלים ינטרלו זה את זה. ולהיפך."

"הו. תודה רך-כף." מלמל ג'יימס ומחק את שלושת השורות האחרונות בטיוטת החיבור שלו לפרופסור רנפרו.

פיטר קימט את מצחו. "אפילו אני ידעתי את זה."

"אני מניח שגם קרניים היה זוכר את זה," העיר רמוס, "אם הוא לא היה קופץ כל חמש דקות לבדוק אם מישהי מסוימת נכנסה לתוך חדר המועדון."

ג'יימס הזדעף. "תודה על התמיכה המוראלית."

"אנחנו כאן איתך, נכון?" מחה פיטר.

"כן... כן." הוא נאנח, ושקע עמוק יותר לתוך הכורסא שלו. "אין לי כח לעשות את החיבור הזה. מי רוצה להפסיד לי בשחמט?"

סיריוס נעץ בו מבט ספקני. "נראה לי שהיום כל אחד מאתנו עומד להביס אותך בשחמט."

"בסדר." רטן ג'יימס. "אז מי רוצה לנצח אותי בשחמט?".

"אני אשמח לנצח אותך בשחמט," התנדב רמוס. "סיימתי את החיבור לרנפרו."

"אתה אומר את זה רק כדי לגרום לי להרגיש רע."

"מה שתגיד, קרניים. איפה לוח השחמט של של רך-כף?"

"בחדר." השיב סיריוס.

רמוס שלף את שרביטו. "אציו לוח!"

לוח השחמט המשופשף של סיריוס בלק ריחף במורד המדרגות וצנח בחיקו של רמוס. הלוח והכלים הנלווים אליו היו אלה ששמשו את הקונדסאים מאז שנתם הראשונה בהוגוורטס. כיוון שכל קוסם יודע שמוטב לדבוק למערכת כלים אחת, השתמשו הקונדסאים במערכת כלי השחמט של סיריוס. אלה, בדומה לבעליהם, נודעו בחיבתם למהלכים מסוכנים, מה שהתאים מאוד לסגנון השחמט של ג'יימס, סיריוס ופיטר. רמוס לעומת זאת, התקשה לנהל את הכלים שלו בפעמים הראשונות בהן שחק במערכת השחמט של סיריוס, אולם הכלים למדו לחבב את רמוס ולבטוח בו במהלך השנים. למעשה, ג'יימס זכר מקרים בהם כלי השחמט מהצבע הנגדי לצבע בו שיחק רמוס, סירבו להשתתף במשחק, וניאותו לקחת בו חלק רק לאחר מסע שכנועים ארוך. הוא זכר ששמע את הפרש השחור מתלונן כי נמאס לו להקריב את עצמו למען ג'יימס. ג'יימס הבטיח לשחק בצורה מחושבת יותר, והפסיד בכל זאת.

למרבה המזל, הסכימו כלי השחמט לשחק תחת פיקודו של ג'יימס ללא צורך בשכנוע אינטנסיבי. הפרש השחור רטן קלות, אך התייצב במקומו ללא אומר ודברים. רמוס וג'יימס שקעו לתוך משחק שח מהיר. ג'יימס, כצפוי, איבד את הכלים שלו בזו אחר זה, בעוד שרמוס נע לאורך הלוח בצורה זהירה ומחושבת.

"אמרתי לך שאתה צריך לשלוח לשם את הצריח!" רטנה המלכה השחורה, משפשפת את ראשה החבול ונועצת בג'יימס מבט מזרה אימים.

הפרש השחור, שנקטל על ידיי אחד מהרצים של רמוס עוד בתחילת המשחק, הנהן בראשו לאות הסכמה.

ג'יימס עמד להשיב לשניים במענה עוקצני, בעת שתמונת הגברת השמנה סבה על ציריה באוושה חרישית.

"קרניים..." אמר סיריוס בקול נמוך, "אני חושב שתוכל להפסיק לענות את כלי השחמט שלי." ג'יימס הרים את ראשו.

ליליאן אוונס עמדה בפתח המעוגל, שיערה הסתור משינה נופל על כתפיה בגלים רכים. עיניה, גדולות ומנומנמות עדיין, סקרו את החדר במבט נבוך.

סיריוס נאנח. "התרעת קיטש. תגידו לי כשזה יגמר."

ג'יימס קם על רגליו, וכשהוא חוצה את חדר המועדון בשני צעדים ארוכים, סגר את המרחק בינו לבין לילי ואסף אותה בזרועותיו. לילי נאנחה, משעינה את ראשה על חזהו. "מדאם פומפרי אמרה שבאת לבקר אותי בארוחת הצהריים."

"התגעגעתי אלייך." הוא עצם את עיניו, נושם את הניחוח של שיערה. קיץ. ורדים. שמש.

"גמאני..." מלמלה, נצמדת אל ג'יימס. "מה עשית היום?"

"שום דבר מיוחד. שיעורים... קווידיץ'. חשבתי עלייך. כל הזמן."

לילי צחקקה. "הייתי צריכה לדעת שתגיד את זה."

"מה שלומך?"

"נדמה לי שישנתי מספיק בשביל השבועיים הקרובים... ואני כולי סתורה ומנומנמת..."

ג'יימס חייך, מעביר את אצבעותיו בשיערה האדמוני. "אני אוהב אותך ככה."

"אני נראית כאילו הרגע קמתי מהמיטה... מה שבאמת עשיתי... פחות או יותר."

"מה מדאם פומפרי אומרת?"

"שאני בריאה ושלמה ושאדון פוטר בוודאי מחכה לי בקוצר רוח בחדר המועדון של גריפינדור."

"היא צודקת."

סביבם, התמלא חדר המועדון בלחשושים מהוסים.

לילי נאנחה. "אני חושבת שהרגע שמעתי מישהו אומר כמה אנחנו חמודים ביחד." היא נתקה את עצמה מג'יימס באי-רצון. "מה שמזכיר לי שגוון וג'ולי וודאי ימרטו לי את האזניים אם לא אגש אליהן בקרוב ואבטיח להן שהכל בסדר איתי."

"הו... אוקיי."

לילי הזדעפה. "אנחנו צריכים למצוא דרך לצאת מכאן בלי שיבחינו בנו מסתלקים. למה אתה מחייך?"

"כי אני יודע בדיוק איך לעשות את זה."

היא הביטה בו בתמהון.

"חכי כאן עשר דקות ואז תצאי החוצה. אני מבטיח לגלות לך הכל ברגע שנהיה מחוץ לחדר המועדון."

"ג'יימס?" הוא חייך, רכן להטביע נשיקה קצרה על שפתיה, ונעלם למגוריי הבנים. גוון וג'ולי, שהמתינו בצד עד לאותו רגע, הסתערו על לילי בחיבוקים ונשיקות.

ג'יימס חזר לחדר המועדון כעבור חמש דקות, עטוף בגלימת ההיעלמות שלו. לילי, כך הבחין, אחזה בצרור מקופל היטב ושמה את פניה לעבר היציאה. הוא התייצב לצד לילי הלא-מודעת, פוסע בעקבותיה מחוץ לחדר המועדון. ג'יימס המתין לתמונת הגברת השמנה שתכסה את הפתח, וברגע שהיו שניהם נסתרים מעיני היושבים בחדר המועדון, הדף את לילי כנגד הקיר, מנשק אותה ברעבתנות.

"ג'יימס...!" קראה לילי בהפתעה, מושכת את גלימת ההיעלמות מעל לראשו. "מה זה?"

הוא צחק, ונישק אותה שוב. לילי נאנחה ביאוש. היא כרכה את זרועותיה סביב צווארו, שפתיה נפשקות ברכות על מנת להעמיק את הנשיקה. הם התנשקו באריכות, שקועים לחלוטין זה בזו. זמן רב לאחר מכן, עצמה לילי את עיניה, וכשהיא מתנשפת בכבדות, הניחה לראשה לצנוח כנגד הקיר. "לא ידעתי שיש לך גלימת היעלמות!" אמרה בתוכחה.

"ירושה משפחתית," השיב ג'יימס בחיוך רחב. "יעיל, נכון?"

"הו! עכשיו אני יודעת איך אתה והחברים שלך הצלחתם להתחמק מהצוות כל השנים האלה."

"גלימת ההיעלמות היא אחת מסודות ההצלחה שלנו... אבל לא רק." עיניו בהקו בניצוץ זדוני כשמשך אותה אל גומחה חבויה, הרחק מעיניים בולשות (בין אם יהיו אלה עיניהן של תמונות או בני-אדם), ושלף את מפת הקונדסאים.

לילי נטלה את פיסת הגוויל המהוה, אוחזת בו לנגד עיניה. "זה ריק..." אמרה בבלבול.

"זה ריק, כרגע..."

ג'יימס אחז בשרביטו, וכשהוא טופח על המפה, אמר במהירות: "אני נשבע בזאת חגיגית כי אני מחפש צרות."

לילי עוותה את פניה. "אני בטוחה שהמשפט הזה היה רעיון של סיריוס."

"למען האמת, לא." השיב ג'יימס בשעשוע. "רמוס הוא זה שהמציא את המילים."

"רמוס? אני לא מאמינה."

"בירחוני יש יותר מן הנראה לעין..."

לילי מרפקה את ג'יימס בחביבות, ורכנה להביט במפה. קווים קטנים מלאו את גליון הקלף המרוט, מתפשטים על פניו כרשת קוריי עכביש. היא הבחינה בנקודות קטנות שהתרוצצו על פני הקלף, מסומנות כל אחת בכיתוב קטן. "זו מפה של הוגוורטס!" קראה לבסוף. "מפה מכושפת! ג'יימס, זה יוצא מן הכלל! תסתכל, הנה אנחנו, והנה פילץ', בקומה השנייה, ומרת נוריס... בקומה החמישית! סנייפ נמצא בחדר המועדון של סלית'רין... בכלל לא ידעתי שחדר המועדון של סלית'רין נמצא במרתפים. והנה דמבלדור! המפה הזאת מדהימה! איך השגתם אותה ג'יימס?"

ג'יימס נעץ בלילי מבט זחוח, מנסה להסתיר את הבעת הגאווה על פניו. "אנחנו הכנו אותה."

"הכנתם אותה?"

"הכל התחיל כשנתפסנו באחד הלילות בשנה החמישית מחוץ לחדר המועדון. סיריוס תכנן, אה... אממ. משהו. וסיריוס מאוד לא אוהב לראות את התכניות שלו מתקלקלות. בכל מקרה, ישבנו למחרת וניקינו קדרות בכיתת השיקויים, כשסיריוס החליט שאנחנו זקוקים לחפץ שיראה לנו היכן נמצאים פילץ', נוריס והצוות בכל רגע נתון. רמוס הציע שננסה להכין מפה... ואז גיליתי קסם איתור שמאפשר לעקוב אחרי תזוזה של אנשים שנבחרו מראש. סיריוס ופיטר מצאו דרך להכניס את זה למפה... והרי היא לפנייך: מפת הקונדסאים."

לילי מצמצה. "קונדסאים?"

"קרניים, רך-כף, ירחוני וזנב-תולע."

לילי גלגלה את השמות על לשונה. ג'יימס וחבריו העניקו זה לזה שמות חיבה מוזרים. "למה אתם קוראים לעצמכם בשמות האלה?"

ג'יימס הרצין באחת. "זה סיפור ארוך, לילי. והייתי רוצה לספר לך... אבל זה לא קשור רק אלי. יש... אנשים שאני חייב לבקש את רשותם לפני שאוכל לתת לך הסבר לזה."

"הו... זה בסדר." אמרה לילי, מאוכזבת קמעה. "לא הייתי רוצה שתעשה משהו שיגרום לך לפגוע או להפר את אמונו של אדם אחר."

ג'יימס חייך ורכן לנשק למצחה. "תודה לילי. את נהדרת."

היא הסמיקה. "על לא דבר."

"תגידי, מה בדיוק הבאת איתך?" שאל כשהוא מתבונן בצרור התחוב מתחת לזרועה הימנית.

"הו..." לילי השפילה את עיניה, מסמיקה קלות. "אלה בגדים להחלפה. אמרתי לגוון וג'ולי שאני הולכת להתקלח."

"אה, אממ.. אם את מעדיפה... ללכת להתקלח, אני אחזור לחדר המועדון..."

הסומק שהציף את לחייה של לילי העמיק. היא הסיטה תלתל סורר שנפל על פניה, נעה על מקומה בעצבנות. "אני.. הממ, אני חשבתי שאולי, חשבתי שאולי תבוא איתי." אמרה לבסוף.

ג'יימס בלע את רוקו. "לילי... את בטוחה שזה מה שאת רוצה?"


	14. Chapter 14

ג'יימס הביט בה בדריכות. היא ראתה את הלבטים, את ההתרגשות והחשש שנרשמו על פניו. 'מתי למדתי לקרוא אותו בצורה כזו?' שאלה את עצמה. 'מתי הפכו הפנים האלה למוכרות כל כך?' לילי נשכה את שפתיה. הרעיון כי יתלווה אליה לחדר הרחצה של המדריכים היה פתאומי, אך מצד שני, כה צפוי. היא ניסתה לחשוב על תירוץ הולם להתחמק ממגדל גריפינדור, נזכרת עד כמה הייתה רוצה להתקלח: לשטוף מעליה את קורי השינה הדביקים, ולהיות רעננה ונקייה. כשהיא מסיטה את עיניה, אמרה לגוון ולג'ולי כי היא הולכת להתרחץ, אחר עלתה לחדרן שבמגוריי הבנות על מנת להביא בגדים להחלפה. היה עליה לעשות זאת בכדי להפוך את הסיפור לאמין. היא לא חשבה על ג'יימס, עד ש... לילי לא הייתה בטוחה. אולי כשנשק לה. אולי לפני כן.

הם היו ביחד כל כך מעט זמן... ועם זאת כל כך הרבה. 'אולי הייתי שלו עוד לפני שידעתי את זה. עוד לפני שהרשיתי לעצמי להכיר בכך...' הרהרה לילי. והיא רצתה אותו. היא רצתה לטעום את חום גופו באצבעותיה, להרגיש את שפתיו משוטטות על גופה. היא רצתה לגעת בג'יימס. להפוך את הקרבה ביניהם למשהו מוחשי: למהות שניתן למשש, להרגיש, לראות, להריח. המחשבה שהחיים קצרים כל כך ומלאי חוסר וודאות חלפה בראשה של לילי, אך היא עצרה בעצמה מבעוד מאוד. 'האם אני באמת זקוקה לתירוץ לעשות איתו אהבה? _אני אוהבת אותו_. וזה עד כדי כך פשוט.' לילי הרימה את עיניה, מתבוננת בעיני הגדולות, המוארות של ג'יימס. להבות קטנות של זהב מותך ריצדו בתוך האישונים החומים. "כן," אמרה לבסוף, קולה רועד מעט. "זה מה שאני רוצה."

הוא חייך, ובמחווה שהפתיעה את לילי, לקח את ידה והצמיד את שפתיו לעור הרך של פנים כף היד. לילי השמיעה אנחה חרישית ועצמה את עיניה. "בוא נלך," אמרה בלחש.

ג'יימס הנהן. הוא כרך את זרועו סביב כתפה של לילי, ויחד, פסעו שניהם לחדר הרחצה של המדריכים.

היא מלמלה את הסיסמה הפותחת את חדר הרחצה של המדריכים, והניחה לג'יימס לפתוח למענה את הדלת. הוא נכנס למלתחות בעקבותיה וסגר את הדלת מאחוריהם.

"אני משתמשת בקולפורטוס," אמרה לו כשהיא מסמיקה עד לשורשיי שיערותיה. "מאז שמישהו חשב שיהיה מצחיק לגלות לכמה תלמידיי רביעית את הסיסמה לחדר הרחצה של המדריכים ולספר להם באיזו שעה בדיוק ליליאן אוונס מתרחצת. כלומר, כבר החליפו את הסיסמה מאז אבל…"

ג'יימס חייך והניף את שרביטו. "קולפורטוס." 

"תודה."

"על לא דבר."

לילי חייכה חיוך נבוך, וכשהיא מחפשת אחר הסחת דעת, נזכרה בצרור שבידיה והניחה אותו על שידת מהגוני שניצבה בסמוך. ג'יימס התקרב אליה. היא הושיט את ידו, אצבעותיו מרחפות סמוך לצווארה. לילי נשכה את שפתיה, נאבקת שלא לקפוץ.

"לילי…"

"…מה?"

"תסתכלי עלי."

היא בלעה את רוקה בעצבנות, מרימה את עיניה על מנת לפגוש במבטו החודרני של ג'יימס.

"אני רוצה אותך. אלוהים יודע שאני רוצה אותך, אבל אנחנו לא חייבים לעשות את זה אם את לא מעוניינת."

"לא, לא! אני רוצה אבל, אבל… זה פשוט… אני…" גמגמה לילי, "אין לי מושג…אני לא יודעת מה לעשות."

ג'יימס צחק. "הו, זה בסדר. אני יודע טוב מאוד מה אני רוצה לעשות."

היא השפילה את מבטה, נאבקת בסומק שאיים להציף את לחייה. "מה אתה רוצה לעשות?"

ג'יימס סגר את המרחק המפריד ביניהם, חופן את פניה בכף ידו. "הרבה, הרבה דברים." קולו היה נמוך, ומחוספס מעט. "אבל עכשיו אני רוצה לנשק אותך."

לילי עצמה את עיניה. שפתיו של ג'יימס הברישו את שלה בליטוף עדין. פיו היה חמים, קטיפתי ומתוק. היא נאנחה, וכשהיא כורכת את זרועותיה סביב צווארו, נתנה לנשיקה להעמיק. לשונו של ג'יימס חקרה את פיה, מלטפת את לשונה ונסוגה לאחור. הוא ינק בעדינות את שפתה התחתונה, מוצץ אותה בין שפתיו, ואז נשק לזוית פיה, מנשק את העיקול העדין של לסתה. רוכן, הצמיד את שפתיו לעור העדין של צווארה, משאיר כתם אדמומי על העור הלבן. היא נאנחה, ראשה נשמט לאחור, ואז נשכה את שפתיה בזעזוע כשאצבעותיו של ג'יימס מצאו פטמה זקורה, מלטפות אותה בעד לאריג הכהה של החלוק.

"א…אני חושבת שכדאי שנפתח את הברזים אם…. אוה, אם אנחנו…"

נדמה היה לילי כי רואה רמז לחיוך בעיניו של ג'יימס בשעה שניתק את עצמו ממנה ופנה לפתוח את זרם המים באמבט הענקי. 

היא הסמיקה. שוב. "אני צריכה… להתפשט, הבגדים…"

אצבעותיו שחקו של ג'יימס במפתח חלוקה, ספק נוגעות ספק לא-נוגעות בעור החיוור מעט מעל עצמות הבריח. "אני יכול?" שאל ברוך. "תמיד רציתי לעשות את זה."

היא הנהנה, מתבוננת בג'יימס כשהתקרב אליה. הוא התיר באיטיות את הכפתורים שרכסו את חזית חלוקה, עיניו לא עוזבות את עיניה של לילי ולו לרגע. פס צר של אריג תכול דהוי נחשף בין קצותיו השחורים של החלוק. בעדינות, החליק ג'יימס את אצבעותיו מתחת לשולי האריג, מסיט את החלוק מעל כתפיה. לרגע, השפיל את עיניו, מתבונן בחלוק בית הספר הפרקטי נופל ונערם על הרצפה בגלים של בד שחור.

לילי בלעה את רוקה בעת שהושיט את ידו, נוגע בפס העור החשוף שבין חולצת הטריקו המהוה למכנסיי הג'ינס הדהויים שלרגליה. עיניו פגשו את עיניה בשאלה אילמת, ולילי הנהנה באישור, מניחה לג'יימס להסיר את חולצתה. הג'ינס הדהוי הוסר גם הוא, והושלך כלאחר יד להתגולל בערימת הבגדים שהתגבבו על מרצפות השיש. לילי לחלחה את שפתיה. חזיית הכתנה הנזירית, השקופה למחצה מרוב כביסות נשרה גם היא, ואחריה התחתון הורוד, חסר הייחוד.

ג'יימס התיישר באיטיות, עוצר את נשימתו. גלים של שיער אדום נפלו ברכות על כתפייה של לילי, מדגישות את הלובן הצח של עורה. משולש השיער שבין רגליה היה אדום גם הוא. היא הייתה יפה כל כך, עם רגליה הארוכות והאלגנטיות, שדייה הזקופים והעיניים הירוקות הללו, שהיו מלאות בבלבול ותשוקה. הוא הושיט את ידו, מושך אותה אליו, רוכן על מנת לסגור את פיו על פטמה ורדרדה. לילי פשקה את שפתיה, מאפשרת לאנקה בלתי רצונית להימלט. זרמים של עונג שטפו את גופה והשאירו את לילי נוזלית וחסרת אונים בזרועותיו של ג'יימס.

נרות הדבש המרחפים באוויר שטפו את החדר בנוגה זהוב. אדי הלחות שהתאבכו מהאמבט הענקית נתמסמסו באורם המהבהב של הנרות, יוצרים אובך ערפילי של אור הזוי ורך. בת הים המצחקקת הייתה שקטה מתמיד כשהתבוננה בג'יימס ולילי שוקעים בתוך האמבטיה. היא נאנחה בעונג, ואז, מתוך נימוס בסיסי, צללה מתחת לפני המים והשאירה את בני הזוג לבדם.

לילי שכבה בזרועותיו של ג'יימס, ראשה שעון על חזהו. שיערותיה נפרשו כמו אדוות ארגמניות על פני המים. זו הפעם לא היה כל קשר בין הרפיון הנוזלי של גופה לבין חומו של האמבט המהביל. לילי השמיעה קול קטן של שביעות רצון, מתענגת על חום גופו של ג'יימס, על חום המים שהתרפקו אל גופה. ג'יימס פיהק והצמיד אותה אליו. "יש לך מושג מה השעה?"

"אממ..." לילי הרימה את ידה השמאלית, והביטה בדכדוך בשעון היד היקר שלה שעצר מלכת. מה הפלא, בהתחשב בעובדה שאת השעות האחרונות, בילה השעון באמבט? היא הראתה לג'יימס את השעון. "אתה חושב שאפשר לתקן את זה?"

ג'יימס קמט את מצחו. "אני מניח שכן." 

"למה רצית לדעת מה השעה?" לילי התמתחה בהתפנקות, קופאת באחת. "ג'יימס! שכחתי לגמרי... הסיור!"

הוא רק חייך וחיבק אותה. "את מנסה להחמיא לי?"

לילי הושיטה את ידה, תופסת את השרביט הקרוב ביותר. "רפארו!" השעון שחזר לסורו הצביע על שתיים עשרה שלושים וחמש. בקריאה של יאוש, שקעה לילי בתוך האמבט החמים. ג'יימס צחק בקול, ורכן למשוך את אהובתו מעל לפני המים.

"אל תהיי מצחיקה," אמר כשהוא מנשק לשפתיה הרטובות. "לא יקרה שום דבר אם נחמיץ סיור אחד."

לילי נאנחה. "זה חסר אחריות מצדנו. וזה לא הכל. איכשהו יש לי תחושה שגוון וג'ולי ירצו לדעת למה בדיוק לקח לי שלוש שעות להתקלח!"

"אממ..." ג'יימס הושיב את לילי על ברכיו, שולח את ידו להסיט את קווצות השיער הרטובות שנפלו על עיניה. "לקח לך כל כך הרבה זמן להתקלח מפני ש... היית מאוד מלוכלכת."

"כן, וג'יימס פוטר עזר לי לסבן את הגב."

"הממ. אני יכול לסבן אותך שוב אם את רוצה."

היא הסמיקה, נזכרת מה קרה בפעם הקודמת שג'יימס עזר לה להסתבן. "אני לא חושבת שזה מומלץ... אם אנחנו רוצים לחזור מתישהו הלילה למגדל גריפינדור."

"מי אמר שאנחנו רוצים?"

"בסדר, אז אני רוצה. והפעם, אני מתנגבת בעצמי."

"אבל זה היה כל כך נחמד."

"כן, ותראה איפה סיימנו."

"על הרצפה?" הציע ג'יימס, מתבונן בסומק הפראי שהכתים את לחייה של לילי.

היא הנהנה במבוכה, והסומק בלחייה העמיק. "וזו בדיוק הסיבה שהפעם _אני_ מתנגבת _בעצמי_."

ג'יימס נאנח. "טוב, שיהיה. אם את מתעקשת."

"אני מתעקשת." לילי התרוממה בזריזות ופסעה אל מחוץ לאמבט, מתעלמת ממבטיו העורגים של ג'יימס. היא אהבה את הדרך שהתבונן בה, ובו-זמנית, נבוכה מהעצמה והישירות שבמבטו. הוא בקש מלילי להרים את עיניה כשחדר לתוכה, שובר את המחסום האחרון שחצץ ביניהם, אבל עכשיו... אחר כך. הוא הביט בה כאילו הכיר את כל צפונות גופה... מה שהיה נכון, מסתבר. היא לא הייתה רגילה שמביטים בה כך. היא לא הייתה מורגלת בקרבה כזו, לאדם אחר. גופנית ונפשית. לרגע, רצתה לנתק את הקשר שנוצר ביניהם, לסגת אל תוך קונכיית העצמי המבודדת שלה ולהשאיר את העולם בחוץ, ואז הבינה שאין דרך לסגת לאחור. כי היא איננה רוצה לסגת לאחור.

לילי התעטפה באחת המגבות הגדולות והרכות ששמשו את באי החדר, מייבשת את שיערה הלח במגבת נוספת. ג'יימס התרומם גם הוא. הוא ייבש את גופו בזריזות, אחר כרך את המגבת הלבנה סביב מותניו. הוא לא טרח לייבש את שיערו, הבחינה לילי, ותהתה האם כל הבנים נוהגים כמו ג'יימס.

הוא הביט בה בסקרנות. "על מה את חושבת?"

"הו, שום דבר מיוחד," לילי חייכה. "פשוט שאלתי את עצמי למה אתה לא טורח לנגב את השיער."

ג'יימס קימט את מצחו. "למה לי? זה מתייבש לבד."

"אוח. אתה כל כך... בן."

"ובכן, זאת לא תשובה מתוחכמת במיוחד בהתחשב בעובדה שכרגע בילית שלוש שעות בלחקור את ההבדלים בינינו."

"שתוק." לילי צחקקה, וזרקה על ג'יימס את המגבת המגולגלת בה השתמשה קודם לכן על מנת לייבש את שיערותיה. "אתה עושה את זה בכוונה."

הוא לא הכחיש. "את יפה כשאת מסמיקה." אמר כשהוא מתקרב אליה באיטיות. "את יפה כשאת גומרת. את יפה כשאני בתוכך. את יפה כשאת יושבת בשיעור תולדות הקסם ומספרת לעצמך שהחומר מעניין, למרות שבינס הורג אותך משעמום."

"מוזר," מלמלה לילי, מניחה לג'יימס לתבוע את שפתיה. "הייתי יכולה להשבע שהשיעורים של בינס לא יכולים להיות רומנטיים בשום הקשר שהוא..."

"מעניין. גם אני."

"או, ג'יימ-..." ניסתה לילי לדבר בין נשימה חטופה למפגש להוט של שפתיים. "אנחנו באמת חייבים... מממ... אוה... להפסיק. אני זקוקה ל... הווו.. מממ... שעות השינה שלי."

הוא נאנח. "איפה את חושבת שהם מאכסנים חלוקים להחלפה?"

לילי נתקה את עצמה מג'יימס, ניגשת לנבור בתכולתה של שידת מהגוני שניצבה בקצהו השני של החדר רחב הידיים. "תחתונים. חולצה. מכנסיים, חלוק בית ספר," אמרה כשהיא שולפת את הפריטים המבוקשים. "ואני מאמינה שהם יתאימו לך בדיוק. זו שידה קסומה."

ג'יימס נטל את הבגדים מידיה, מחייך בהכרת תודה. "עדיין לא התרגלתי לחדר הרחצה של המדריכים."

"מועיל למדיי, נכון?" בקושי מה, הסיטה לילי את עיניה מג'יימס שלבש את הפריטים השאולים. היה לו גוף יפה: כתפיים רחבות, רבועות, בטן שטוחה ושרירית. אגן צר... לילי הסמיקה. ומעל לכל, עור חלק, מרהיב וזהוב, שאפילו בעונת החורף שמר על שמץ מהשיזוף הקיצי שלו. היא גילתה שהיא אוהבת להתבונן בג'יימס. הוא היה... אחר. סוג של שונות אקזוטית, מושכת ומשכרת. והיא אהבה להיות איתו. אהבה את הדברים שעשה לה, ואת התחושות שעורר בגופה בזמן שהתעלסו.

"פרוטה עבור מחשבותייך?"

היא הסמיקה. שוב. הסומק שהכתים את לחייה כל אימת שחשבה על משהו שקשור למין או לדברים שהיא וג'יימס עשו ביחד, הפך להרגל מגונה תוך שעות בודדות. 'אני חייבת לעשות משהו בקשר לזה,' סיפרה לעצמה. 'אחרת ג'יימס לעולם לא יפסיק לקנטר אותי.'

הם נפרדו בפתח חדר הרחצה, מתנשקים ארוכות בטרם נעלם ג'יימס מתחת לגלימת ההיעלמות שלו. גם לאחר מכן, הוסיפה לילי להרגיש בנכחותו של ג'יימס לצדה. הוא פסע מרחק סנטימטרים אחדים ממנה, חום גופו מחלחל בקלישות בעד לגלימה, מתרפק על לילי כמו הילה של אור נרות זהוב. לא הרחק מפתח חדר המועדון של גריפינדור, משך אותה אל תוך אחד הכוכים החשוכים לנשיקה אחרונה. היא נפרדה מג'יימס כשהיא מצחקקת, שולחת חיוך אחרון לעבר המסדרון שטוף הירח. הגברת השמנה הביטה בלילי בחשדנות לפני שסבה על ציריה ואפשרה ללילי (ולג'יימס החבוי מאחורי גלימת ההיעלמות) להיכנס לחדר המועדון.


	15. Chapter 15

ג'יימס לא היה מופתע כלל למצוא את סיריוס, רמוס ופיטר ממתינים לו בדריכות בחדרם שבמגוריי הבנים. מתעלם מהשלושה במתכוון, תחב את גלימת ההיעלמות הכסופה במקומה הקבוע, מוחה את מפת הקונדסאים ומקפל אותה בקפדנות.

"שלום קרניים," אמר סיריוס לבסוף.

ג'יימס חייך חיוך זדוני. "רך-כף? בכלל לא שמתי לב שאתה כאן. שלום גם לך."

סיריוס צקצק בלשונו. "כן, בטח. מה שתגיד קרניים." הוא התמתח על מיטתו של פיטר, שם השתרעו שלושת הקונדסאים הנותרים, ונעץ בג'יימס מבט ערמומי. "רוצה לספר לנו איפה היית?"

פיטר נראה סקרן ולהוט כתמיד. רמוס לעומת זאת, גלגל את עיניו ביאוש.

"ממ..." ג'יימס העמיד פנים כשוקל את העניין. "ומה אם אני לא רוצה לספר לכם איפה הייתי?"

סיריוס ופיטר הביטו בו ברצינות תהומית. "אין סודות בין קונדסאים." אמר סיריוס בכובד ראש מעושה. "אני סיפרתי לכם בדיוק מה עשיתי עם אלפאבה ווסט בסוויין..."

"רך-כף, אתה מספר לנו מה בדיוק עשית ועם מי בדיוק עשית את זה מאז שהיינו בני שתיים-עשרה," נאנח רמוס.

"ואתה מקשיב בעניין בכל פעם מחדש. חוץ מזה, קרניים תמיד-"

"היי, קרניים, השיער שלך רטוב!" קטע פיטר את דבריו של סיריוס, זוכה למבט מזרה אימים מהנער השני.

"כושר האבחנה שלך מתחדד והולך זנב-תולע," השיב ג'ימס בסרקאזם. "אם לא תיזהר הוא עשוי להעלם..."

סיריוס קימט את מצחו. "השיער שלך באמת רטוב. והחלפת בגדים. אתה רוצה להגיד לי שאתה ואוונס-"

"שתוק רך-כף."

ג'יימס נעלם לתוך המלתחה הקטנה, מניח לסיריוס ולפיטר להסתודד בזמן שהחליף בגדים. הוא יצא את החדר כשהוא לבוש בתחתוניי הבוקסר שלו, מתעלם משריקת ההתפעלות המעושה של סיריוס. ג'יימס צנח על המיטה, מושיט את ידו לחפץ הקרוב ביותר, והשליך את קלמר העץ על סיריוס ופיטר המצחקקים ברשעות. "אתם מתנהגים כמו שתי תלמידות שלישית," רטן כשהוא מתכרבל בשמיכת הפוך הכבדה. "ירחוני, תעשה משהו עם שני המפגרים האלה."

בוקר המחרת העניק חותם של רשמיות לקשר הטרי בין ג'יימס פוטר לליליאן אוונס. מועדון המעריצות הרשמי של רודף קבוצת גריפינדור הודיע על יום אבל. תלמידות הוגוורטס בכל הגילאים ומכל הבתים הסתובבו במסדרונות הטירה כשהן מסרבות להתנחם. שארית התלמידים, במיוחד תלמידיי השביעית, הנידו בראשיהם בידענות, כמו גם חלק גדול מסגל המורים. אפילו השרת הרטנוני וחתולתו, העניקו לזוג הטרי הנהון של נדיר של הסכמה וחזרו לרקוח מזימות. דניאל הרינגטון, חמור סבר כתמיד, ניגש אל ג'יימס במהלך ארוחת הצהריים, לחץ את ידו, ואמר בנימוס כי הטוב ביניהם הוא שזכה בנערה.

"אתה לא צריך להראות מרוצה כל כך," רטנה לילי לאחר מכן ומרפקה את ג'יימס מדושן העונג. "הדבר האחרון שאתה זקוק לו הוא ליטוף נוסף על האגו."

הוא ניצל את ההזדמנות על מנת להעניק לה נשיקה קולנית.

סיריוס הביט בשניהם בשעשוע. "תמיד ידעתי שתהיו חמודים ביחד." אמר כשהוא מתעלם ממבטיהם הנזעמים של ג'יימס ולילי. "נכון שהם חמודים ביחד זנב-תולע? ממש כמו ג'ון וטרי."

לילי כחכחה בגרונה. "איך בלק מכיר סדרות טלוויזיה מוגלגיות?"

סיריוס השיב בחיוך מעושה. "ל _ בלק _ הייתה חברה שאהבה מאוד לראות את ג'ון וטרי. היא אפילו נתנה לי תחתונים עם הדפס של-"

"אני חושב שלילי שמעה מספיק," אמר ג'יימס בזעף.

במהלך השבועות הבאים, גבשו לילי וסיריוס סוג של שביתת נשק. סיריוס הגביל את עצמו להערות עסיסיות באמת, ולילי נצלה את ההזדמנויות שנקרו בדרכה על מנת לקנטר את בלק שהחליף חברות כמו גרביים.

מועדון המעריצות הרשמי של ג'יימס פוטר התאושש לאיטו, אם כי לא מעט מן המעריצות המירו את נאמנותן ועברו באופן סופי למחנה סיריוס בלק. חברות המועדון הנותרות השקיעו את מרצן בנעיצת מבטים עוינים בלילי הנרגזת. לילי רטנה משך שבוע שלם לאחר שבאחד הבקרים נחת על שולחנה צרחן זועם ששלחה מעריצה אלמונית. 

ג'יימס, בהסכמתם המפורשת של רמוס ושני הקונדסאים הנותרים, סיפר ללילי מיהם קרניים, זנב תולע, רך-כף וירחוני. היא הגיבה בהבנה כששמעה שרמוס הוא אדם זאב, והודתה כי חשדה בכך מאז השנה השלישית, אז למדו על יצורים שונים בשיעור להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל. "אז אתה היית האייל שראיתי בלילה של הסוויין?" שאלה אותו בשעשוע.

הוא אישר. הם רבצו מול האח המבוערת באחד החדרים הנשכחים שבראש מגדל האסטרונומיה, מכורבלים מתחת לשמיכת חורף שהגניבו למקום בעבר. לילי פהקה, קוברת את פניה בעיקול צווארו של ג'יימס. שלג ירד מזה שעות אחדות. רוח קפואה נשאה פתותים לבנים והנחיתה אותם על אדן החלון. מחר, ידע ג'יימס, יכסה צעיף של לובן מסנוור את מדשאות הוגוורטס, ותלמידים בכל הגילאים יבוססו בשלג הטרי. חג המולד יגיע בעוד ימים אחדים. חג המולד הראשון שלו ושל לילי. הוא אימץ אותה אליו, מצר על כך שיאלצו להפרד משך חופשת הכריסטמס. 

לילי, שהיטיבה לנחש מהו הכיוון אליו פונות מחשבותיו של ג'יימס, צחקה ברוך. "אני מבטיחה לחשוב עליך בכל יום שעובר."

"הלוואי שיכולת לבוא איתי ועם רך-כף. היינו עורכים קרבות שלג, ואת צריכה לראות את איש השלג המכושף של סיריוס... אף פעם לא הצלחתי לשכנע אותו לספר לי איך הוא גורם לאיש השלג לשיר מזמורים לחג... ואני רוצה שתפגשי את ההורים שלי. אני יודע שהם ישתגעו אחרייך."

"אני בטוחה שעוד יהיו לי אינספור הזדמנויות לפגוש את ההורים שלך. ואתה צריך לפגוש את שלי. פטוניה לא האמינה לי כשכתבתי לה שאני יוצאת עם אותו ג'יימס פוטר שרדף אחרי משך ארבע השנים האחרונות."

"הו. אני רואה שכבר מכירים אותי בבית משפחת אוונס."

"כן. אתה סוג של ידוען... אצלנו."

"אני מקווה שלא ספרת עלי דברים... נוראים מדי."

"לא לאבא ואמא... בכל מקרה." לילי צחקקה.

ג'יימס חייך. "אבא שלי תמיד שאל אותי בכל פעם מחדש מתי אני מביא הביתה את הנערה הזאת, שאני כל הזמן מדבר עליה."

"בקרוב... מתישהו. אתה יודע, כבר הכנתי לך מתנה לחג."

"באמת?" שאל ג'יימס בהתלהבות. "מה הבאת לי?"

"הפתעה. תצטרך לגלות יחד עם כולם... בבוקר חג המולד."

"את גרועה בדיוק כמו רמוס."

"אני אקח את זה כמחמאה."

"אני לא מאמין. ארבע שנים אני רודף אחרייך ובסוף את מחליטה שאת מחבבת את ירחוני."

"תמיד חיבבתי אותו," סיפרה לילי. "מה גם שכל הקטע הזה של איש הזאב הוא מאוד סקסי."

ג'יימס נהם.

לילי צחקקה. "לא ידעתי שיש לי חבר קנאי."

ג'יימס צלל מתחת לשמיכה, מתנקם בלילי ששינתה את דעתה בנושא תוך אנחות עונג רמות.

"אתה יודע," אמרה לו לבסוף, זמן רב לאחר מכן. "הגעתי למסקנה שגם איילים יכולים להיות מאוד סקסיים."

"הממ... זה יותר טוב." לילי וג'יימס השתתקו, שוקעים בנמנום עצל שהפך לשינה עמוקה. מחוץ לחלון הפסיק השלג לרדת. העבים התפזרו, משאירים את שמי הלילה ריקים מענן. השמש שזרחה מספר שעות לאחר מכן מצאה את לילי וג'יימס מול האש הגוועת, צמודים זה לזו מתחת לשמיכת החורף העבה.

ג'יימס התעורר ראשון. קרניי שמש לימוניות טיילו על פניו, והאור החיוור שזלג מן החלון העיד על שעת בוקר מוקדמת. תושביי הטירה יהיו ספונים לבטח במיטותיהם. השלג בחוץ יהיה טהור, נקי ולא-נגוע. פניו ניאורו למחשבה, והוא פנה להעיר את לילי, מנשק לשפתיה בעדינות. "בוקר טוב ישנונית."

לילי מצמצה, עוצמת עיניים כנגד אור השמש הערפילי. ריסיה, עבים ואדמוניים, רפרפו ברכות על עורה החיוור. "בוקר טוב ג'יימי..." מלמלה בקול מנומנם. "...'ני עייפה."

"יש שלג בחוץ."

"...מממ... שלג.."

"בואי נרד לפני שכולם מגיעים."

היא פיהקה. "תן לי כמה שניות לאסופ'ת עצמי."

" _ כרצונך _ ."

נדרשו להם כחמש עשרה דקות להתארגן. לילי העלימה את שרידיי האש שבאח בעוד ג'יימס מגלגל את השמיכה, מכווץ אותה ומחביא אותה באחת התיבות שנערמו בקצהו האחד של החדר. מכורבלים בבגדיי החורף החמים שלהם, ירדו ג'יימס ולילי במדרגות הלולייניות של מגדל האסטרונומיה. מסדרונות הוגוורטס היו ריקים מאדם. הם עצרו במגדל גריפינדור, מפרים את מנוחתה של הגברת השמנה כאשר נכנסו לחדר המועדון על מנת להצטייד בכפפות, מעילים וצעיפים. רק לאחר מכן, כשהם מכוסים מכף רגל עד ראש, יצאו ג'יימס ולילי אל הקור השורר בחוץ.

המראה היה עוצר נשימה. מצע של לובן טהור כיסה את מדשאות הוגוורטס, נמתח עד לגבולות היער האסור. מעטה של כפור זיגג את צמרות העצים, ופני השטח של האגם הגדול קפאו לשכבה דקה של קרח מוצק. ג'יימס נשם עמוקות, שואף לריאותיו את אוויר החורף הקר. נשימותיהם שלו ושל לילי התמוססו להבל קפוא שהתפוגג שניות ספורות לאחר מכן. הוא הביט בלילי כשהסירה את אחת מכפפות הצמר, רוכנת לחפון את השלג הטרי בידה החשופה. קווצת שיער ארגמנית נפלה על פניה, רוח קלילה מבדרת את שיערה הקלוע ברפיון. היא התרוממה, מסמנת לג'יימס להסיר את כפפותיו,ואז, הניחה את גוש השלג בכף ידו. השלג היה קר. אוורירי. מסיס.

לילי הרימה את מבטה להתבונן בג'יימס, והשמש זרחה בעיניה.

היום שלפני חופשת חג המולד לווה בהמולה עליזה. בכיתת השיקויים רקחו תלמידיי השביעית שיקוי ספיריטוס שנועד להפיח בבריות רוח-חג ונודע ביעילותו הרבה ("מה הפלא," שאלה לילי, "אם השיקוי מכיל כל כך הרבה אלכוהול..."); בשיעור תורת הצמחים נקטפו זמורות קיסוס מכושף, ופרופסור ספראוט הרצתה ארוכות על סגולותיו של הדבקון. פרופסור פליטיק לעומת זאת, תרגל עם תלמידיו את השימוש בלחש הרחפה. הוא גרר אותם בעקבותיו לאולם הגדול, שם הורה להם לעטר את עציי האשוח והאשוחיות שקשטו את האולם.

אחר הצהריים, שחקו תלמידיי הוגוורטס בשלג הטרי. מה שהחל כשעשוע תמים, הפך עד מהרה לקרב שלג סוער: הזדמנות נוספת לתלמידיי סלית'רין וגריפינדור ללבות את השנאה השוררת ביניהם. ג'יימס וסיריוס מצאו את עצמם גולשים לשגרה המוכרת של כישוף כדוריי שלג כך שיעקבו אחריי סניוולוס סנייפ הרותח. לא חלף זמן רב בטרם החל מטר של כדוריי שלג מכושפים לעקוב אחרי ג'יימס וסיריוס- דבר שהשניים קבלו ברוח טובה, והסלית'רינים, ברוח טובה אף יותר.

לילי, שכמדריכה ראשית הרגישה צורך לפקוח עין על המהומה, ישבה בצד, מצחקקת, בעת שכדור שלג מכוון-היטב פגע בפניה. 

"בואי הנה, אוונס!" קרא אליה ג'יימס תוך כדי חיפוי על סיריוס ופיטר שעסקו בזריקת כדוריי שלג על הסלית'רינים. "את מפסידה את כל הכיף!"

ג'ולי – שניצבה לא הרחק מלילי וביחד עם גוון ושתי תלמידות שלישית נוספות זרקה כדוריי שלג על תלמידיי סלית'רין – ניצלה את ההזדמנות על מנת לתפוס בידה של לילי ולמשוך את חברתה הטובה אל תוך הקרב.

"אני יודע שהחברה שלך נראית טוב," רטן סיריוס כשהוא משגר כדור שלג נוסף לעבר הסלית'רינים, "אבל אם תמשיך לעמוד כאן כמו אידיוט ולבהות בה, אנחנו עומדים להפסיד את הקרב הזה לסלית'רין!"

"שתוק, רך-כף!" קרא ג'יימס כשהוא חוזר באחת לעשתונותיו. "אתה רואה את נוט, גויל ורנוויק שמה? הם מחפים על האגף הימני של הסלית'רינים."

סיריוס הנהן. "ירחוני! שטיין!" צעק בקול. "אנחנו צריכים עזרה כאן!"

הגריפינדורים שנלחמו בלהט אפייני, הצליחו אט אט להביס את תלמידיי סלית'רין הערמומיים. כמחצית השעה לפני ארוחת הערב, נפוצו הסלית'רינים האחרונים, שסרבו - כהרגלם בקודש - להודות בתבוסה. הם נמקו את עצמם בתירוץ העלוב של "נסיגה טאקטית" וברחו למרתפים, משאירים את תלמידיי גריפינדור לחגוג את נצחונם. ג'יימס, עייף ורטוב, תפס את לילי הרטובה והעייפה לא פחות, והניף אותה באוויר לקול מצהלותיהם של הגריפינדורים. הוא קרץ לסיריוס, וזה, במחווה של רצון טוב, תפס את ג'ולי שטיין ונישק את הנערה ההמומה.

לילי, עדיין נישאת בזרועותיו של ג'יימס, העניקה לו חיוך לבבי. "אתה יודע שכרגע עשית לג'ולי את הכריסטמס." 

"מה את אומרת? אולי אני יכול להיות הסנטה הסודי של בנות הוגוורטס ולשלוח את סיריוס לנשק את כולן."

"אני חושבת שכדאי שתוותר על הרעיון אם אתה לא רוצה לעורר היסטריה המונית."

ג'יימס הביט בלילי המגחכת והזדעף. "באמת, הוא לא  _ כזה  _ מדהים."

"כנראה שלא שמעת את התיאוריה לפיה סיריוס בלק הוא מתנת האל לבנות המין הנשי."

"כן? ככה את חושבת?"

היא צחקה ופרעה את שיערו. "ג'יימס פוטר, לפעמים אתה יכול להיות אוויל מושלם. מתי אתה מתכוון להוריד אותי?"

"כשיתחשק לי, אני מניח."

"לאן אתה לוקח אותי?"

"מממ. חשבתי שבגלל שהבגדים שלנו רטובים ואנחנו צריכים להחליף אותם ממילא..."

"ג'יימס!" לילי צווחה בעליזות. "מה עם ארוחת הערב?!"

"ארוחת הערב יכולה לחכות."

"ואתה לא?"

"אני עלול  _ להצטנן _ אם אשאר בבגדים הרטובים האלה עוד הרבה זמן... שמעת את פרופסור אסטראליס." אמר ג'יימס בקדרות מעושה. "את לא רוצה לגרום לחבר שלך לחלות בדיוק בחג המולד, נכון לילי?"

"הו. אם אתה מציג את זה בצורה כזו, אני מניחה שנוכל לארגן משהו... אתה חושב שחדר הרחצה של המדריכים פנוי כרגע?"

לאחר שפספסו את ארוחת הערב, פנו ג'יימס ולילי ישירות לחדר המועדון. תלמיד חמישית בשם או'קונור, בן למשפחה קתולית וקורבן נוסף של רוח החג, הפך את חדר המועדון על פיו כששכנע את תלמידיי גריפינדור לשיר מזמורים לכריסטמס. הגריפינדורים, בהתקף דומה של רוח חג, נענו לבקשתו של או'קונור. תוך התעלמות מוחלטת מסיריוס בלק הרוטן, פצחו הנוכחים בחדר המועדון בשירת "חג מולד לבן", "כוכב בשמי בית-לחם" ו"לזכר זמנים עברו". אפילו הגריפינדורים הבודדים שמוצאם במשפחות הקוסמים הותיקות, עשו מאמץ ניכר להצטרף לשירה.

ג'יימס קימט את מצחו. "אני חושב שמישהו צריך לעודד את סיריוס."

לילי משכה בכתפיה. "בלק פשוט מוטרד מהעובדה שהוא לא במרכז תשומת הלב."

"מה שלא הופך אותו לפחות מוטרד," ציין ג'יימס בעליזות. "בואי, זאת ההזדמנות שלך להציק לרך-כף."

"אני כבר לא יכולה לחכות..."

ג'יימס תפס בזרועה, מושך את לילי לעבר האח. בעוד שרמוס ופיטר סובבו את כורסאותיהם על מנת לקחת חלק בחגיגות, ישב סיריוס כשפניו פונות לעבר הקמין. ג'יימס רכן מעבר למשענת הכורסא, פורע את שיערו השחור של סיריוס. "מנת יתר של רוח חג מוגלגית?" שאל בשעשוע.

מאחוריהם, נשאו תלמידיי גריפינדור את קולם בשירה. סיריוס נהם.

"זה כריסטמס, רך-כף. כל הרעיון הוא להיות שמח, לשיר שירים אידיוטיים ולהשתטות."

"וזה מה שמרתיע כל כך בחג הזה."

"בלק לא אוהב לראות אנשים אחרים מאושרים," קנטרה לילי. 

סיריוס גיחך למשמע האמירה. "פרגון ונדיבות הן לא תכונות אפייניות לבני משפחת בלק."

"אתה עושה את זה בכוונה, נכון? אתה אומר לעצמך שחגים מוגלגלגיים הם איכסה ומסרב להנות," אמרה לילי. "קדימה ג'יימס, תעזור לי לסובב את הכורסא. אני חושבת שגוון שומרת שיקוי ספיריטוס איפשהו בחדר. אנחנו עומדים להכניס את בלק לרוח הכריסטמס..."

"לא, אתם לא!" קרא סיריוס כשהוא נועץ מבטים מזרי-אימה בג'יימס ובלילי. "אני שונא את חג המולד ואין לכם שום זכות לגרום לי להנות ממנו!"

לילי החזירה לסיריוס מבט שפירושו: 'רק נסה לעצור אותי'. "אתה סתם אנטגוניסט, בלק." קבעה בנחרצות. "ג'יימס, תעשה לי טובה ותשמור עליו בזמן שאני מביאה את השיקוי..." ובכך, התעופפה לילי במעלה המדרגות.

"היא באמת משהו, החברה הזאת שלך," התלונן סיריוס. "אני כבר יכול לראות את עצמי נגרר לבית משפחת פוטר בכל חג מולד מזדיין, שר לג'יימס ג'וניור מזמוריי חג מרצוני הטוב, כמו מכשף מסכן שנשרף על ידיי מוגל- ג'יימס, תפסיק לחייך ככה אלא אם כן אתה באמת רוצה לגרום לי להקיא. אנחנו בני שבע-עשרה וחצי, לכל הרוחות והשדים. או, הנה אוונס ושיקוי הספיריטוס שלה. אני באמת זקוק למנה מהדבר הזה עכשיו..."

לילי כיווצה את גבותיה. "מה עשית שגרם לבלק להחליט לשתף פעולה?" שאלה את ג'יימס.

ניצוץ זדוני הבהב בעיניו השחורות של סיריוס. ג'יימס בעט קלות ברגלו.

"ג'יימס? סיריוס? פספסתי משהו?"

"היי, היא קראה לך סיריוס!" אמר ג'יימס.

סיריוס נאנח בקולניות. "זה היה צריך לקרות מתישהו, במיוחד בהתחשב בעובדה ש- איי, פוטר, הינקיפנק שכמותך! בכל מקרה, אוונס... לילי," הוא הושיט את ידו ללחיצה, "ידידים?"

ג'יימס התבונן בלילי. פניה של היפים ניאורו בחיוך לבבי. היא לחצה את ידו המושטת של סיריוס, אחר הגישה לו את בקבוקון הזכוכית הקטן שהביאה מחדרה. "אחרי שתשתה את זה, אני בטוחה שתוביל עם או'קונור את המזמורים."

סיריוס פתח את הבקבוקון, מרחרח את תכולתו. "ספיריטוס. יש לזה ריח של וויסקי אש. למה לא. סלונצ'ה!"

"סלונצ'ה!" הריעו ג'יימס ולילי ביחד. 


	16. Chapter 16

שיקוי הספיריטוס חולל נפלאות בדכאון הכריסטמס של סיריוס בלק. תוך דקות ספורות הפך סיריוס את עורו, וכפי שצפתה לילי, הצטרף לג'ונתן או'קונור שניצב בחזית חדר המועדון וניצח על מקהלת גריפינדורים מאולתרת. "אנו מאחלים לך חג מולד שמח" נסתיים בדיוק אותו רגע, ובלק ניצל את ההזדמנות לפצוח בשירת "let It be". לילי צחקקה. לא היה לה שום מושג כי בלק מכיר את שיריהם של החיפושיות.

"מה מצחיק כל כך?" שאל ג'יימס כשהוא כורך את זרועו סביב כתפיה.

"הו, שום דבר. פשוט אף פעם לא תארתי לעצמי שסיריוס מכיר את להקת החיפושיות?"

"החיפושיות?" ג'יימס קימט את מצחו.

"הו, לא משנה. זו סתם הלהקה הכי מפורסמת בעולם... לפעמים אני נדהמת איך עולם הקסמים יכול להשאר עיוור כל כך לדברים שמחוצה לו."

"אני מניח שזה עניין של נקודת מבט."

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

"אני מתכוון שזה תלוי... במי אתה ואיך אתה רואה את הדברים. קחי את סיריוס לדוגמא. אני חושב שלרך-כף לא היה שום מושג מה זה כריסטמס לפני שפגשתי אותו."

"אתה צוחק, נכון?"

ג'יימס נד בראשו. "הם לא חוגגים את החגים המוגלגיים אצל המשפחות טהורות הדם. זה נחשב לסוג של... תועבה, אני מניח. שיתוף פעולה עם האויב."

היא גלגלה את עיניה. "אף פעם לא הצלחתי להבין מה יש לכם ממוגלגים. זה לא כאילו שהם אי פעם עשו לכם משהו."

"אני מניח שגם את היית צריכה לעשות עבודה על וונדלין המופרעת. אני יכול להבין מה המוטיבציה של משרד הקסמים למכור לנו את הזבל הזה. את יודעת, קירוב לבבות בין קוסמים למוגלגים... במיוחד כשיותר ויותר מכשפים ומכשפות נולדים בקהילה המוגלגית. אבל אלו שטויות, באמת. לרוב הקוסמים יש כוח רק כל עוד שהשרביט שלהם נמצא איתם. האם ניסית פעם לשאול את עצמך מה קורה לקוסם שהשרביט שלו נלקח ממנו? אנחנו חסרי אונים כמעט כמו מוגלגים."

היא הביטה בו בסקרנות, מעודדת אותו להמשיך. ג'יימס דיבר על דברים שהיו מובנים-מאליהם לכאורה, אולם לילי, כבת למוגלגים, לא ידעה אודותיהם דבר.

הוא ברר את מילותיו. "הקוסמים האמיתיים היו כאן הרבה לפני שהרומאים הגיעו, לפני הברטונים והקלטים והדרואידים... אומרים שהקוסמים האמיתיים הם אלה שבנו את מעגלי האבן... אנשים של הטואטה-דה-דנן. הקוסמים היו חלק מקהילת פרידיין שנים ארוכות... הארכי-דרואיד הראשי תמיד היה אדם עם כוחות קסם. ואז הרומאים הגיעו. ידעת פעם שבודיסיאה הייתה מכשפה?" הוא חייך לרגע, והמשיך בדבריו. "בכל מקרה, הרומאים הם אלה שהביאו את הנצרות, ואז... אז התחיל עידן החשיכה הגדול. רדפו אותנו. שרפו אותנו. אנשיי הכנסייה הנוצרית המציאו אלף ואחת דרכים משונות לענות ולהתעלל במי שאתרע מזלו להיוולד מכשף. קהילת הקוסמים נאלצה להסתגר בתוך עצמה. לנתק מגע עם העולם המוגלגי. אני בא ממשפחה מעורבת. סבא שלי היה מוגל, והדם שלנו התערבב במשך השנים. רך-כף בא ממשפחה טהורת דם לחלוטין. אני לא חושב שיש לו אפילו מיליגרם של דם מוגלגי בתוכו. והאנשים האלה זוכרים. כדי לשרוד באנגליה משך ימיי הביניים היית חייב להיות חשדן... כמעט פאראנואיד, אפילו. התכונות האלה עוברות בתורשה."

"ולכן סיריוס הוא כזה שחצן?"

ג'יימס צחק. "סיריוס הוא שחצן מפני שהוא סיריוס. זה הכל. ואל תגידי לי שאת לא מחבבת אותו."

לילי הרהרה בנושא. משך שנים, נהגה לתעב את ג'יימס פוטר וסיריוס בלק. שניהם היו שחצנים, ריקניים, ושניהם חשבו כי למטה מכבודם לציית לחוקיי בית הספר. היא כעסה על ג'יימס מפני שחיזור אחריה בעקשנות, אף על פי שהבהירה לו פעם אחר פעם כי היא איננה מעוניינת בו. סיריוס מאידך, הפחיד אותה במידה מסוימת. הוא היה... יפה מדי. יופי ייחודי, מרהיב ואפל שהפך את סיריוס בלק לבלתי נגיע. לבני-אנוש רגילים לא הייתה סיבה להיות יפים כל כך. זה  _ לא _ היה נכון. משהו ביופיו של בלק נדמה לה שגוי. לילי כמעט התפלאה להיווכח כי סיריוס בלק הוא אנושי כמו כל אדם אחר.

החודשים שחלפו הפתיעו אותה לטובה. הו, בלק לא התגלה כאדם נחמד. הוא נטה למצבי-רוח, היה לו מזג רע והוא היה סרקאסטי הרבה יותר מדי לטעמה של לילי. ועם זאת, היא בהחלט יכלה להבין מדוע סיריוס בלק הוא חברו הטוב ביותר של ג'יימס. בלק היה מסוג האנשים שתמיד יהיו שם בשבילך. היה לו את הכשרון הנדיר להיות חבר במלוא מובן המילה. זה, והחיבה שלו לצרות, שעלתה אפילו על זו של ג'יימס. לילי לעולם לא הייתה בוחרת להתיידד עם סיריוס מלכתחילה, אבל בכורח הנסיבות, נוצר ביניהם סוג של קשר. ולמען האמת, היא אכן חיבבה את הפרחח יפה התואר. "ובכן," אמרה לילי לבסוף. "סיריוס הוא בהחלט יותר סימפטי ממה שחשבתי פעם." היא חייכה בערמומיות, נושאת את מבטה אל ג'יימס. "אבל אתה צריך לזכור שפעם תעבתי גם אותך..."

בינתיים החלו הגריפינדורים, בניצוחם המשותף של ג'ונתן או'קונור וסיריוס בלק, לשיר את "It's the Hard Knock Life."

סיריוס המבושם זימר את שורותיה של אנני בחן רב מכפי שניתן לצפות, ואילו ג'ונתן חילק תפקידים תוך כדי שירה.

ג'יימס הביט במחזה בפה פעור.

"בחייך ג'יימס, זה חג המולד," עודדה אותו לילי. מה גם, חשבה ללא קול, שסיריוס בלק היה חמוד למדיי בתפקיד היתומה אנני.

"זה לא זה," מלמל ג'יימס. "אני פשוט מפחד מהרגע שהשפעת השיקוי תפוג..."

"אל תהיה מגוחך. זו שאני שנתתי לו את השיקוי. מה גם שהספיריטוס יעיל לכמה שעות טובות. אני יכולה להבטיח לך שלא תשמע מסיריוס לפני מחר בבוקר."

"ואז... שמרלין ישמור עלי," ג'יימס השלים בלאקוניות.

לילי שכנעה את ג'יימס להצטרף למזמורים, ומצאה את עצמה שרה מזמורי-כריסטמס משך השעה הבאה. לג'יימס, כך נכחה לדעת, היה קול נעים: נקי, בהיר, לא גבוה ולא מאוד נמוך, שעורר בלילי געגוע מוזר. היא לא ידעה להסביר לְמה או למי, אולי... לתמונת נוף שהייתה קיימת אך ורק בדמיונה. לילי חשבה על שמים תכולים, חפים מענן ודשא ירוק שהתאדוו למגעה של הרוח... ומשהו נוסף, שניתן לתאר רק כ _ תחושה _ של ילד הרודף אחרי עפיפון. היא הביטה בג'יימס, משתתקת לרגע כשכל אותם רגשות מבולבלים איימו לחנוק את גרונה. הוא נדמה להבחין בכך, משום שרגע לאחר מכן הבזיק אליה חיוך מעודד. רמץ של זהב ענברי נצנץ בתוך האישונים החומים.

היא זכרה... רעיונות. תחושות. חלומות רומנטיים של נערה בת שש-עשרה שעדיין לא למדה לאהוב. 'אין אהבות בוסר,' לילי מצאה את עצמה חושבת בדיעבד. היו רק לבבות ירוקים ובוסריים מכדי להכיל את משמעות המונח: מכדי לצייר אותו בצבעים חזקים יותר מורוד מסוכר וזהב של שקיעה. זה היה מטריד, מפני שלא היה ללילי שום מושג כיצד לנהל את הרגשות האלו. מטריד- כיוון שחשה כי שהיא צעירה מכדי להרגיש וודאות גדולה ומחיבת כל כך. אולי אפילו מפני שג'יימס מעולם לא אמר לה שהוא אוהב אותה ולילי לא הצליחה לאזור את האומץ לבטא את המילים בעצמה.

היא לא רצתה לעשות את חג המולד הרחק מג'יימס. לילי השתעשעה ברעיון לבלות את החג בבית משפחת פוטר, אבל בט וגארי אוונס יעלבו אם תבחר לחגוג את הכריסטמס הרחק מהם. מה גם שלה ולג'יימס יהיו מספיק הזדמנויות.... היא חשבה על המתנה שהכינה לג'יימס. הסוודר המפוספס בצבעיי האדום והצהוב של גריפינדור, היה זרוע עיניים, צפוף בחלקים מסוימים ורופף באחרים, אך לילי טרחה עליו שבועות. ג'ולי וגוון צחקו לה כשסירבה להשתמש בקסם על מנת להשלים את המלאכה. לילי ידעה היטב כי התוצר המוגמר איננו מוצלח כפי שהייתה רוצה שיהיה, אך היא סרגה אותו במו-ידיה. 'ובכן,' הרהרה לילי בשעשוע- 'אם ג'יימס לא ידע להעריך את המחווה, אני תמיד יכולה לומר שיש לי כאב ראש...'

מאוחר יותר, תהתה עד מתי נמשכו המזמורים בחדר המועדון. היא וג'יימס חמקו ממגדל גריפינדור כעבור מחצית השעה, בכוונה לעשות ביחד את הלילה האחרון שלפני חופשת הכריסטמס. החדר שבמרומיי מגדל האסטרונומיה היה קפוא וחשוך כתמיד. לילי הדליקה את האש בקמין והתיישבה לצדו של ג'יימס. הם שתקו זמן ארוך- דממה נינוחה, רופפת, כמו בגד שנמתח ודהה אחרי אינספור כביסות. לילי חייכה כאשר הושיט את ידו, להתיר את הצמה ההדוקה בה קלעה את שיערותיה. לפעמים היה לה הרושם כי זוהי דרכו של ג'יימס לומר לה כי הוא רוצה אותה.

אצבעותיו פרטו את שיערה לקווצות ארגמניות, מעבירות בלילי צמרמורת של עונג. עיניו של ג'יימס, חמות וזהובות לאור האש המרצדת, לכדו את עיניה. הוא קבר את ידיו בשיערה, רוכן על מנת לנשק ללילי. לפיו היה טעם מעורפל של דבש, וקפה ועט-מֵסוּכּר. היא כרכה את זרועותיה סביב צווארו של ג'יימס, מושכת אותו למטה, אל המצע המאולתר ואל גופה הרך. האש שהסתחררה בקמין רקמה צללים אדומים, חמימים על עורם.

בבוקר המחרת המתינו כרכרות ריקות בחזית הטירה. גלגליהן שנשחקו במהלך הזמן שקעו בשלג שגבהו שלוש זרתות, ומעטה דקיק של לובן כיסה את חופותיהן. לילי אחזה בידו של ג'יימס והשניים פלסו את דרכם בין התלמידים, לעבר הכרכרה בה המתינו להם סיריוס, רמוס ופיטר.

גוון וג'ולי התייחסו בסלחנות למשאלתה הלא-מבוטאת של לילי להשאר עם ג'יימס עד לרגע האחרון. השתיים הניחו לה להיעלם בקרב קהל התלמידים, מחייכות בינן לבין עצמן למראה בני הזוג השקועים לחלוטין זה בזו.

"תראו תראו מי הגיע." היה זה סיריוס בלק, עיגולים כהים תחת עיניו, שברך את ג'יימס ולילי לשלום. "צמד ציפוריי השיר החליטו לכבד אותנו בנכחותן."

ג'יימס חייך בזדוניות. "היה לך ערב פעיל אתמול, הא רך-כף?"

רמוס ופיטר גחכו חרש.

סיריוס הנהן, ניצוץ מסוכן בעיניו השחורות. "מסתבר, שבהשפעת השיקוי ש _ את נתת לי _ ," הוא נעץ את מבטו בלילי, "הצטרפתי לאו'קונור המטורלל ושרתי איתו מזמוריי כריסטמס עד שתיים לפנות בוקר."

פיטר קימט את מצחו. "באמת היה לי נדמה ששמעתי מישהו צועק מחדר המועדון..."

"שתוק זנב-תולע," נהם סיריוס. "נעשה כאן תעלול שפל, ו _ מישהו _ , צריך לשלם את המחיר."

ואז, לתדהמתם של כל ארבעת הקונדסאים, חייכה לילי חיוך רחב ופנתה אל סיריוס. "אתה נהנית אתמול בלילה ואל תעז להכחיש את זה."

סיריוס שרבב את שפתיו בהבעה של ילד קטן ומפונק להחריד. "לא, אני לא."

"כן, אתה כן," קבעה לילי בנחרצות. "ועכשיו תפסיק לרטון ותתחיל להתנהג בהתאם לגילך."

שארית הנסיעה עברה עליהם בפטפוט עליז. סיריוס, ג'יימס ופיטר שקעו לשיחת קווידיץ' נוספת בה לא היה ללילי שום עניין, וכך השעינה לילי את ראשה על כתפו של ג'יימס וצפתה בנופים שחלפו בעד החלון.

זרים של קיסוס וצינית עטרו את תחנת הוגסמיד. ההוגוורטס אקספרס ניצבה ברציף, מתחת לשמים אפרוריים שהחלו למטיר שלג רך, אוורירי וחסר משקל. לילי חייכה, מרימה את פניה כך שפתותיי השלג הרכים יוכלו ללטף אותם. היא חשה במבטו של ג'יימס, עוקב אחריה בהשתוממות מהולה בעונג, ופנתה לנשק אותו.

הוא חייך, מופתע מעט. "בשביל מה זה היה?"

"סתם. כי בא לי."

הם טיפסו לרכבת והתיישבו בתא אקראי שעד מהרה נתמלא באנשים. סיריוס ודודניתו העוקצנית, נל בלק, פסעו לתוך התא כשהם שקועים בדו-קרב מילולי. רמוס הביא עמו שני תלמידיי רייבנקלו. השלושה ניהלו ויכוח אינטלקטואלי סוער. פיטר, מאידך, נלכד על ידיי שתיים ממעריצותיו של סיריוס שהשתמשו בנער הבלונדיני הקטן כאמתלה להתגנב לקרון. ההוגוורטס אקספרס צפרה בחדות, וכשהיא נוהמת וגונחת, החלה לנוע במורד המסילה. בעד לחלון, התבוננה לילי בתחנת הוגסמיד המתרחקת. כפר הקוסמים הקטן נעלם מאחורי מסך שלג מתערבל, מתחלף בנופיה המושלגים של סקוטלנד. לילי השעינה את ראשה על כתפו של ג'יימס, מניחה לשקשוק הגלגלים ולרטט המעורפל של הקרונות הרכבת לערסל אותה. ידו של ג'יימס מצאה את ידה, אצבעותיהם נשזרות זו בזו, בסוג של... לילי התקשתה לתת שם לדימויים שהתרוצצו במחשבותיה. הם היו שני ילדים בציור מוגלגי מצהיב, יושבים על נדנדה, מביטים זה בזו בעיניי שוקולד שטופות כיסופים. מתיקות פסטורלית, מנומנמת. מגע או מבט, שהבטיחו בטחון ותחושה של בית. לילי עצמה את עיניה, סומכת על ג'יימס שיעיר אותה בזמן לערוך סיור ברכבת, ושקעה בתרדמה.

חריקה נוראית של ברזל משתפשף כנגד ברזל העירה את לילי כארבעים וחמש דקות לאחר מכן. היא קפצה כנשוכת נחש, עיניה לוכדות את מבטו של ג'יימס בשאלה אילמת. הוא נד בראשו בחוסר אונים, אך בה בעת, כרך את ידו סביב כתפה, מאמץ אותה אליו. שארית היושבים בקרון נדמו מבולבלים לא פחות. הבעה של תמהון וחוסר אונים הייתה שפוכה על פניו של סיריוס בלק. נל בלק, המומה גם היא, אחזה בידו של סיריוס, מפרקיה מלבינים מעצמת הלפיתה. עיניי הדבש של רמוס לופין התרוצצו הלוך ושוב, סורקות את התא בתזזיתיות של חיית טרף שנתפסה במלכודת. פיטר פטיגרו כסס את אצבעותיו בעצבנות. הרייבנקלואים, הבחינה לילי, כמו גם שתי המזדנבות של סיריוס, עזבו את התא.

ג'יימס, שהיה הראשון להתעשת, כחכח בגרונו. "אוקיי, למישהו יש מושג מה קורה כאן?"

"שום מושג." סיריוס ורמוס הנידו בראשם.

"ג'יימס..." לילי הרימה את מבטה לפגוש בזוג עיניים דאוגות. "אני חושבת שאנחנו צריכים לצאת לראות מה קורה עם התלמידים. זו בטח סתם תאונה... אבל הם צריכים מישהו שירגיע אותם, וזה התפקיד שלנו, בתור מדריכים ראשיים."

ג'יימס לחלח את שפתיו. "אני לא יודע לילי- זה לא מוצא חן בעיני."

סיריוס הצטרף. "גם בעיני לא. אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים למצוא את תלמידיי השנה השביעית ולצאת לבדוק מה קורה."

ג'יימס קם על רגליו. שארית יושביי התא הצטרפו בזה אחר זה. ג'יימס, שלקח על עצמו להוביל את המשלחת, יצא את התא בשרביט שלוף. לילי, רמוס ופיטר, יצאו בעקבותיו. סיריוס התעכב לרגע על מנת להחליף מספר משפטים ארסיים עם נל, והצטרף אל הארבעה מיד לאחר מכן. מסביב, החלו תלמידים למלא את מסדרונות הרכבת. לילי נשמה עמוקות, וכשהיא מגבירה את קולה באמצעות לחש הסונורוס, פקדה על התלמידים לחזור לתאיהם. "אין צורך להיכנס לפאניקה," אמרה בקול. "אני לא יכולה להגיד לכם מה הסיבה לעצירה, מפני שאני לא יודעת בעצמי, אבל תלמידיי השנה השביעית עומדים לסרוק עכשיו את הרכבת ולברר מה בדיוק קרה. בינתיים, הדבר הכי טוב שאתם יכולים לעשות כדי לסייע לנו הוא להשאר בתאים שלכם ולהיות רגועים. אני מבטיחה שתקבלו הסבר בהקדם האפשרי." היא נשתתקה לרגע, מניחה לג'יימס ליטול את שרביט הדיבור.

"כל תלמידיי השנה השביעית מתבקשים להגיע לקרון מספר שש." אמר בקול ברור ככל הניתן. "אתם תמצאו אותי ואת המדריכה הראשית מחכים לכם פה." הוא ביטל את לחש הסונורוס, והחזיר ללילי את שרביטה.

לילי וג'יימס המתינו בדממה דרוכה בעת שתלמידיי השביעית עשו את דרכם לקרון השישי. ניקול בלוברי ואוגוסטוס רוזייר מרייבנקלו הגיעו ראשונים. אחריהם הגיעה קבוצה של תלמידיי סלית'רין, מובלת על ידיי פביאן פרואיט. ג'ולי ודבי, שהגיעו מכיוון הקרונות האחרונים, הצטרפו גם הן לקבוצת תלמידיי השביעית ההולכת וגדלה. שלושה הפלפאפים הגיעו מהכיוון האחר. סוורוס סנייפ ושלושה מחבריו לבית סלית'רין הופיעו בקרון לאחר מכן, כמו גם שני תלמידיי גריפינדור שהגיעו מהקרונות הראשונים. בזה אחר זה, התאספו תלמידיי השנה השביעית של הוגוורטס בקרון מספר שש. כמעט כולם, ליתר דיוק. גוונדולין מילר מגריפינדור ודונקן וויטקומב מרייבנקלו, נעדרו שניהם.

לילי נעצה בג'ולי מבט שואל.

ג'ולי נדה בראשה. "גוון אמרה שהיא צריכה לסגור איזשהו עניין עם גילברט קרוס."

גילברט קרוס, ידעה לילי, היה תלמיד רביעית מרייבנקלו שהשתקשה בטרנספיגורציה. גוון העניקה לו שיעורי-עזר בנושא. "את יודעת לאיזה כיוון היא הלכה?"

"אני חושבת שלכיוון הקרונות הראשונים."

לילי נדה באישור. ג'יימס, מאידך, פנה אל תלמידיי רייבנקלו. "מי יכול לספר לי איפה וויטקומב?"

ניקול בלוברי נשכה את שפתייה. "לדונקן יש אחות צעירה יותר, מוריאל וויטקומב, גם היא מרייבנקלו. שנה רביעית. היא ישבה כמה קרונות לפנינו. כשהרכבת נעצרה, הוא הלך לראות שהכל בסדר עם מוריאל." היא תלתה את עיניה בג'יימס, כשואלת מה עליהם לעשות עכשיו.

ג'יימס לחלח את שפתיו. "נראה שגם שטיין וגם וויטקומב היו בקרונות הראשונים. אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים להתפצל. חצי מאתנו ילך קדימה, לקרונות הראשונים, לבדוק שהכל בסדר וגם לראות מה קורה עם וויטקומב ומילר. השאר ילכו לקצה השני של הרכבת."

כל הנוכחים הנהנו בהסכמה. תלמידיי השביעית הניחו לג'יימס לחלק אותם לשתיי קבוצות אקראיות, כל קבוצה שמה פניה לכיוון אחר. רק לילי נותרה על מקומה. היא חייכה אל ג'יימס שהביט בה בתמהון, לוחצת את ידו במחווה מעודדת. "מישהו צריך להשאר כאן, במקום שבו כולם יוכלו למצוא אותו. אף פעם אי אפשר לדעת מה עלול לקרות. התלמידים צריכים כתובת לפנות אליה במקרה חירום."

"אני לא רוצה להשאיר אותך לבד."

"אני אשאר עם לילי." היה זה דניאל הרינגטון שנידב את עצמו למשימה. "אתה מדריך ראשי, פוטר. חשוב שלפחות אחד מכם יסתובב ברכבת."

היא שמעה את ג'יימס נאנח. 'צפוי,' חשבה לילי בשעשוע. אבל אפילו ג'יימס נאלץ להסכים כי הרינגטון עדיף על לא כלום. הם נפרדו בנשיקה חטופה, לאחריה נעלם ג'יימס במעלה המסדרון.

נשענת כנגד דופנותיו החיצוניות של אחד התאים, נאנחה לילי בכבדות. דני, שניצב מולה, הפיק חיוך קלוש, אחר משך בכתפיו בחוסר-אונים. היא דברה עמו מספר פעמים לאחר שהחלה לצאת עם ג'יימס, ותארה לעצמה שתמיד תשמח לנהל שיחת חולין עם דני. עם זאת, האווירה המעיקה ברכבת כפתה עליהם שתיקה לא-רצונית. מלמולם של התלמידים הגיע לאזניה, נמוך ועוכר שלווה, מסתנן מתחת לדלתות סגורות וממלא את הרכבת בזמזום טורדני. בחוץ הוסיף השלג לרדת. פתותיי שלג שהתערבלו כה וכה הסתירו את שמיי דצמבר האפרוריים. משהו לא היה בסדר. היא פתחה את פיה לשאול לדעתו של דני, בעת ששתי דמויות מבורדסות התפרצו לתוך הקרון.

קללת האבדה-קדברה פגעה בדניאל הרינגטון עוד בטרם הספיק להתעשת. לילי רצתה לצרוח, ובמקום שתעשה זאת, כיוונה את שרביטה אל אוכל המוות הקרוב ביותר. קללת השיתוק הוציאה אותו מכלל פעולה. קללה נוספת טסה לעברה בשטף של ניצוצות אדומים, וכמעט מתוך טראנס, מלמלה לילי את לחש הנגד. לא היה זמן להתאבל. לא היה זמן לחשוב. בדמיונה, יכלה לראות את דני נופל שוב ושוב ושוב: דני צונח על רצפת הקרון הצוננת, מביט בה בזוג עיניים צלולות. תדהמה אילמת נסוכה על פניו היפים. זכרונות חסריי משמעות, סרטיי מחשבה שנקטעו באיבם, ג'יימס - 'אלוהים אדירים, איפה ג'יימס...? תעשה שהכל יהיה בסדר איתו' - הסתחררו בראשה של לילי.

אוכל המוות שנותר על רגליו הרים את שרביטו על מנת לקלל את לילי. היא ידעה שאין טעם לנסות ולברוח. השניות זרמו האחת לתוך השנייה באיטיות משגעת. לילי כיוונה את שרביטה לעבר הדמות המבורדסת, ומבלי לחשוב, הטילה את הלחש הראשון שעלה בדעתה. היא לא הבחינה באוכל המוות השלישי שנכנס לתוך הקרון עד שהיה מאוחר מדי.


	17. Chapter 17

הרכבת הייתה שקטה. שקטה מדיי. ג'יימס אחז בשרביטו, סוקר את המסדרון הריק שלפניו. התלמידים כך נראה, נשארו בתאיהם. הוא יכול לשמוע את המלמול החרישי של אלה מתלמידיי השנה השביעית שהתאספו מאחוריו, ומעבר לזה, דממה ריקה ומבשרת רעות. המשלחת חלפה על פני הקרון השלישי, וכעת, נצבו חבריה בפתח הקרון השני שהיה שקט ודומם לא פחות מקדמו.

הם בדקו את התאים בזה אחר זה, מבקשים את התלמידים להתאזר בסבלנות: הכל יהיה בסדר. צווחתה החדה של ניקול בלוברי נפצה את הדממה לרסיסים חדים של היסטריה. ניקול, כך הבחין ג'יימס, נצבה בפתחו של אחד התאים, קוברת את פניה בכפות ידיה ורועדת ללא שליטה. אוגוסטוס רוזייר, שהיה הראשון להגיע אל חברתו לבית, חיבק את ניקול בכח. עיניו שהשקיפו אל התא, היו חלולות וריקות. ג'יימס וסיריוס שהגיעו למקום מיד לאחר מכן עצרו את נשימתם בחלחלה.

גופתה חסרת החיים של גוונדולין מילר נחה על המושב. ירוק זרחני, עדות לקללת האבדה-קדברה, הכתים את חזית חלוקה של גוון. לצדה של מילר ישב גילברט קרוס שנפל גם הוא קורבן לקללה הממיתה. פניה של מוריאל וויטקוב בת הארבע-עשרה היו שטופים בדמעות. מוריאל, עדיין שרויה תחת השפעתה של קללת שיתוק, הביטה בדונקן וויטקוב המת שגופו התגולל על רצפת התא.

ג'יימס נשם עמוקות. המראה שלפניו היה מזוויע, אך הוא לא יכול להרשות לעצמו - לא כעת - לחוות את הזעזוע במלוא עצמתו. היו דברים חשובים יותר לעשות. "רך-כף," אמר כשהוא פונה אל סיריוס, "אני רוצה שתתעתק להוגסמיד ותדווח לדמבלדור מה בדיוק קרה כאן."

סיריוס נד בראשו. "אי אפשר להתעתק ישירות מההוגוורטס אקספרס. אני ארד מהקרון ואתעתק משם."

"תעשה את זה." ג'יימס עצם את עיניו, מנסה להזכר בלחש המבטל את קללת השיתוק. לעזאזל. אחד מלחשיי-הנגד הפשוטים ביותר נדמה לחמוק מזכרונו. ודווקא עכשיו. "רליסיו," קרא לבסוף, מכוון את שרביטו אל מוריאל וויטקומב. יבבה חנוקה בקעה מפיה של בת הארבע-עשרה.

"אלאנה," קרא לעבר תלמידת רייבנקלו שחרחורת שניצבה במורד הקרון, "את המדריכה של רייבנקלו, נכון? קחי את מוריאל ותתעתקי איתה להוגסמיד." הוא פנה לעבר תלמידיי השביעית האחרים, משתדל להתעלם מקריאותיהם וזעקותיהם של התלמידים שהחלו למלא את הקרונות. "רמוס, תרוץ לצד האחר של הרכבת להודיע לאחרים מה קרה... זה לא יהיה רעיון טוב להשתמש בסונורוס. לא רוצה להכניס את כולם לפאניקה. דיינדרידג', לותר, סילברלי, וייט-סמיית', לכו תסרקו את הקרונות האחרונים. בנט, וורדסוורת', רקהאם, קחו כל אחד קרון מפה ועד הקרון החמישי ותפטרלו. כל השאר, תרגיעו את התלמידים מהבתים שלכם! סיריוס כבר צריך להיות בהוגוורטס ועזרה תגיע בדקות הקרובות."

ג'יימס נשען כנגד המשקוף, נאנח בכבדות. שלוש גופות נחו על המושבים המרופדים, והוא לא יכול להתיק את עיניו מהן. רוח קפואה נשבה בעד החלון השבור, פורעת את מחלפותיו, מייללת שיר קינה פראי. הקור הכחיל את פניהם של מילר, וויטקומב וקרוס. בחוץ, הופיעו דמויותיהן של אלאנה מקלין ומוריאל וויטקומב המתייפחת. עקבותיהן הכתימו את השלג הלבן. ג'יימס צפה בשתיים מתעתקות מהמקום.

פיטר, קטן וחיוור מתמיד, הניח את זרועו על כתפו של ג'יימס. "מה קורה עכשיו, קרניים?"

הוא רצה לצעוק. לומר לפיטר שאין לו שמץ של מושג מה לעזאזל הם אמורים לעשות: שהוא מעולם לא בקש לעצמו את האחריות הזו. במקום שיעשה זאת, מצא את עצמו מחייך בעייפות, מבטיח לנער הקטן שהכל יהיה בסדר.

השניות חלפו באיטיות, בזרם עצל של זמן דביק ועכור. מולקולות של מתח התחשמלו באוויר העומד. קולו של רמוס לופין, מוגבר באמצעות לחש הסונורוס, קרע את השקט לגזרים. הרעם טלטל את הרכבת הדוממת, מהדהד בין הקרונות וגורר בעקבותיו גל של פאניקה המונית.

"קרניים!" ג'יימס שמע את קולו המבועת של ירחוני ולבו עצר מלכת, בציפייה לגרוע מכל. "הרינגטון מת ואני לא מוצא את לילי! אני חושב שהיא נחטפה!" 

ג'יימס מצא את עצמו יושב במרפאת הוגוורטס כארבע שעות לאחר מכן, מכרסם את צפרדע השוקולד שמדאם פומפרי דחפה לידיו. סיריוס, שנראה חיוור מתמיד, ישב לצד מיטתו של ג'יימס. גם הוא, כרסם באיטיות פיסת שוקולד רפואי. מצדו האחר של הפרגוד, ניתן היה לשמוע את בכיים החרישי של בני משפחת וויטקומב. מוריאל, ידע ג'יימס, קבלה שיקוי לשינה נטולת חלומות. הוא כמעט שקנא בה.

קריאתו הנואשת של רמוס לא השאירה מקום לספקות בקרב תלמידיי הוגוורטס. מעט השלווה המזויפת שהצליחו לכלכל עד לאותו רגע נמוגה באחת. בני נוער הציפו את מסדרונות ההוגוורטס אקספרס תוך מספר שניות. הוא הציב את פיטר ורוזייר לשמור על דלת התא, להדוף את הסקרנים שודאי ירצו להציץ פנימה, ומבלי להקדיש שנייה נוספת לחובותיו כמדריך, דהר במורד הרכבת. הוא דחף את הנערים והנערות שהתגודדו בדרכו, מתעלם מהצרחות ההיסטריות ומהמלל הנסער, הבלתי פוסק, שמלא את הקרונות. מישהו ניסה לפנות אל המדריך הראשי ונתקל בהתעלמות מוחלטת. ג'יימס חלף על פניו בריצה. תלמידים שקיוו למצוא את עצמם במרכז העניינים חסמו את הכניסה לקרון מספר שש. הוא חשב לרגע על הטפשות המוחלטת שבדבר, על החיבה החולנית לסנסציות שהביאה את כל אותם ילדים למקום. האירוע שהיווה את הטראגדיה שלו, שמש כבידור טהור עבורם. עבור חלק מהם לפחות. וג'יימס לא רצה שינעצו בו עיניים: לא כשהוא חשוף וכואב ומדמם. הוא לא טרח למלמל התנצלויות כשפילס את דרכו בין הסקרנים.

תוהו ובוהו ששרר בקרון מספר שש. ג'יימס מצא את נל בלק מגוננת על פתח התא בו ישבו הוא וחבריו קודם לכן, מוקפת בעדר של תלמידים. חלק מבועתים, חלקם להוטים לתשובות. קורנליה בלק, לאקונית כהרגלה, הבטיחה בקיצור כי עזרה תגיע בקרוב.

חבורה מכוערת התנוססה על לחיה של נל. הנערה הצנומה נראתה שברירית וחיוורת מתמיד. עיניה, גדולות ושחורות, התמקדו בג'יימס במבט יציב. "לופין הציב אותי כאן," אמרה בשקט. "הוא נמצא בפנים, עם הגופה של הרינגטון."

ג'יימס הנהן. "פעלתם נכון." הוא היה מודע עד כאב לכל האנשים שעמדו מסביב ולטשו בהם עיניים, אבל היה עליו לקבל תשובות. "את בטוחה שלילי...?"

נל נדה בראשה. "שמעתי מישהו צועק... את הקללה הממיתה. ואז אני חושבת שהרינגטון נפל. לילי צרחה. כשיצאתי למסדרון היא הייתה מעולפת והם סחבו אותה. אני... ניסיתי לעצור בעדם." היא הרימה את ידה, נוגעת בזהירות במקום הפגוע. "הם יצאו דרך התא. אני מצטערת ג'יימס."

"לכל הרוחות נל! מה בדיוק חשבת שאת עושה? הם היו עלולים להרוג אותך."

היא חייכה קלושות. "בדיוק מה שאתה היית עושה לו היית במקומי."

"כן, אבל-"

"-אין אבל, אדון פוטר." קולו העתיק של מנהל הוגוורטס הגיע לאזניו של ג'יימס. " החָלָב כבר נשפך."

"דמבלדור! אני מתכוון, פרופסור...!"

"שלום ג'יימס." הקמטים שרשתו את פניו של דמבלדור נדמו למשוך אותם כלפיי מטה: תעתיק נוגה לארשת העליזה שלבש בדרך כלל. "סיריוס בלק הופיע במשרדי לפני דקות מספר," דיווח המכשף הזקן ביבושת בלתי אפיינית. "אני מאמין שהוא השתמש באח של שלושת המטאטאים לצורך העניין. אני, פרופסור מקגונגל, רנפרו, ספראוט ופליטיק התעתקנו לכאן מיד."

ג'יימס פתח את פיו לדבר, וגילה שאיננו יודע מה לומר. הוא נקרע בין רגשות מנוגדים. רווחה למראהו של דמבלדור: עול האחריות לשלומם של למעלה משלוש מאות תלמידים הוסר באחת מעל כתפיו של ג'יימס. הוא לא ידע עד כמה האחריות הזו מעיקה עליו עד לאותו רגע בו הסתובב על מנת לפגוש במבטו הכחול-כסוף של דמבלדור. מישהו אחר, בוגר ומנוסה ממנו בהרבה, ידאג לרווחתם של תלמידיי הוגוורטס, וג'יימס לא מצא את המילים לתאר את ההקלה ששטפה אותו. ויותר מזה. דמבלדור העניק לג'יימס תחושה של בטחון. משהו בנכחותו של הקוסם העתיק עורר לתחייה דימויים ורגשות שנדמו לגווע מזמן. לדידם של ילידיי עולם הקסמים, היה דמבלדור ייצוג עילאי, ארכיטיפי, של אור, טוב-לב ותבונה. די היה במבט אחד מאותן עיניים מנצנצות על מנת לנטוע בג'יימס את ההבטחה שהכל יהיה בסדר.

_ ושום דבר לא היה בסדר. _

לילי נחטפה. אותם אנשים שפרצו אל הרכבת ורצחו בדם-קר ארבעה מתלמידיי הוגוורטס, חטפו את האישה שג'יימס פוטר אהב יותר מהחיים עצמם. הסנטימנט לא הטריד אותו. אותו רגע, הייתה הבנאליה שברעיון מעין חבל טבור שפוגג את האימה וקישר בינו לבין המציאות המוכרת. הוא סירב לעכל את מלוא עצמת האבדן. סירב לעזוב את הקרקע הבטוחה, המתוחמת בקלישאות וסנטימנטים, ולחשוב על לילי  _ שלו _ . ג'יימס לא ידע אם יוכל לשאת זאת. הוא הכריח את עצמו להתעשת וסיפר לדמבלדור בצורה בהירה וצלולה ככל הניתן אודות היעלמותה של לילי. נל בלק שהופיעה לצדו, ויתכן כי לא משה מהמקום לאורך כל אותו זמן, הוסיפה את גרסתה שלה לסיפור.

דמבלדור הנהן. "הילאים ממשרד הקסמים יתעתקו לכאן בשניות הקרובות. אני מציע שנל תשאר כאן עם פרופסור פליטיק," הוא חייך לעבר המורה נמוך הקומה שניצב לצדו. "הם ימסרו דיווח מלא להילאים. אותך, ג'יימס, אבקש לסייע לי ולפרופסור מקגונגל לארגן את העברתם הבטוחה של תלמידיי-הוגוורטס בחזרה להוגסמיד."

"כמובן פרופסור."

השעות שלאחר מכן חלפו בסחרור של פעילות אינטנסיבית. הוא מצא את עצמו ממיין את תלמידיי הוגוורטס לקבוצות קטנות של עד עשרה תלמידים ומשגיח עליהם בשעה שירדו מן הרכבת. על חלקת אדמה מושלגת סמוך לקרון האחרון, קבלו דמבלדור ופרופסור מקגונגל את התלמידים שנשלחו אליהם. הם פיקחו על התלמידים שהתעתקו להוגסמיד באמצעות מפתחות מעבר, אחד מהם מתלווה אל כל קבוצה, ובכל פעם חוזר לבדו. ספראוט ורנפרו השגיחו על התלמידים שנותרו על הרכבת, ממתינים לרגע בו יבוא תורם להתעתק. ג'יימס היה מופתע לראות את סיריוס שהופיע במקום כמעט שעה וחצי לאחר שהתעתק להוגסמיד. סיריוס לא הציע הסברים, אך המבט בעיניו הבהיר לג'יימס למעלה מכל ספק כי רך-כף שמע אודות חטיפתה של לילי וחזר לרכבת על מנת להיות לצדו. זנב-תולע הצטרף אל חבריו לאחר שקבל את רשותו של דמבלדור לרדת מן ההוגוורטס אקספרס.

ההילאים ממשרד הקסמים התעתקו גם הם סמוך לרכבת. הקרון השני כמו גם הקרון השישי פונו לטובת חקירותיהם הדקדקניות של ההילאים. רמוס, שנתבקש למסור עדות, חבר אל שלושת הקונדסאים הנותרים ברגע שניתנה לו הרשות לעזוב. ספראוט ורנפרו קדמו בברכה את עזרתם. ג'יימס, סיריוס, רמוס ופיטר, התעתקו להוגוורטס מיד לאחר שקבוצת תלמידיי השישית האחרונה עזבה את המקום.

בעוד שלסיריוס, רמוס ופיטר ניתנה הרשות לעזוב, נתבקש ג'יימס לסור למרפאה. סיריוס, שקט וקודר כמו גרים, בחר להתלוות אליו.

מדאם פומפרי הביטה בסיריוס בעייפות. "לא זכור לי שבקשתי אותך לגשת למרפאה, אדון בלק."

תשובתו של סיריוס הייתה יבשה וקודרת. "אני מצטער גבירתי, אבל אני נשאר עם פוטר. אין טעם שתוציאי את האנרגיה שלך בניסיון לגרש אותי מכאן."

פופי נאנחה. "שלוש נקודות מגריפינדור. פוטר, תשכב על המיטה שם. בלק, אתה יכול לשבת על הכסא אבל אני לא רוצה לשמוע אפילו ציוץ, ברור?"

"כן גברתי." סיריוס קד קלות ותפס את מקומו על הכיסא שלצד המיטה הקרובה.

"פוטר?"

ג'יימס הנהן. הוא חלץ את נעליו בזריזות והתיישב על המיטה, שותק לאורך כל אותו זמן. מדאם פומפרי הורתה לו לקחת נשימה עמוקה, בדקה את לחץ הדם באמצעות כישוף פשוט, מדדה את הדופק, הציצה לתוך אישוניו של ג'יימס וקבעה שהכל בסדר. לבסוף, הגישה לו פופי צפרדע של שוקולד רפואי. "תאכל לאט," אמרה לו, ולאחר מחשבה, הגישה צפרדע שוקולד נוספת לסיריוס בלק. "אני אחזור בעוד שלושים דקות."

סיריוס נאנח. "מה קורה, קרניים?"

"שמעת את מדאם פומפרי," השיב ג'יימס. "הכל בסדר."

"אל תתחיל איתי פוטר. שמעתי בדיוק מה פומפרי אמרה."

"מה אתה מצפה שאני אגיד לך?"

"את האמת."

ג'יימס נשם עמוקות. "אני לא יודע מה להגיד," מלמל כשהוא צונח על המיטה בפישוט איברים. "ארבעה תלמידים מתים, לילי נעלמה. נחטפה. מרלין יודע איפה היא עכשיו. לא, אני לא מדייק- אנחנו יודעים בדיוק איפה היא. היא עם אוכליי המוות ואני... אני..." ג'יימס בלע את רוקו. "אני אפילו לא יודע אם היא עדיין..."

"אולי. סביר להניח."

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

סיריוס קימט את מצחו. "אם הם היו רוצים להרוג אותה-"

פניו של ג'יימס התעוותו בכאב למשמע הדברים וסיריוס קילל את עצמו ללא קול. "בכל אופן," המשיך, "אם הם היו רוצים... אין שום סיבה שלא יעשו את זה ברכבת, נכון? בלתי-נסלחת אחת, וזה נגמר. אוכלי המוות רצו את לילי בחיים."

"בסדר... זה נשמע הגיוני..." הודה ג'יימס. "אבל מה אם... אתה יודע. אם הם... השיגו את מה שהם רצו?"

"אני לא יודע." סיריוס נשך את שפתו התחתונה. "הלוואי שידעתי."

"זה בסדר, רך-כף."

"אני מצטער קרניים."

מתיקותו המהממת של השוקולד הרפואי עמדה בפיו, מוחה את כל הטעמים האחרים. הוא נתן נגיסה נוספת בצפרדע האכולה למחצה. זרם של דופאמין ואנדורפינים הציף את גופו. ג'יימס עצם את עיניו. לאחר השניות הראשונות, התחלף הלם האנרגיה הראשוני ברוגע מנומנם.

"אני מציעה שתלכו למגדל גריפינדור לישון קצת," הציעה מדאם פומפרי שחזרה כעבור מחצית השעה.

סיריוס הביט בג'יימס. "אתה בא, קרניים?"

"אני רוצה לדבר עם דמבלדור."

"דמבלדור עסוק כרגע ואתה, לפחות, צריך לנוח. אנחנו יכולים לגשת אליו יותר מאוחר."

"בסדר."

ג'יימס קם על רגליו, מסרב לידו המושטת של סיריוס. 'אם רך-כף רוצה להיות האומנת שלי,' חשב במרירות, 'זו בהחלט בעיה שלו.'

הם פסעו בדממה למגדל גריפינדור, כל אחד שקוע במחשבותיו הקודרות. ג'יימס מצא כי הוא מדוכדך מכדי לדבר. הוא חשב על לילי- על ניחוח הקיץ של שיערה. על החיוך שהאיר את עיניה. היא נשקה לו לפני שעלו מן הרכבת והוא חייך, מבולבל. הוא שאל את עצמו האם ראתה את הרינגטון נרצח, וקיווה שהמראה נחסך ממנה. הוא שאל את עצמו... אלוהים, הוא לא רצה לדעת – מה הגורל הצפוי לה. ג'יימס מצא את עצמו נזכר בכל הדברים שאי-פעם שמע אודות אוכלי המוות. קופץ את אגרופיו, ניסה להדוף את המחשבות הללו. להתעלם מהן. להתעלם מהקול המלעיג שתבע ממנו שלא לפתח תקוות טיפשיות וחסרות שחר. 

הוא לא טרח להשיב לברכות השלום של רמוס ופיטר. השניים ישבו מול האח המבוערת בחדר המועדון ולטשו בו ובסיריוס מבטים מודאגים.

"אתה מעדיף להשאר לבד?" שאל סיריוס.

"אני חושב שכן."

"תודה רך-כף."

"על לא דבר."

ג'יימס טפח בעייפות על כתפו של סיריוס ופנה לעבר המדרגות שהובילו למגוריי-הבנים.

השמש ששקעה מתחת לקו האופק גנזה את קרניי האור האחרונות. חושך הזדחל מהפתחים, מתגנב מתחת לכילות המשי, מליט את קווי המתאר של החדר בצעיף קטיפתי של אפלולית. ג'יימס פקח את עיניו באיטיות. משהו מהנינוחות המכושפת שהשרה השוקולד הרפואי עדיין אפף אותו, וג'יימס שכב ללא תנועה דקות ארוכות, ממתין שהשפעת השוקולד תתפוגג לחלוטין. החדר היה שקט ודומם. הוא תאר לעצמו כי רך-כף, ירחוני וזנב-תולע, נמצאים למטה בחדר המועדון. 'כמה זמן ישנתי...?' מבט חטוף בחלון המואפל למחצה הבהיר לג'יימס כי אלו שעות אחר הצהריים המאוחרות.

ג'יימס הדף את השמיכות לאחור, התרומם, והניח את רגליו על הרצפה הצוננת. הניגוד שבין המיטה החמה לחדר הקר, הזקיר את השיערות הקטנות שעל ערפו. הוא פסע למלתחות, משפשף את זרועותיו על מנת להתחמם, ואז נזכר להטיל קסם חימום פשוט על חדר הרחצה הקטן. הראי נעץ בג'יימס מבט קודר, אולם נמנע מהערות סרסקטיות שלא כהרגלו.

הוא התקלח בחוסר חשק, נכשל לסדר את שיערו, לבש את הג'ינס הראשון שהזדמן לידיו וסוודר ישן-אך-נקי שאמילי פוטר התכוונה לזרוק עוד בחופשת הקיץ הקודמת. הראי הזדעף, אך סכר את פיו במפגן עילאי של כח רצון.

ג'יימס התלבט האם לרדת לחדר המועדון. בחדר שבמרומי מגדל גריפינדור שרר קור מקפיא עצמות, אולם המחשבה על עשרות נערים רועשים ומפטפטים הייתה רחוקה מלהלהיב את ג'יימס. הוא רצה להיות לבד.  _ אבל בחדר היה קר כל כך... _ אולי ילך לספרייה? מדאם פינץ' תתעלם מנכחותו כל זמן שישב בשקט, ולג'יימס לא הייתה כוונה לעשות צרות. לא הפעם. כן, הספרייה תהיה מקלט זמני מוצלח, החליט. והוא יוכל לנסות להתקדם מעט עם הפרויקט שלו בשינויי-צורה. הוא התעטף בגלימת החורף שלו אותה שמט ברישול קודם לכן, וכשהוא תוחב את שרביטו לשרוול החולצה, ירד במדרגות לחדר המועדון.

חדר המועדון של גריפינדור היה שקט אך הומה מתמיד. תלמידים ישבו בקבוצות קטנות בכל רחביי החדר ושוחחו בקול נמוך, כמי שחוששים להפריע את מנוחתו של ענק ישן. חומם של אש מבוערת ועשרות גופות צעירים, חלחל לתוך האבנים העתיקות והעלה את טמפרטורת החדר. משב של אוויר חמים ליטף את פניו של ג'יימס והוא חייך קלושות אל פיטר. הלה נופף לו בהתלהבות מכיוון האח, מזמין אותו להצטרף אל הקונדסאים. 

"קרניים," אמר פיטר כשהוא טופח על מושב פנוי. "בוא שב."

ג'יימס נד בראשו. "אני הולך לספרייה. חשבתי לעבוד קצת על הפרויקט בטרנספיגורציה."

פיטר פתח את פיו על מנת למחות, אולם סיריוס השתיק אותו. "נראה אותך בארוחת הערב?"

ג'יימס הנהן. הוא נפרד מחבריו לשלום, הבטיח להם שהכל בסדר, ופנה לצאת. להפתעתו, סבה תמונת הגברת השמנה על ציריה עוד בטרם הגיע לפתח. ג'יימס קימט את מצחו. בכניסה לחדר המועדון נצבו פרופסור מינרווה מקגונגל, ולצדה, זוג בשנות השלושים המאוחרות לחייו. שניהם היו לבושים בביגוד מוגלגי: הגבר בחליפת עסקים אפרורית, והאישה בשמלה מאריג רך, מוסתרת למחצה מאחורי מעיל כבד. פניהם של השניים, הבחין ג'יימס, היו אפורים מדאגה.


	18. Chapter 18

שקט השתרר בחדר המועדון. עשרות ראשים התרוממו בסקרנות, להתבונן בזוג שניצב מאחורי פרופסור מקגונגל. הגבר היה גבוה ורחב כתפיים. דאגה הקדירה את פניו ואלו היו פשוטים וגלוים: קלים לקריאה כפניו של ילד. האישה הייתה נמוכה ממנו בהרבה. היא הזכירה לג'יימס רקדנית חרסינה מזדקנת לצד חייל בדיל מגושם וכבד איברים.

עיניו של ג'יימס לכדו את מבטו של סיריוס. "יש לך מושג מי אלה?" שאל בלחש.

סיריוס נד בראשו. "אין לי שמץ."

הייתה זו פרופסור מקגונגל ששברה את המתח. "ספינט, לאנגסלי, אתם רשאים לסגור את הפה," אמרה, לאקונית כתמיד. "העלמה שטיין, האם את מוכנה להתלוות אלינו?"

כל אותן עיניים סקרניות פנו להתבונן בג'ולי שטיין. שטיין, שישבה לאורך כל אותו ערב בחברתה של דבי ליקווידגלו - תלמידת רייבנקלו שהצטרפה אל ג'ולי בחדר המועדון של גריפינדור - קמה על רגליה. עיניה הזהובות של שטיין היו אדומות ונפוחות מבכי. שטיין, ידע ג'יימס, הייתה מיודדת עם גוונדולין מילר המנוחה. ועם לילי. הוא עקב בסקרנות אחרי ג'ולי. שטיין הצטרפה אל פרופסור מקגונגל וצמד המוגלגים שהתלוו אליה, והשלושה נעלמו במעלה המדרגות. 

"שב," אמר סיריוס. הכורסא ששלושת הקונדסאים שמרו למענו בחירוף נפש הייתה פנויה עדיין.

ג'יימס התיישב, מותח את רגליו הארוכות. "אז?"

רמוס נראה מהורהר. "הייתי אומר שאלו החותן והחותנת העתידיים שלך, קרניים."

ג'יימס הזדעף. "זה לא מצחיק," אמר בריטון. "אתה באמת חושב שאלה... ההורים של לילי?"

"ובכן... איזו סיבה יש לזוג מבוגר להסתובב בהוגוורטס? ודווקא היום?" השיב רמוס בשיקול דעת אפייני. "ההיגיון שלי אומר לי ששני הזוגות שאולי נפגוש היום הם ההורים של לילי, או של גוון. השניים האלה לא נראים לי כמו ההורים של גוון: גם כי הם נראים מודאגים מאוד ולאו דווקא אבלים- וגם כי ההורים של גוון הם לא מוגלגים. וחוץ מזה, יש איזשהו דמיון... ללילי."

סיריוס הנהן. "זה נשמע הגיוני. והאישה באמת מזכירה את לילי."

"הו, יופי." ג'יימס צחק במרירות. "פשוט ההזדמנות המושלמת לפגוש את ההורים של החברה שלי."

פיטר ניסה לנחם אותו. "אולי יהיה לך מזל ובכלל לא תצטרך לפגוש אותם."

"אולי..." ג'יימס תיאר לעצמו כי במוקדם ובמאוחר יהיה עליו לפגוש את אליזבת וגארי אוונס. אבל מה שג'יימס דמיין היה קרוב יותר לארוחת ערב משפחתית - שיחה מהוגנת מעל כוס תה מהביל וצלחת ביסקווטים - מאשר לנסיבות הנכחיות. הוא חשב על בני הזוג שראה קודם לכן- שני מוגלגים חסרי-אונים, מטפסים בגרם המדרגות הלולייני שהתעקל בבטנו של מגדל גריפינדור, אל החדר שבו ישנה בתם הנעדרת, משך למעלה משש שנים. הוא ידע שיהיה עליו לפגוש אותם, לדבר איתם. לבקש סליחה על כך שלא היה שם כדי להגן על לילי. כדי למות למענה.

"קרניים?" היה זה פיטר. "קרניים... הגיע הזמן לרדת לארוחת הערב."

ג'יימס נד בראשו. "אני לא רעב."

"נו באמת קרניים אתה חייב לאכול משהו," הצטרף גם סיריוס לנסיונות השכנוע. "לא אכלת כלום מאז הבוקר, והשוקולד הרפואי לא נחשב."

"לילי לא הייתה רוצה שתרעיב את עצמך," הוסיף רמוס בקול שקט, עצוב.

"כן, אבל לילי לא פה נכון?" התפרץ ג'יימס. "חטפו אותה! והכל בגלל שהשארתי אותה לבד!"

רמוס בהה בו בתדהמה. "לא יכולת לעשות כלום!" מחה בתוקף. "להיפך! טוב שהלכת! אחרת היית מת!"

"אז הייתי צריך למות!"

רמוס נחר בבוז. "תפסיק להיות טיפש ולהתנהג כאילו מדובר באיזה מלודרמה. אתה יודע מה קורה לגיבורים טראגיים, נכון? הם מתים ומאבדים את הנערה."

"בדיוק, קרניים," הסכים סיריוס.

ג'יימס ירה לעברו מבט קטלני. "מה  _ אתה _ יודע על גיבורים טראגיים, רך-כף?"

בדיוק אותו רגע, הרגיש ג'יימס בנוכחות דוממת מאחוריו. הוא הפנה את ראשו, נתקל בעיניה המואדמות של ג'ולי שטיין. "הם רוצים אותך למעלה," אמרה בשקט. "הם בקשו לראות את הדברים של לילי... אמרתי להם שהיא ישבה איתך... ברכבת. חשבתי שאולי אספת את התיק שלה."

קרביו של ג'יימס התהפכו. "הנחתי אותו בחדר שלנו במגורי הבנים. אני אלך להביא את זה. ו-, אממ.... המדרגות?"

המדרגות שהובילו למגוריי הבנות נודעו בנטייתן להפוך למתלול חלקלק ברגע שהציב עליהן אחד הנערים את רגלו.

ג'ולי חייכה. חיוך קטן ועייף, אך כנה לא פחות. "פרופסור מקגונגל אומרת שהן יתנו לך לעלות הפעם."

ג'יימס הנהן. הוא קם על רגליו, לחץ את ידה של ג'ולי במחווה מעודדת, ונפרד מהקונדסאים לשלום.

חדר המדרגות היה שרוי באפלולית. ג'יימס טיפס לחדרו שבמגוריי הבנים. הוא נע בכבדות, רוכן על מנת לאסוף את תיק בית הספר של לילי. הילקוט הממורטט נח על שידת המהגוני לצד מיטתו של ג'יימס. תיק הג'יימס-בונד המקושקש שבו השתמשה לילי על מנת לארוז את בגדיה ניצב למרגלות המיטה. הוא הכתיף את הילקוט הכבד בזהירות לא נחוצה, מרים את התיק ומעביר את אצבעותיו על דפנות העור המקושקשות: פרחים. סיסמאות וסמלים מוגלגיים שג'יימס לא יכול לזהות.

ג'יימס צחק כשהבחין במשפט הרשום בכתב ידה המעוגל של לילי: 'אני שונאת את ג'. פוטר'. מאוחר יותר קשקשה על המשפט בצבע בהיר, בניסיון למחוק אותו. ציור ילדותי ומעוקם של חתול ניבט אליו בדממה לא-טבעית. מוגלגית. הוא יוכל לכשף את הציורים שעל המזוודה כך שינועו, הרהר ג'יימס. זה יצחיק את לילי...

_ לילי... _

ג'יימס בלע את רוקו, עוצם את עיניו בכאב. זה  _ לא _ היה הזמן המתאים... האנשים שככל הנראה היו הוריה של לילי המתינו לו בחדרהּ. אחר-כך, הבטיח לעצמו, יהיה מספיק זמן לחשוב, ולהזכר.  _ ולתכנן. _

אליזבת התבוננה בנער הגבוה שנכנס אל תוך החדר. הוא היה רזה - כמעט רזה  _ מדי _ \- ממושקף, רעמת שיערו השחור פרועה ומבולגנת באופן שגרם לאליזבת לכווץ את שפתיה בבקורתיות. היא תיארה לעצמה שתווי פניו עשויים להיות נאים, לולא ארשת הדאגה והאבל הנסוכה עליהם.

" ג'יימס, אלו גארי ואליזבת' אוונס." אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל, "דוקטור ומרת אוונס,הכירו את ג'יימס פוטר. מר פוטר הוא... ידיד טוב של בתכם," הוסיפה מקגונגל לאחר מחשבה.

אליזבת' נתנה בגארי מבט שואל.  _ ג'יימס פוטר... _ היא זכרה את סיפוריה של לילי אודות הילד השחצן שרדף אחריה מאז הייתה בת שלוש-עשרה, ואת המכתב הנרגש, הלא-קוהרנטי, בו ספרה להם כי היא יוצאת עם אותו ג'יימס פוטר שלילי התיימרה לתעב. 

גארי היה הראשון לשבור את השקט. "לילי סיפרה לנו עליך," אמר כשהוא מושיט את ידו ללחיצה.

אליזבת הבחינה בסומק שהתגנב ללחייו של הנער הצעיר.

"הו, אממ.. כן," מלמל ג'יימס, "אני מקווה שרק דברים טובים."

מילות הנימוס היו ריקות מתוכן ממשי, הרהרה אליזבת, אבל היה בהן כדי לקבע אותם לכאן ולעכשיו של החדר העגמומי. זה, והידיעה הקודרת, המטריפה, שיתכן שלעולם לא יראו עוד את לילי בחיים. היא התבוננה בג'יימס. מבטו היה נעוץ בנעליו. הוא לא העז להביט בהם.

"זה... אלה הם הדברים של לילי..." אמר הנער לבסוף. הוא פרק את התיק הישן מעל כתפו והגיש לגארי, או לאליזבת, את מזוודתה המאולתרת של לילי.

"תודה, מר פוטר." אליזבת חייכה בעצב, והושיטה את ידה לקחת את ילקוט בית הספר המרוט. "ליליאן לא הסכימה לקנות תיק חדש..." שמעה את עצמה אומרת, ספק לג'יימס ולגארי, ספק לעצמה. "כמה שלא ניסיתי, היא התעקשה להמשיך להשתמש בדבר היש והמכוער הזה." היא התיישבה על המיטה הסמוכה, רוכנת לנבור בתכולת התיק.

-"אז איך... התחברת עם לילי?" שאלה אליזבת, עושה כמיטב יכולתה להפיק חיוך מטושטש-קצוות.

ג'יימס פוטר גיחך בעל כרחו. "הייתי עקשן מאוד. אני חושב שבסוף פשוט נמאס לה לסרב לי."

"הו, אני בטוחה שהיו לה מספיק סיבות טובות להסכים," אמרה אליזבת. "לילי שלנו יכולה לעמוד על שלה עד מחר בבוקר אם היא מרגישה שיש צורך."

"כן." ג'יימס וגארי הנהנו בהסכמה.

"זו ליליאן שלנו," אמר גארי. "אז, אה, אדון פוטר. קיווינו שאולי תוכל לספר לנו... מה בדיוק קרה ברכבת?"

ג'יימס השפיל את עיניו.. "הרכבת נעצרה. היינו מבולבלים. חשבתי... חשבנו שצריך ללכת לבדוק מה קורה. ארגנו משלחת... לשני הצדדים של הרכבת. לילי רצתה להשאר. היא אמרה שמישהו צריך לחכות במקום מוסכם מראש... למקרה שהתלמידים יצטרכו משהו. שיהיה אל מי לפנות. בתור המדריכה הראשית היא הרגישה צורך להשאר. אני... אני..." אליזבת הבחינה כי הנער הצנום נושך את שפתיו בכח.

-"אני הייתי צריך להשאר איתה," אמר לבסוף, בקול שבור. "אבל דניאל הרינגטון- הוא ידיד של לילי, הם, הם הרגו אותו- הוא, ובכן, הוא אמר שהוא ישאר, והרגשתי שכמדריך ראשי אני צריך להיות באחת המשלחות. מרלין..." הוא קרס כנגד הקיר הקרוב ביותר. זרזיף של דם קילח משפתיו הבקועות. "אני מצטער. לא הייתי צריך לעזוב אותה. אני מצטער."

אליזבת ראתה את הכאב הנוראי בעיניו של הנער הגבוה. כאב ששיקף בצורה טובה כל כך את כאבה של אליזבת. ויותר מזה. אשמה. שנאה עצמית. כעס. היא שמטה את ילקוט בית הספר שנח בחיקה עד לאותו רגע, וניגשה לג'יימס פוטר. "זו לא אשמתך, מר פוטר." אמרה אליזבת בשקט, לוקחת את ידו בידה. "עשית מה שהיית צריך לעשות. אני בטוחה שגם לילי – היכן שהיא לא נמצאת עכשיו –חושבת בדיוק כמוני."

היא ראתה שהוא מאלץ את עצמו להישיר אליה את עיניו. "תודה. גברת אוונס."

אליזבת עקלה את גבתה. "אתה חולק עלי."

"לא, אני... אני חושב ש..." הוא קמט את מצחו. "זה רק שלילי... לילי היא נשמה טובה. היא מוכנה להבין ולסלוח לכל אחד."

"ואתה יותר חכם מזה?" חקרה אליזבת.

ג'יימס פוטר נד בראשו. "לא, גברתי. אני מתכוון... התכוונתי..." הוא נאנח ולחלח את שפתיו. "לילי לא כאן. אני לא מעוניין בסליחה שלה. אני לא מעוניין בסליחה שלך. ואני לא יכול לסלוח לעצמי. לא עד שלילי תחזור."

היא נאנחה, מתבוננת בג'יימס פוטר שבלע את רוקו, ולאחר מכן בגארי, שהנהן ושיכל את זרועותיו.

-"אני לא אעמיד פנים שאני לא מבין על מה אתה מדבר," אמר גארי לבסוף. "אבל אתה טועה, מר פוטר. זו לא אשמתך. זו לא אשמתו של אף אחד. חוץ משל... הוולדמורט הזה."

מספר צעדים מהם, התחלחלה פרופסור מינרווה מקגונגל למשמע השם המפורש.

ג'יימס, הבחינה אליזבת, התיישר לבסוף, פונה להביט בכיוונה של מקגונגל. "למה לילי?" שאל בחדות. "מה יש לפרופסור דמבלדור להגיד על זה?"

"אם אתה רוצה לשמוע מה יש לפרופסור דמבלדור לומר בנידון, אני מציעה שתשאל את הפרופסור," אמרה ראש בית גריפינדור בלאקוניות אופיינית.

"אני אשאל."

"ובינתיים," הוסיפה הפרופסור, "כיוון שעבר על כולנו  _ יום ארוך _ , אני מציעה שנרד לארוחת הערב."

"אני לא רָ-"

האישה המבוגרת נעצה בג'יימס פוטר מבט חד.

"כן, פרופסור."

מינרווה מקגונגל נדה בראשה. "אתה רשאי לעזוב אותנו אדון פוטר."

"כן, גברתי." עדיין נבוך, פנה לגארי ואליזבת. "מר ומרת אוונס, היה לי לעונג להכיר אתכם." הוא קד בקצרה, ולאחר היסוס קל, רכן לנשק לגב ידה של אליזבת.

-"שיהיה לכם, המשך יום- אוה..." הנער נשם עמוקות ונמלך בדעתו. "להתראות."

אליזבת התבוננה בג'יימס פוטר סוגר את דלת החדר מאחוריו. פרופסור מינרווה מקגונגל הצטרפה אליו תוך זמן קצר, מנחשת כי ברצונם של בני הזוג אוונס להיעזב לנפשם.

אליזבת נאנחה בעייפות, מרימה את עיניה להתבונן בגארי. "הוא נראה כמו ילד טוב. והוא ללא ספק אוהב את לילי."

"כן."

היא התיישבה בשנית. "היא ילדה קטנה... גארי. אני בקושי מסוגלת...." אליזבת שמטה את זרועותיה ביאוש. "כל זה. אני לא מצליחה להבין למה שמישהו ירצה לחטוף את לילי, ואני לא מסוגלת לתפוס את העובדה שיש... גבר שאוהב אותה, והמקום הזה מפחיד אותי... זה יותר מדי גארי...  _ יותר מדי _ ."

גארי התיישב לצד אשתו, אוסף אותה אליו. "הכל יהיה בסדר, ליז. אל תבכי. הכל יהיה בסדר."

אלבוס דמבלדור ישב במשרדו המעוגל, מביט בשמי הלילה המכוכבים: פלוטו טיפס באיטיות אל מרכז השמים ואילו ונוס ומרקורי הבהבו גם הם. מאדים זרח בחזקה.

מאדים  _ זרח בחזקה _ משך ארבעת החודשים האחרונים.

"אז מה דעתך?" קולו החורקני של מישל דה נוסטראדמוס נדמה להבלע בזמזומם הנמוך של אינספור המכשירים הקטנים והמוזרים שמנהל בית-ספר הוגוורטס אסף בהתמדה.

דמבלדור פנה להתבונן בנביא הישיש. ניצוץ מוכר רצד בעיניו התכולות. "חשבתי שאתה בז לאסטרולוגיה, מישל," אמר בשעשוע. "מסתבר שהולכת אותי שולל."

הנביא הזקן ליטף את זקנו בהיסח הדעת. אצבעותיו המעוקלות רחפו על השיער הלבן, והוא צמצם את עיניו במחווה שהעידה על ריכוז. נוסטראדמוס צקצק. "נסתרות הן דרכי היקום... ונסתתרה בינתו של האומלל אשר ניסה להתאים להן אלפא-בית. ועם זאת..." הוא נשא את מבטו להביט ברקיע השחור. שמי הלילה היו כמו קטיפה מרוקמת אבני-חן בוהקות. "לעיתים... הסימנים גלויים הם למדי."

"אכן," הסכים דמבלדור ביובש. "כמה חבל שהיקום מסרב לבטא את עצמו בצורה קוהרנטית יותר."

"מתוסכל, אלבוס ידידי?"

"נרגן ומודאג," תיקן אלבוס דמבלדור. "אמור, לי, מישל: לו אתה במקומו של... עקרב האופל - אגב, עליך להרשות לי להתפעל מהפואטיות שלא נכשלת להפגין גם הפעם - מה היית עושה על מנת למנוע מהיקום לבצע בך את זממו?"

"פאטוּם קונטראקטוס."

דמבלדור הנהן. "בדיוק מה שחשבתי. ואיך היית מאלץ את גורל להיענות לבקשתך?"

"עין תחת עין, שן תחת שן," צוטט הנביא. "דם תחת דם. דמו של ארי גריפינדור בעד דמו של נחש סלית'רין. דם הקורבן תחת דם המקרבן." נוסטראדמוס קימט את מצחו. "דם האם, עבור הדם שיגיר הילד. הוא שאמרתי אלבוס:  _ דם תחת דם _ ."

"דם האם, עבור הדם שיגיר הילד?" שאל דמבלדור. "האם תוכל להסביר לי ביתר פירוט, מישל?"

עיניו של מישל דה נוסטראדמוס בהו נכחו, בולטות ועיוורות. "הכוכבים... לואטים בקול נמוך. דברים... שלא לי לדעתם," השיב הנביא תשובה מתחמקת. הוא דיבר בקול חרישי: קול שהיה צורם ומעורר חלחלה כשריקתה של תנשמת מעל היער האסור. "גורל צמאה לדם ורידל יודע זאת היטב, כשם שהוא יודע כי רציחתה של ליליאן אוונס לא תמנע מגורל לגבות את דמו. לשם כך, הוא צריך לאלץ אותה להסכם.  _ הפאטום קונטראקטוס _ . הכישוף שבכוחו להסיט את גרמי השמים ממסלולם ולשזור מחדש את חוטי הגורל..."

אלבוס דמבלדור הזדעף. "וולדמורט מאמין בדרכים העתיקות. הוא ירצה לחכות לאלבאן ארתואן... יום היפוך החורף... מה שמשאיר לנו בדיוק תשעה ימים. השאלה היא..." דמבלדור כיווץ את שפתיו: "שתי שאלות בעצם- איך נודע לוולדמורט על הנבואה? ושנית, איך אנחנו מוצאים את ליליאן אוונס?"

"שאלות קשות שאלת, אלבוס." אצבעותיו של הנביא הישיש שהיו מעוקלות כטופריי עורב ומגוידות מרוב שנים, טופפו על שולחן המהגוני. "לשאלה הראשונה, אינני יכול להשיב. באשר לשאלתך השנייה... תהיתי... האם תוכל לזמן לכאן את ה _ אייל _ ? יתכן כי הלזה יוכל לסייע בידינו במציאת פתרון לבעיה."

ג'יימס כרסם באיטיות את האוכל שבצלחתו. הצנים, ועליו שכבה עבה של ריבת-דומדמניות, היה חסר טעם מתמיד. הוא הבחין בפיטר שולח מבטים עורגים בקינוח שלו.

"אתה יכול לקחת את זה, זנב-תולע." מלמל ג'יימס בשקט.

פיטר, שלרוב לא היה זקוק לתמריץ נוסף, הביט בג'יימס בדאגה. "אתה בטוח שאתה לא רוצה את הפאי שלך?" שאל פיטר.

"בטוח לגמרי."

"אוה... הממ. בסדר. תודה קרניים."

"על לא דבר, פיט."

"איך הייתה... אממ... השיחה עם האוונסים?" היה זה סיריוס שדיבר הפעם, וג'יימס התעלם מהארשת האינטנסיבית - חלקה דאגה ובחלקה.. חוסר-אונים? אי-וודאות? - הנסוחה על פניו של בלק.

"הו... לא יודע." ג'יימס משך בכתפיו. בביטוי הייתה פשטות מוזרה, מנחמת, של בן חמש לא-קוהרנטי, פניו שטופיי בכי, שעולמו (במונחים של בני חמש) חרב עליו.

"אני חושב שמקגונגל מסתכלת בכיוון שלנו..." מלמל פיטר. הנער הבלונדיני מחה שיירי מלית שהכתימו את זוויות פיו.

סיריוס הנהן באישור. "היא ניגשת לכאן."

ג'יימס לא טרח להרים את ראשו. הוא אחז במזלג ברישול, מעביר נתחי בייקון וחביתה מצדה האחד של הצלחת לצדה השני.

"אדון פוטר..."

"ממ...?"

סיריוס בעט בו מתחת לשולחן.

-"הו, כן פרופסור מקגונגל...?" שאל ג'יימס כשהוא מתנער באחת.

"פרופסור דמבלדור מחכה לך במשרדו. הוא ישמח לראותך ברגע שתסיים את ארוחת הערב."

"אוה," פתח ג'יימס, ממהר להרחיק את הצלחת, "אני כבר סיימ-"

" _ ג'יימס פוטר _ ." פרופסור מקגונגל צמצמה את עיניו באי-שביעות רצון.

"כן, כן..." רטן ג'יימס, נועץ את מזלגו בפיסת בייקון אקראית ומביא אותה לפיו. "אני כבר אוכל..."

"טוב מאוד אדון פוטר. פרופסור דמבלדור יקבל אותך במשרדו  _ אחרי _ שתסיים לאכול. הסיסמה היא-" ופרופסור מקגונגל רכנה למסור לג'יימס את הסיסמה, מוודאת כי איש מלבדו לא יוכל לשמוע אותה.

ג'יימס חיסל את האוכל שבצלחתו, בזריזות הנובעת מדחיפות- אם לא מתוך רעב אמיתי.

"נראה אתכם בחדר המועדון?" שאל בחטף, מביט בשלושת הקונדסאים שעדיין הסבו לשולחן גריפינדור.

"כן, בטח," אמר סיריוס בעידוד. "בהצלחה עם דמבלדור."

הוא נופף לחבריו לשלום ומהר לצאת את האולם הגדול, עושה את דרכו למשרד המנהל ששכן אי-שם בנבכי הטירה. פסל הגרגויל שהגן על הכניסה למשרדו של דמבלדור נדמה לנעוץ בג'יימס מבט עקמומי. "אממ..." ג'יימס לחלח את שפתיו. "תולעי ג'לי." הוא תמיד הרגיש מגוחך במקצת לחזור על סיסמאותיו השונות של דמבלדור, רובן ככולן, על שמו של דבר-מתיקה כלשהו.

פסל השיש סב על צירו, חושף גרם מדרגות מעוקל. ג'יימס הזדעף, ופסע אל תוך חדר המדרגות החשוך למחצה. לפידים שנקבעו בקירות האבן שטפו את הפיר באור זהוב, מסיגים את האפלולית. הוא הושיט את ידו להקיש במצילה שצורתה צורת גריפון והניח לראש המתכת המגולף לצנוח כנגד העץ הממורק.

"היכנס..." קולו העמוק של בקע דמבלדור מתוך המשרד. ג'יימס פתח את הדלת ופסע אל תוך החדר המעוגל.

מאחורי שולחן המהגוני המגולף ישב אלבוס דמבלדור, משהו מהנצנוץ המוכר מרצד מתחת לפני השטח של עיניו התכולות. אדם נוסף, בגלימה וברדס שחורים, ישב בכורסא עמוקה שנצבה מול השולחן הכבד והרים זוג עיניים עיוורות על מנת להתבונן בג'יימס. ג'יימס זיהה את הישיש כמישל דה נוסטראדמוס.

"ברוך הבא, ג'יימס," אמר דמבלדור ברמז לחיוך. הוא הניף את שרביטו, וכורסא מרופדת צצה מתוך האוויר הדק. "שב בבקשה."

ג'יימס נשם עמוקות והתיישב בכורסא שזימן דמבלדור. הוא המתין מספר שניות, מתאמץ למתן את ארשת פניו, אחר הרים את מבטו להתבונן במכשף המבוגר. "כן, אדוני."

"ג'יימס," דמבלדור שקל בזהירות את מילותיו, "אתה וודאי סקרן לדעת מדוע זימנתי אותך בהתרעה כה קצרה. ובכן, לאור חומרתו של המצב, אגש ישר לעניין. כפי שאתה וודאי יודע, העלמה ליליאן אוונס נמצאת בסכנה גדולה. הייתי רוצה לומר אחרת, אבל אני חושש... כי נשקפת סכנה לחייה."

ג'יימס עצר את נשימתו. "אתה מתכוון שהיא עדיין חיה?" אמר במהירות. 

"לא לאורך זמן..." היה זה מישל דה נוסטראדמוס שהשיב לשאלתו של ג'יימס.

" _ כמה זמן _ ?"

דמבלדור כחכח בגרונו. "מישל, אני מודה לך על העזרה, אבל יש לי הרושם שמוטב לשטוח את העניין בצורה מסודרת. וכן, ג'יימס, לילי עדיין בין החיים. לצערי, אם תכניותיו של וולדמורט יתממשו, לילי ככל הנראה תמות בליל העשרים ואחת לדצמבר. מה אתה יודע על חגיגות היול, ג'יימס?"

קמט של ריכוז חצה את מצחו של ג'יימס בעת שניסה לשחזר את המידע שבזכרונו. "את היול, שבמסורת הקלטית נקרא גם 'האלבן ארתואן', חוגגים בדרך כלל בעשרים ואחת בדצמבר, ביום שבו הלילה הוא הארוך ביותר. יש כאלה שחוגגים אותו יום אחד, ויש כאלה שחוגגים אותו במשך שבוע או יותר... במשפחות טהורות הדם למשל. היול נקרא גם 'חג האורות', בגלל שזה החג שבו נולד האל מחדש, אחרי שמת בסוויין, והאור מתחיל שוב לגבור על החושך - הימים מתחילים להתארך..." קולו של ג'יימס נדד ונמוג לאיטו. המחשבה שעל מנת להרוג את לילי עשוי וולדמורט להמתין ליום שאצר בחובו קסם כה רב הייתה מטרידה במיוחד.

"הוא רוצה להקריב אותה, נכון?" ג'יימס לא חיכה לתשובה. "להקריב אותה למי? ולמה??"

דמבלדור שזר את אצבעותיו, מביט בג'יימס בריכוז כשהוא נשען לאחור בכסאו. "פנתיאון הדתות הפאגאניות מכיל אלים רבים. לא אחת קורה שאלים המופיעים בתרבות אחת מהדהדים בתרבות אחרת. זאת, ג'יימס, מפני שהכוחות הבסיסיים שאנחנו בני האדם גייסנו לצידנו כאשר קראנו להם בשמם, נוטים להשאר זהים בכל מקום. וולדמורט פונה להיבט מסוים... לכח מסוים, שתוכל לזהות בשלוש המוריגות; מָאכַה מוּריגו ובּייב, אלות המלחמה של אירלנד, כמו גם באירנות, הן אלות הזעם והנקמה של תרבות יוון ורומי, או הנוֹרנות, אלות הגורל הנורדיות. אפילו בגאיה ואִילמָטַר הפינית: כח שהוא חזק וקדמוני מספיק על מנת להפוך סדריי עולם ולעצב אותם מחדש. כח שדי בו על מנת להפוך על פיו את צו הגורל, ולשכנע אותה להיעתר לבקשתו. באמצעות כישוף ששמו  _ פאטום קונטראקטוס _ , וולדמורט יכפה על הגורל לקבל את הקורבן שהוא מציע, ולהעניק לו את חייו של הקורבן בתמורה. סוג של סחר חליפין, אם תרצה."

המחשבות התרוצצו בראשו של ג'יימס, מסרבות ליצור שלמות מובנת. הוא היה זקוק למידע נוסף. לזמן, לעכל את המידע. "ואיך... איך זה קשור ללילי?" שאל.

"בכל פעם שמושמעת נבואה, נפתח כעין חלון אל העתיד. המציאות כפי שאנחנו מכירים אותה יוצאת מאיזון, על ידיי גישה אפשרית למימד רביעי, שלרוב, נבצר מאתנו להגיע אליו: זמן. לילי, וולדמורט, ו- _ אתה עצמך _ , הנכם מושאיה של נבואה שהשמיע מישל," והוא החווה לעבר נוסטראדמוס, "לפני מספר חודשים. בהיותכם מושאיה של הנבואה הזו, יש לכם גישה לחלון... לקרע שנפער במרקם המציאות. אתם שלושתכם, היחידים שיכולים  _ לאחות _ , או  _ לרפא _ אותו. פעולת האיחוי היא פשוטה. אין לך אלא לחכות שהנבואה תתממש והקרע יסגר מאליו. הריפוי הוא מסובך יותר, ומשמעו- שינוי של סדר האירועים כפי שנועד להיות. וולדמורט רוצה לרפא את הקרע. לעצב את הגורל מחדש. לשם כך הוא זקוק לעלמה אוונס. אתה מבין, המציאות היא כמו פיסות של פאזל. אדם אחד לא יכול להשתבץ במקומו של אדם אחר אלא אם כן יש משהו שקושר ביניהם. במקרה הזה, הקונקטור הוא דם. דמה של לילי."

"אבל מה.. מה בקשר אלי? למה לא אני?"

דמבלדור חייך בעצבות. "מפני שוולדמורט איננו יודע שאתה הצד השלישי בנבואה."

ג'יימס עצם את עיניו משך רגע ארוך. כשפקח אותן, הייתה בהן נחישות חדשה, מצוחצחת, כמו חרב שזה עתה יצאה תחת ידיו של חרש החרבות והוטלה למים הקרים על מנת להצטנן. "אני רוצה לדעת על הנבואה הזו."

"כשיתייצבו הארי והצבי תאומים על מאזניים כנות-, יקום אויב עקרב האופל," השיב דמבלדור בקיצור. "פירושו של דבר שאיחודכם – שלך ושל לילי – יביא למפלתו של וולדמורט. דבר שוולדמורט נחוש בדעתו למנוע בכל מחיר."

"ולכן הוא צריך את לילי, כדי לבצע את הפאטום קונטראקטוס שישנה את צו הגורל," פניו של ג'יימס נעכרו למחשבה. "אוה, מרלין... לילי..." הוא קבר את פניו בידיו.

וולדמורט הקיף את עצמו באינספור כישופיי מגן וקסמיי נגד שהפכו אותו כמעט בלתי אפשרי לאיתור. ג'ון פוטר, אביו, סיפר לו על כך. הסיכוי למצוא את לילי בטרם יבצע בה וולדמורט את זממו היה אחד לאלף.  _ אחד למיליון. _

ג'יימס רצה להקיא.

"ג'יימס," קולו של דמבלדור היה חד במכוון, אך לא נטול חמלה. "לילי נמצאת בסכנה נוראית... אבל עדיין יש לה סיכוי. בעזרתך, קיימת אפשרות שנוכל לאתר אותה."

הוא נד בראשו. "זה בלתי אפשרי, אדוני," אמר ג'יימס בכאב. "אי אפשר למצוא את וולדמורט, ההילאים במשרד הקסמים מנסים מאז הראשון לספטמבר, ובלי תוצאות..."

"אמנם," השיב דמבלדור במתינות, "אבל זאת מפני שאין בידם את האמצעים."

"כן? ולמה  _ לי _ יש סיכוי במקום שהם נכשלו? ...פרופסור?"

המכשף המבוגר חייך. "ידע הוא כח. ומשרד הקסמים, חסר את הידע שברשותנו."

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

"אני מתכוון, לטיב הקשר שלך עם העלמה אוונס. בעוד שאי-אלו אנשים ידעו אודות הנבואה, מישל כאן, אני עצמי, לילי – בפניה הושמעה הנבואה – הרשם במחלקת המסתורין, ו-וולדמורט, רק שלושה מביניהם יודעים מיהו הצד הנוסף...  _ האייל _ , אם תרצה, שאליו מתייחסת הנבואה. עלייך להבין, ג'יימס, שכאשר תוצאות כה הרות גורל נולדות מאיחודם של שני אנשים, מעורב בכך כח גדול יותר מ... אהבה רומנטית גרידא. אתה והעלמה אוונס מחוברים זה לזו בקשר עתיק יומין כדבריי ימי האדם. אתם נפשות תאומות."

ג'יימס נתן בדמבלדור מבט ספקני.

דמבלדור חייך. "כפי שמספר לנו המכשף הדגול סוקרטס, היו תושביה הקדומים של ארץ יצורים בעלי ארבע רגליים וארבע ידיים, שצידם האחורי מעצב מעגל. אותם יצורים חסרי-מין היו יהירים עד מאוד, ולא אחת, תקפו את  _ האלים _ עצמם במקום מושבם שבאולימפוס. על מנת להעניש אותם, שילח בהם זאוס ברקים וחצה אותם לשניים, כשהוא משלח את החצאים לכל קצוות תבל. וכך, כשכל אדם הוא חלק משלם אבוד, אנו כמהים להתמזג עם החצי השני שלנו, נשמתנו התאומה, על מנת לחזור ולהיות שלמים."

"ולילי היא החצי השני שלי?"

דמבלדור השיב לג'יימס בניד ראש קצר. "אתה ולילי מחוברים בקשר מיסטי, לא-ארצי, שאף לחש הגנה או כישוף מסווה לא יוכל לחסום. האדמה עצמה תנוע על מנת לחבר ביניכם. בקשר הזה אנחנו מעוניינים להשתמש כדי לאתר את לילי."


	19. Chapter 19

שעות וימים חלפו בזה אחר זה, בּבְליל של שקיעות אדומות וזריחות תכלכלות שריצדו על פני שמשת החלון. לילי עקבה אחר מניין הימים מאז חטיפתה ביסודיות אופיינית, אך חוסר הוודאות ואיומיו המעורפלים, החוזרים ונשנים של וולדמורט, כרסמו לאט את חומות התקווה והבטחון מאחוריהן בצרה את עצמה.

לילי ישבה על אדן החלון, ברכיה אסופות אל גופה, וצפתה בשמש השוקעת מעבר לפסגות המשוננות. את השעות הראשונות בבוקר שלאחר החטיפה, בלתה בניסיון לקבוע היכן היא. לא הייתה שום וודאות כי הנוף הנשקף אליה בעד לחלון המקומר איננו אשליה מכושפת, אבל מהיכרותה הקצרה עם הלורד האפל (ומהמעט שצליחה להסיק בנוגע לכוונותיו), נטתה לילי להניח כי וולדמורט לא יטרח לשקר לה. כמויות הגשם שירדו במקום והנוף הפראי, בנוסף לקרבתם של ההרים וריחו המלוח של הים שהגיע לאפה מדי פעם בפעם, הובילו את את לילי להניח כי היא נמצאת אי שם בצפון וויילס.

מזג האוויר היה חמים מזה שבהוגוורטס. לא היה שלג שיכסה את הבתא הנמוכה שהשתרעה מעבר לחלון, והטמפרטורה מעולם לא ירדה מתחת לחמש מעלות. אף על פי כן, היה לה קר. קור תמידי, עוטף, כמו אצבעות של קפאון ויאוש שהתגנבו מתחת לבגדיה, מתחת לעורה וחפנו את לבה של לילי ביד רפאים צוננת. היא שנאה את המקום. לחות פעפעה בעד לכתלי האבן, מלווה בתחושה מעורפלת יותר, אבסטרקטית, של זעם עתיק יומין, חולי ומרירות. נכחותו של וולדמורט, שהיה מתעכב בחדריה - לרגעים חטופים או שעות ארוכות - לא שיפרה את הרגשתה של לילי.

היא הקיצה לתוך חדר רחב ידיים, מרוהט בפאר מרקיב שהעיד על עושר שחלף זמנו. זאת, במקום להתעורר בצינוק החשוך לו ציפתה. לעיתים היה לה נדמה שהיא מעדיפה את הצינוק. היא חכתה לעינויים, ובמידה מסוימת, הייתה מוכנה לעמוד בכאב, אבל ביקוריו של וולדמורט היה סוג אחר של עינוי, כזה שלילי לא ידעה כיצד להתמודד עמו. היא יכלה להתמודד עם הקרושיאטוס. הכאב היה בלתי נסבל, אבל האקט עצמו היה צפוי ומתקבל על הדעת. העונג שמלא את וולדמורט ברגעים הללו, הוא שהחריד אותה באמת. הסדיזם שלו היה הדבר שלילי התקשתה לתפוס. זה, והחיבה היתירה, הלא-טבעית, שהלורד האפל נדמה לרכוש לה.

קיננה בלילי התחושה המעורפלת כי הוא מוקסם על ידיי עזות המצח שלה. וולדמורט היה מוקף באומרי-הן, וסרבנותה של לילי... עוררה אותו? סקרנה אותו? היא התקשתה לומר בוודאות. הוא התפעל מיופייה, ולילי חשבה כי אולי הכיעור שלו עצמו משך את וולדמורט אליה. היא העלתה את השאלה, באחת משיחותיהם הכפויות, ונענתה בצחוק גבוה, מתגלגל. וולדמורט הרים את ידו העכבישית, וכשהוא מעביר אותה על פניו ברפרוף, התבונן בלילי מתוך פנים שהיו שונות לגמרי ממסיכת המוות הלבנה שניבטה אליה ברגיל.

היא צמצמה את עיניה, מביטה בוולדמורט בחשדנות. לילי זיהתה קסם ללא-שרביט, אך לא הבינה מה תכליתו הפעם. "מי זה? מה עשית?"

"זהו... טום רידל."

לילי הביטה בתווי-הפנים שספק רחפו ספק נצמדו לפניו הנחשיות של וולדמורט. שיער שחור, עבה ומבריק כיסה את הקרקפת העירומה, נופל על מצח גבוה וחינני. העור החיוור כסיד לבש גוון נאה של שנהב. עיניים תכולות, מלאות חיוניות, החליפו את אישוני החתול הארגמניים, והזרבובית הנחשית התחלפה בחוטם אריסטוקרטי. הוא היה יפה. לא היופי הקודר, האפלולי, של סיריוס בלק, כי אם יופי מואר, מלא חיים, שהזכיר לה... היא חשבה על התינוק שראתה בחלומה, אי שם לפני חודשים ארוכים, ונרעדה.

וולדמורט חייך ברשעות כשפניו הנאים של טום רידל התפוגגו לאיטם. "האם די בזה לענות על שאלתך?"

היא נדה בראשה, מלחלחת את שפתיה. "כן... לא! אולי. זה תלוי..."

"תלוי במה, לביאת גריפינדור שלי?"

לילי שנאה את הכינוי. "תלוי ב..אם התכוונת לזה או לא," השיבה לבסוף.

"שקר החן, הבל היופי..." ציטט וולדמורט כשהוא מניף את ידו החיוורת במחווה של ביטול. "טום רידל היה נער יפה מאוד," אמר וולדמורט, "מה שסייע לו להשיג דברים וללא ספק הקל על חייו. טום רידל  _ מת _ . הנער שהיה צריך להשתמש במראהו החיצוני על מנת להקסים את דרכו אל לבם של אנשים, לא קיים עוד. לורד וולדמורט יכול לקחת כל מה שהוא רוצה. ללורד וולדמורט אין צורך ביופי חיצוני." הוא אמר זאת בגאווה, עיניו האדומות זורחות בנוגה ארגמני.

"לורד וולדמורט מדבר על עצמו בגוף שלישי," ירתה לילי.

הוא הביט בה בזעם. "קרושיו!"

לילי צנחה על ארבעותיה, מתפתלת בכאב. קרסיי זכוכית משוננים, מחושמלים, פלחו את גופה, ואף על פי שהבטיחה לעצמה שלא תשמיע קול, מצאה את עצמה צועקת. "אתה... באמת... נהנה... מזה..." ירקה לאחר מכן, עדיין מתגוללת על הרצפה. עיניה של לילי היו עצומות למחצה, פניה חיוורים כפני המוות. 

"כן, יפתי," השיב וולדמורט באכזריות. "זה מהנה אותי עד מאוד."

היא ראתה אותו רוכן מעליה, מתכווצת בחלחלה כאשר הרים אותה בזרועותיו. וולדמורט נשא את לילי למיטה הענקית בה נאלצה לישון מדי לילה. הוא היה קר. נטול חום אנושי של ממש. ידיו החשופות היו צוננות ולחות. עדיין חלשה מכדי לנוע, הניחה לוולדמורט להשכיב אותה על המיטה, עוקבת אחרי המאורעות בריחוק קריר, של צופה מן הצד. הלורד האפל רכן מעליה, עיניו הנחשיות, האדומות, קודחות לתוך שלה.

-"מה אתה רוצה?"

הוא גיחך, אצבעותיו מרחפות מעל עיקול צווארה.

"תוריד ממני את הידיים המטונפות שלך," סיננה לילי.

"צצצק צצק... אבא ואמא לא ירצו לשמוע את התינוקת שלהם מדברת בשפה כזו."

"אני מתכוונת לזה, מפלצת שכמותך," היא נשמה בכבדות, עדיין חלשה מקללת הקרושיאטוס. "אל. תיגע. בי."

"ילדה טיפשה," נהם וולדמורט, מתכופף על מנת לקרוע את שורת הכפתורים בחזית חלוקה. "הייתי זקוק לך ולכן חטפתי אותך," אמר כשהוא מתנשף, מתאמץ לרסן את לילי שהתפתלה תחתיו. "אני רוצה אותך, ולכן את שלי. הפנים היפות שלך והשדיים הרכים שלך והכוס המתוק שלך. כולם שלי.  _ שלי _ . ואם את טיפשה מספיק כדי לחשוב שתוכלי לעצור בעדי- נערה חסרת בינה-!"

לילי נעצרה לרגע על מנת מתבונן בדם החומצי שזלג מהשרטת שהותירו ציפורניה על לחיו. עיניו בערו בכעס נורא. לאחר מכן, כשהיא מגייסת את שארית שנותר ברשותה, כיוונה ברכיה לחלציו של היצור המחריד שגחן מעליה.

עיניו האדומות של וולדמורט, הזדגגו, אחר התבהרו. קול חנוק, ספק צווחה ספק יללה חייתית, בקעה מפיו. "בוצדמית מטומטמת!" הוא שלף את שרביטו, ובשני לחשים מהירים שיתק את לילי וערטל אותה מבגדיה.

היא רצתה לצרוח- אפילו שלא ידעה במה זה יועיל, שכן אפילו מי שישמע אותה לא יבוא לעזרתה. לצרוח: מפני שהצליל הצורם, החרוך, עשוי לגרום לו לסגת לאחור וימחה את החיוך המכוער מפניו. אולי מפני שאינספור סרטים ותכניות טלוויזיה מוגלגיות למדו אותה שזו התגובה המתאימה לסיטואציה. מענה טיפשי, מן הסתם, לאיום חמור כל כך, אבל אפילו הכבוד המפוקפק הזה נשלל מלילי. לחש השיתוק כבל את גרונה ואיבן את מיתרי הקול, מחניק את זעקותיה עוד בטרם נולדו. לילי עצמה את עיניה, נאבקת בדמעות שאיימו לזלוג. לכל הפחות, לא תתן למפלצת את הסיפוק שבלראות אותה בוכה. והיא לא תביט בו. הוא לא יראה את הזוועה בעיניה.

ידיו של וולדמורט, קרירות ולחות כמו בשר מרקיב, רחפו על גופה של לילי. בליטות זעירות של צמרמורת כיסו את עורה החשוף וצחנת המוות של נשימתו התרפקה על לחייה. הוא צבט פטמה ורודה בין אצבעות המעוקלות; בעדינות, ואז בכח כה רב שגרם ללילי להתכווץ בכאב. היא זכרה שאי אז, בצעירותה, היו מתרחשות תופעות מוזרות כל אימת שמצאה את עצמה במצבים של מצוקה ממשית. הפעם ההיא, שבה כמעט נדרסה על ידיי מכונית ושנייה לאחר מכן הופיעה לצד הכביש כשהיא בריאה ושלמה. כשרודני קרטיס, בנם המגודל של השכנים, ניסה לגרור אותה אל החצר האחורית ולבצע בה את זממו: כח מוזר שיתק את רודני, ואפשר ללילי לברוח מהמקום כל עוד רוחה בה. היא למדה את ההסבר לכך בהוגוורטס. כוחות הקסם האצורים בה - שכל אותו זמן לא באו לידיי ביטוי - פרצו מאליהם במצבים של צורך אמיתי. כמו עכשיו. היא עצמה את עיניה והתרכזה. אולי, אם תתאמץ מספיק, תוכל לגייס די כח קסם על מנת... היא לא ידעה מה בדיוק. על מנת לעצור בעדו. איכשהו.

_ היא צרחה. _

גל של כח פרימיטיבי גרם לילי להתרומם ולהתקשת. קסם נקי, פראי ולא מכויל, חשמל את האוויר, התלפף סביב גרונו של וולדמורט והדף אתו לאחור בעצמה אדירה. הדמות המפלצתית הוטחה כנגד הקיר, בעוד שלילי מצאה את עצמה לבושה בבגדיה. היא נשמה עמוקות, מחניקה יבבה אקראית, והתרוממה על מנת להביט בו. וולדמורט החזיר לה מבט של שנאה טהורה.

היא חשקה את שפתיה. "אני לא שלך, ואף פעם לא אהיה שלך," אמרה לו בבוז ממסמר. "לא הפנים היפות שלי, ולא השדיים הרכים שלי, ולא..." היא נשמה עמוקות בטרם הגתה את המילה, "ולא הכוס המתוק שלי. אתה יכול להחזיק אותי כאן כנגד רצוני, אתה יכול להכאיב לי ולאיים עלי ולאנוס אותי- אבל אני אף פעם,  _ אף פעם _ , לא אהיה שלך."

הוא לא חזר להטריד אותה לאחר מכן. אף על פי שלילי התקשתה לומר מדוע הניח לה, הייתה לילי אסירת תודה על כך. אולי חשב כי היא איננה ראויה לכבוד שבנכחותו. לילי מצאה את האפשרות הזו הגיונית, אך לא רלוונטית במיוחד. משהו אחר הסיג אותו ממנה. לילי שכבה במיטה הענקית דקות ארוכות לאחר מכן, מתייפחת אל הכר. האירוע התנגן במחשבותיה פעם אחר פעם כמו תקליט שבור. היא לא רצתה לזכור ומצאה את עצמה משחזרת את המגע המרקיב, הרירי, את הצמרמורת שהעבירו בה ליטופיו של וולדמורט. והיא זכרה את המבט בעיניו. הייתה שם שנאה, הו כן, אבל אפילו בשנאה הזו היה משהו שלילי התפלאה לזהות ככאב. השתוממות ילדותית, מלאת-מרי: הוא הזכיר לה ילד שהתקשה להבין מדוע מבוגר אהוב דוחה אותו מעליו. כאילו הדחייה עצמה הייתה בלתי מתקבלת על הדעת.  _ וולדמורט _ .  _ ילד _ .  _ דחוי _ .

לילי צחקה נכח שרשרת האסוציאציות עד שבטנה כאבה. צחוק התערבב בבכי, שהתחלף ביפחות שהפכו לצחוק וחוזר חלילה. זה היה כל כך... פתטי. והסכנה הייתה כל כך מוחשית. 'והוא נגע בי, ורציתי למות באותו רגע.' היא ניסתה לחשוב על ג'יימס. להתנחם בזיכרון השעות שהעבירו ביחד. 'כמה מוזר שאפילו זיכרון של מגע יכול לחמם...' לילי עצמה את עיניה, מנסה לשחזר את התחושה המדויקת של עורו כנגד עורה. ג'יימס היה חמים וחלק, ו _ בריא _ . 'ואלוהים יודע מתי אראה אותו שוב... שלא אראה אותו שוב...' הדמעות גלשו על לחייה. היא לא טרחה להיאבק בהן. לא הפעם.

ארוחת הערב, לה למדה לילי לצפות כשעתיים לאחר רדת החשיכה, לא הגיעה באותו יום. למחרת, כללה ארוחת הבוקר שלה מרק דלוח ופיסת לחם עבשה. 'חסל סדר ארוחות דשנות,' הרהרה ללא קול. 'אני כבר לא משעשעת ולכן נמאס למפלצת לפטם אותי.' ועם זאת, לילי לגמה את המרק וכרסמה את הלחם בתחושת רווחה שלא הרגישה מזה ימים ארוכים. הוא לא הציע שוחד. היא לא תתבקש לקיים את חלקה בהסכם ההזוי שוולדמורט הגה במוחו.

לילי תהתה כמה זמן יהיה עליה להשאר במקום. כמה זמן נותר לה לחיות. אחרי שסרקה את החדר ביסודיות ביומים הראשונים לשהייתה שם, ידעה שכל ניסיון לברוח יהיה חסר תכלת. עשרה מטרים הפרידו ביו חלון החדר לבין הקרקע. לא נפילה ארוכה. לעיתים שאלה את עצמה האם הנפילה תארך מספיק זמן על מנת לאפשר לה תחושה כלשהי של ריחוף. החלון לא היה מסורג. היא תוכל לקפוץ ממנו אל מותה, אם לא תיוותר ברירה אחרת. היא תהתה האם וולדמורט חשב על כך. אולי כן. אולי שיגעון האלמוות של וולדמורט עצמו הפך את המחשבה שאדם אחר עשוי לקפד את חייו מרצון, לבלתי אפשרית עבור הלורד האפל. לילי קיוותה שיהיה לה די כח על מנת לקחת את הצעד הזה. מוטב למות תוך סיכול תכניותיו של וולדמורט מאשר למות כשהיא משרתת את מטרותיו. פרט לזה... כל עוד היא חיה, כל זמן שהיא מוסיפה לנשום... היה סיכוי.

זה היה טיפשי. יותר מטיפשי, בעצם, אבל לילי הוסיפה לקוות כי בסופו של דבר, יעלה בידה להינצל. היא חלמה על ג'יימס, במה שהיה פארודיה רומנטית לעגנית של תת המודע שלה: ג'יימס דוהר לתוך החדר על מטאטא המרוץ שלו ומטיס אותה בחזרה להוגוורטס. ג'יימס רכוב על סוס לבן, מתדפק על שעריי הטירה. אם מישהו יציל אותה, יהיה זה קרוב לוודאי דמבלדור, או אדם מטעמו. היא לא תלתה תקוות רבות במיוחד בהילאים של משרד הקסמים. אותם הילאים שנכשלו לבלום את המתקפה על הוגסמיד.

הלבנה שהביטה בה בעגמומיות בעד לעבים, הלכה והתמלאה, מפתחת כרס הריונית. ריטואלים מסוימים, זכרה לילי, יכולים להתקיים רק מתחת לירח מלא. והירח המלא הבא יופיע בשמים בליל האלבאן ארתואן, חג האורות... עוד מועד בעל כוחות קסם חזקים במיוחד. ספירה קצרה של הימים ומבט ממוקד בגרמי השמים, ווידאו את חששותיה של לילי. חגיגות היול יתקיימו למחרת היום- הלילה שלמחרת היום, ליתר דיוק, שיהיה הלילה הארוך ביותר בשנה... 'עוד פחות מעשרים-וארבע שעות' חשבה. 'אולי באמת הגיע הזמן להתפלל...'

הלילה חלף באיטיות משוועת. לילי ישבה על אדן החלון, מכורבלת בשמיכתה, והתבוננה בקרני השמש הראשונות שהפציעו מהמזרח. היא שקעה בתנומה זמן קצר לאחר מכן, כשהשמש משחקת על פניה, וישנה עד רדת הערב.

לילי התעוררה בבהלה. סרטי ארגמן, סגול וזהב הכתימו את השמים האפורים, וראשו המגומם של ירח מלא גירד את שולי הרקיע. 'לא מספיק זמן,' הרהרה לילי. 'אף פעם לא מספיק זמן.' היא טעמה את מלח הדמעות על שפתיה, ולא טרחה לעצור אותן. 'ליליאן אוונס, את נהפכת לבכיינית נוראית,' נזפה בעצמה. 'אולי זה מה שקורה כשאתה נאלץ להוציא את מכסת הדמעות שלך בפרק זמן של פחות משבועיים...' היא קנחה את אפה ברעש. 'טוב. לכל הפחות לא אבדתי את חוש ההומור שלי.'

לילי רכנה להציץ מעבר לחלון.

_ זו לא תהיה נפילה ארוכה... _

האם היא מסוגלת לעשות את זה? לילי לא הייתה בטוחה. אם תקפוץ, זה יהיה הסוף... באמת. שבריר הסיכוי שתשוב לראות את משפחתה, את חברותיה... את הגבר שהיא אוהבת, יאבד לנצח. ומצד שני... בצורה כזו, תוכל לילי להבטיח את נפילתו של וולדמורט. מחיר פעוט, הלא כן? היא מחתה את הדמעות שהרטיבו את לחייה. 'ג'יימס היה מקריב את עצמו ללא היסוס,' חשבה, 'אבל אני לא הטיפוס הקורבני. אני רוצה לחיות, ואני רוצה לראות אותו ואני רוצה להגיד לו שאני אוהבת אותו ואני רוצה שנעביר את שארית חיינו ביחד.'

צמד אוכלי המוות שנשלחו להביא את לילי מצאו אותה יושבת על אדן החלון. הדמעות זלגו ללא הפרעה על פניה והיא נראתה עיוורת לנכחותם. 

"את!"

היא לא טרחה להגיב. היא לא תאבק בהם, אך לכל הפחות, לא תפסע מרצון אל מותה הוודאי.

"בוצדמית ארורה..." ירק הגבוה מבין השניים. הוא שלף את שרביטו בכוונה להטיל עליה קרושיו, אך אוכל המוות השני עצר בעדו.

"הלורד אומר לא לפגוע בה..." סינן בזעם. "האם אתה מוכן להסתכן בחמת זעמו של אדוננו?"

"לא לפגוע, אמנם... אבל הוא לא אמר שאסור לנו לשחק איתה קצת, נכון?"

"אתה אידיוט גמור, מאלפוי. האדון הבהיר עוד ביום הראשון שהיא שלו. תניח עליה אצבע והוא יתן לחברי האחווה לשחק  _ בך _ ."

מאלפוי... היא זכרה את הנער הבלונדיני והשחצן שלמד ארבע שנים מעליה. יפה, מבריק, שאפתן ומרושע. המחשבה כי אדם שעד לפני ארבע שנים היה תלמיד הוגוורטס - ישב באותן כיתות בהן ישבה לילי, למד מפי אותם מורים וסעד, כמותה, באולם הגדול - יקח חלק, קטן ככל שיהיה, ברציחתה, הייתה מעוררת חלחלה.

מאלפוי פקד עליה לקום פעם נוספת. כשסירבה, השתמש בקללת האימפריו על מנת לכפות עליה את רצונו. היא נאבקה לרגע בערפל הדביק שהציף את מוחה, נכנעת להשפעת הקללה כשאוכל המוות השני חבר למאלפוי והטיל עליה אימפריו נוספת.

העולם התערפל, ואז התבהר, והכל היה... מעורבב, לא קוהרנטי, ו... _ נחמד _ . היא אהבה את התחושה הזו.

מטושטשת, פסעה לילי בעקבותיהם של שני הגברים המבורדסים. הם יצאו את החדר, צועדים במסדרונות הטירה אכולי האזוב, למטה; במורד גרם מדרגות מהודר ומעלה אבק, לתוך אולם עצום בגדלו. היה לה קר, אבל הקור נותר בגדר תחושה מעורפלת, רחוק מלהיות ידיעה ממשית. השיערות הזעירות שעל זרועותיה סמרו. 

"לכאן, בוצדמית מלוכלכת..." קולו של לוציוס מאלפוי הדהד בראשה של לילי, כופה על איבריה לנוע. בלית ברירה, צייתה לילי להוראותיו.

הם יצאו בעד דלתות אלון כבירות, חוצים גן מוזנח שפעם, בוודאי, היה מרהיב עין. שיניה של לילי נקשו מן הקור. בפנים, היה הערפל המתוק, הדביק, של קללת האימפריו. אוכלי המוות הוליכו אותה בעד אדמות האחוזה, מעבר לשער ברזל עצום ומחליד, לאחריו נעצרו. אוכל המוות, שלילי זיהתה כלוציוס מאלפוי, תפס בה בכח, וברגע הבא, התעתקו שניהם מהמקום.


	20. Chapter 20

ג'יימס סינן קללה חרישית. המחט הדקה פילחה את העור החיוור של זרועו הפנימית, ודם ארגמני זרם בקילוח יציב אל תוך המבחנה הסטרילית. מדאם פומפרי הצמידה פיסת צמר-גפן למקום שבו חדרה המחט אל תוך הזרוע, ושלפה את המחט באיטיות.

"תלחץ על זה," הורתה, וג'יימס הצמיד את הצמר-גפן לעורו. פיסת המוך הלבנבן הדיפה ריח עז של נוזל מחטא.

בעוד שפופי פומפרי פטרה את הנושא במשיכת כתפיים של מכשפה-רפואית מנוסה, פרופסור רנפרו לא חדל מלמלמל התנצלויות.

"אתה יודע שהדם נחוץ לשיקוי שאנחנו מכינים, אדון פוטר," הסביר רנפרו בפעם המאה ואחת, "הדם הוא המוליך שיאפשר לנו בסופו של דבר לתעל את הקשר המיסטי בינך לבין העלמה אוונס לתוך השיקוי. אני מודע לאי הנעימות שבסיטואציה ומתנצל-"

"זה בסדר פרופסור," קטע אותו ג'יימס. "זה מובן לי ואני מקבל את ההתנצלות שלך."  _ פעם נוספת _ , הוסיף ללא קול.

פרופסור רג'ינאלד קריפטוס רנפרו שפך את הדם הטרי לתוך הקדירה המבעבעת, בוחש את הנוזל ארבע פעמים כנגד כיוון השעון. מזה כשבוע שקד פרופסור רנפרו על הכנת השיקוי שיאפשר - בסופו של דבר - את מציאתה של ליליאן אוונס הנעדרת.

הקונקסיו-ספיריטואליס היה במקורו סוג של שיקוי-אהבה, וככזה, גם מבלי להתחשב בהיותו קסם-אפל, אסור לרקיחה על פי החוק. הדעות היו חלוקות באשר לשורשיו של השיקוי: על פי אסכולות מסוימות שימש הקונקסיו-ספיריטואליס את הדרואידים עוד בימי קדם, ואילו היסטוריונים אחרים טענו בתוקף כי היה זה סָלאזאר סלית'רין שהגה ורקח את השיקוי כחלק מחיפושיו האובססיביים אחר האישה שתלד לו יורש. כך או אחרת, הוצא השיקוי מחוץ לחוק בתחילת המאה התשע-עשרה. הדבר קרה במסגרת גל של חקיקה ליבראלית, תולדה של תקופת ההשכלה והמהפכה הצרפתית. מתנגדיו הגדולים ביותר של השיקוי טענו כי הקונקסיו-ספיריטואליס - בדומה למרבית שיקויי-האהבה - שלל מאלו הנתונים להשפעתו את זכות הבחירה החופשית, מה שהיה נכון בחלקו. היה מי שהציע כי צו הגורל מעולם לא אפשר בחירה חופשית: טענות מאין אלו הושתקו על ידיי האקזיסטנציאליסטים של תחילת המאה העשרים. שאלת השימוש בשיקוי לא עלתה מאז.

אלבוס דמבלדור השיג את רשותו של משרד הקסמים לרקוח את השיקוי. לשם כך, היה עליו להאבק בראשי מחלקת המדע שחברו לראש המחלקה לפיקוח על קסמים אפלים; הארבעה טענו בתוקף כי המכשף הזקן חורג מסמכויותיו כמנהל הוגוורטס וכי עליו להשאיר להילאים את הטיפול בנושא. ג'יימס היה דרוך וחסר מנוחה לאורך כל אותו הזמן. לשיקוי נדרש שבוע לפחות על מנת להבשיל, ויומיים נוספים נדרשו לרקיחתו. למרבה המזל, היה אמונו של דמבלדור ביכולותיו של המשרד רעוע אפילו משל ג'יימס פוטר. מנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס הורה לאמן השיקויים שלו להתחיל ברקיחת הקונקסיו-ספיריטואליס עוד בערב בו גיבשו דמבלדור ומישל דה נוסטראדמוס את ההליך שיוביל למציאתה של ליליאן אוונס. יומיים לאחר מכן, נתבקש ג'יימס לתרום 100cc מדמו על מנת להשלים את רקיחת השיקוי.

ג'יימס עשה את דרכו למרתפים בתחושה של בהילות מוזרה. הלפידים שתלו מן הקירות הבהבו בזהב וארגמן שגרמו לו לחשוב על שיערותיה של לילי לאור האש. כל דבר הזכיר לו את לילי.

דמבלדור לא הבטיח את הצלחתו של השיקוי. נמצאו עדויות ספורות לשימוש בקונקסיו ספיריטואליס, כשהמאוחרת שבהן מתוארכת מראשית המאה השמונה-עשרה. עבודת התיעוד הייתה מועטה, וכל הכותבים ציינו במפורש כי רקיחת הקונקסיו-ספיריטואליס היא עבודה תובענית, ובמקרים רבים; לא מתגמלת. גם נקודת המוצא של הניסוי, לפיה ג'יימס ולילי מחוברים זה לזו בקשר של נשמות תאומות, הייתה בגדר הנחה פראית בלבד. אמונתו של נוסטראדמוס - שנודע בנבואותיו המדויקות אך המעורפלות מאוד - בהצלחתו של השיקוי, הייתה נקודת האור היחידה מבחינתו של ג'יימס.

פרופסור רנפרו, מדאם פומפרי ודמבלדור, ישבו שלושתם בכיתת השיקויים בעת שג'יימס הגיע למקום. דמבלדור ברך אותו בלבביות, רנפרו הפיק חיוך עייף ואילו מדאם פומפרי נדה בראשה- אותו ניד ראש קצר ומדויק שהיטיב לאפיין את האחות המנוסה, בעלת חוש ההומור היבש והעיניים הרכות.

"אני עוקב בעניין אחרי התקדמות השיקוי," אמר דמבלדור כשהוא מחייך אל הנער שהביט בו בספקנות, כתוהה למעשיו במקום.

הוא הנהן, מסמיק קלות. "אני מצטער, פרופסור. לא התכוונתי להטיל ספק ב...-"

"אל חשש, ג'יימס," חתם דמבלדור את הנושא. "פופי? אני מאמין שמר פוטר נמצא כאן על מנת לתרום דם לשיקוי של פרופסור רנפרו?"

פומפרי הייתה יעילה כתמיד, והדבר הסתיים עוד בטרם התחיל.

ג'יימס רכן להתבונן בשיקוי שבעבע בקדירה. הנוזל לבש גוון מטריד של אדום-דם. במהלך שבעת הימים הבאים, יהפוך האדום לשחור, והשחור לכסף סמיך. לאחר מכן יטבל אובייקט כלשהו בשיקוי, ולחש מורכב יהפוך אותו למפתח מעבר שיקח אותם הישר ללילי. זאת, בתנאי שהכל יתנהל כשורה.

ג'יימס חזר לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור במצב רוח עכור. הוא התיישב לצד פיטר, עוקב אחר משחק השחמט שנהלו סיריוס ורמוס כסוג של ברירת מחדל. לבסוף, שבר סיריוס את השתיקה.

"אוקיי, פוטר. פסק זמן. אם אתה רוצה להיות אידיוט ולהתאבל עליה כשעוד יש סיכוי, לפחות תעשה את זה כמו שצריך. ירחוני, זנב-תולע, אנחנו הולכים להוגסמיד, להשתכר."

מרוגז ומופתע בו זמנית, צפה ג'יימס בתגובותיהם של רמוס ופיטר.

-"אני אביא את המפה," מלמל פיטר כשהוא קם על רגליו. "ואת הגלימות החמות שלכם."

רמוס הצטרף אל זנב-תולע ללא אומר ודברים.

ג'יימס נחר בבוז. "אתה תכננת את זה מראש, לא?" הטיח בסיריוס לאחר שנשארו לבדם.

"ואם תכננתי?"

"רך-כף, חתיכת..."

"תחסוך את זה ממני ותזיז את התחת. אני לא נותן לך להירקב, גם אם זה מה שאתה רוצה לעשות," אמר סיריוס בזעף. "אם... יקרה משהו, אני מבטיח לשקול את זה מחדש. עשינו עסק?"

"אין לי חשק לצאת."

"אנחנו  _ לא _ יוצאים." רטן סיריוס. "אנחנו הולכים  _ לשתות _ .יש הבדל מהותי בין השניים."

"ואיך נחזור למגדל גריפינדור כשארבעתנו שיכורים לגמרי?"

סיריוס גלגל את עיניו. "אתה יודע שרמוס אף פעם לא משתכר- מטבוליזם של אנשי זאב. אבל אם יהיה צורך, אני מבטיח להצמד לבירצפת."

"כמה נדיב מצדך..." מלמל ג'יימס ביובש.

וסיריוס המשיך: "קורבן פעוט עבור הטוב שבחבריי. קדימה, קרניים. ירחוני וזנב-תולע חזרו עם הגלימות."

רמוס זרק על ג'יימס את גלימת החורף החמה שלו, מושיט לסיריוס גלימה נוספת. ג'יימס לבש את גלימתו באי-רצון. "הבאתם את גלימת ההיעלמות?"

רמוס נד בראשו. "אני לא חושב שזה יהיה חכם במיוחד מצדנו לנסות להכנס מתחתיה שיכורים. נסתדר עם המפה."

"איכשהו יש לי תחושת בטן שפילץ' עומד לתפוס אותנו," רטן ג'יימס.

"אתה בטוח שאתה לא רוצה לשקול משרה כמורה הבא של הוגוורטס לגילוי עתידות?" השיב סיריוס. "אחרי שאסטראליס קשישא יעשה טובה לעולם וסוף כל סוף ימות מאחת המחלות שהוא סובל מהן?"

"לא תודה, רך כף. תזכיר לי למה מיינו אותך לגריפינדור?"

הם חלפו על פניה של הגברת השמנה ויצאו את חדר המועדון. "אמרתי למצנפת שאם היא תשים אותי בסלית'רין אני מבטיח למצוא אותה יום אחד כשאני חמוש במספריים ולדאוג שהיא תשלם על זה."

"באמת?" שאל פיטר בפה פעור.

"ובכן... היינו צריכים לנהל משא ומתן."

"והמצנפת רצתה לשים אותך בסלית'רין?"

"בוא נאמר שהיא בהחלט שקלה את זה..."

הם לקחו את דרך הקיצור להוגסמיד. פיטר, בצורת העכברוש שלו, לחץ על הסיקוס בגזע הערבה המפליקה, ושלושת הקונדסאים הנותרים באו בעקבותיו. הם יצאו בחשאי את הבקתה המצווחת, ומפני שכוונותיהם היו לא טהורות בעליל, הועידו את פניהם לראש-החזיר במקום לשלושת המטאטאים, המהוגן יותר.

בעליו הרטנוני של ראש-החזיר הביט בזעף בארבעת הנערים שנכנסו אל הפונדק. הוא פתח את בקבוק הוויסקי-אש שהזמין סיריוס והציב אותו על השולחן בלווית ארבע כוסות מאובקות. "זה ארבעה חרמשים ותשעה גוזים," נהם.

סיריוס סקר את הבקבוק. "חמישה מטבעות כסף בשביל שתן חתולים?" אמר סיריוס בלעג. "שלושה. וזה כל מה שאתה מקבל ממני."

"ארבעה. או שהמנהל היקר שלכם ישמע שהתלמידים הקטינים שלו צורכים אלכוהול."

"שלושה חרמשים וחמישה גוזים."

"תעשה את זה שמונה גוזים."

סיריוס נד בראשו. "שלושה חרמשים ושמונה גוזים. אתה גנב, אתה יודע את זה?"

"ואתה חוצפן, בלק. אל תחשוב ששם המשפחה שלך תמיד יכסה לך את התחת."

"לא עלה בדעתי. ובפעם הבאה אתה יכול גם לנקות את הכוסות!" הוסיף סיריוס כשהוא מוחה את כוס הזכוכית המלוכלכת בשולי חולצתו.

"לך תזדיין, בלק."

סיריוס גיחך, מושך בכתפיו. הוא הושיט את ידו לבקבוק, ובתנועה מיומנת, מזג אצבע מן הנוזל הענברי לכל אחת מהכוסות. "קרניים," פתח, "כיוון שאנחנו כאן בגללך, נראה לי רק הוגן שאתה תהיה הראשון להרים כוסית. נאום?"

ג'יימס רטן, שולח את ידו לערסל את כוס הוויסקי.

"אני רואה שאין לך מה להגיד. טוב, זה בטח ישתנה בהמשך הערב. אם כך, אני אקח על עצמי את הכבוד." סיריוס הרים את כוס הוויסקי שבידו. "לליליאן אוונס, חברה יקרה, קונדסאית של כבוד, והאישה שתצטרך לסבול את קרניים במשך העשורים הבאים. לילי... הכוס הזאת היא בשבילך, היכן שלא תהיי. סלונצ'ה!"

" _ סלונצ'ה _ ."

סיריוס, רמוס, ג'יימס ופיטר, השיקו את כוסותיהם בשתיקה.

ירח הריוני שטף את קרחת היער בקרניים כסופות. עצי אלון עתיקים הקיפו את חלקת הדשא הריק, עלוותיהם ממסכות את פני הירח ומזקקות את אורו. מבטה של לילי נפל על מזבח אבן שניצב בלב האחו: שביביי אור ירח ניתזו מפני האבן החלקים. היא נרעדה. הקור חלחל בעצמותיה. המקום שבו אחז לוציוס מאלפוי בזרועה בער ועקצץ, כמו סוג של כוויה מנטאלית. רגע אחד לאחר מכן נשמע קול נפץ נוסף, ואוכל המוות השני התעתק לצידם.

"אדוני!" קרא בקול. "הבאנו אותה!"

עשרות זוגות עיניים רצדו מתוך חשיכת היער. כמו עדר צבועים העוקב בדממה רועמת אחרי חרחורי הגסיסה של צבי פצוע. צמרמורת חלפה בבשרה של לילי. אט אט, התממשו אוכלי המוות מתוך האפלולית. מעגל הדמויות המבורדסות סגר עליה בדומה לשיניי הברזל של מלכודת. היא הבחינה בדמותו השברירית, דמוית החרק של וולדמורט, קורמת עור וגידים תחת אור הירח, והישירה אליו את מבטה. לורד וולדמורט צחק. אותו צחוק גבוה ואכזרי שהקפיא את הדם בעורקיה של לילי והזכיר לה כמה קר ואפל הוא הלילה.  _ אפילו לאורו של ירח מלא. _

"לביאת גריפינדור."

היא זקרה את סנטרה. "השם הוא ליליאן אוונס."

וולדמורט הכה אותה בקרושיו. לולא אוכלי המוות שמהרו לאחוז בה, הייתה לילי נופלת על ברכיה.

"ילדה טיפשה, שמסרבת להפיק לקחים," סינן וולדמורט. "הייתי אומר שהמגרעת הזו תעמוד בדרכך אי שם בעתיד... אלמלא התכוונתי להקריב אותך הלילה." הוא הפנה את מבטו להתבונן במזבח האבן, ולהיטות מורבידית, מהולה בצער מוזר, נרשמה על פניו הנחשיים.

-"הפשיטו אותה וכבלו אותה למזבח!"

צמד אוכלי המוות קרעו את בגדיה של לילי לפקודתו של אדונם. היא לא נאבקה בהם. אם נגזר עליה למות, לילי ידעה שתמות בכבוד. וולדמורט לא יסחוט ממנה תגובה- לא יגרור אותה להלחם בקרבות בהם לא היה לה סיכוי לנצח. ידיים גסות נברו בשיערותיה, באריג של חלוקה, במדי בית הספר המהוהים. היא רצתה להקיא, והחניקה את הדחף לעשות זאת.

לילי הניחה לשניים לשאת את גופה הדומם ולפרוש אותה על שולחן האבן. השיש צרב את עורה החשוף והיא נרעדה מן הקור. מישהו אסר את פרקיי ידיה ורגליה בשלשלאות. הללו נקשרו למזבח ונמתחו בכח, באופן שמנע מלילי לזוז והידק את השלשלאות הכובלות אותה. 

וולדמורט רכן מעליה. הוא הושיט יד צנומה, אצבעו מרחפת מעל השקע בבסיס צווארה של לילי, גולשת בין שדייה הזקופים, ולמטה מזה, על פני בטנה השטוחה ובין ירכיה החיוורות. שפתיו נעו במלמול חרישי. "יפה... כמה יפה..."

"אתה מעורר גועל."

פניו של וולדמורט היו חפים מכל סוג של שיער, אך העור שמעל למצחו נמתח בחיקוי להרמת גבה. "מרגיזה ככל שתהיי... ליליאן אוונס... אני כמעט ומצטער להרוג אותך..." אצבעותיו נשלחו לשחק בקווצת שיער ארגמנית.

לילי נשמה עמוקות. "המוות החיוור מקיש על דלתו של עשיר ועני כאחד," ציטטה בקול חרישי. "תזכור את זה."

וולדמורט נחר בבוז. הוא העיף בה מבט אחרון, אחר פנה לעבר קהל חסידיו. "אוכלי מוות!" קרא בקול. "הלילה הזה, הוא ליל האלבאן ארתואן, הוא הלילה הארוך ביותר השנה. הלילה, האל שמת בסוויין, קם לתחייה מחדש, האור מתחיל לגבור על החושך, והימים מתחילים להתארך. הלילה, נהדוף את האפלה העומדת בדרכנו ונשזור מחדש את חוטיי הגורל!"

לא היו תרועות. לילי לא הייתה בטוחה כי ציפתה להן. את מקומן של אלו, החליפה יראת כבוד חרישית.

מזווית העין, הבחינה בוולדמורט מפשיל את שרווליי חלוקו השחור ונושא את זרועותיו לעבר הלבנה. הוא דיבר, וזו הפעם, בשפה שלילי זיהתה כגאלית. היא הכירה חלק מן המילים: גורל, הסכם, דם, התחדשות, תמורה,  _ דם _ ... הלורד האפל הניף את ידו, ואור נשבר כנגד מתכת. היא ראתה סכין, ועיניה של לילי נפערו באימה כשוולדמורט הוליך את הלהב לתוך הבשר החיוור של זרועו הפנימית. הדם שזרזף מן הפצע תסס ורחש כתגובה לחמצן שבאוויר.

וולדמורט טבל אצבע ארוכה בדם התוסס כמי שטובל נוצה בקסת דיו, ובארשת חתומה, העביר את אצבעו על פני עורה החשוף של לילי. היא הרימה קלות את ראשה, ככל שאפשרו לה הכבלים, עוקבת אחר הרישום שהתווה על גופה. היא זהתה את הרונה כּ-פֶהוּ, בעלות. הרונה הבאה הייתה ת'וּריסאז: ייצוג של כח אקטיבי, קתרתי, הרונה השנייה המשמשת בקסמיי-כבילה אפלים וחזקים במיוחד. פהו תרתום את כחה של תוריסאז על מנת ליצור חיבור בלתי הפיך. היא לא ראתה את הרונות הנוספות, אולם שפתיו של וולדמורט אייתו את שמותיהן שלא במודע.

מאנאז- המין האנושי, או העצמי של המטיל. וולדמורט עצמו.

פֶּרְתְ'רוֹ- מסתורין. חניכה. גורל. ידיעת הגורל.

ואז ראידְהו, בשינוי הקל שסימן המרה, במקום מסע גרידא.

'הוא כובל אותי אליו, ואז ממיר את הגורל שלי בשלו...' הרהרה לילי.

ולבסוף, גֶבּוֹ- מנחה.  _ קורבן _ .

וולדמורט אחז בסכין פעם נוספת. הלהב, ראתה לילי, היה פיסת אבן צור מושחזת עד דק. הוא גחן, ואישוניה של לילי התרחבו בכאב כשחתך בבשר זרועה הפנימית. עיניים אדומות פגשו עיניים ירוקות. היא נשכה את שפתיה, נחושה בדעתה שלא להשמיע קול.

הלורד האפל טבל את אצבעו בדם הניגר מזרועה של לילי. בזו אחר זו, שחזר את סדרת הרונות.

פֶהוּ - חבלים דקיקים של קסם מתאדוו נכרכו סביב גופה של לילי; אנרגיה מתחשמלת באוויר הסיבי העוטף את איבריה. היא נרעדה, מתפתלת בניסיון אבוד לנער מעליה את צעיף האנרגיה.

ת'וּריסאז - קרן אור ירח התנפצה כנגד שריון הקסם הגולמי, מעבה ומחזקת אותו. חלקיקיי אור זעירים נשזרו בתוך הכישוף, והילה מרוקמת אור ירח התרוממה לעטוף את לילי.

וולדמורט התווה את צורתה של מאנאז ביד רועדת, ושריון האנרגיה התרחב לעטוף את הלורד האפל, מכסיף את דמותו כנגד חשיכת הלילה. גופה של לילי התפתל בעוויתות בשעה שהלורד האפל רשם את פֶּרְתְ'רוֹ וראידְהו,  _ גורל _ ו _ המרה _ .

נשימתה של לילי נעצרה בחזהּ. היא נחנקה, נאבקת כדי לנשום, בעת שחוט מלופף של קסם גולמי, ארגמני, התמצק ונשזר מעל לבה, מוליך ישירות אל חזהו של וולדמורט. הזמן נדמה לעצור על מקומו כשוולדמורט רכן להתוות את הרונה האחרונה. גֶבּוֹ.  _ קורבן _ .

המראות היטשטשו והתערפלו בעד למארג המכושף שקשר את גורלה היא לגורלו של וולדמורט. לילי הבחינה בצדודיתו הכרסתנית של הסהר: להב הצור של הסכין ריצד לאור הלבנה. אישוניו הנחשיים של וולדמורט היו שני פסיי רוּבּי, משובצים במתכת חלבית, מתערבלת.

לילי עקבה אחרי מסלולו של הסכין בשעה שביתק את חוט השני הקושר בינה לבין וולדמורט: קורע סיבים של קסם אדום, מבתק קורים מדממים, ומניח לחוטיי הגורל להשמט במאסה מלחשת, כמו שיערות שנגזזו ונפלו לנוח על הארץ.

וולדמורט הוריד את הסכין בפעם השלישית והאחרונה. היא ידעה, אינסטינקטיבית, כי הלהב ינעץ בלבה, ועצמה את עיניה. עיני הנחש של הלורד האפל לא תהיינה המראה האחרון שתקח איתה אל הקבר. להב פגע בבשר, ואור כסוף של קללת שיתוק, נורה מתוך החושך ופגע בחזהו של וולדמורט. 


	21. Chapter 21

בצהריי העשרים ואחד לדצמבר, הבכיר שיקוי הקונקסיו-ספיריטואליס לכדי גוון משונה של כסף וחדל לבעבע. ג'יימס, שנקרא למקום בשעות הערב המוקדמות, הביט בנוזל הסמיך.

-"אז מה עושים עכשיו?" הוא הרים את עיניו, לפגוש במבטו התכול-כסוף של אלבוס דמבלדור. 

"עכשיו, ג'יימס, עלינו להשתמש בשיקוי על מנת ליצור מפתח מעבר," השיב המכשף המזוקן כשהוא שולף תפוח עץ עסיסי מבין קפלי חלוקו, "אני מאמין שהתפוח הזה ישרת את מטרתנו." הוא הושיט את התפוח לג'יימס, מנחש, ככל הנראה, כי הנער זקוק לדבר מה להתעסק בו.

ג'יימס העביר את אצבעותיו על קליפתו החלקלקה, הסמוקה, של התפוח.

"ברגעים הקרובים-" אמר דמבלדור והחווה לעבר פרופסור רנפרו שמזג את השיקוי המצטנן לקערת זכוכית נמוכה, "נטבול את התפוח שבו אתה אוחז במרקחת הקונקסיו ספיריטואליס. הפרי, בניגוד למתכת או זכוכית שאינם אורגניים, יספוג לתוכו את תמצית השיקוי - אני מאמין שבעולם המוגלגי נוהגים לספר אודות מכשפה שהשתמשה בתפוח למטרה... דומה אך שונה?" ניצוץ זדוני הבהב בעיניו הבהירות, "-לאחר שנטיל עליו כישוף שיהפוך אותו למפתח מעבר, התפוח אמור לשאת אותנו אל העלמה אוונס, היכן שלא תהיה. כפי שאתה וודאי יודע," הוסיף, "משרד הקסמים לא מתלהב במיוחד... מהפתרון שמצאנו לבעיה, או מוטב לומר, מההנחה המוקדמת, לפיה קיימת בעיה שצריך לפתור."

ג'יימס הנהן. משך השבוע החולף, עקבו הכל בדריכות אחרי הפרסומים בנביא-היומי. ליליאן אוונס, שבימים הראשונים הוגדרה כנעדרת, הפכה בחלוף הזמן להרוגה החמישית באירוע שכונה:  _ המתקפה על ההוגוורטס-אקספרס _ . חליפת המכתבים עם ג'ון ואמילי פוטר ווידאה את חששותיו של ג'יימס. משרד הקסמים העדיף לחשוב על לילי כמתה. בעוד שסיריוס, רמוס ופיטר בילו את זמנם במשלוח מכתבים זועמים למשרד, העדיף ג'יימס להסתגר בכלא הייאוש הפרטי שלו, נאחז בתקווה הקלושה-אך-קיימת שהציע דמבלדור. הוא נד בראשו, מסמן למכשף הזקן להמשיך בדבריו.

-"כאמור, משרד הקסמים מסרב להכיר באפשרות שלילי עדיין חיה. לפיכך, לא נוכל לסמוך על עזרתם של ההילאים במבצע שלפנינו. כפי שכבר סיפרתי לך, אני נוטה להניח שוולדמורט חטף את לילי על מנת לבצע כישוף מסוים... כישוף מסובך ומורכב, ולכן, כישוף שוולדמורט יעדיף לבצע במועד טעון בכוחות קסם: ירח מלא, או חגיגות היול, לדוגמא. אני חושש שלא יהיה מוגזם מצדנו להניח שוולדמורט יודע היטב כי היום בלילה שני התנאים הללו יתממשו. בהיכרותי את טום-" ודמבלדור מיהר לתקן את עצמו, "וולדמורט, אני מתקשה להאמין שנמצא אותו לבדו. הוא אדם זהיר... והוא אוהב קהל. לכן הרשיתי לעצמי לבקש... חלק מחברי הסגל להתלוות אלי. אנחנו נצא בהקדם האפשרי- כן ג'יימס?" דמבלדור הביט בג'יימס מעבר לחצאי הסהרונים של עדשות משקפיו.

"אני רוצה לבוא."

"תיארתי לעצמי."

"אז?"

הקוסם המבוגר שקע בהרהורים. "למעשה, אני חושש שנכחותך תהיה כורח המציאות. הקונקסיו-ספיריטואליס מאפשר לנו לתעל את הקשר בינך לבין העלמה אוונס לתוך מפתח מעבר, אבל נראה כי אחד הצדדים חייב לגעת במפתח על מנת לאפשר את פעולתו... ג'יימס-" אמר דמבלדור כשהוא מרצין באחת, "תצטרך להבטיח לי להיות זהיר."

"כן אדוני."

"ולהתרחק מלב המהומה."

"כמובן."

"אם כך..." דמבלדור טבל את התפוח בתוך הנוזל הכסוף, "מי יתן ואלת המזל תתייצב לצדנו."

פרופסור רנפרו שלף את התפוח, מטלטל אותו קלות על מנת לנער מעליו את שרידיי הקונקסיו ספיריטואליס. הטבילה הממושכת בשיקוי צבעה את התפוח באותו גוון של כסף מתכתי.

משך מחצית השעה שחלפה, הוריקו הלהבות באח מספר פעמים. פעם ראשונה, על מנת לאפשר את כניסתו של גמדון בית שנשא מגש ועליו קומקום תה מהביל. לאחר מכן פסעו לתוך החדר מינרווה מקגונגל, אילמארי ספראוט, אנה וקטור, אלאסטור מודי ועוד אי אלו אנשים שג'יימס לא יכול לזהות. ג'יימס עצמו ישב בכורסא שזימן עבורו דמבלדור ולגם מכוס התה אותה התעקש המכשף הזקן לתחוב לידיו.

"שרבט לימון?" הציע דמבלדור, וג'יימס נד בראשו. מנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס רחש חיבה אגדית כמעט לדבריי-מתיקה.

לבסוף, אחרי למעלה משלושים דקות, הניח דמבלדור את כוס התה שלו וקם על רגליו, פונה אל הקהל המצומצם שהתאסף בחדר. הנוכחים, הבחין ג'יימס, השתתקו באחת. משהו בנכחתו של דמבלדור, בהילת הכח המחושב הקורנת ממנו, משהו בהבעת פניו, שהיו רציניות אך מוארות בו זמנית, עורר יראת כבוד אילמת.

"ידידיי. חייהּ של מכשפה מחוננת... ואישה יקרה - מרביתכם מכירים ואוהבים אותה - מוטלים על הכף. המשימה שלקחנו על עצמנו היא מסוכנת, אך לא בלתי אפשרית. אני מבקש מכם להיות זהירים ולנהוג בחכמה-" הוא לכסן מבט רב-משמעות לעברו של ג'יימס, אחר המשיך בדבריו.

"כל אחד מאתנו יודע מה הוא צריך לעשות. אל תתפתו להלחם באוכלי המוות. מטרתנו היא אחת, והיא לחלץ את ליליאן אוונס. ברגע ששלומה של העלמה אוונס יובטח, התעתקו מן המקום. אני חוזר,  _ התעתקו מן המקום _ . נקודת האיסוף תהיה בפונדק שלושת המטאטאים בהוגסמיד."

דמבלדור נעצר לרגע, סוקר את הנוכחים בזה אחר זה. "אני יודע שכולנו נחזור משם."

הוא פסע קדימה, לעבר השולחן הגבוה עליו נח התפוח המוכסף. מרים את שרביטו, הטיל דמבלדור את הכישוף שיהפוך את התפוח למפתח מעבר. "ג'יימס, גש לכאן, בבקשה ממך."

ג'יימס קמט את מצחו, וציית להוראותיו של דמבלדור.

דמבלדור שב ופנה לעבר הנוכחים. "הודות לאפיו המיוחד של מפתח המעבר, ג'יימס פוטר הוא היחיד שיכול להפעיל אותו. אני מבקש את כולכם להתאסף סביב אדון פוטר, ולוודא שכל אחד מכם יוצר איתו מגע ישיר."

ג'יימס הרגיש בחומן של עשרות ידיים, מתרפק, בנקודה כזו או אחרת, אל גופו. המגע היה מטריד. הוא הזדעף אך שתק, מכיר בהכרחיותו של הדבר.

דמבלדור הניח את ידו המגוידת על כתפו של ג'יימס. "בהצלחה לכולנו. אדון פוטר, בבקשה, הושט את ידך וגע בתפוח."

ג'יימס נשם עמוקות. הרגע טמן בחובו תחושה מוזרה של וודאות. ידיעה אבסורדית כמעט שהדקות הבאות ישנו את חייו לנצח. הוא חשב על לילי. משך השנייה הקצרה, והארוכה ביותר, רחפו פנייה החיוורים לנגד עיניו. לילי, שהשמש זורחת בעיניה הירוקות. וכשהוא חושב על לילי, שלח ג'יימס את ידו לאחוז בתפוח המכושף.

כח פראי, מטלטל, לפת את ג'יימס, בחיקוי נלעג לפעולת השאיבה המדויקת של מפתח מעבר נורמלי. המציאות התערבלה והסתחררה לנגד עיניו. מקטעים של זמן ומקום לבשו ופשטו צורה. הוא הרגיש את עצמו מתעוות, פיזית ומנטאלית, וחוזר לעצמו. האפלה המחניקה של המשרד במרתפים התחלפה באור יום... זכרון רוטט מילדותו, כמו פני השטח של הגיגית.. ואז באפילה אחרת, זורמת ופתוחה, כשג'יימס נחבט בקרקע, נאבק לנשום.

העולם התערבל סביבו. הוא רצה להיכנע לסחרחורת, לעצום את עיניו ולו לרגע, אבל קול פנימי האיץ בו לקום.  _ לא היה זמן. _

הוא שמע צעקה ומתז של אור אדום נורה לכיוונו, נהדף על ידיי קללת נגד ששיגרה פרופסור מקגונגל. ג'יימס קפץ על רגליו. במערבולת הצעקות, הקריאות והלחשים שהכתימו את השמים, התקשה ג'יימס לקבוע בוודאות היכן הוא נמצא. הוא הריח לילה, ודשא ויער... ודם. לא הרחק לפניו, ניצב אלאסטור מודי, נאבק בשני אוכלי-מוות. פרופסור רנפרו שיגר קללה לעבר דמות מבורדסת, והדף קללה שנורתה לעברו מכיוון אחר. פרופסור דמבלדור עשה את דרכו באיטיות לעבר...

"אימפדימנטה!" ג'יימס צעק והתכופף, חומק ממסלולה של קללת קרושיאטוס. הוא התרומם, שניות לאחר מכן, רק כדי לראות אוכל מוות נוסף מתקרב לעברו. הוא שיגר קללה, ואז קללת נגד, מודה ללא קול לפרופסור מקגונגל שבלמה בזמן קללה נבזית במיוחד שנורתה לעברו. הדמות המבורדסת מעדה קלות, וג'יימס השלים את המלאכה באמצעות קללת שיתוק.

הוא לא ידע לאן הוא פוסע, ולפרקים: גם לא במי, או בכמה אנשים הוא נאבק. אבל ג'יימס ידע שהיו רבים מהם... אולי רבים מדי, והוא ידע, במקום הגולמי ביותר בנשמתו - בוודאות שהייתה כמעט מיסטית - כי לילי עדיין בחיים. זה הספיק.

מעטה של זיעה התדקק על מצחו, נקרש ומצטנן עם קור הלילה. נשימותיו, קצרות ומאומצות, התאבכו לפניו בסלילי עשן לבנבן. נשימותיהם של עשרות אוכלי מוות והקוסמים הבודדים שנאבקו בהם, יצרו מסך עשֵן על פני הלילה. ג'יימס חשק את שיניו. אזהרתו של דמבלדור, כי יישאר הרחק מלב המהומה, נשכחה ממנו לחלוטין. המילים נאמרו בעולם אחר, של זמן קצוב; של הפוגות נינוחות, רגועות, בין נשימה לנשימה; בעולם שבו דו-קרב היה תרגולת בשיעור להגנה כנגד כוחות האופל. בעולם שבו לילי הייתה בריאה ושלמה. הוא יכול לשמוע... להרגיש, את ההולם האיטי של לבה. פעימות חיוורות, מטושטשות, שיצרו חלל מדמם מתחת לכלוב צלעותיו ומשכו אותו הלאה. מבלי לראות לאן הוא פוסע... מודע אך בקושי למעשיו: כמו הים המציית בעיוורון לגחמותיו של הירח.

"ג'יימס..!!!" היה זה קולו של דמבלדור. ג'יימס קפץ הצידה ברגע האחרון, רק על מנת לחמוק מקללת אבדה-קדברה שכוונה לעברו. הוא הרים את עיניו, ופגש במבטו הארסי של וולדמורט. אותו מבט מורעב, צמא-לדם, שג'יימס זכר מההגיגית. דמותו הצנומה, חדת-הזוויות, של הקוסם האפל, ניצבה מרחק מטרים ספורים ממזבח קדמוני. האבן הלבנה הפיצה נגה חיוור לאור הירח. ו...לילי. לילי העירומה, נושמת-בקושי, כבולה למזבח. גל של שיער אדום נשפך על פני השיש, והוא הבחין ברישום ארגמני של דם קרוש על גופה.

הזעם הציף את ג'יימס בנחשול מעוור, אבל אפילו לפני כן, מעבר לזעם, במישור שהכעס והחימה לעולם לא יוכלו להכתים, היה כאב. הוא שנא לראות אותה כך. זה היה... מכוער. זה היה לא טבעי. זה היה שגוי. ג'יימס הניף את שרביטו, ובחימת-זעם, צעק את הלחש הראשון שעלה בדעתו.

קללת הדף.

לא יותר מגל אוויר רב-עצמה שהפיל את היריב מרגליו, אבל די היה בכך. ג'יימס ראה את וולדמורט נופל אל הקרקע, ומבלי לעצור ולשקול את פעולותיו, רץ לעברה של לילי, לעבר המזבח המקולל שאליו הייתה כבולה. שריריו כאבו מהמאמץ, מהמהירות הלא-טבעית שכפה על עצמו. אדים ערפלו את עדשות משקפיו. הוא רכן מעל לילי, נושם ומתנשף, ובבהירות שלאחר מכן נראתה לו בלתי מתקבלת על הדעת, שחרר אותה מכבליה בסדרה של לחשי אלוהומורה. רק לאחר מכן הרים את לילי, גופה צונן וחסר-חיים בזרועותיו, והתעתק מן המקום.

פופי ברנה מק'איניס פומפרי נולדה בכפר דייגים קטן לחוף הים הצפוני, לא הרחק מאינוורנס. אביה, טייג מק'איניס, היה דייג; איש פשוט שהרוויח את לחמו מהים, בעל ידיים גדולות וקשות ופנים שנשזפו והשחימו משנים של חשיפה לשמש ולרוח. אמה, בריג'יד קמפבל מק'איניס הייתה אשתו של דייג; היא תקנה את רשתותיו, ילדה את ילדיו, חממה את מיטתו, אספה צדפות על החוף בשנים של דגה מועטת, והמתינה בדממה לשובו של טייג, בלילות בהם סער הים והגלים סתוריי הרוח השתברו באכזריות אל החוף. עקביי נעליה טבעו גומות ברצפת העץ הגסה במקום בו ניצבה בריג'יד משך לילות שלמים וצפתה בים הסוער, נושאת תפילה חרישית לאל הטוב ולבתולה הקדושה, שיחזירו את טייג בשלום.

בלילות סוערים במיוחד, כשהרוח הכתה בקירות הוגוורטס והגשם ירד ללא הפוגה, חשבה פופי מק'איניס בת העשרה על אמה הניצבת מול החלון, וגם היא, התפללה לשובו של טייג.

פופי מק'איניס חזרה לכפר הולדתה כאשר מלאו לה שמונה-עשרה. החורף הקשה ובריאותה המדרדרת של בריג'יד הביאו את פופי לוותר על המשך לימודיה, ולעזוב לתמיד - כך חשבה - את עולם הקסמים.

קיץ 1939 היה זהוב, אלים וחד-פעמי. הרמות ההרריות פרחו והוריקו והשמש שחקה על מימיו התכולים של לוך-נס. פופי פגשה את אנגוס פומפרי באחד משיטוטיה הרבים על החוף. הרוח פרעה את שיערה הבהיר, מערבלת את אריג שמלתה הדהוי ונושאת את נתז הים המלוח לשפתיה. הנערה הזו, שפסעה על החוף ברגליים יחפות ושיער פזור, הייתה היצור היפה ביותר שאנגוס פומפרי ראה מימיו. 

אנגוס פומפרי ופופי מק'איניס נישאו באוגוסט, בכנסיית הכפר, ומשך כמעט חודשיים, לא היו מאושרים מהם. היא מעולם לא הייתה פאטאליסטית, אבל בשנים שלאחר מכן, נדמה היה לפופי שקיץ 39 היה טוב מכדי להיות אמיתי. אנגוס היה בין הראשונים להתגייס כאשר ב-29 לספטמבר 1939 הכריזה בריטניה מלחמה על גרמניה, עם כניסת הצבא הגרמני לפולין. וכפי שעשתה בריג'יד מק'איניס משך שנים ארוכות, המתינה גם פופי פומפרי לשובו של בעלה. זו הייתה דרכו של עולם: הגברים יצאו ללחום את מלחמותיהם הבלתי נגמרות, בין אם זה בזה, בין אם באיתני הטבע, והנשים חיכו לשובם בדממה. אישה אחת מול החלון הצופה אל הים, והשנייה, בהמתנה בלתי-נגמרת למכתבים מן החזית.

אנגוס פומפרי שרד כמעט שישה חודשים בחזית הצרפתית. הוא לא זכה לראות את סוף המלחמה. הוא לא זכה לאחוז בילד משלו.

מותו של אנגוס הביא את פופי למסקנה שאין לה יותר מה לחפש בעולם המוגלגי. היא ארזה את מיטלטליה ועקרה לסמטת-דיאגון: המקום היחיד שפופי פומפרי, אלמנה בגיל תשע-עשרה, הכירה בעולם הקסמים. אלבוס דמבלדור, שלימד את פופי שינויי-צורה משך שבע שנותיה בהוגוורטס וזכר לטובה את העלמה מק'איניס, הציע לפופי להצטרף למאבק בקוסם האפל גרינדלוואלד. הם נזקקו לאחיות אותה תקופה, ולפיכך, פנתה פופי למקצוע הסיעוד ועברה הכשרה אינטנסיבית כמכשפה רפואית. נסתבר לפופי כי היא מוכשרת לנושא, ועם תבוסתו של גרינדלווד, החליטה פופי להקדיש את חייה לטיפול באלו הזקוקים לכך.

פופי מק'איניס פומפרי הייתה אישה של גבר אחד. היא לא השלתה את עצמה כי תוכל לאהוב גבר אחר. לא יהיו לה ילדים, ידעה פופי, אבל העבודה במחלקת הילדים בסנט מנגו, ומאוחר יותר, תפקידה כאחות בהוגוורטס, הייתה פיצוי מספיק על היעדרם של ילדים משלה. היא הייתה אחות כשרונית, והידיעה כי היא עושה את עבודתה על הצד הטוב ביותר הסבה לפופי סיפוק רב. בחלוף השנים, כשהאבל נמוג לאיטו ואנגוס התפוגג לכדי זיכרון צובט של יום קיץ זהוב על חופיי סקוטלנד, מצאה גם אושר. היא לא תעמוד מול החלון, כאמה וסבתה לפניה, ותחכה לגבר שלה שיחזור הביתה. ההמתנה מורטת העצבים, לסופה שתשכך ולגברים שיחזרו, תיחסך ממנה. הסתבר כי הייתה זו טעות מרה.

פופי, או מדאם פומפרי כפי שכינו אותה התלמידים, ישבה במרפאת הוגוורטס בזרועות משוכלות והמתינה,  _ שוב _ , לגברים ולנשים שיחזרו מן הקרב. היא נאנחה, מעסה את רקותיה, ואז התרוממה, והחלה לפסוע לאורך החדר. פעם. ועוד פעם. צללים חרישיים ארבו בפינות האולם; רוקדים בשולי בריכות האור המרצד שהטילו הנרות; בכוכים אליהם נכשל אור הירח להגיע. פופי הרימה את עיניה להתבונן בחלונות הגבוהים. שלג החל לרדת ופתותים בודדים נהדפו כנגד השמשות. עקביה נקשו על מרצפות השיש בעת שצעדה כה וכה. טק. טק. טק. צליל מונוטוני, מעומעם. טורדני.

תשעה ימים קודם לכן סיפר לה אלבוס מה בדעתו לעשות. התכנית הייתה מסוכנת במקרה הטוב- טיפשית במקרה הרע. 'כמה  _ גריפינדורי _ מצידו של אלבוס...' הרהרה פופי, וידעה שלו היא במקומו של מנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות, הייתה מתקשה לנהוג אחרת. האחריות לשלומם של תלמידיי הוגוורטס הביאה את כל חברי הסגל לפתח סנטימנטים כלפי הילדים במוקדם או במאוחר. ופופי פומפרי אהבה בני-אדם מלכתחילה. 'צריך לאהוב בני-אדם על מנת לטפל בהם,' חשבה פופי.

היא חשבה על ליליאן אוונס... הילדה הצנומה והביישנית שהגיעה להוגוורטס לפני שש-וחצי שנים, הפכה בחלוף הזמן לאישה נבונה, כשרונית ומלאת בטחון. מזגה הלבבי, חוש הצדק הגריפינדורי המפותח שלה ושכלה החריף, חיבבו את ליליאן אוונס על מורים ותלמידים כאחד. אפילו פופי שמאז ומעולם התיימרה להיות אובייקטיבית וחסרת פניות הודתה בינה לבין עצמה כי היא רוכשת חיבה מיוחדת לנערה האדמונית.

"מרי מלאת החסד..." מלמלה, נזכרת במילים ובביטויים שהעלו אבק במרתף זיכרונותיה. בהוגוורטס, נשבעו הכל במרלין המכשף הדגול. כמה זמן חלף מאז מצאה את עצמה פונה אל ישו ואל הבתולה? זמן ארוך, הרהרה פופי. ארוך מאוד. היא חשבה על הנשים והגברים שנאבקו ברגע זה בוולדמורט ובאוכלי המוות שלו. היא נשבעה בשמו של מרלין במהלך השנים, אבל איכשהו, עכשיו, היו אלה שמותיהם של הבתולה והצלוב שעלו על שפתיה של פופי פומפרי. מרי וישו, שהגנו על טייג מק'איניס מפני הסערה ועל אנגוס פומפרי, בחזית הצרפתית. 

פופי התפללה בלחש, מתנחמת בצליל המוכר, הדהוי, של המילים. " _ הריעו למרי מלאת החסד, כי האל עמדך, ברוכה תהיי בין כל הנשים, ויבורך פרי בטנך, ישו... _ "

היא עצמה את עיניה, נודדת בעיני רוחה למצוקים הטרושים שלחופיי הים הצפוני. " _ הו מרי, אם האלוהים, התפללי עבורנו החוטאים, עתה ובשעת מותנו... _ "

מישהו פתח בתנופה את דלתות האלון הכבדות, והרעש החד גרם לפופי להתנער בחדות. היא הרימה את ראשה, מילות התפילה גוועות על שפתיה, והביטה בג'יימס פוטר, חבול ופצוע למראה, שנשא בזרועותיו את ליליאן אוונס. גופה העירום היה מכוסה בדם קרוש.


	22. Chapter 22

כשהוא ממלא אחר הוראותיה של מדאם פומפרי, הניח את לילי על המיטה הקרובה ביותר וצנח בעייפות על כיסא סמוך. ג'יימס עצם את עיניו, פוקח אותן רק למשמע קולה של פומפרי, שבקשה אותו לגשת לארון האכסון ולהביא לה שמיכה חמה במהירות האפשרית. הוא חזר אליה כשהשמיכה בידו, צופה באחות המבוגרת מריצה שורה של קסמים דיאגנוסטיים, וצנח בכיסא פעם נוספות, קובר את פניו בכפות ידיו. "היא תהיה בסדר?" שאל בתשישות, נאבק למתן את הכאב והדאגה שאיימו לשבור את קולו.

מדאם פומפרי השמיעה קול קטן שיכול להתפרש באינספור דרכים. היא לא הרימה את עיניה מלילי גם כאשר דלתות המרפאה נפתחו בשנית. אלבוס דמבלדור, מינרווה מקגונגל ואדם נוסף, שג'יימס לא הכיר, נכנסו לתוך אולם המרפאה. מקגונגל, הבחין ג'יימס, צלעה קלות, ואילו קווצה משיערו הלבן של דמבלדור הייתה חרוכה, פיח מכתים את לחיו. האדם השלישי הצמיד את ידו הימנית אל חזהו. היד הייתה מעוותת בצורה מוזרה.

"פופי!" קורא דמבלדור, רוכן להביט בלילי חסרת ההכרה.

המכשפה הרפואית נאנחה בחוסר אונים, תולה במנהל הוגוורטס זוג עיניים בהירות, עכורות מדאגה. "כל הסימנים החיוניים תקינים, אלבוס, אבל היא קרה כל כך... ותסתכל-" היא הושיטה את ידה, מסיטה עפעף כבד מעל גלגל העין. אישוניה של לילי, הירוקים ברגיל, היו חסרי-צבע. "וזה..." פופי הניפה את שרביטה, ממלמלת לחש מורכב. קצה השרביט זרח בצהוב חולני.

דמבלדור קימט את מצחו. "וולדמורט לא הספיק להשלים את הכישוף. הגענו לשם בדיוק בזמן על מנת למנוע ממנו להרוג את הגוף הגשמי. אבל אני חושש שהוא חיבל קשות בנשמה שלה...תראי..." הוא מולל קווצת שיער אדמונית בין אצבעותיו. הצבע העשיר דהה והתעמעם מרגע לרגע. דמבלדור הרים את שרביטו. " _ אפרנסיום אורה! _ הצבע הדומיננטי הוא ירוק, כפי שחשבתי..."

ג'יימס קמט את מצחו. הילה של אור ירקרק, רך ומתערבל, הקיפה את גופה של לילי. האור נדמה לזרוח מעורה; נוגה עמוק, בגוון שהזכיר לג'יימס יערות מואפלים, וזרי צינית של חג המולד. כתמים של זהב ריצדו בשולי ההילה, מתערבלים בירוק העשיר ומתמוססים אל תוך האוויר העומד. האור, הבחין ג'יימס, הלך והתעמעם מרגע לרגע.

הוא הרים את עיניו, מבטו נודד לסירוגין בין דמבלדור למדאם פומפרי. "ההילה שלה נעלמת!"

הירוק העשיר הלך והתעמעם, מתחלף לאיטו בכחול חלבי.

פיו של המכשף המבוגר הצטמצם לקו דק של נחישות. "ג'יימס," אמר דמבלדור, "קח את ידה של לילי והחזק בה."

ג'יימס ציית להוראותיו של דמבלדור. ידה של לילי הייתה קרירה ולחה למגע. הוא מצמץ, ובלע את רוקו.

מדאם פומפרי הביטה בדמבלדור. "אתה בטוח שזה דבר חכם לעשות? אתה מציב את ג'יימס בסכנה גדולה."

"אני בטוח שזה הדבר היחיד לעשות... אם בדעתנו להציל את לילי." דמבלדור הביט בג'יימס, ארשת קודרת נסוחה על פניו העתיקים. "ג'יימס-" פתח באיטיות, "הכישוף שאותו אני עומד להטיל הוא קסם עתיק ולא יציב, מסוג הקסמים שנהוג לכנות קסמיי-יסוד. קסם יסוד הוא קסם ששואב את כוחו מארבעת יסודות הטבע: אש, אוויר, אדמה ומים. מדובר בקסמים פשוטים, אך אל תטעה לבלבל פשוטים עם חסרי עצמה.

"האנימוס-פּוֹנס, שאותו אני מתכוון להטיל, פועל על ידיי כך שהוא מפרק את מבנה החלקיקים של שתי נשמות, ובצורה כזו, יוצר גשר שמאפשר זרימה חופשית של אנרגיה ביניהן. הכישוף המדובר הוא בעל פוטנציאל גדול להרס מפני שבמקרה של שוני גדול מדי בין הנשמות המעורבות, ההליך שנעשה הוא בלתי הפיך ובלתי ניתן לתיקון. הסיבה היחידה בגללה אני מרגיש שהכישוף הזה עשוי לעבוד במקרה שלכם, היא הקשר המיסטי שמחבר בינך לבין העלמה אוונס. הצלחתו של מפתח המעבר הוכיחה זאת מעבר לכל ספק. נשמתה של לילי נמצאת בסיכוי גדול," המשיך דמבלדור. "האנרגיה שלה הולכת ואוזלת מרגע לרגע. פתיחת החיבור ביניכם, עתיד - כך אני מקווה - לאפשר לך להזרים אנרגיה ללילי: אנרגיה שתשקם ותחייה אותה. עם זאת, לילי חלשה מאוד, ויתכן כי כמות האנרגיה שתשאב ממך תמית אותך, או את שניכם."

פניו של דמבלדור לבשו ארשת חמורה. הוא נראה עצוב ועייף. וזקן. "אמור לי ג'יימס, האם אתה מוכן לקחת את הסיכון הזה?"

ג'יימס לחץ את ידה של לילי, משיב לדמבלדור בהנהון חרישי. "אני מוכן."

"אם כך," אמר דמבלדור, מניף את שרביטו בגל של מרץ מחודש. "אל לנו להשתהות.  _ אנימוס-פּוֹנס _ !"

לִימְבּוֹ, לִימְבּוּס (ראה limbus), 1) שפה. 2) מקום-ביניים. 3) מצב-ביניים. 4) שפת גיהינום אשר לפי בעלי האסכולאסטיקה הנוצרית עוברות לשם נשמות הילדים שמתו בטרם נטבלו לנצרות. 5) מעגל מחולק למעלות. 6) שולי עיגול השמש והירח. 7) בהשאלה: מקום לדברים מוזרים ונשכחים.

' _ איפה את...? _ ' קול קטן שואל, בכתב נטוי, בקצוות קרושים ממוסמסים.. נבלע בתוך הרעש הגדול יותר שהוא השקט. תדר נמוך, נמוך מאוד... היא מופתעת להיווכח כי היא מסוגלת לשמוע אותו. הזמזום החרישי מתפרק למולקולות ואז לאטומים זעירים שהופכים בתורם לכתמי-צבע. ירוק. זהב. תכלת חלבית. צליל הוא צבע, הוא צורה, היא מאסה... סרטים זורמים של מחשבה, כמו פילם דקיק בין אצבעותיו של עורך מנוסה. זכרונות.. היא תוהה: מהו טעמו של ורד...? הסרט רץ לאחור. אן שרלי. זיווניות. אדן חלון רחב, נערה אדמונית מחזיקה בספר ונוגסת בתפוח סמוק. צהריים. שמי תכלת. התכלת היא מנגינה... הביטלס שרים את פני-ליין בצבע תכלת השמיים.

היא פוקחת את עיניה ואז עוצמת אותן. במקום הזה שהוא לא מקום. שהוא כל הדברים שהם מקום אך נעדרים רציפות מחשבה שתהפוך אותם לשלמות קוהרנטית. פחד. בגל גדול של ירוק אפלולי, כמו החשיכה האורבת בין עצי היער. ברחי או הלחמי. נצחי או מותי.  _ עיניים אדומות _ . היא מנסה לעשות סדר בדימויים, לארגן אותם לכלל שביל לבנים צהובות שיוביל אותה לעיר ברקת של רצף כרונולוגי מובן. מי, למה, מתי ואיך. 'כמה זמן אני נמצאת כאן? ומהו המקום הזה?'

התשובה היא עוד ועוד אפלולית. עוד רגשות שבאים לידיי ביטוי כמתז כתמי צבע. בדידות איומה שגורמת לה לרצות להתכנס בכדור קטן של פחד ולבכות. כשהיא בוכה, הדמעות יורדות מן השמים, נהדפות כנגד הכתלים, מרטיבות את פנייה, את שיערותיה, את האדמה שהופכת לבוץ סמיך. היא לא רוצה להיות כאן. ואז יש לובן זהוב. אור שזורח בעד קנה הנשימה ומאיר את חדריי הלב החשוכים ונוצץ מתוך עיניה. אור לוהב מקצות שיערה, מתיז כתומים ואדומים על הקירות.

היא לא לבד. להבות לוחשות של טורקיז מתרפקות על קצות הווייתה... צהוב מעומעם, אנרגטי ומהוסה לסירוגין. ואז גפרית עכורה, מעוננת... ואפור... אפור-גפרית, נמהל בלובן החלבי, הלא טבעי של מחשבותיה... חולי נמשך לחולי. ואז הוא מתעשת, והטורקיז זורח ממנו. אצבעות זהובות, מוארות, נשלחות לאחוז בה.  _ ג'יימס. _ היא יכולה... לראות אותו. להרגיש בו. המקום המוזר הזה, שבו היא נמצאת, הופך אותו לחלק ממנה, להד עיקש ונחרץ בשולי תודעתה. היא רואה את עצמה, כפי שהיא נשקפת מעיניו... כפי שהיא מוטבעת בזיכרונו. שמש חורפית נוגהת מאישונים ירוקים. עצמת הזיכרון שמחלחלת לתוכה גורמת לה להתכווץ מעונג ומכאב. ואז קול. רטט נמוך שמעצב מילים ירוקות ותכולות. היא ממצמצת בעיניה... לראות... לשמוע, להרגיש את המילים. 'מה הוא אומר....?'

_...לילי... _

הטורקיז החי נמהל בירוק החיוור. היא מרגישה בנכחותו, ומתמלאת אושר רגעי. ואז פחד.  _...מה אתה עושה כאן...? _

_...באתי להחזיר אותך... _

היא מתאמצת לחשוב את המילים. ואז לשלוח אותן אליו. _ ...אתה... לא...ג'יימס! אסורררר לך להיות...כאן. מסוכן.... _

_...זו הסיבה שבאתי לקחת אותך... לילי, אני רוצה ש... _

סגול מעורפל, מוזהב קצוות, מלחך את שולי תודעתה. היא מודעת ביתר חריפות לטורקיז הנחוש ולצהוב הנסער של ג'יימס.

_...תני לי... _ הוא מושיט את ידו... - את הרעיון של ידו - אליה. מנסה לאחוז בה.

_...לא!!... _

_...לילי... _

_...אתה לא מבין...! _ היא לואטת בייאוש.  _...זה מסוכן...! ...לך מפה ג'יימס...חזור הביתה...! _

_...אני לא חוזר בלעדייך...  _ נחישות חמוּרה. כתומה.

_...אתה חייב!... _

_...לא, אני לא!... _

_...טיפש. אתה תהרוג את עצמך.... _

_...או שאציל את שנינו... _

היא נושמת במהירות. הכאב שולח גרורות סרטניות בכדי לענות אותה. שילך כבר. שילך כבר... היא חושבת ללא קול. כל רגע נוסף במקום הזה מסוכן עבורו.  _...אתה...אין סיכוי... _ היא מנסה להסביר.  _...אני לא... חלשה מדי...  _ דמעותיה זולגות מן השמים האפלים ומאיימות להטביע את שניהם. _ ...ג'יימס, תעשה לי טובה פעם אחת ותקשיב לי... _

_...לא!... לילי, קחי את היד שלי... _

_...אתה תמות... _

_...אני לא רוצה לחיות בלעדייך... _

_...אתה שוטה סנטימנטלי... לך כבר... _

_...ליליאן...  _ הוא מצווה. _ ...תאחזי. בי... עכשיו... _

החלל הזעיר שמפריד ביניהם, צר כדי נשימה, כדי מחשבה בודדת, נשבר ברגע שהיא מושיטה את הווייתה לגעת בו. העולם מתפרק, ואז מתארגן מחדש. אין לה מילים לתאר את מה שהיא חווה, אבל עמוק בפנים היא יודעת שהשלמות הזו לא מיועדת לבני אנוש. כל מה שהיה שלם עוד לאותו רגע, נדמה לה חצוי, עכשיו כשהיא, כשהם, אחד. זכרונותיהם השונים משתבצים זה כנגד זה כמו פיסות בתצרף. הם הוויה אחת. שלמה. נושמת. מתהווית. 'כאילו חייתי חיים שלמים רק כדי להגיע לרגע הזה...' זה לא טוב וגם לא רע . ברי לה שאין כאן עניין לשיפוט מוסרי. זה אחר... אחר מכפי שאדם צריך או מסוגל להרגיש.

_...לילי... _ קולו של ג'יימס פעם בתוך גופה -מתוך גופה- חלש, רפוי ולא-ארצי. משולל כח.

היא נדרכה.  _...הו, אלוהים...! מה עשיתי....? ג'יימס...! _

_...עשינו...מה שהיינו צריכים... לעשות... _

_...אתה כל כך... חלש... _

_...אני אהיה בסדר... לילי... אנחנו צריכים לחזור... _

_...לא! לא...!  _ קראה בפאניקה, מרגישה כיצד המילים מתממשות ולובשות צורה. ג'יימס פצוע. חיוור. החיים אוזלים מעיניו החומות. היא שמעה פעמון מדנדן מקצהו המרוחק של העמק, דנדון עמוק על כל אחד מן המתים... ומה רבים היו! הו, קולודן... שדה הקרב היה מלא בדם... הדם נמהל בעפר העכור והדשא הירוק היה כולו אדום מדם... דנדון הפעמון קורע את העמק, מטריף עליה את דעתה, עד שהיא מאכפת את סוסתה האדמונית ובורחת מן המראות הרודפים אותה... ואין לאן לברוח. 'המראות שם... הם בתוכי...' צעיף המשבצות של בני קמפבל נח על הדשא המטולל כשהוא ספוג בדם...

_...אתה חלש מדי...!  _ היא מתייפחת. _ ...אנחנו לא יכולים...! _

_...אנחנו חייבים לחזור... _

היא נאבקת בו כשהוא מתיר את הקשר ביניהם, ואז מפסיקה להלחם, ברגע שמסתבר לה כי הוא מכלה את שארית כוחותיו במאבק חסר התקווה הזה. הוא מפריד זכרון מזכרון, תחושה מתחושה, ומחזיר אותה באיטיות אל תוך העצמי השבור שלה. ואז היא פוסעת בעקבותיו, אאורידיקה ששיערה דם וארגמן, אל מחוץ לשערי השאול. כירון מביט בהם בפליאה, אך מעביר אותם לצדו השני של נהר הסטיקס. הם זורמים הלאה; הלאה ממלכתו החשוכה של האדס; במעלה האכרון ובחזרה אל עולם החיים.

הפצועים שהגיחו מן האח בזה אחר זה הפרו את הדממה הרועמת לרגעים בודדים. כמה מן הפציעות היו קשות מאחרות- מינרווה מקגונגל נפגעה מלחש נבזי במיוחד ואולדריק גרייבס הופיע באולם המרפאה כשהוא אוחז בזרועו הקטועה. פופי טיפלה בהם ביעילות, אחר חזרה לשבת לצד מיטותיהם הסמוכות של ג'יימס פוטר וליליאן אוונס. הצבע חזר באיטיות ללחייה של לילי, וירוק בריא נמסך בלובן העכור האופף את גופה. פוטר לעומת זאת, היה חיוור מתמיד. גון הזית של עורו נעלם כליל, משאיר את פניו הנאים חיוורים כסיד. היא הסיטה את אחד מעפעפיו, רק על מנת לראות כי גונם של האישונים נתעמעם. אפילו שיערו השחור נראה, איכשהו... חסר צבע.

"זה לא מוצא חן בעיני, אלבוס," אמרה בשקט למכשף המבוגר שניצב לצדה.

"ג'יימס פוטר הוא חזק מכפי שתוכלי לשער לעצמך, פייפר. תני לו הזדמנות."

היא נאנחה. "הלוואי שהייתי יכולה לתת לו שיקוי מחזק."

"הוא יעמוד בזה," אמר דמבלדור, מניח יד יציבה ומנחמת על כתפה של פופי. "שניהם יעמדו בזה."


	23. Chapter 23

ג'יימס התעורר באיטיות. אור שמש עליז התגנב בעד לפרגוד הלבן, מתמוסס לכדי כתמים של ורוד וכתום בעד לעפעפיו הסגורים למחצה. הוא נאנח, ועצם את עיניו. קולות מהוסים רחפו על סף תודעתו. לחישה רכה. רחש האוויר הזורם ומתחשמל באדוות נמוכות-תדר. מתיקות קלושה של ורדים נישאה לאפו, ועמה- תחושה של דחיפות. לילי...!

הוא פקח את עיניו, מתעלם מהאור העז, וניסה להתרומם. יד רכה הושטה לעצור בעדו. ג'יימס, עדיין מתנשף מהמאמץ, הרים את מבטו.

קווצות של שיער אדמוני האהילו על פניה של לילי, צללים ירוקים משחקים בעיניה הגדולות. היא חייכה אליו, מבטאת את שמו ללא קול. דמעה בשרנית התגלגלה על לחייה החיוורת, ורגע לאחר מכן רכנה לילי וקברה את פניה בחזהו.

"לילי..." ג'יימס הרים את ידו, מופתע להיווכח עד כמה הוא חלש, וליטף את שיערה של לילי.

היא התייפחה. "חשבתי שלא תחזור אלי..." מלמלה, שפתיה נעות ללא קול כנגד האריג של חולצתו. "אתה טיפש, אתה יודע? יכולת להרוג את עצמך!"

ג'יימס חייך חלושות. "מה שתגידי, אוונס."

לילי התרוממה בחדות. עיניה, הבחין, היו אדומות ונפוחות מבכי. "אל תתחכם איתי, פוטר. אם יקרה לך משהו... אני... אני..."

"תרביצי לי?"

"אוף! אתה כל כך מעצבן לפעמים." אצבעותיה של לילי חפרו במזרן, מפרקיה מלבינים מן המאמץ. "דמבלדור סיפר לי מה עשית," אמרה בשקט. "זה היה טיפשי. טיפשי ומסוכן. אתה לא מבין... אני לא רוצה שתסתכן בשבילי!"

הדמעות זלגו בחופשיות על לחייה והוא הושיט את ידו למחות אותן, ממולל את הרטיבות בין אצבע לאגודל.

"ובכן," אמר ג'יימס, "גם אני לא ממש רוצה כעקרון, אבל זה היה מתבקש. את היית בסכנה, את יודעת..."

לילי חבטה בו, ספק בהומור ספק ברצינות. "זה לא מצחיק."

"אל תהיי כזאת יבשה."

"אני לא יבשה, אני היסטרית ומודאגת ולא ישנתי כמו שצריך כבר ארבעה ימים!"

"ארבעה ימים?!"

לילי התרגזה. "תפסיק לנסות לקום כל הזמן," נזפה בו. "אתה חלש מדי. וכן, ארבעה ימים. מדאם פומפרי סיפרה שהיינו שנינו בתרדמת כמעט שבועיים לפני שהתעוררתי."

"ואת...כאן, מאז?"

"לא, אני ישנה לי בשלווה בחדרי שבמגדל גריפינדור."

"זה מה שאת אמורה לעשות-"

"-אמר האידיוט שסיכן את חייו כדי להציל אותי."

"בסדר," רטן ג'יימס. "אז השתווינו."

לילי ישבה בשקט משך רגע ארוך. "אני לא רוצה... אני לא..." גל נוסף של בכי טלטל את גופה הדק. "אל תעזוב אותי. אני אוהבת אותך."

הוא עצם את עיניו, נושם עמוקות. למילים הייתה איכות משכרת, ארצית ולא-ארצית גם יחד. כמו הבטחה אילמת של נצח. היא אהבה אותו. נדרשו לו כמעט ארבע שנים כדי לחלץ ממנה את המשפט הזה. ארבע שנים, ומפגש אחד, קרוב מדי, עם המוות.

"תגיד משהו..." לילי התייפחה, מסרבת להתבונן בג'יימס.

הוא לחלח את שפתיו. לילי חשקה את שפתיה, מקנחת את הדמעות בשרוול חולצתה. אפה היה אדום ונפוח, עיניה כואבות ומואדמות, והיא הייתה הדבר היפה ביותר והנכון ביותר שראה מימיו. ג'יימס התרומם קלות, ומשך אותה אל גופו, שותק כשלילי הניחה את ראשה על חזהו, מותשת מכדי לנזוף בו על כך שהוא מאמץ את עצמו שלא לצורך.

ג'יימס בלע את רוקו. "תתחתני איתי."

לילי התקשחה תחת אצבעותיו. "ל...לעשות מה?"

"אני אוהב אותך," אמר בשקט. "תמיד אהבתי אותך. אני תמיד אוהב אותך. אני רוצה שתהיי שלי. צריך... שתהיי שלי." אצבעותיו רחפו על שיערותיה, מסיטות תלתל ארגמני שנדבק לעורה הלח מדמעות. "אני יודע שזה לא המעמד הכי רומנטי... אבל..." הוא עצר את נשימתו משך רגע ארוך. מאוחר מכדי לסגת לאחור. "ליליאן ויולט אוונס, האם תינשאי לי?"

היא נשמה עמוקות, והנהנה. מופתעת למצוא שהתשובה הייתה נהירה כל כך... כל כך מתבקשת.

"...לילי?"

"כן. אני מתכוונת..." דמעות נוספת זלגו על לחייה והכתימו את חולצתו של ג'יימס. "אוף." היא מחתה את דמעותיה בכף ידה. "כן, אני אתחתן איתך."

הם שתקו משך רגע ארוך.

ג'יימס עצם את עיניו בעייפות. הוא היה מרוצה, ועייף, וחלש. העולם היה בסדר. היא אהבה אותו. לא הייתה סיבה לזוז. "בואי... לידי."

"שנייה..."

היא התרוממה על רגליה, ונכנסה מתחת לשמיכת החורף העבה, נשכבת בזהירות לצד ג'יימס. גופה של לילי היה רך, וחם וממשי כנגד גופו. הוא הסתובב קלות, ומצא את שפתיה בשפתיו. הם שכבו זה לצד זו רגע ארוך, שפתותיהם נוגעות בקושי, סופגים האחד את חומו של השנייה. הוא נשם את הריח המתוק העולה ממנה. ורדים, וקיץ ודשא רענן.

"לילי..."

היא חייכה, שפתיה מתעקלות תחת שפתיו. הוא העביר עליהן את לשונו. מתיקות קלושה. מרקם קטיפתי.

"אני אוהב אותך."

הם התנשקו. ברפרוף, ואז יותר לעומק. לשון מלטפת לשון, שפתיו יונקות את שלה במציצה עדינה.

לילי עצמה את עיניה. "אני אוהבת אותך."

"למרות שאני שחצן, אידיוט ויהיר שלא רואה שום דבר מעבר לזנב המטאטא שלו?"

"אל תתגרה בדרקון ישן, פוטר."

"יש לך מזל שאני כל כך חלש, אוונס. את באמת מגדירה את עצמך כדרקון?"

"חכה ותראה."

"יש לי ברירה?"

"לא. אתה תקוע איתי עד שהמוות יפריד בינינו," השיבה לילי. "וזו הייתה יוזמה שלך, להזכירך."

ג'יימס רטן. "חשבתי שאנחנו יכולים להתחתן ביוני."

"קודם תקנה לי טבעת."

"מחר."

"אתה לא יוצא מהמיטה לפחות עוד שלושה ימים."

"את מאוד שתלטנית."

"נכון. ואתה נתון לרחמיי."

ג'יימס נאנח בהגזמה. "אני מניח שאצטרך ללמוד לחיות עם זה."

לילי הפליטה פיהוק. "אני בטוחה שתמצא דרך להסתדר. לילה טוב ג'יימס."

"האמת היא שעכשיו בוקר..."

"בוקר טוב, ג'יימס..."

"בוקר טוב, לילי..."

הם נרדמו זה לצד זו.

~ **סוף** ~


End file.
